Growing up with you
by FangirlIssues31
Summary: They met on a sunny afternoon when they were five years old; now they're juniors and they have to deal with the drama and problems that comes along with growing up. IchiRuki. High School AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

He was pacing again.

Around and around the same place, over and over again as if something might change.

She knew it wouldn't and she guessed that he knew it too, so why was he doing it?

The boy was funny; at least that's what she thought the first time she saw him. He was there with his uniform smiling and talking to the nice looking woman, his mother she supposed, about how he always lost against Tatsuki… Hell, the boy was seriously a lost cause but she couldn't care less; all she wanted to know was why his hair was so striking?! Unfortunately they never saw her, she didn't mind. Adults always turned a blind eye to her.

Then the accident happened.

She had been looking of course; she was always looking. They used to take the route near the place she had been living; it couldn't be considered a house but she was safe from the dangerous streets. That day the rain had been pouring harder than ever, the boy was talking with his mother again when suddenly out of nowhere a drunk driver ran over them, well… over _her_. The mother was fast enough to save her son.

It was horrible.

No wonder the boy was now pacing over the same place; the street near the riverbank would never be the same for him that was for sure… she couldn't really blame him. Although she couldn't understand him either because she had been alone as long as she could remember and she knew that even if things were rough it wasn't the end of the world.

Hell, she knew that better than anyone.

So she decided to make him react. One afternoon he was coming from school, it had been a month since the accident happened, and when he started his pacing she jumped from her hideout and kicked him as hard as she could on his little funny ass and he fell on the ground painfully and looked at her frowning.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"You were acting stupid again." She said.

That was when she really looked at him for the first time; his eyes were amber and his hair was definitely more striking up close; _carrot_ , that was the first word that ran through her mind at the time.

Ichigo on his side was annoyed; he was sad and was trying to be alone when suddenly out of nowhere a girl kicked him. The only reason why he didn't return the kick was because his father had told him how he should never hurt a girl; his mother had told him that too but it was still too painful to think about her. He looked at the girl in front of him and he couldn't help but notice that she was dressed with rags. Her face was hollow but still she was pretty…

She had raven hair and huge violet eyes. He had never seen violet eyes.

"Who are you?"

She shrugged and offered him a hand to help him stand up.

He took it.

"My name is Rukia." She said with a smile "what's yours?"

"Ichigo" he answered "Kurosaki Ichigo."

She laughed.

"As in strawberry?!"

He frowned and crossed his arms defensively. He wasn't going to answer her that.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely but his lack of manners didn't affect her; in fact she seemed to brush his words off her easily.

She shrugged and smiled at him again.

"How old are you?" He asked because he was curious, extremely curious and because standing there in the riverbank without saying a word to the girl in front of him would be awkward.

"I'm five years old." She answered proudly and Ichigo rolled his eyes. They had the same age.

"I have to go" he said. He didn't want to leave the weird girl alone but it was almost time for him to get home and he guessed that her parents must've been waiting for her too.

She sighed.

Maybe the boy wasn't so fun at all.

"You should go home too… your parents might worry." He told her after hearing her disappointed sigh.

She snorted and he rose a questioningly eyebrow at her.

"I don't have parents, idiot." She said, the smile never leaving her face. Then she pointed at his uniform which looked expensive and well taken care of and after that she extended her arms and circled on the same spot once to show him her rags.

His eyes widened; he would never understand how an orphan could smile.

"You shouldn't look surprised" she said.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

She wanted to tell him how free she was and how she was glad that she was no longer inside the orphanage with those bullies who used to pick on her because she was the shortest one. She also wanted to tell him how she could now sleep on the highest branch of her favorite tree on the park without being bothered but all she said was…

"Well, why are you sad? You have a home, right?"

He blinked.

Yeah, he had a home and sisters and a father but he had lost the most important woman of his life a month ago. He had the right to be sad and angry and to feel guilty but something about this girl was telling him that there were worst things…

First of all he wasn't wearing rags.

"Everything will get better." She said.

In that moment; five year old Ichigo made a decision and took five year old Rukia's hand and started to walk. He didn't know why and how he was going to explain everything but he had extra space in his house and she thought that she was right.

Yes, things were going to get better.


	2. Lucky ones

**Chapter 1.**

" _ **Every now and then the stars align, boy and girl meet by the great design, could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?." –Lana Del Rey.**_

Kurosaki Ishiin was a dedicated father; yes he was a little bit eccentric but he loved his kids more than anything. The family was going through a difficult time so he was spending more time at house and less at the clinic; one particular night when the twins were already asleep he noticed something was out of place with Ichigo; he had come home later than usual and he asked if he could take a midnight snack to his room.

Ishiin only nodded and watched as the little boy ran upstairs with a tray full of food.

He felt worried, of course any parent would be, but he noticed how Ichigo's eyes were twinkling with mischief… the boy was up to something and Ishiin was going to find out what.

* * *

Ichigo locked his room door and put the stray with food on his desk. Jumping on his bed he proceeded to open his window; Rukia entered through it immediately.

"So…" she said "this is your room."

She didn't mind living in the street and she definitely loved looking at the sky and the birds but she liked the warmth feeling of Ichigo's room; she felt safe for the first time in a long time.

"You can stay here tonight." He said "I brought you food and…"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly.

Ichigo blinked. He didn't know why he was doing this; perhaps he wanted to share his favorite cartoons with her or his comics or maybe he just didn't fancy the idea of leaving a girl alone in the street; it didn't matter to him really.

"You should eat." He said; ignoring her question.

Rukia shrugged and decided to obey him; it was nice having a friend.

That was the first night; after that since Ichigo had to go to school Rukia would leave the house through the window in the morning and she would go back with Ichigo late in the afternoon after his classes. Ichigo found himself spending more and more time locked in his room with Rukia and when he found her looking through his comics, without his permission, he asked her if she liked them and apparently she loved the drawings though she couldn't understand a single thing.

She didn't know how to read.

After that little discovery he decided to teach her, he was still learning mind you, but he thought that it was better that way because he could practice at the same time.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked one time before going to sleep; they had known each other for two months now.

His closet was her favorite spot around his room.

He turned on his bed to look at her.

"We're friends; aren't we?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him from her spot on the closet; he smiled back.

* * *

Kurosaki Ishiin sighed and walked down the stairs of his house towards his living room. When he found out that Ichigo was hiding a girl inside his room he thought that it was a friend from school who was running away as a joke so he was expecting worried parents calling him or something…

When weeks passed and there were no calls of worried parents he started to feel uneasy; he knew the child meant no harm but if someone were to find that a little girl was going in and out of his house without adult supervision he was going to get into trouble. The girl was an orphan he had no doubts about it but he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop coming… besides ever since Ichigo met her he looked happier; the girl had definitely helped him to go through Masaki's death.

Ishiin sighed and turned on the telly.

He needed to find a solution fast.

* * *

"Oi Ichigo…" Renji said to him one day at lunch "I know you're hiding something."

Ichigo decided to use a poker face.

He and Renji were sort of relatives… well, not really but they had known each other for as long as they could remember. They used to play together and they both shared lots of characteristics so they had a nice rivalry; except in drawing class because both of hem sucked at it and it was too girly for their taste. Renji had striking red hair so whenever he was with Ichigo none of them felt out of place.

Perhaps that was why they used to spend so much time together.

That's why Ichigo wasn't surprised when Renji accused him of having a secret; he knew him too well and after all little boys didn't know how to conceal their emotions.

"So what is it?"

Ichigo gulped.

They were having lunch in the tables near the school playground so he looked around to make sure that no one was close enough to listen to them.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Ichigo said seriously.

"So you have a secret! I thought that Tatsuki gave you cooties."

Ichigo frowned because Tatsuki didn't have cooties… only girls who used too much pink had them and Tatsuki wasn't one of those.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone." Ichigo said.

Renji nodded.

"I promise."

Both boys shook hands.

"I met a girl…"

Renji paled; Ichigo couldn't be the first one of the two to get a girlfriend much less at this age; girls had cooties!

"Don't look at me like that! She doesn't have cooties." The orange haired boy said guessing his friend's thoughts.

"How do you know?" Renji asked him.

"Because she's like Tatsuki" Ichigo said "she talks like a boy and she kicks hard."

Renji blinked confused.

"Is she in our class?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"She lives on the street and she doesn't have parents."

Renji gaped. He knew a little about the topic because he used to live in an orphanage and while his memories about it were a bit blurry he still understood; fortunately for him he was selected to join a foster family with some other kids. So now it was like if he had brothers, he could go to school and his foster mother made splendid meals.

"Where did you meet her?" Renji asked him.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I was walking and out of nowhere she kicked me."

It was a lie; he had been mourning in the same place where his mother had died but there were several things he didn't share and that was one of them.

"I want to meet her." Renji said suddenly.

Ichigo seemed to ponder about it for a minute; Rukia was his secret but he trusted Renji and probably they could get along.

Ichigo nodded and decided that it was fine so they started to make plans for the afternoon.

* * *

Rukia was waiting for him again. Sometimes she felt guilty because he could get into trouble for helping her; she didn't know his father and even if he seemed nice she didn't trust adults so she decided that today she would tell Ichigo how they should try to find another way to see each other and play. She didn't want to be a burden for him.

She sighed; she didn't want to admit it but sometimes she felt a little jealous too.

She heard him yesterday while he was having dinner with his family he was joking with his sisters and she could hear his father's laugh and right at that moment she wanted nothing more than having a family on her own.

She frowned.

She wasn't used to this feelings; she loved her freedom so why all of sudden she was thinking about family dinners and comfortable rooms? Probably having a friendship with the carrot top was affecting her. Rukia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him under the tree until he yelled "Midget!"

She looked down from her branch on the tree and there he was alongside of another boy with striking hair. _Pineapple head_ was the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Come down here I want you to meet someone."

She nodded and jumped from the tree as if its height wasn't a big deal; at least for her it wasn't. Ichigo was used by now to see her do that but Renji was amazed, he wouldn't dare to jump from there.

"Who is he?" she asked rudely and that's when Renji noticed that Ichigo was right. This girl was different.

Renji smirked and offered the girl his hand.

"Abarai Renji" he said.

She regarded him for a minute but in the end she shook his hand.

"Rukia." She said smiling.

The boy looked nice and if he was Ichigo's friend he couldn't be bad. Renji smiled back and Ichigo was glad; he knew that they were going to get along very well.

"Is it true that you can kick ass?" Renji asked her.

Rukia smirked and Ichigo knew that he was going to regret asking her that.

* * *

A black expensive-looking car parked outside the "Happy days" orphanage. It was an unusual sight considering how the place was in one of the worst parts of Karakura town; the buildings looked as if they were falling apart and the street could be considered an abandoned alley.

The name of the orphanage was like a lame joke; there was nothing "happy" about this place.

Inside the car were two persons; a husband and his wife. The heart of the woman who was sitting on the passenger seat was beating so hard and fast; she was nervous… extremely nervous. The husband kept an impassive stance.

"I…" the woman said nervously "you don't have to come with me, I mean this place…"

The man sighed and without saying a word stepped out of the car; with steady steps he walked towards his wife's doors and opened it for her.

"Come." He said offering her his hand.

She took a deep breath and nodded; they got inside the building without hesitation.

Miss Aiko was an old woman with a serious distaste for children, it was a complete mystery how she ended up taking care of an orphanage. Perhaps, her several divorces had something to do with her bitter personality and the fact that she didn't have children of her own made everything worse; either way all the years she had spent inside the depressing building had helped her to recognize not only the different type of children, the lucky ones, the ugly ones and the rebel ones, but also the different kind of parents that wanted to adopt, the sad ones, the wishful ones, the loving ones and the rich ones…

The young married couple that was in front of her were definitely part of the rich ones.

"May I help you?" Miss Aiko asked kindly.

She couldn't ignore how the husband was looking around the lobby with distaste. The woman on the other side was looking around with hope written all over her face; Miss Aiko couldn't help but notice how pretty and petite she was, the diamond ring on her left hand was also hard to ignore.

"Yes." The woman said with a voice that was too sweet for Miss Aiko's taste "I… I'm looking for a child."

Miss Aiko nodded.

"Would you like to see them now?"

The petite woman shook her head.

"No, you'll see… there's a girl in this orphanage whose name is Rukia" at these words the old woman's eyes widened thing that didn't go unnoticed by the husband "I… I left her here five years ago and I was wondering…"

"The girl's not here." Miss Aiko said interrupting her. "I cannot help you."

It was better to dismissed them like this; otherwise she would be in trouble.

"But…" the young woman insisted "was she adopted?! Do you know where she is living now?!"

Miss Aiko frowned; she didn't like to be questioned.

"I will not answer any questions." She said rudely.

The old woman ignored the sad blue eyes and the heartbroken expression of the young wife in front of her; why did she care anyways?! It was easy to see how healthy and wealthy she was; why was she looking for a child in a place like this? And didn't she mention how she abandoned the girl?! It was too late now to look for forgiveness and redemption.

"But…"

"No more questions." She said harshly "you should leave."

"I don't think you understand" the husband said "we won't leave without an answer." His voice was like silk and his face betrayed no emotions but Miss Aiko was a fearless woman and she wouldn't be easily intimidated… at least that was what she used to said to herself.

"Then you'll stay here for a long time… I won't say a word to you."

To her surprise the man nodded.

"I understand" he said taking out his cellphone "in that case you won't mid answering to the police instead…"

Miss Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Why would the police come here?"

The man shrugged.

"Perhaps if they were to search this…" he made a pause and looked around him with disgust "place they would find how several children are being kept without adequate supervision, and if I had to guess I would say that their rooms aren't under better circumstances."

Miss Aiko sighed; she knew that they had the upper hand. Without saying a word she walked towards her office; they followed her without hesitation.

"Rukia… she was sort of special." She said taking a seat behind a wooden desk "she was hyperactive, bossy, and smart. She couldn't get along with most girls and she disliked boys." She took a deep breath and added "she ran away two months ago."

She was expecting crying and yelling from the young woman in front of her but nothing came; instead she just nodded… resigned.

"I see."

A heavy silence fell in the room.

"Thank you for your time."

Miss Aiko nodded.

"If it's okay with you…" she said "you can leave me your name and phone number, if I hear anything I'll let you know."

The man nodded and handed her a presentation card which held the name of a prestigious enterprise and his name.

 _Kuchiki Byakuya._

Miss Aiko sighed; perhaps if the young couple looked hard enough for Rukia she could become one of the lucky ones.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? This is something that has been inside my mind for a long time and I decided to take a shot and write it. Do you like it? Let me know.**


	3. Stop standing there

**Chapter 2.**

 _ **All this talking to you I don't know what I'm to do don't know where you stand, what's inside of your head? –Avril Lavigne.**_

* * *

"Would you like anything else? You can have a dessert and…" a young and nice looking waitress was saying.

"That'll be all." Kuchiki Byakuya said exasperated.

The waitress didn't seem to mind though; she smiled and left them after promising to come back soon with his order. She pretended that the pretty woman sitting in front of him didn't exist, in fact she looked way more interested in him and that was a nuisance. Byakuya hid his annoyance behind a mask of indifference although he couldn't easily ignore the chuckle of the woman in front of him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" He asked with a frown.

"Of course not Byakuya-sama" she answered playfully.

"Then why, if I may ask, are you laughing at me?" He asked.

Kuchiki Hisana smiled and Byakuya couldn't help but wonder how after so much time that little gesture could take his breath away like the first time.

"What makes you think that I'm laughing at you?" She asked; her blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Byakuya rose a questioningly eyebrow at her.

"I just find it funny" Hisana said with a smile "most men would be glad that young girls flirt with them."

"Most men don't have someone as beautiful as you as their wife." He said taking a sip of his coffee to hide his smirk. Besides, he wasn't that old; among his peers he was the younger.

Hisana blushed and smiled wider.

"Who would say that Kuchiki Byakuya is such a romantic person?" she asked.

He decided not to answer that and a comfortable silence fell between them.

Hisana looked around her surroundings. They were sitting at a comfortable coffee shop that was located in the middle of the city; apparently Karakura town was very lively. Kids were running down the street towards the ice cream truck and some couples were walking around the park at the other side of the street. The weather was also nice… sunny days were her favorites.

"It's a really nice town." She thought aloud.

Byakuya nodded. At least this part was; the city seemed to be divided because the downtown was as one would expect it to be; buildings, stores and a mall, Byakuya also knew that the schools and the residential areas were nice enough. The only place that seemed to be dangerous was the east side, where the orphanage was.

"It's really a big coincidence that we had to move here because of your job…" Hisana said.

He kept quiet.

They both knew it wasn't a coincidence. His business was a successful as ever but they needed to expand so he was forced to find a new location to establish his new offices; he choose Karakura town as the best option. This was because it didn't seem to be much competition around here so acquiring financial stability wouldn't be hard for the offices. Besides… there were several small business that would come at his aid once they realized how much they needed the financial investment that he could provide.

Also… he knew that Hisana wanted to come back.

This was the town where she grew up and the same town in which she had left her little sister; he could see how the guilt was eating her alive.

"You don't have to do this." She said without looking at him "you've already done too much for me and I cannot add the burden of a child you don't…"

"I'm doing this because I want to." He said; he didn't want to hear the end of her little rant.

He wanted to help her and while it was true he wasn't ready to have kids it didn't matter; he would do anything for her. He loved her and that was his job as her husband.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She said while holding his hand. "Thank you."

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles earning a pretty blush from her.

Besides; taking care of a little girl couldn't be that hard, right?

The problem was that before thinking about taking care of the child they needed to find her and that was extremely difficult. There were no records about the girl, the only clue they had was a picture that the attendant of the orphanage gave them. Hisana couldn't stop the tears when she saw the picture while Byakuya couldn't help the surprise; it was like looking a mini version of his wife.

Said picture was now resting on his wallet.

He would have to use a lot of connections and probably a private inspector to find the girl; Karakura wasn't a small town after all.

He was going to tell Hisana how they should get going; he wanted to start with Rukia's search immediately and go to the new offices to check how the workers were proceeding with the furniture and it was getting late but she wasn't paying attention to him. Instead; she was looking with curiosity to a little boy with orange hair who had just entered the coffee shop.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji had a plan: celebrate Rukia's birthday.

They came up with the idea when after telling her the story of how Renji got sick after eating almost twenty cupcakes on Inoue's birthday party she said that she hadn't celebrate her birthday ever; she didn't even t know when it was.

So they decided to buy her a cupcake in the coffee shop that was in front of the park.

When they entered the shop they started to look around in the search of the perfect cupcake and that was when Ichigo saw her. At first he thought that he was going crazy; he knew that Rukia couldn't be here and he also knew that it was impossible to grow so much in a matter of hours and still… it was like looking at Rukia. Raven short hair and big eyes… the only different were that this woman's eyes were blue, not violet.

She wasn't Rukia.

But there was something… Ichigo couldn't stop looking at her, not even when she stood up from her table and walked towards him.

"Hi." She said kindly kneeling in front of him.

Ichigo gulped.

"Hi." He said blushing.

"What's your name?" she asked smiling.

"I'm…"

"Ichigo I found…" Renji called him and stopped immediately when he saw the person with whom his friend was talking.

"Rukia?!" he asked out of shock.

The woman's eyes widened and Ichigo didn't have any doubts now; feeling like the rudest human being on the planet he grabbed Renji's arm and ran out of the coffee shop.

Hisana was about to chase them but Byakuya stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"They know her" she told him "that's why he was looking at me."

Byakuya nodded.

"We'll find her soon." He promised.

* * *

They kept running and running until they got to the soccer field where they used to play on weekends.

"Who was she?" Renji asked out of breath.

Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know…"

"She looked just like Rukia! Do you think she's her mother?" Renji asked him.

Ichigo didn't want to think about it; the resemblance was amazing… shocking even. He had no doubts that the pretty woman in the coffee shop was related to Rukia but if that was the case and Rukia wasn't an orphan why was she living on the streets? Ichigo knew that Rukia wasn't a liar so the only explanation was that she didn't know she had relatives.

"We should tell her…" Renji said after thinking for a while "I mean…"

Ichigo thought about it.

Yes, Rukia deserved a home and a family but she was technically living with him so the home problem was already solved besides Rukia didn't know that she had relatives which meant that she was probably abandoned...

Ichigo's eyes widened.

There were two problems; the first one was that if that woman abandoned Rukia she probably didn't love her so telling the midget about it was a bad idea and the second one was that if for some reason, some strange reason, that woman were to find Rukia she would probably adopt her and then Rukia would have to leave… no more of reading comics with her in the middle on the night and more important he would lose his roommate.

No, Ichigo wouldn't let them.

"Renji" Ichigo said seriously "remember when I told you that we couldn't tell anyone about Rukia?"

Renji nodded.

"We have to keep this a secret even from her."

"Why?" the redheaded boy asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Think about it" Ichigo said "if that woman were to find Rukia she would take her away!"

Renji frowned and nodded.

That was true; adults always had a way of getting away with whatever they wanted. So that's when they decided; Rukia was going to be their secret and only theirs. Little did they know that two five year old were no competition for Kuchiki Byakuya.

They never noticed the blonde man that was listening to them.

In the end they couldn't buy the cupcake so Renji ended up going home after promising to keep the secret. When Ichigo went to his room after having dinner with his family he was surprised to find Rukia reading one of his school books on his bed.

"Hey midget" He said taking a seat next to her.

She didn't say anything.

"Are you listening…?"

"Is school cool?" she asked.

Ichigo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged and kept looking at the pages.

"I mean you go and play with other boys and girls and they give you food…" she said "sounds cool."

Ichigo blinked. School was fine… he supposed. Learning how to count and read wasn't that fun but the teachers were nice and at recess playing with Tatsuki and Renji he felt happy.

"Well… sort of." He said.

Rukia nodded and that's when Ichigo noticed something weird on her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

Rukia sighed.

"Another boy tried to steal the sandwich that you gave me… we ended up fighting."

Ichigo frowned. A boy punched her?

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm used to it; don't worry… I broke his nose."

Ichigo looked as she put the book in his desk and walked towards the closet.

"Good night carrot top."

"Good night." He said but even after several hours passed he couldn't sleep; he kept thinking that maybe Rukia needed something that he couldn't give her because he wasn't an adult; a house and education and parents.

Ichigo remembered the kind looking lady at the coffee shop. Perhaps if he could tell her about Rukia she would give her a house…

Ichigo sighed; he didn't want to lose Rukia.

"Ichigo" she heard Rukia saying and he noticed that she was standing next to the bed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She said nothing and threw herself at him and hugged him.

"Thanks"

He just nodded; she didn't need to thank him.

Not after what he was planning to do.

* * *

It had been two days since Kisuke Urahara heard the two little boys talking about hiding a girl; well… it has to be a girl after all "Rukia" wasn't a common name much less between boys.

It was all mere coincidence of course; he had been taking his usual walk near the soccer field when he saw them and he couldn't help but stay there and listen to the whole conversation; considering the fact that one of the boys was the son of one of his long-time friends made everything way more… _intriguing_. Why two five year old boys were hiding a girl and from whom?

The answer to his question came that same afternoon when out of nowhere a really fancy car parked outside his shop and an aristocratic young man required his assistance.

"I believe that I heard you wrong…" Urahara said casually.

"I was told that you knew everyone around the town." Kuchiki Byakuya said.

"That's debatable." Urahara said with a smile "but if you could tell me how can I help you…?"

The Kuchiki heir took out his wallet and handed him a photograph; it was the picture of a little girl with raven hair and big gorgeous eyes.

"She's…"

"She's lost." Byakuya said sharply "her name is Rukia."

Urahara took a look good at the picture; so this was the thing that the little Kurosaki was hiding. His eyes darkened; if that was the case little Ichigo was going to be in a huge problem; one does not simply mess with a family as powerful as the Kuchikis.

"Such a shame…" Urahara said "but I haven't seen her."

"But you can find her."

Urahara sighed and observed the man sitting in front of him. Kuchiki Byakuya was sort of famous in the business world; the young heir of the Kuchiki fortune was a prodigy and one of the most intimidating personalities around. He married two years ago with a mysterious young lady…. Urahara didn't know much about her but he was completely sure that Kuchiki Byakuya didn't have children.

"I'll do it" he said "but I need to know certain things before."

Byakuya nodded.

"Why are you looking for this girl?"

Byakuya frowned at the mad hatter. He was expecting something like where was she last seen or useful things in an investigation but again… Kisuke Urahara wasn't a normal investigator.

"If I answer this you must promise to keep the information a secret."

Urahara smirked.

Just as he thought the case was really juicy.

"You have my word" he said "I'm all ears."

Urahara's eyes widened with every word that came from Byakuya's mouth; the case was not only juicy but heartbreaking and of course difficult. It was a challenge so he accepted; he loved challenges besides he already knew where to start.

He needed to handle the case carefully.

After a few more words the Kuchiki heir decided to leave and Urahara promised to treat the case with complete discretion. He looked at the picture of the little girl again and smiled.

"You're a really lucky girl; aren't you?" he asked aloud.

* * *

"What is this about?!" Kurosaki Ishiin asked surprised.

Urahara smiled and handed him a fine bottle of sake.

"Why don't you let me in? It's cold outside here."

Ishiin took a step aside and the blonde man stepped inside the house.

"It's really cozy in here." He said and walked towards the dining room.

Ishiin sighed.

"You know you're always welcome here but in case you haven't noticed it's almost midnight." He said sitting at the opposite side of his unexpected visitor.

Urahara grinned and poured his friend a glass of sake.

"I know; but I needed to talk to you without your children around."

Ishiin sighed; while he thought that it would be nice to have a good and long conversation with the man sitting in front of him he had a nagging feeling that whatever thing the mad hatter wanted to talk about it would bring him problems and considering the fact that he couldn't remember doing anything wrong or illegal in the last ten years the reason why Urahara Kisuke decided to visit him could only meant…

"This is about Ichigo; isn't it?" Ishiin asked.

Urahara nodded.

"So you are aware that he's…"

Ishiin sighed.

"He's hiding a girl."

Urahara took a sip of his drink.

"And you haven't reported this to the authorities because…?"

The Kurosaki patriarch frowned at him. He wasn't surprised at the fact that Urahara knew about the girl and he didn't want to know how he found out that Ichigo was the responsible of hiding her so he just decided to explain.

"At first I thought that the girl was running away as a joke; you know kid's stuff but when I noticed that there were no worried parents calling me I got to the conclusion that she didn't have a family."

Urahara nodded to let him know that he had his full attention.

"I thought about talking to Ichigo about it but…" Ishiin took a deep breath "she has really helped him you know? He started to smile again after he met her and I seriously don't have the courage to stop the girl from coming. Streets are dangerous for kids."

"So he doesn't know that you know?"

Ishiin shook his head.

Urahara felt sort of relieved; if that was the case things were going to be easier for his friend.

"She does have a family and that's why I'm here." He said.

Ishiin smirked and looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought that you didn't talk about your clients with anyone?"

"Well, I haven't said anything relevant because I swore secrecy but all I can tell you is that the Kuchiki family is looking desperately for the girl."

"Shit." Ishiin said and his eyes widened.

Urahara nodded.

"The situation is not so simple but if you can convince your son or at least talk to him about it I can come and take the girl with her family so that way you won't have to bear the burden of the Kuchiki's influence."

Ishiin didn't like the idea; in fact he hated it. Ichigo wouldn't like it and he didn't want to be the responsible of destroying that friendship but he agreed because he knew that the girl couldn't keep living in his son's closet.

"I'll call you." Ishiin said and Urahara nodded.

They never imagined that little Ichigo was already planning something to reunite Rukia with her family.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **I know that some of them sound out of character in this chapter and I apologize for that but oh my Gosh, Byakuya is super hard to write since he is kind of complex. I know that this chapter was sort of boring but this was necessary for the plot. Also, I believe that they'll be only one or two chapters more in which they are little because I don't like to write Ichigo as a kid and there's going to be a time skip so we can get to the teenage drama. Who doesn't love teenage drama?!**

 **I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me! If you could let me know what do you think about this chapter it would be awesome; do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want me to stop writing? I'll take what I get. They'll be more Ichiruki in the next chapter and we'll have a few scenes with a rebel little Rukia.**

 **By the way… I'm a Latina so I apologize if you find any grammar mistakes.**

 **Thanks again!**


	4. Let her go

**Chapter 3**

 **Let her go.**

" _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go" – Passenger.**_

Rukia was angry.

She was walking towards nowhere in particular. The pink dress that she was wearing made her feel uncomfortable and the heat was killing her.

The reason of her bad mood was that Ichigo's dad had found her while Ichigo was taking a bath; she was about to jump from the window when suddenly Ichigo's dad stepped into the room with a huge smile and a box. Rukia stood there in shock looking at the adult in front of her with widened eyes.

"Oh! So you're Ichigo's friend!" he said and shook her hand without inhibitions. "I'm his father! Kurosaki Isshin"

Rukia gaped like a fish out of water.

"Ni… ni… nice to meet you Sir" she greeted clumsily. What?! Wasn't he going to kick her out of his house?! Wasn't he going to yell at her for eating his food?! Rukia was waiting for his reaction but nothing like that came instead…

"Oh no!" the man said dramatically while tears started to run down his cheeks "please don't call me Sir! I'm not that old!"

Rukia blinked surprised; this man was weird. Was he really Ichigo's father?!

"I'm sorry… Sir." She said lamely.

The man seemed to recover quickly though because he stopped crying and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry!" he exclaimed happily "you can call me Oji-san!"

"Uncle?" she asked confused.

Isshin nodded with a smirk and Rukia found herself smiling back.

"Then… nice to meet you Oji-san." She said.

"Nice to meet you too! Now, what's your name?!"

"Rukia."

The smile never left Isshin's face.

"Great now that we know each other I want to give you something."

Rukia cocked her head.

"Give me something?"

Isshin didn't answer; instead he gave her the little brown box and proceeded to leave the room.

"You should wear that tonight! We'll have a family dinner and you're invited!"

Rukia's eyes widened and a blush tainted her cheeks.

Last thing she knew Kurosaki Isshin was running downstairs yelling something like "Oka-san! We have a third daughter and she's so pretty!"

Now she wasn't mad at the man; in fact she liked him. He was eccentric and goofy but it was obvious that he had a huge heart, no wonder why Ichigo accepted her without second thoughts, the problem was that she was extremely nervous, she didn't like to be nervous. Isshin gave her a pink sundress and she couldn't wait so she was wearing it although there was still lot of time for dinner, the dress was probably from one of Ichigo's sisters. How would they react when they see her wearing it?!

The other reason for her anger was that suddenly adults weren't turning a blind eye to her. An old lady actually _smiled_ at her when she was about to cross the street and complimented her dress.

They were all hypocrites.

Whenever she was using rags people would avoid her like the plague and now that she was wearing a dress everyone looked at her differently.

She hated it.

Still she was looking forward for the dinner so she decided to run some errands before that to forget her nervousness for a while.

* * *

" _Did you talk to him?"_ Urahara asked.

Isshin sighed and frowned at the phone as if the person on the other side could see him.

"Yes… and I also talked to her."

" _Really?"_ the mad hatter asked surprised _"how come?"_

The Kurosaki patriarch explained him how he stepped into Ichigo's room to greet little Rukia and how he was surprised that she wasn't afraid of him. He never told him how he thought that her name suited her; it sounded like "ray of light" which was surprisingly accurate… considering how she was like a ray of light to Ichigo.

" _Well, that's great… it makes everything easier."_

"She'll hate me." Isshin said frustrated "and Ichigo didn't look happy either."

" _She won't hate you, kids don't know how to hate."_ Urahara said _"besides we're talking about the Kuchikis here that girl will live like a Princess."_

That was true but still Isshin wasn't ready for tonight.

"You'll explain them… right?"

" _Of course I will… I'm invited to the dinner too?"_

"No." Isshin answered.

" _You're so mean_ " Urahara said but it was obvious how he was joking " _I'll drop around at seven"_

* * *

Ichigo was angry; extremely angry so he decided to skip school without anyone else knowing of course and started to wander around.

Last night before he could grab his "midnight snack" and go back to his room after dinner his father stopped him and told him that they needed to talk. At first Ichigo thought that he was going to throw a kick at him, he had been doing that lately to "prepare him" for some unexpected threat, but when he realized that his father was serious he gulped.

He probably knew about his secret.

They took a seat at the living room.

"Oh Ichigo… you've grown into a fine young man."

Ichigo looked at him as if it he had just lost his mind.

"Dad… I'm five."

Tears started to run down his face and he ran to hug the new poster of Masaki.

"Oka-san! Our son is almost an adult… in no time he'll…"

Isshin couldn't finish whatever he was saying because Ichigo threw a magazine at him angrily and aimed perfectly at his head.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said to him and Isshin laughed while taking his seat again.

"Now, now there's no need to get angry."

"What do you want?"

"What?" Isshin sounded offended "can't a father have a nice conversation with his son?!"

Ichigo raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Fine you got me!" his father exclaimed "the real reason why I needed to talk to you is because I know you're hiding something from me."

Ichigo tried to keep a nonchalant expression but it was useless; he should've known that taking food to his room after having a nice dinner was too obvious or perhaps his father heard Rukia laughing in the middle of the night with him. Ichigo didn't know how to explain because he never stopped to think why he was helping her so he just prayed that his father didn't ask so much about the matter.

"Are you going to tell her to leave?"

Isshin blinked and observed Ichigo carefully. He was shaking a little and his tiny fists were on his lap, he wasn't looking at him directly but he guessed that his eyes had unshed tears. He sighed; the last time he saw him trying so hard to hide his emotions was on Masaki's funeral. So the situation was way more complicated… his son didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Of course not; what kind of father would I be if I were to kick my son's friend out of this house?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at his father with surprise.

"Listen" Isshin said "I don't know how to explain but… someone is looking for her."

Ichigo had already thought about it; the kind woman in the coffee shop was obviously related to her but he still didn't know how to find her again.

"Do you know her family?" Ichigo asked him.

Isshin shook his head.

"No, but I know someone who does."

"Is… are they… I mean…" Ichigo took a deep breath "they're going to take her away, right?"

"Well… she cannot keep living here if that's what you're asking" Isshin explained "but you'll still be friends Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned.

"Is she going to go to my school?"

Isshin shook his head again. He doubted it; he didn't know the Kuchiki family personally but he was completely sure that they wouldn't mind spending lot of money on the little girl's education.

"Can't you adopt her?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin stood up and took a seat next to his son.

"Ichigo" he said calmly "there are people looking for her; she has her own family so even if could I wouldn't adopt her."

Ichigo felt how tears started to run down his cheeks involuntarily. He hated to cry and he hated whoever was trying to take Rukia away; she was his best friend they had no right!

"They can't!" he said angrily.

"They can't what?"

"Take her away!" he said, the tears weren't stopping "she had been living in the street ever since she can remember! They abandoned her! Why are they looking for her _now_?!"

Isshin sighed and patted his son's head.

He didn't know that piece of information; he would have to ask Urahara later but still the mad hatter didn't talk about so freely about his customers.

"That's how things are Ichigo."

He hated it! He hated it! Why?! They weren't the ones who were teaching her to read, or showed her comics and cartoons, she had taught him how to kick ass and how to climb trees and he was just planning to teach her how to ride a bicycle and she was leaving…

"They'll come for her tomorrow at dinner." Isshin said and Ichigo felt something on his chest.

The little orange haired boy nodded resigned and ran upstairs.

When Rukia asked him what was wrong he simply hugged her trying, in vain, to apologize for not being able to keep her safe a little longer.

She didn't ask why he didn't bring her food.

So that's why Ichigo was now walking around the park trying to calm himself down; his father told him in the morning the plans for tonight so Ichigo promised to go back early. He would have to tell Renji everything later but for now he wanted to be alone so he went back to the riverbank.

* * *

The phone rang and Kuchiki Byakuya didn't bother to look at the screen to see who was calling him.

"Hello?"

" _I found her."_

Surprising the Kuchiki heir was an impossible task so when Hisana noticed his widened eyes she felt the sudden urge to know who he was talking to.

"Is she with you?" Byakuya asked.

Whoever was on the other side of the line seemed to go on an explanation about something because Byakuya nodded a couple of times.

"We'll see you there." He said and hung up.

"Did something happen?" Hisana asked with curiosity while fixing his tie.

Byakuya looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"They found her." He said

Hisana's eyes widened, she didn't need to ask what he was talking about.

* * *

He was pacing again.

Around and around the same place; it was almost time to go back home. He stopped walking in circles and watched the sunset; at least it wasn't raining that would make everything worse. He had spent the whole day trying to ignore the sadness within his chest.

"Why are you acting as an idiot again?" someone asked and he didn't need to turn around to identify the owner of the voice.

When he didn't answer her Rukia decided to put herself in front of him and yell something but when she looked at his eyes he knew that he was sad.

She hated seeing him like that.

"What is it carrot top?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong midget."

Rukia frowned.

"You suck at telling lies."

Ichigo shrugged and looked at his shoes; he didn't know how to tell her everything.

"Here take this" Rukia said not minding his silence after all they were in the riverbank and she knew wat this place meant to him.

"What's that?" He asked looking at the object resting on her open palm.

"Open it loser"

He took the little piece of paper and opened it. There was a little picture of Rukia; she was smiling on the picture although she looked smaller and her smile wasn't the same one as now.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Well, today I went to the orphanage" she explained "I was looking for this because I knew that the old hag that used to take care of me had it and I wanted to give it to you."

"For what?"

She huffed and punched him on the head.

"It's my way of saying thanks!"

Ichigo looked at the picture again and put in on his pocket. He should be the one thanking her yet she was doing this for him. Looking at her violet eyes he made a decision, just as the day he met her. Perhaps he would come to this place whenever he had to make important resolutions.

"Rukia, promise me something."

She nodded.

"Promise me that we'll be friends forever." He said seriously.

She cocked her head. Ichigo was acting weird today but again boys were idiots.

"Of course" she said and shook his hand "I promise"

Ichigo smiled and started to walk home without letting go of her hand.

Things were going to be okay between them.

* * *

Rukia was sure of several things.

First of all she hated the street; too much pollution, mean adults and for some strange reasons cats seemed to hate her. Second, Ichigo was her best friend… there couldn't be any other one because no one had done so much for her before and third:

She loved the Kurosaki family.

When Yuzu saw her the first thing she did was to compliment her eyes, while Karin looked completely uninterested said that she was glad that her brother wasn't a friendless loser. Dinner went just fine; Ichigo's father talked the most and shared some things about his work on the clinic and when everything was over Karin and Yuzu said goodbye and went to sleep.

Isshin told Ichigo and Rukia that they could watch the telly for a while.

While the movie was really interesting Ichigo wasn't enjoying it as much as her; he kept looking at the clock as if it would tell him the exact time when Rukia's family was going to come. He didn't wait too long because a little before the end of the movie someone knocked on the front door.

* * *

Hisana observed the house in front of her with apprehension.

She was afraid; the weird looking man with the hat said that there were no mistakes and that in fact her sister was inside this house. He also told her how a little boy was helping her to stay out of the streets; she couldn't wait to thank him and to finally see Rukia. Hisana took a deep breath; what was she supposed to do? How would she explain her past mistakes? Would Rukia accept her? So many questions; she could swear that her heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast.

Byakuya put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded at her.

She nodded back; she didn't have to worry because he was with her.

Urahara witnessed the exchange with hidden amusement. Who would say that Kuchiki Byakuya was such a supportive husband? At least he was now sure that little Rukia was going to be in good hands. Without hesitation he knocked the front door and in a matter of seconds Kurosaki Isshin opened.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Rukia heard as Isshin greeted whoever came to visit; which was weird because since she had been living with Ichigo she didn't remember visitors much less so late at night.

"Rukia, Ichigo… come and say hi."

They both stood up and Ichigo looked at Rukia with a sad smile.

"Come on, they're here to see you." Rukia frowned disconcerted, to see her? Who? She didn't have anyone…

Ichigo took his hand.

"It's going to be okay." He said and took her hand.

She nodded.

Byakuya didn't know what to expect; he had seen the picture but as too little figures came to greet them the shock was unstoppable, the resemblance between the two sisters was striking, an amazing and painful thing to see. The little girl was scared that was obvious; she wasn't waiting for them obviously.

"Rukia-chan this is…" Kurosaki Isshin said but a sobbed stopped him.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Hisana; Rukia didn't seem to notice her at first but when she saw the pretty lady crying her eyes widened; only a blind person wouldn't notice how much they looked alike.

"Rukia…" Hisana said and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes?" Rukia asked in a tiny voice.

Hisana couldn't help it; she hugged Rukia with all her strength. Her sister, her little sister was here in her arms, she was safe. After five years she was finally looking at her; her beautiful violet eyes, her raven hair… she couldn't stop crying; she was so happy, so relieved.

"Please stop crying" Rukia said confused "I don't know what I…"

Hisana looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said "it's just that I'm so happy… I… I…" she couldn't keep talking; she burst into tears again.

Hisana rubbed her eyes to get rid of the unwanted tears.

She didn't want to make this awkward for Rukia.

"Well…" Urahara said cheerfully "we should give them space, come on Isshin you should make coffee."

Hisana looked at Byakuya who apparently didn't want to move and nodded. It was okay, she could do this. The three men walked to the dining room and Ichigo followed them, Rukia would tell him everything later.

When they were alone Hisana smiled at Rukia.

"Nice to meet you Rukia; my name is Hisana."

Rukia tried to smile but she was so confused so she just nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"You know I had already planned everything I wanted to say to you but now words are failing me and…"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked her; she didn't want to be rude but she wasn't making any sense.

Hisana took a deep breath.

"I'm your sister Rukia" she said "and I'm here to take you home."

Rukia paled.

What?

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since they left Hisana and Rukia talking and now an awkward silence was invading the dining room.

Urahara wanted to make things easier.

"So you're little Ichigo?" Urahara asked the boy "I must say that your hair is seriously striking."

Ichigo frowned.

"I rather look like a carrot top instead of a mad hatter."

Urahara laughed along with Isshin. The boy was really something else….

Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya; apparently he was the husband of the lady who looked like Rukia.

"Are you going to adopt her?" Ichigo asked him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and looked at the impudent little boy coldly.

"Those are my plans." He answered.

"Buy her a bicycle" Ichigo said "she's been dying to learn how to ride one."

Byakuya nodded once. He would keep it in mind.

"You're going to take care of her, right?"

Byakuya frowned at the boy. Was he suggesting that he wouldn't?

"Yes, I will." The Kuchiki heir said; he thought that the boy was utterly annoying.

Isshin stood up when he noticed Hisana standing there with Rukia holding her hand.

"We're ready to go home." She said and Byakuya nodded.

Rukia released Hisana's hand and ran straight towards Isshin to hug him.

"Thanks for everything, Oji-san" she said and he patted her head while assuring her that she could come back whenever she felt like it.

Then she turned to look at Ichigo and offered him her hand.

"Friends forever right?"

He took her hand and shook it.

" _Best_ friends forever."

With a lump on his throat he witnessed how Rukia left with her new family.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **Longest chapter ever! I wanted to leave it in a cliff hanger but then I thought… uhm, better not. Now, you don't have an idea of how HARD was to write this, it took me HOURS to get this out of my head so I don't want to sound needy or anything but I would LOVE to read your opinion, personally I'm not really happy at how this chapter turned out *insert Kim Kardashian's ugly crying face here.* Please, leave a review and maybe I'll update soon.**

 **Now I know that everything went super quickly here but I cannot write so much about Hisana's past because that it's really important for the plot later on. The next chapter is almost done and since I'm not as cruel as Kubo I won't make Ichigo go through the hell of seventeen months without Rukia so you don't have to worry about it. Also, if you love the idea of Byakuya dealing with little Rukia you'll love the next chapter.**

 **Talking about Kubo, do you read the manga? Because OH MY GOSH hot Toshirou Hitsugaya alert! Puberty hit him like a truck!**

 **Thanks again for your favs, reviews and follows. I love you and thanks to the people who told me how to properly write Isshin's name.**

 **You're awesome.**


	5. Detention

**Chapter 4.**

" _ **Six classes a day, not a single one with him.  
Tell me, how am I supposed to have fun with him?" –School Gyrls.**_

"So… how should I address you?" Rukia asked while trying, without success, to put on her seatbelt.

It had been a week since Byakuya and Hisana had found her and adapting to her new lifestyle wasn't an easy job. Between buying new clothes with her sister and going to visit old men who worked on weird looking buildings with her brother to finish her adoption process things were getting quite… _annoying_.

The first thing Hisana did when they got to the Kuchiki residence was to show Rukia her new room, which was _huge_ , when she was at the orphanage she used to think that if by chance someone adopted her she would be thankful with whatever family as long as they loved her but now she was completely sure that she was the luckiest girl alive. The room even had a giant plushie bunny!

She huffed while giving up with the stupid seatbelt.

She heard Byakuya sighing next to her while reaching for her seatbelt and securing it for her.

"Address me?" he asked while starting to drive towards their destination.

"Well… yeah" Rukia said while looking at her new shoes. She was wearing her new school uniform and she hated it; she knew that she wasn't going to be in the same school as Ichigo and Renji although she was already planning how to change that. "My sister already calls you "Byakuya-sama" but I think that it's a little too formal."

Byakuya couldn't help but notice how she said the word "sister" as if it tasted funny. He couldn't really blame her but at least she was trying.

"I mean… she's your wife" Rukia continued "shouldn't she call you something like… honey?"

"Would you call anyone honey?" Byakuya asked while eyeing her with curiosity.

Rukia thought about it for a minute. She was used to call Ichigo "idiot" but he wasn't her boyfriend; she frowned.

"Now that I think about it…" she said "it doesn't sound right."

Byakuya nodded.

"I thought so." He said.

Silence fell and Rukia started to think about how she should address the man sitting next to her. He was tall and looked important but his name was hard to pronounce and too long for her liking; he seemed cold and distant but she had observed him carefully the whole week she had been with him and she could tell that he wasn't mean… he was just quiet. Besides, she had known mean adults her whole life and they were usually the ones who wouldn't look at her no matter what and according to what her sister told her this man put a huge effort in finding her.

So she liked him.

"How about Nii-sama?" she asked suddenly "it's formal and since you're now my brother I think it suits you."

Byakuya nodded to let her know that he was fine with it.

"Do you like it?" she asked frowning; how was she supposed to know what he was thinking if he didn't talk?! It was frustrating.

Byakuya stopped in a red light and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, I like it."

Rukia smiled at him.

"Then Nii-sama it is."

Byakuya turned to look at the road again; while he wasn't used to deal with children he liked Rukia besides he thought that as long as he answered the little girl's questions he would be okay. Soon; she would spend half of her day inside school where he would pick her up to drop her at home where the maid would take care of her.

It was that simple; right?

"Then now that we settled that we need to talk about something."

No, apparently it wasn't that simple.

"About…?" Byakuya asked and checked the hour; he had the perfect amount of time to leave Rukia at school and get to his meeting.

"You should stop the car." She said casually while swinging her little legs; she was still too short for the passenger seat.

"Rukia" Byakuya said completely serious "I don't have time to stop and talk I have an important meeting and…"

"It's okay" she said ignoring the annoyance in his voice "I'll go to the meeting with you."

Byakuya eyed the little girl sitting next to him. He should've known better the girl grew up in the street for Christ's sake! She obviously was a sneaky little thing… still, he was Kuchiki Byakuya and he wasn't going to let her win.

"You can't go to the meeting with me and I'm not going to stop the car" he said "so you have exactly…" he checked the clock again "five minutes to say whatever you want to say."

Rukia frowned and crossed her arms.

Two could play this game.

"I don't want to go to school." she said stubbornly.

"That's not up to discussion." Byakuya said. "You need an education and…"

Rukia huffed.

"Let me rephrase" she said and Byakuya frowned; five year old kids didn't talk like that much less to him. "I don't want to go to this school… I want to go to Ichigo's school."

So that was it. It was understandable to some degree; the orange haired boy was her best friend along with the redheaded kid that she used to mention quite frequently and she wanted to be with them so in the end it was typical kid's behavior and Byakuya was having none of it. Sure, he understood but this was for her own good. She was going to go to a prestigious only girl's school where she would make connection with kids from important families; she would understand later.

"As I said before this is not up to debate." He said.

Rukia frowned and thought about throwing a tantrum but she liked her new brother so she wouldn't torture him that way besides something was telling her that her cries and tears wouldn't work with him; she would find another way to freed herself from this.

She was smart like that.

They stopped in front of a huge building and Rukia's eyes widened; she felt small already. How was she supposed to find her classroom in a place like this? How did schools work? She never asked Ichigo…

Oh boy.

"They're already waiting for you; go to the Principal's office and they'll tell you where your classroom is." Byakuya said calmly expecting her to get down but she wasn't moving.

Rukia turned to look at him with widened and frightened eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"Won't you come with me?" she asked and her voice sounded weird; like if she was holding her breath.

Byakuya checked the clock again; he didn't have time.

* * *

"Oh! So this is your little sister Lord Byakuya!" an old lady with a stern face said with a fake smile. Rukia hide behind Byakuya out of instinct.

She hated old ladies; Miss Aiko's face was still fresh on her memory.

"We'll take care of her." The old woman assured the Kuchiki heir and he nodded.

"Now if you come with me dear I'll show you…"

Rukia took Byakuya's hand. She wouldn't let go, no matter what.

"Oh." The woman said a little offended "I'll give you a little time so you can say goodbye to your brother." The fake smile was still on her face but her tone was edgy.

When the woman left the office Byakuya looked down at Rukia; she was shaking like a leaf.

"You don't have to be nervous." He said to her.

"You're going to come back for me… right?" she asked without letting go of his hand and avoiding his eyes.

Byakuya blinked. It wasn't hard to guess why the girl was asking such a question, he sighed inwardly it was obvious how she wasn't going to forget her time at the orphanage that easily; he would have to talk about that with Hisana.

"Listen" he said kneeling next to her so he could be at her height "I'll come back for you."

"You promise?" she asked him.

"I promise." He said nodding.

Rukia took a deep breath and hugged him like if her life depended on it, the action took Byakuya by surprise and after a few seconds she let go of him; sighing he patted her head once and left her under the care of the old woman, whose name he didn't bother to ask, and walked towards his car.

He checked his clock again.

For the first time in his life he was late for a meeting but surprisingly he didn't regret it.

* * *

Rukia was one hundred percent positive that she was not going to enjoy her time at this school; the teachers looked nice enough but she could hear them talking in deep and boring voices whenever she passed in front of the classrooms along the hallway. She was walking with the old lady who was saying things like "rules" and how she wouldn't tolerate "disrespectful behavior"; Rukia wasn't listening, she didn't care. If she didn't like it here she would just run away…

After all she had already left one depressing building in the past, this wouldn't be so different.

The old lady stopped in front of a door and looked at Rukia with a deep scowl.

"I hope that you behave." She said "we wouldn't be pleased if Lord Byakuya were to hear bad news from you…"

Rukia rolled her eyes shamelessly.

Her brother had told her how most people didn't need to know that she was adopted; as far as everyone was concerned she was his little sister and that was it. Obviously this old woman thought that Rukia was raised as a spoiled brat who followed rules and would be scared of a little threat… well, she was wrong.

Rukia was well aware of how adults like this woman used to treat children and she wasn't afraid.

"I understand." She said.

The woman nodded and opened the classroom door; Rukia followed her and when she stepped inside the classroom she felt the sudden urge to run away and lock herself in Ichigo's closet.

Her brother never mentioned that there were only girls in this school.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were lying on the grass looking at the sky; they were both breathing heavily; they had just finished a soccer match.

"I won" Renji said.

Ichigo huffed.

"It didn't count; you cheated."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Just accept it."

Ichigo kept quiet, in the end it didn't matter. It was just a game besides his mind was wandering somewhere else.

"What do you think she's doing?" Ichigo asked.

Renji closed his eyes and thought for a second. He knew who he was talking about; it had been a week since they last saw Rukia.

"Kicking ass probably" Renji answered and Ichigo chuckled.

Renji was right; Rukia would be okay.

* * *

"How's everything at home?" a white haired man asked him after the meeting was done.

Byakuya sighed.

"Everything's fine."

Ukitake Juushiro smiled and walked alongside the Kuchiki heir. The Juushiro family had been important business partners with the Kuchikis for a long time so the kind white haired man treated Byakuya as a close friend also he had known him since he was a hot headed teenager so there was no need to waste time on formalities.

"Is there a special reason why you came late to the meeting?" he asked; the smile never leaving his face.

Byakuya frowned; the special reason was that the new member of his family started school but he knew that he couldn't tell Ukitake that; sure, the white haired man was completely aware of his situation and Hisana's history since he was a close friend but if he were to break the news on him and tell him how they found Rukia he could picture perfectly how Ukitake would go and showered her with gifts and candies…

Byakuya didn't want to make Rukia go through that when she was just starting to adapt.

So he ended up telling a little lie.

"The traffic." He said.

Ukitake smirked as they both stepped into Byakuya's office; it was a cozy space decorated with modern furniture. There was a huge window just behind Byakuya's desk and the sight was amazing; no one would expect less after all this was the best building around the town.

"I called you yesterday" Ukitake said "Hisana-san said that you weren't home."

Byakuya kept impassive; Ukitake's smirk couldn't mean anything else… he already knew.

"Congratulations Byakuya!" he said cheerfully "I can't believe you didn't tell me right away but I can't wait to meet Rukia-chan!"

Byakuya blinked; it was to be expected. Hisana had been so happy so obviously she had told him.

"You took her to school today, didn't you?"

Byakuya nodded; apparently Hisana told him _everything._

"Oh! So that's why you came late! Don't worry, we all understand that parenthood is difficult and…"

"What?" Byakuya asked, dumbfounded. "Parenthood?"

Ukitake nodded ignoring his expression.

"Of course, kids require lots of attention but Hisana-san is going to be a dedicated mother I'm sure and…"

"I adopted her as my sister" Byakuya interrupted him "not as my daughter."

Ukitake smiled at him.

"I'm aware but Byakuya you are not fool; right now you are the only parental figure that child has."

Byakuya might or might have not thought about it before but listening from someone as experienced and wise as Ukitake made him feel a little… _unprepared_ for the job.

Ukitake laughed at Byakuya's panicked expression.

"Don't worry Byakuya!" Ukitake said and took a seat in front of his desk "how is she? Is she as sweet as Hisana-san?"

Byakuya thought about it for a second; while the resemblance between Hisana and Rukia was amazing they were completely different. Hisana was charming, sweet, and delicate while Rukia was bossy, loud and sly. He would wonder forever what kind of genes their parents possessed to have daughters like that.

"She's…" Byakuya tried to find the words to describe her "she's really clever."

Ukitake nodded.

"Most kids are." He told him "when will I meet her?"

"You are welcome whenever you want" he said "just don't bring candies with you."

Ukitake frowned.

"But Byakuya kids need to…"

Before Ukitake could finish talking Byakuya's assistant burst through his office's door.

"Kuchiki-sama" the young woman said nervously "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have an urgent call…"

"From who?" Byakuya asked upset; he hated whenever someone stepped into his office without knocking or calling first.

"The principal of Laurette's only girl's school… they say that your sister has been expelled."

Byakuya frowned.

"There has to be a mistake" he said seriously "this is her first day."

The young woman frowned confused; when she received the call she thought that there had to be a mistake because she didn't know that Kuchiki Byakuya had a sister and now she had to deal with an enraged principal on the phone just to find out that in fact Kuchiki Byakuya had more family members. This wasn't on her contract.

Luckily for her Byakuya took the call.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He said and looked at his assistant with a glare that could only mean "dismissed."

The young lady bowed respectfully and went back to her desk outside Byakuya's office; curiosity got the best of her and she decided to hear the conversation through her phone.

" _Oh yes Lord Byakuya I'm sorry to bother you in your work hours… but we need you to come and pick your sister."_

She heard Byakuya sighing heavily.

" _Why?"_

" _Well… you'll see… we don't think that she's suited for our institution."_

" _I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_ The Kuchiki heir said and the line went dead.

So Kuchiki Byakuya had a sister; this was definitely a juicy gossip.

* * *

Byakuya glare at the smiling Ukitake.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked him.

Ukitake just smiled wider.

"Parenthood is not an easy job… but something's telling me that you'll do great."

Byakuya frowned. He would have to cancel meetings, go back to school and find out what happened in such little time; how a girl gets kicked out of school in a matter of hours?! Five year old girls couldn't be this destructive, could they? He would have to talk with the Principal there was no way he was changing Rukia to another school because the other one that was near and looked decent was…

Byakuya's eyes widened.

A little and annoying voice at the back of his head was telling him that Rukia did this on purpose and if that was the case he would have to take drastic measures.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You should get going." Ukitake said "I'll explain the others."

Byakuya nodded.

"If you don't mind…" the Kuchiki heir said "I would like to keep the fact that she's adopted a secret."

Ukitake nodded once. He knew better than to ask questions; if Byakuya wanted to keep it a secret he must've had his reasons and he would respect that, he was also sure that his friend would explain everything to him later.

Byakuya stood up and left his office.

When he was completely alone Ukitake laughed out loud.

"Oh Byakuya; this is just the beginning."

* * *

Rukia was swinging her little legs while ignoring the death glare that the old lady was giving her. Sure, she had misbehaved but everything was on self defense.

She didn't regret it.

"Your brother will be really disappointed."

Rukia looked at the old woman and gulped. While she was a little nervous about Byakuya's reaction she was sure that he would understand after hearing her explanation…. hopefully.

"I think that my brother will understand." Rukia said with all the courage she could muster.

The old woman was about to say something else but in that moment Kuchiki Byakuya stepped through the door; high and mighty and wearing a deep frown. Rukia paled but looked at him with a nervous smile. He didn't look at her instead he frowned at the principal.

"Lord Kuchiki…"

"What's the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked upset; while he thought about hearing explanations first he could already guessed what happened.

Rukia was covered in paint; her hair and uniform were ruined.

"You'll see there was an accident…" the principal tried to say only to be interrupted again but this time by Rukia.

"It wasn't an accident!" Rukia said "they threw paint at me!"

The principal glared at Rukia and she shut up.

"I wasn't talking about that." Byakuya said eyeing Rukia's uniform with discontent. "Someone had the audacity to call at my office saying something about how my sister doesn't fill the requirements to study in this place."

The principal blinked.

"Well yes… we believe…"

"Come Rukia." He said not wanting to hear anything from the woman in front of him "they're right, you don't belong in a place full of barbaric kids; you're a Kuchiki you're better than this." The Kuchiki heir said and left the room.

It took Rukia three seconds to react and follow him.

* * *

When Kuchiki Hisana heard the front door opening earlier than usual she couldn't help but wonder that happened. It wasn't a common practice of Byakuya to come before dinner so she left the book she was reading and walked towards the front door. Much to her surprise her husband and her sister were there; Rukia was covered in paint while Byakuya looked… upset.

Hisana frowned.

"What happened?"

Rukia smiled at her while Byakuya just shook his head and walked with Rukia towards his studio; Hisana decided to follow them.

Rukia took a seat in front of Byakuya's desk and prepared herself for a lecture but instead her brother looked at her with all seriousness and asked:

"You did it on purpose, right?"

Rukia blinked.

The answer to that question was yes and no; actually she was planning to upset the principal so bad that she would have no choice but to kick her out but instead a really annoying girl decided to make fun of her hair and eyes in the middle of art class so Rukia was left with no other options… she started a paint war. She explained all of this to Byakuya and felt rather proud when her sister chuckled on certain parts; still she couldn't read her brother really well so she was praying that he wasn't mad.

Byakuya sighed.

"So, do you want to study in that boy's school now?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"You'll go to that school" Byakuya said and Rukia was about to thank him but he stopped her "they're going to be conditions."

Rukia frowned and waited to hear the deal.

"You'll have to be one of the best students of the class."

Rukia smirked, she could handle that.

"You'll have to go to another class, like etiquette, on Saturday mornings."

Rukia thought that it was fair; besides she liked to learn new things.

"And the last condition is that you cannot have a boyfriend until you're eighteen."

Rukia tilted her head confused; boyfriend? Why would she want a boyfriend? Boys were idiots and God knew how much she hated seeing couples kissing and romance movies; so she just nodded she was sure that she would never like a boy that badly.

"Now that we settled that… you can go and take a bath."

Rukia smiled and bowed.

"Thanks Nii-sama!" then she left the room.

Hisana smirked and walked towards Byakuya until she was right in front of him.

"Nii-sama?" she asked amused.

Byakuya sighed and put his hands on her hips.

"She's a sneaky little thing." He said.

Hisana laughed and kissed him.

She was extremely happy; the two most important people on her life were getting along really well. She would have to ask Byakuya why he forbade boyfriends to Rukia but that was for later because for the first time in his life Kuchiki Byakuya was at home early and she already knew how to make the most of his free time.

It was a good thing that Rukia liked to take long baths.

* * *

Drawing class.

Ichigo and Renji sighed.

Ever since they first took this class they decided that they would never, ever learn how to draw properly much less like it, so that's why they were both looking at the blank pages in front of them with a deep scowl and they were both grumpy. The task was easy they just had to draw their favorite thing… Renji was pretty sure that his favorite thing in the entire world was food while Ichigo thought about drawing his family but he was sure that he wouldn't succeed.

"We should just quit this class…" Renji suggested.

Ichigo frowned deeper.

"You're not allowed to quit classes until college."

"Damn" Renji said low enough so the teacher wouldn't hear him "I'm not taking this in college."

Ichigo nodded agreeing with him.

Before any of the two boys could say anything else on the matter a tiny hand put a drawing on the table; two very weird looking bunnies, one with red hair and the other one with orange hair.

"I've decided losers" the owner of the drawing said "this is my favorite class."

Ichigo and Renji looked up and their eyes widened.

Rukia was in front of them wearing the girl's uniform and smirking.

"Stop gaping like idiots." She said and smiled wider.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked her.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked "I study here."

Ichigo smiled and looked at Renji.

Rukia was back and she was going to stay; suddenly they both decided that drawing class wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **So… what do you think?!**

 **I'm updating earlier because I can't hold myself back whenever I'm happy about a chapter. Hope you love this one as much as I do. Now, the next chapter is up to you; I can make another chapter in which they are little or I can make them teenagers and start with their junior year, just let me know in a review.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the kind souls that leave reviews, guys it means so much to me seriously!**

 **You're awesome!**


	6. Troublemaker

**Chapter 5.**

" _ **Trouble troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name,  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain and I wanna know; why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can."" –Olly Murs.**_

She was a _troublemaker._

While she was too complex to actually describe her with one simple word he couldn't help it, whenever someone would talk about her or whenever he heard her name on the hallways that was the first word that came to his mind: _Troublemaker._

He would never understand how such an innocent looking girl could cause ruckus wherever she went; he wasn't able to forget the time when Yui, the popular bitchy girl, called her a "street rat" in the middle of a party and Rukia, being the hot tempered girl she was, decided to set Yui's hair on fire using a cigarette's lighter, where did she get it? It was a mystery.

He was completely sure that she didn't smoke; otherwise Byakuya would have already installed smoke detectors around his mansion.

He chuckled; she had been the same ever since he met her at the riverbank when they were five.

They were juniors now and while he was walking through the hallways looking for his classroom thinking about how this was probably going to be an uneventful year he saw her, she was smiling at him, her violet eyes twinkling with mischief.

It was in that moment when he realized that he was wrong; there was no way he would have an uneventful year with Kuchiki Rukia as his best friend.

* * *

"Isn't a little too early for you to be smiling like that, creep?" Ichigo asked her standing in front of her.

She smiled wider.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurosaki-kun." She said with the sickening high school girl voice that she used just to piss him off.

Ichigo frowned.

"What did you do?"

Rukia was about to tell him everything she had planned to make the first day of school unforgettable but in that moment Rukia's best friend entered the classroom.

Riruka Dokugamine.

"Good to know that you still have a little sense of punctuality." Rukia said.

"Ch, shut up" Riruka said "this has to be good! I don't like to wake up early on the first day of school."

"Or ever." Rukia said laughing.

Ichigo sighed.

This was a friendship he would never understand; Rukia met Riruka when they both were thirteen years old. Riruka had just moved to Karakura and ended up in the same class as them, Ichigo didn't know what happened but in a matter of days Rukia proclaimed that she hated Riruka with her whole being in the middle of the cafeteria.

Riruka said that she was really glad to know how the feeling was mutual.

Weeks passed and the two girls were competing against each other for everything; grades, sports, who could make it faster to class, who could make it faster to lunch.

Suddenly one day Riruka broke Rukia's pencil, which according to her was a limited edition Chappy pencil, and that was it. When the period was over both girls walked side by side without saying a word to the rooftop, Ichigo, Renji and other classmates followed them; Ichigo wanted to stop Rukia from committing murder while the other ones wanted to see what was about to be the biggest fight of all Karakura town.

And they weren't disappointed.

The girls stood face to face and without a warning Rukia, as an enraged bull, attacked Riruka; Ichigo didn't intervene, there was just no possible way to do it without getting himself hurt. They were both screaming and pulling each other's hair and punching while everyone around them were yelling "fight! Fight! Fight!"

Although it didn't last long because a teacher rushed over to see what the ruckus was about; they were both suspended for a whole week and when they came back the extraordinary happened; Rukia and Riruka sat at the same table at lunch and chatted as if they were long-time best friends.

They had been inseparable since then.

"So… what are you planning for today?" Riruka asked Rukia.

The shorter girl smiled.

"You'll have to wait to see it." Rukia said.

Riruka huffed. She didn't like to wait.

* * *

Orihime Inoue was walking through the hallways of Karakura High School with a huge smile and excitement written all over her face; she had grey eyes and orange long hair. She was considered one of the cutest girls around the whole school and considering how nice she was it was easier for boys to approach her, although it was useless considering how oblivious she was to the real intentions of the male population.

Besides Orihime's best friend was…

"Oi! Orihime!"

Arisawa Tatsuki.

She was an athlete; the national champion of Karate and a badass. No one really understood how the two girls could get along so easily, they were complete opposites but everyone was completely positive that Tatsuki was the one who kept the perverted boys out of her friend's way.

"Good morning Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime greeted cheerfully.

Tatsuki frowned.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, we're finally juniors Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said spinning around "this will be the best year of our young lives and I brought a special lunch to celebrate with the others!"

Tatsuki sighed; she was completely sure that whatever Orihime had cooked it couldn't be good. Tatsuki thought about telling her how she should just stop sharing her magnificent food with everyone but something else caught Orihime's attention…

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime greeted while blocking Ishida's way through the hallway.

"Inoue-san" the bespectacled boy said with a smirk "it's good to see you so happy."

Ishida Uryuu was a nerd; he could be always seen reading a book or in the sewing club, it was in that club where he started his friendship with Orihime and where he realized that he had a huge crush with her. Not that it mattered really because he couldn't find the courage to ask her out or at least compliment her.

"Of course I am! I'm so excited for this year" the busty girl exclaimed happily "although you're the first one I see besides Tatsuki-chan, do you know where Kurosaki-kun and the others are?"

Uryuu sighed.

While Ishida was considered a huge nerd he was also one of Ichigo's best friends, no one knew why because they could barely stand each other.

"I saw Kuchiki-san inside the classroom" Uryuu said "so I'm guessing that he has to be there too."

Orihime smiled.

"Kuchiki-san is already here?!" she asked and grabbed Tatsuki's hand "thanks Ishida-kun!" she said and ran towards the classroom with Tatsuki.

* * *

When Riruka saw Orihime stepping into the classroom with Tatsuki, no surprise there, she couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She liked Orihime, really but she couldn't stand Tatsuki and she was totally sure that Tatsuki felt the same way about her.

"Glad to know the tomboy is going to be in our class… again." Riruka said while eyeing Tatsuki.

"I'm glad to know that the circus freak is here too." Tatsuki answered with a smirk.

The only reason why Riruka and Tatsuki tolerated each other was because…

"Kuchiki-san!"

Orihime and Rukia loved each other.

"Hi Inoue." Rukia answered while trying not to suffocate with Orihime's hug.

Tatsuki and Riruka rolled their eyes at the same time.

* * *

Renji was late; extremely late.

"Those assholes!" he yelled while running as fast as he could towards the school "they didn't wake me up!"

It was obvious that he was talking about his roommates. Without wasting time he dialed Ichigo's number.

" _Renji, where are you man?_ "

"Running; my alarm didn't work."

" _Well you better hurry the fuck up because they're taking us to the auditorium for the opening ceremony."_

"SHIT!" Renji said while avoiding a cyclist. "I'll be there in five."

* * *

Ichigo hung up and looked at Chad with a frown.

"Renji is late."

Chad nodded not really interested.

Ichigo liked Chad because he never got himself in trouble, well except for that time when the losers of the east side of the town beat the shit out of him because he looked threatening, well, Chad was a good listener and that was enough for Ichigo.

"ICHIIIGOOOOOOOO!"

Keigo on the other side was a pain in the ass, so Ichigo punched him on the face before he could hug him.

"Morning Keigo" he said.

"Why are you so mean Ichigo?" the boy said dramatically from his spot on the floor "I should've go and hug Kuchiki-san instead she wouldn't have rejected me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes; sure Rukia, trying to keep a good behavior, wouldn't have done anything against Keigo but Riruka would've kicked his ass.

"Talking about Kuchiki-san" Keigo continued "isn't she lovely? Puberty hit her marvellously."

Ichigo scowled at him.

"Why are you talking about this suddenly?" Ichigo asked.

Something about the words "puberty" and "Rukia" made him feel weird.

"This is our junior year Ichigo!" Keigo said standing up and putting his hands on Ichigo's shoulders "this is the year when everyone starts their love lives and after seeing how gorgeous Kuchiki-san has become I believe that she'll…"

"Shut up." Ichigo said before he could say anything else.

He looked at Rukia who was at the other side of the classroom talking with the other girls. Rukia? The same girl with the bunny's fetish and dramatic tendencies? Ichigo didn't believe that the midget, the same midget that used to kick him all the time when they were kids could start her love life now, sure; she had grown and her legs were awesome but…

Fuck.

"I should stay away from you pervert." Ichigo said annoyed.

He didn't notice how Chad witnessed his eyes examining Rukia.

"All right students!" Occhi-sensei said while stepping inside the classroom "it's time to go and listen to our dear Principal so let's go to the auditorium."

* * *

Renji got to school just in time to catch his classmates about to enter the auditorium; he looked within the crowd for Ichigo, luckily for him the carrot top was really tall.

"Hey man" Renji greeted and Ichigo smirked.

"Guess that the shower you took was useless." He said while eyeing Renji's clothes covered in sweat.

"Shut up, I'll take another at the gym."

Ichigo laughed.

"You should stop talking and keep walking morons" Rukia said and decided to walk faster.

"Since when are you so eager to hear every fucking years' speech?" Renji asked confused.

Rukia just smiled and kept walking.

When they got inside the auditorium Rukia took the seat between Ichigo and Renji while Riruka took the seat next to Ichigo.

"Why are you so happy?" Renji asked Rukia.

She just shrugged casually.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Riruka asked her.

Rukia smiled at her.

"A few minutes."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

He was about to tell her to stop whatever she was planning but in that moment the principal, Yamamoto Genryusai, stood in the center of the stage ready to give his speech, the same goddamn speech about how to behave in school grounds and how to learn to get along or face the consequences. Karakura High was well known for its discipline; other high schools didn't have a strict system… well, the other high schools didn't have old as hell principal.

Ichigo sighed.

He knew that Rukia wouldn't dare to do anything in the middle of so many people, or at least that was he wanted to believe.

"As tradition I should introduce you now to the staff but most of you are already falling asleep, so I'll proceed to let one of your classmates give you an announcement."

That was new.

A brunette with green eyes and a huge smile stepped on the stage. Yui, Maebara Yui. Rukia's numer one enemy since she was seven years old. This was it; whatever Rukia had planned it had to do with Yui's announcement. Ichigo started to sweat nervously; he didn't need this kind of drama in his junior year.

"Please tell me that you're not going to do anything in the middle of this crowd." Ichigo whispered to her.

Rukia ignored him and just kept looking at the stage with a huge smile.

"Dear classmates…" Yui started and Riruka snorted "as you know the president of the student's council is still on vacations so he asked me to give the announcements for him."

Ichigo blinked confused.

If he wasn't mistaken Hisagi Shuuhei was the president of the student's council. Why a senior would ask a junior to do this for him? Ichigo could swear that Hisagi came back from his family trip yesterday.

"First of all the applications for all the clubs will be open since tomorrow" Yui said and some of the students started to talk about which club they wanted to join "also, there's a new cheerleaders captain and it's…"

Rukia pressed a button on her cellphone immediately and everyone watched astonished how pink fluorescent paint fell on Yui. Everyone took their cellphones to record everything, some girls on the front row shrieked afraid of the prospect of having pink on their uniforms.

"…me." Yui ended up her announcements pathetically.

Everyone started to laugh; Riruka was laughing hard while holding her sides and saying " _I love you_ " to Rukia over and over again.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto Genryusai yelled and the noise started to fade until only whispers could be heard.

Yui stood there on the stage without moving; her cheeks were completely red from embarrassment and her fists were clenched. Ichigo could swear that she was planning everyone's murder in her head for laughing.

"Rukia…" he heard Renji said "if she discovers this she'll kill you."

Rukia didn't seem to care in fact she looked proud of herself. Ichigo observed astonished how Yui looked straight at Rukia with murderous intent and the midget just winked at her. Yui proceed to leave the stage embarrassed and Ichigo could see in that moment that world war III was going to explode this year in Karakura High.

* * *

"I freaking love you!" Riruka said while hugging Rukia and kissing her cheeks constantly.

"Stop!" Rukia said while laughing.

They were on the rooftop; it was already lunchtime and Tatsuki said that Orihime wanted to share her lunch with all of them. So Rukia, Riruka, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Renji and Orihime were there. Riruka didn't stop hugging Rukia until by mistake one her kisses landed on the corner of her lips.

Rukia laughed and Riruka started to spit dramatically as if she had tasted something awful.

Ichigo was glad that Keigo wasn't around or they would never hear the end of it.

"So…" Tatsuki said "is there a reason why you decided to use pink of all colors?"

Renji frowned.

"I was expecting something as "why you decided to ruin Yui's first day?" not that."

Tatsuki waved a hand as if it wasn't important.

"She's a bitch; she deserves whatever she gets."

"Besides…" Riruka said while opening a soda can "she ruined her huge announcement, not her first day."

Rukia nodded while handing Ichigo her juice box so he would open it for her. The orange haired teenager rolled his eyes and put the straw in it without questions.

"Did you see?" Orihime asked "no one paid attention to the fact that she's now the cheerleader's captain."

"How did you know that she was going to talk about that?"

Rukia shrugged and drink her juice happily. In that moment the rest of the gang stepped into the rooftop; Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida and Chad.

"We have news" Mizuiro said "you'll never guess what new subject we'll have to take this year."

Ichigo frowned.

"Please tell me that it's not sewing or some shit like that" Ichigo groaned.

Ishida shook his head.

"Sewing is not that bad Kurosaki" the bespectacled boy said "but no, it's sex education."

Everyone gaped.

"And who's the teacher?" Orihime asked.

"We don't know, he's new" Ishida said "his name is Kyoraku Shuunsui."

After this everyone started to eat and chat about everything that would probably happen this year; Keigo was the only one who accepted Orihime's food and Ichigo laughed when the brown haired boy ran towards the bathroom to throw up. The sun was shining and everyone was having a good time.

Rukia thought that this was the best first day ever.

* * *

"I'll destroy her" a brunette was saying while trying in vain to wash her hair in the school bathroom "I swear that I'll destroy her whole life and then I'll take the most precious thing to her…"

"Which is…?" A blond and chubby girl asked her.

"I don't know" Yui said huffing "we'll have to investigate."

The blond girl shook her head nervously.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia; do you know how important is her family?!"

Yui glared at her from the reflection on the mirror.

"Help me or face the consequences Amy."

Amy nodded and gulped; she didn't have a choice.

* * *

That night Ichigo let his room's window opened.

It was a tradition.

When Rukia was thirteen she surprised him after the first day of school by sneaking into his house through his window; that night they talked about everything that happened and their expectations for the new year. He never asked her how she managed to get out of the mansion without calling her brother's attention.

And suddenly it was official; the first day of school was the first sleepover of the year between Ichigo and Rukia.

That's why he wasn't surprised when he saw her getting into his room with a smile and a backpack.

"Yo midget" He greeted from his spot on his desk.

She sat down in the soft mattress and Ichigo passed her a cookie which was part of his midnight snack.

"So…" Rukia started "what do you think?"

Ichigo looked at her amused.

"About the fact that Yui is probably going to murder you this year or that Riruka was about to kiss you?"

She blinked and kept quiet for a few seconds; she seemed to be pondering Ichigo's question.

"Both." She said finally "I won't lie to you Ichigo but losing my first kiss with Riruka is not in my bucket list."

Ichigo chuckled.

"Sorry to break it to you midget but you already lost your first kiss."

Rukia's cheeks reddened and she threw a pillow at Ichigo. He caught it easily.

"I was eleven! It doesn't count!"

Ichigo laughed but stopped quickly. He wouldn't be able to explain what was doing Rukia at this hour in his room if someone were to catch them.

"So, tell me midget; why did you decide to ruin Yui's first day and how did you convinced Hisagi to help you?"

Rukia crossed her arms and smirked.

"I just told Hisagi-san to ditch school and when he asked me why I gave him a little incentive…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. She was obviously talking about money.

"Then I just had to convince Hanatarou to drop the paint at the right moment. "

Ichigo groaned.

"Yui will try to kill you tomorrow." He said frustrated about her suicidal tendencies "Why did you do it anyways?"

Rukia looked at him straight in the eyes.

"We sort of found her in the mall on vacations." She explained "and she said to Riruka something like "you know I had my doubts about pink hair but in a slut like you it doesn't look so bad" so I decided to test her theory…"

"Theory?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded while grabbing another cookie.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll see if pink doesn't look so bad on a slut's head."

That was Rukia.

She was an overprotective friend; ever since she was little. He guessed that it was in her nature because while she looked like a little kid she was able break anyone's neck without a second thought.

He liked that about her.

Ichigo stood up and walked towards the bed to take a seat next to his best friend. They spent the whole night talking about everything and nothing at the same time; the orange haired teenager couldn't help but think how easy was with her; he liked the midget a whole lot. She was without a doubt one of the most important persons in his life.

He wished in that moment that his friendship with her would never change.

Little did he know that destiny had other plans for him.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **I can't believe it we're finally here! To be honest I think that this chapter is sort of boring because is almost like an introduction but you're the true judges so let me know what you think.**

 **THE SENIORS WILL MAKE THEIR APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Whoever can guess who the seniors are gets a faster update!**

 **Also, I know how most people are not fond of original characters but this history is already a super cliché, so no, no love triangle with Orihime because that girl needs a rest and to be happy and I don't want her near Ichigo thanks ever so.**

 **Also, yes I know how most of this histories plot goes so I'm planning a huge twist in this one.**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They give me motivation to keep writing!**

 **You're awesome.**

 **Btw… for the people who wanted to keep reading about them as kids; I'll give you a surprise soon!**


	7. White teeth teens

**Chapter 6.**

" _ **We got the glow in our mouths  
White teeth teens are out  
White teeth teens are up for it." –Lorde.**_

"I heard something really… disappointing yesterday." Kuchiki Byakuya said casually during breakfast.

"Really?" Hisana asked while pouring him some coffee "about what?"

"Apparently someone dropped pink fluorescent paint over some girl" Byakuya said eyeing Rukia "she was giving some announcements in front of the whole school when it happened."

Of course her brother heard about it; his company was one of the main benefactors of Karakura High School, she was completely sure that he did that in order to keep tabs on her, not that it mattered really because Rukia was one of the best students.

She kept her eyes glued to the plate in front of her, she was trying hard not to fall asleep right there. She went to Ichigo´s house at 10PM yesterday and got back to her house at 4AM so her tiredness was evident. Although she was sure that no one inside the house suspected anything.

Hisana's eyes widened as she looked at Rukia questioningly.

"Seriously?!" she asked surprised "you didn´t tell me anything about it yesterday."

Rukia shrugged and smiled at her sister.

"I thought that it was no big deal" she explained "pranks are really common on the first day."

Hisana nodded.

"That´s true" she said "although that´s quite mean don't you think? The poor girl must've been so mortified."

Rukia nodded and took a sip of her juice to hide her smirk. Yui was more than mortified that was for sure, but she totally deserved it.

"Do I know her?" Hisana asked; she was quite familiar with some of Rukia´s classmates after all.

"You do" Byakuya said before Rukia could answer "it was Maebara Yui."

This time Hisana turned to look at Rukia with shock written all over her face and Rukia knew in that moment why her brother was bringing the topic to the surface; he suspected that she had something to do with it! It was so unfair considering how well behaved she was... well, sort of. But Rukia couldn´t blame him really because besides Ichigo and Renji the only people that knew her really well were her sister and brother.

Rukia could swear that there was no way that she could become a suspect, she trusted that Hanataro and Hisagi wouldn´t say a word, she was really careful and took all the precautions. Why did her brother doubt her?!

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with it." Hisana said; Rukia could actually feel how her gorgeous blue eyes were piercing through her so she gaped.

"You think that I would be so mean?!" Rukia asked offended.

Hisana nodded solemnly.

"What?!" Rukia asked.

"Well, you don´t like her and..."

"Yes, I don´t like her as in " _we don´t talk to each other_ " not as in " _I want to ruin your whole life and hair_ " there´s a difference!" Rukia explained "and I wouldn´t have used pink."

Hisana frowned.

It was in times like this when she regretted it Byakuya´s guidance through Rukia´s life, he taught her how to conceal her emotions and control her facial expressions extremely well. That´s why she turned to look at her husband demanding an interrogation; if someone could read Rukia better than her it was him.

"So you weren´t involved?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia shook her head in negative.

"I'm glad" Byakuya said with an impassive face "because once they find the responsible the consequences will be severe."

"I hope so" Rukia lied "you should've seen her hair Nii-sama it was a disaster"

"I have no doubts about it," Byakuya said.

Hisana sighed, there was just no point in trying to make Byakuya interrogate Rukia; he trusted her.

"So... how are Ichigo and Renji?" Hisana asked trying to keep the conversation going; it wasn't every day that Rukia talked about her school life.

Byakuya frowned when he heard those names and Rukia shrugged.

"They're the same idiots as ever if that's what you're asking." Rukia said with a smile.

"No cute boys this year then?" Hisana asked and tried not to laugh when she saw Byakuya´s scowl.

Rukia scrunched her nose as if the word "boys" smelled awful.

"Boys are cute?" Rukia asked with a scowl "since when?"

"Rukia" Hisana said seriously "you need to go on at least a date you´re a junior and..."

Rukia stood up immediately.

"Look at the time Nii-sama is getting late I´ll wait for you in the car" she said and kissed her sister on the cheek as goodbye before running away from the dining room.

Hisana looked at Byakuya pouting.

"I should blame you for this" she said "she hates boys!"

Byakuya took his wife´s hand.

"Considering how her closest friends are boys I don´t think she hates them." He said before lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Come back before dinner." She said trying hard not to blush "we need to have more time for ourselves."

Byakuya didn´t answer, instead he stood up and kissed her and she knew by this that he would be earlier at home today.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled from the garage and Byakuya ended the kiss sighing.

"Tonight" Hisana said flustered and he nodded.

It was a promise.

* * *

 **From:** _Midget_

" _Get up now lazy ass! If I couldn't sleep more neither can you! Oh, by the way; can you bring me another juice box? Thanks carrot top."_

Ichigo read Rukia's text over and over again just to convince himself that he wasn't having a nightmare. The last thing he could remember from last night was that the midget was telling him about how she was trying to buy a bunny without Byakuya knowing and then… nothing.

Apparently he fell asleep and the midget left him without even saying goodbye.

Ichigo checked the clock; he still had time to stay in bed, at least for some hours more; so he decided to answer Rukia's text.

* * *

 **From:** _Carrot top_

" _Why don't you torture Renji instead?! Besides those are Yuzu's juice boxes; your brother is rich ask him to buy you your own goddamn juice dwarf and no, I'm not getting up yet thanks ever so."_

Rukia smirked and wrote a reply.

* * *

 **From:** _Midget_

" _Kurosaki –kun… it's almost 7AM so you should hurry up and no, Nii-sama says that those juices have too much sugar for his delicate taste so bring me juice or face my wrath. Good luck getting on time to classes… your clock it's too easy to break_."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he drew the curtains just to realize that it was sunny already while his clock was marking four in the goddamn morning! The midget fucked up his alarm again! He would have to ask for a ride and the only person who could take him was…

Ichigo groaned and wrote another text.

* * *

 **From:** _Carrot top._

" _Fuck you midget; you'll pay for this."_

Rukia smiled and looked through the car's window; it was going to be a great day.

* * *

After getting out of the quickest shower he ever took Ichigo dialed the number of the only person who could take him to school in time record.

"Hey; I need a ride."

" _Sure; I'll be there in ten._ "

Ichigo sighed and hung up.

He still had time to have breakfast with his sisters.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu said seriously when she saw her brother running down the stairs "I thought that you had left for school without saying goodbye! I didn't make you breakfast"

Ichigo patted his little sister on the head sighing.

"It's okay"

He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to pick a juice box.

"You shouldn't drink too much juice…" Karin said appearing behind him "too much sugar can kill you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"This is for Rukia, not for me."

Karin smirked, that pretty mean smirk of hers that sent chills down Ichigo's spine.

"Oh, so… how is Rukia-chan?" she asked.

Ichigo frowned.

"She's the same midget as ever."

"Is she going to come soon?!" Yuzu asked stepping into the kitchen "she promised that we would see the Chappy special together."

This was something Ichigo never understood.

Yuzu and Karin loved Rukia; well at least Yuzu but Karin liked her and that was something you don't get to see every day. It was a good thing that his father had already left for work otherwise he would be already here talking about how Rukia was his third daughter or something like that.

"I'll remind her today" Ichigo promised to Yuzu and she smiled.

Suddenly a car honked outside the house and Ichigo groaned.

That was his ride.

* * *

Shiba Kaien was a senior.

The best of his class, part of the soccer team, loving brother and Ichigo's cousin.

"You look like shit." Kaien said with a smile when Ichigo got in the car.

Ichigo sighed.

"I didn't sleep well." The orange haired teenager said.

"Oh" Kaien said smirking "why? Talking on the phone with a girl the whole night?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked the only one who had a girlfriend was you."

Kaien smiled.

That was true; Kaien was in love with a girl named Miyako who was a student of Laurette's only girl's school so he could only see her only on weekends which wasn't a problem considering how he had his own car.

"I'm a very lucky man" he said cheekily.

Ichigo groaned and closed his eyes trying to enjoy the ride.

"Are you going to get into the soccer team this year?" Kaien asked after a while.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, dad wants me to join a club and I thought that soccer is good enough to kill time."

"Cool."

"Who's going to be the captain?" Ichigo asked.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Isn't he a sophomore?"

Kaien shrugged.

"It doesn't matter really" he said "the boy's a prodigy after all."

Ichigo pondered that for a moment; Toushiro was one year younger than him; he had white hair and blue eyes. He was quite popular with the girls and according to the rumors he was a fucking genius, he was good at sports and classes. If he was going to be the captain of the soccer team it would mean a great advantage over the other schools considering that there was going to be a championship this year.

"Well, look at that we're just in time." Kaien said and Ichigo checked the hour.

Only five minutes left until the first class.

"Thanks man." Ichigo said and Kaien smiled.

"Anytime, see you at the tryouts."

Ichigo nodded and walked towards his classroom.

* * *

Riruka was smirking while looking at the classroom door. Her backpack lay forgotten on the floor; she wasn't looking forward to class, what exactly could they teach them at sexual education? Don't forget to wear a condom? Cliché and unnecessary… these were teenagers; they already knew all of this. Besides, a man was going to teach them about sex and she wasn't comfortable with that. Old men were fucking perverts. So no, she wasn't looking at the classroom door for that.

"You're acting like a stalker" Rukia said standing in front of her desk "stop it."

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"Move; I want to see her magnificent entrance."

Rukia smirked; she already knew that Riruka was expecting Yui to enter the classroom, she wanted to see it too but she doubted that Yui would dare to come to class with pink hair. Still, when the classroom door opened both girls looked anxiously at the person stepping into the classroom. Unfortunately, it was just Ichigo.

"Well…" Riruka said sighing "I wanted to see striking hair so I guessed that my wish came true."

Rukia chuckled.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun" the raven haired girl said sweetly "did you sleep well?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and handed her the juice box.

"I had nightmares about evil midgets and fucking rabid bunnies."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo, but before she could thank him and apologize for ruining his morning and his sleeping schedule Tatsuki came running into the class, with Orihime just behind her, and pushed Ichigo aside.

"Quickly" she said to Riruka "take out your cellphone she's about to enter."

Riruka didn't think twice. She took out her cellphone and prepared the camera to record one of the best moments of her junior year.

Ichigo frowned at Tatsuki who decided to ignore him. In that moment Yui stepped into the class, her once beautiful brown locks of hair were now a pink-ish mess.

It looked _awful_.

Riruka stood up and walked towards Yui.

"What the hell do you want?" Yui asked her.

Riruka crossed her arms and inspected Yui from head to toe.

"You know… you were right." Riruka said with a smile.

Yui gave her a confused look.

"I was right?" she asked.

Riruka nodded happily.

"Yeah" she said "sluts look good with pink hair."

Rukia and Riruka laughed and Yui's mouth dropped in shock. She could remember perfectly when she said that; the mall on vacations. She had no doubts now; these two bitches were the assholes behind the prank!

Ichigo could swear that Yui was going to throw herself at Riruka to strangle her but luckily the new teacher stepped into the classroom in that moment.

"Very well youngsters" The old man said, he had a beard and was wearing a pink kimono over his uniform; Ichigo's jaw dropped. This man was going to give them classes?! "Take a seat and together we'll discover how wonderful our private relationships can be!"

Everyone stood there in shock.

This had to be a joke.

* * *

"You know I was thinking about throwing a party." A busty strawberry blonde haired girl said out of nowhere.

"For some reason I don't find weird that you, of all people, want to do that." Kaien said.

Matsumoto Rangiku smiled. She was a gorgeous girl with blue eyes and a happy, hyperactive personality, she loved parties and she was one of the popular seniors.

"We can invite the juniors."

Kaien smirked.

That was definitely an interesting proposition.

"My sister will be out of town this weekend" he said "my house is big enough."

Rangiku clapped happily.

"You know" a bald boy said "you should stay away from Matsumoto, she's a bad influence."

Matsumoto frowned.

"Shut up Ikkaku" she said "don't be a party pooper."

Madarame Ikkaku was a bald boy who had attitude problems. He was one of Renji's roommates and part of the karate team.

"Rangiku-san is right Ikkaku" another boy said "we need a party to celebrate the beginning of our final year."

"Whatever you say ladybug."

Ayasegawa Yumichika frowned.

He was Ikkaku's childhood friend and he lived with Renji too. He was the biggest gossip around the whole Karakura High School so he knew almost everything about everyone.

"So… what are we waiting for?!" Rangiku asked "time to start planning."

* * *

It was lunch time and Toushiro Hitsugaya was sitting on the cafeteria looking through the applications of everyone who wanted to get into the soccer team; some of the boys looked promising while other ones… not so much. He took a bite of his apple; he was really glad that almost no one liked to use the cafeteria, he couldn't blame them really; the food was horrible. Still, this was a great place if you wanted to avoid everyone.

It was his happy place…

"Taichou!"

Yeah… it was… in the fucking past!

"God don't let it be her…" he said under his breath and when he turned around he found himself face to face with one of his most annoying friends.

Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto." He greeted with a school.

"Taichou… you shouldn't frown" she said seriously "you'll have wrinkles."

Hitsugaya could feel a nervous tick on his left eye.

"Why are you calling me taichou?"

Matsumoto smiled showing her perfect teeth.

"Well, Kaien told me that you're the new captain of the soccer team so I thought that it was suitable for you!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Nothing could stay a secret with seniors like Kaien, Matsumoto and Yumichika, that was for sure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

Matsumoto seemed to brush off his attitude easily.

"I came to make an announcement."

"An announcement?" He asked and he regretted the question almost immediately.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were walking towards the cafeteria because Renji told them that Yumichika told him that there was going to be a huge announcement about something extremely important.

Ichigo wasn't interested but Rukia wanted to know so she dragged him.

"Let's see what this is about." Ichigo said opening the cafeteria doors and what he found was shocking.

Matsumoto Rangiku, of all people, was standing over a table, yelling.

"Listen dear juniors!" she said, her happiness was almost contagious "we, the seniors, will throw a party and you're all invited!"

At this point everyone was looking at Rangiku while whispering; Keigo was the only one who was drooling with hearts on his eyes.

"The party will take place this Friday after the tryouts for the soccer team!" she finished her announcement and the first thing that Ichigo thought was: _I'm not going._

"We're definitely going." Rukia said looking at Ichigo with a smile.

The orange haired teenager huffed.

"As if Byakuya would let you go to a senior's party." He said.

Rukia blinked at him.

He had no choice if she was going there would be trouble and he had to be there… to try to stop her.

Unfortunately, Kurosaki Ichigo never imagined how remarkable that party would be for him.

* * *

"Can you believe it?!" Keigo asked happily, luckily for him the class hadn't started yet "a senior's party and we're all invited!"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal" he said "I mean we have been in parties before…"

Tatsuki shook her head.

"Riruka's sweet sixteen don't count."

Riruka stick out her tongue childishly at Tatsuki.

"It was awesome." She said defensively and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"The pineapple head and the carrot top are going" the raven haired girl said.

Renji sighed. He was sure that Ikkaku and Yumichika wouldn't let him miss the fun either.

"The midget is going too." Ichigo said.

"Since the midget is going…" Tatsuki said jokingly "the circus freak is going too I supposed."

Riruka nodded.

"The tomboy is also going" she said "after all Orihime is going too."

"Yay!" Orihime said happily. "Ishida-kun is going too, right?" she asked looking at Uryuu with a smile.

The bespectacled boy nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ichigo sighed; apparently everyone was going.

* * *

 **From:** _Midget._

" _Hey carrot top! I'm trying to come with a plan with Riruka so Nii-sama won't find out about me going to the party. I still can't believe that you're going to try out for the soccer team; I'm dying to see that. Thanks for the juice box, you're the best."_

Ichigo smiled at the text message and turned off the light of his room.

Perhaps being a junior was not going to be boring at all.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **Another introductory chapter.**

 **The real action starts in the next one!**

 **Now; guys you're awesome! Most of you got the seniors right! Special congratulations to: Ssj Maggie because somehow she guessed that Kaien was going to be in this fic! You're great!**

 **I couldn't help but notice how all of you are worried about who was Rukia's first kiss. We'll find out later *evil laugh* Also, to the ones who are wondering about a love triangle between Ichiruki and Renji… not happening. I LOVE RENJI TOO MUCH TO LET HIM GO THROUGH THAT! I must protect him. But don't worry, there will be drama for sure.**

 **Also, it's been a difficult week for me and I seriously tried to make a better chapter but I promise that the next ones will be better and with more Ichiruki-ness.**

 **Thanks thanks million thanks for your reviews! They make me extremely happy and they give me motivation to keep writing. YOU'RE THE BEST!**


	8. Last Friday Night

**Chapter 7**

" _ **Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh" - Katy Perry.**_

"So… what are the plans for tonight?" Tatsuki asked with a smile.

She wouldn't admit it but she was looking forward to the party.

"Well, since my mom is not at home" Riruka said while taking a seat next to Rukia "we're meeting at my place and then we're crashing the party."

"How did you manage to get permission Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked with curiosity.

Rukia smirked.

"I just told Nii-sama that we're having a sleepover at Riruka's" she said "he didn't ask anything; besides… I think that he's happy about me not being at the house."

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"I heard my sister saying something about finally having some time alone with him" Rukia shuddered "seriously, I don't even want to imagine what they're going to be up to."

Everyone laughed.

They were sitting at the bleachers next to the soccer field; classes were over and the tryouts were about to start and since Rukia wanted to see Ichigo and Renji they decided to stay with her. They noticed how Hitsugaya was giving instructions along with Kaien while the possible candidates for the team were heating up.

"So, what are you doing here?" Riruka asked Tatsuki with a smirk "you should be trying out too."

Tatsuki smiled.

"I wanted to" she said sincerely "but the coach of the Karate team told me that it wasn't convenient for my schedule."

Riruka huffed.

"Such a shame" she said "you would do better than those losers."

"Thanks" Tatsuki said.

"Exactly who I was looking for!" Someone said and when the girls turned to look at the left Matsumoto Rangiku flashed them with a huge smile.

"Rangiku-san" Orihime greeted "what are you doing here?"

Matsumoto pointed to the center of the soccer field where Hitsugaya was chatting with a brown haired girl.

"I brought a friend." The busty strawberry blonde explained.

"Isn't that the Laurette's uniform?" Rukia asked; she would never forget that uniform. She still had hers; it was covered with paint as a reminder of why she should study hard and follow her brother's rules.

Matsumoto nodded.

"She's Hitsugaya's best friend; they've met when they were children" then she added "I invited her to the party today, be nice to her please."

* * *

"What are you doing here, bed wetter?" Hitsugaya asked surprised.

Hinamori Momo smiled.

"Rangiku-san invited me!" she said "I didn't know you were going to be the captain this year!"

Hitsugaya sighed. He should've known that this was Matsumoto's doing.

"This is not big deal" he said uninterested "besides you don't even like sports."

He was trying to make her leave and she knew it. While she was completely oblivious about how hard Hitsugaya was trying to avoid the suggestive and goddamn annoying glances of his soon-to-be-teammates she didn't care; she was upset because they were best friends and she was always the last to find out about things like this.

"I didn't know we were going to come here." She explained.

Hitsugaya frowned.

"Matsumoto didn't tell you?"

Hinamori shook her head and Hitsugaya noticed that she wasn't wearing her bun; her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

He liked it.

"She invited me to a party and then she told me how she needed to stop here first" she said shrugging "and when I saw you she told me that you were going to be captain" then she pouted "you could've told me."

Hitsugaya frowned.

Now he understood; when Matsumoto announced the party he was glad that sophomores weren't invited and when she told him that he was the only sophomore on the guest's list he said loud and clear that he wasn't interested and that he wasn't going, then Matsumoto being the drama queen she was said that she was going to find a way to make him go.

And she fucking did it.

There was no fucking way he was leaving the bed wetter at a senior's party alone under Matsumoto's influence.

He sighed.

"So… you're going to the party?" He asked resigned.

Hinamori nodded happily.

"And you're going too." She said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if you don't I won't forgive you for not telling me about this." She said eyeing his uniform.

Then she stick her tongue out at him childishly and ran towards where Matsumoto was chatting with the Junior's girls. He frowned when he noticed how everyone was looking at him and winking as if suggesting that he had something more than a mere friendship with Hinamori.

"All right idiots" he said annoyed "make two teams and we'll start a match."

The tryouts had begun.

* * *

In the end Ichigo's team won. It was composed of Renji, Ikkaku, Chad, Kaien, a guy named Ashido and some others. Keigo; who was on the other team was crying because apparently he made a fool of himself in front of the girls, although they couldn't care less about him.

"That'll be all for today." Hitsugaya said "the names of the ones who got on the team will be post on Monday."

Everyone nodded and Ichigo wanted nothing more than go to his house and take a shower to sooth his muscles. It was Friday and he was looking forward to a good night's sleep, unfortunately he knew that he wasn't that lucky. He had to go to the party.

"So… what are the plans for today?" Ichigo asked Rukia who approached him with a water bottle. He accepted it gratefully.

"I'm going to Riruka's place and we'll see you at the party."

Ichigo frowned.

"How are you going to get to the party?"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Riruka's mom has a car you know?"

"Yes, but I also know that she's not in town."

Rukia shrugged.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Who's going to drive?"

Rukia blinked.

"Are you an idiot? Obviously I'm going to drive, who else?"

Ichigo groaned.

Byakuya paid driving lessons to Rukia and while she was obviously good at driving she was also a psychopath; she ignored the signs and she didn't know how to discern between 10kph and 100kph. That's why even after she finished the classes Byakuya never bought her a car and now the Kuchiki heir wanted to teach her self-control on the road and it wasn't working.

"Do the other girls know that they're probably going to die tonight?"

Rukia kicked him on the shin.

"I can drive perfectly."

Ichigo doubted it but he knew better than try to stop her.

"Fine" he said finally "I'll see you there."

Rukia nodded with a smile.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Yui checked herself on the mirror again, every time she saw her beautiful brown hair with pink anger swelled into her chest. She was sure that the only responsible of this was Rukia Kuchiki; while Riruka might have something to do with it she didn't have the courage to mess with her in the auditorium.

The master mind was Kuchiki and she was going to pay a high price for it.

"Do you keep looking at the mirror with that scary expression... just chill." A girl with black long hair said behind Yui.

"Rita" Yui greeted "I have plans for tonight."

Rita rolled her eyes. She was Yui's best friend; she had long black hair, brown eyes and an ugly smile.

"You always do, what is it this time?"

Yui smirked.

"We're going to ruin this party for Kuchiki Rukia."

Rita's eyes widened.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Rita said "Kuchiki did that to you?!"

Yui's cheeks reddened.

"Yes"

Rita frowned. She never really understood why Yui and Rukia hated each other. As far as she could remember Yui came one day and decided to make Kuchiki Rukia her number one enemy, which was stupid because if there was one word to describe the Kuchikis was "powerful" and only a stupid, or suicidal, person would messed up with someone powerful.

Besides it wasn't a secret how Rukia was Kuchiki Byakuya's pride and that guy was scary as fuck. Not to mention how he owned almost every single business around Karakura.

"You're going to help me to destroy her." Yui said.

Rita shook her head. She knew that she had no choice; Yui could ruin her whole life if she wanted to, that's why just like Amy she stood by her side but unlike them she wasn't stupid...

"I'll help you but don't do it tonight" she said "you have to know her weakness before trying anything."

Yui narrowed her eyes.

Kuchiki Rukia's weakness? Interesting...

"Fine" Yui agreed and stood up "come on, we have to go to a party"

Rita sighed and nodded.

* * *

Riruka threw a pillow at Rukia who avoided it easily. Riruka's room was decorated with several cute things; there were plushies everywhere that's why Rukia loved it so much. Tatsuki believed that the love for cute things was one of the things that kept Rukia and Riruka together. Only they could understand something like this…

"Let's start planning." Riruka said and took a seat next to Orihime on the bed. "You" she said pointing at Rukia "are the only one who can drive so you're not drinking tonight."

Rukia nodded.

"Fair enough"

"I heard that Yui is going" Orihime said.

"Figures" Tatsuki said "every single junior was invited and she probably didn't want to miss the fun… hope she doesn't bring her sidekicks."

"Isn't Rita out of the country or something?" Rukia asked and Tatsuki shook her head.

"She came back yesterday; so she and Amy are probably going too."

"Where's the party anyways?" Riruka asked.

"Kaien's house."

Orihime smiled.

"I heard that his house has a pool!" she said dreamily "it's going to be so much fun!"

"Not to mention that you convinced Ishida to go" Tatsuki said "I swear Orihime that guy is crazy about you."

The busty girl blushed madly.

"Of course not Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki sighed; oblivious as always.

"Please tell me that we're not getting into the pool" Rukia said "I cannot use a bath suit in front of everyone!"

At this Tatsuki and Orihime looked at Rukia confused while Riruka started to laugh maniacally.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked "did you forget to shave or something…?"

By this point Riruka was grabbing her stomach; she could feel a six pack coming.

Rukia threw a book at Riruka's head frowning.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep the secret." The raven haired girl said seriously.

Orihime and Tatsuki nodded.

"I have a tattoo."

Tatsuki gaped.

"You're fucking kidding me."

Rukia smirked and shook her head.

"Show me right now!" Tatsuki said.

Riruka who was still laughing stopped Rukia.

"No, you got to explain first!" she said standing up.

Rukia nodded.

"When I was fifteen I had a huge fight with Nii-sama because he said that it was time for me to look for more suitable friends…." Rukia said "at that time he didn't like Ichigo."

"Why?" Orihime asked with a sad face.

"Well, according to my sister Nii-sama was sort of jealous because I started to spend less time with him and more with the carrot top but I'm not sure…"

Tatsuki nodded so she could continue.

"Well, I was so mad so I told him that he would never would be able to "erase Ichigo from my life" and he said "is that a challenge?!" and I said "yes! I'll show you!""

Tatsuki's eyes widened. She was having an idea of where this was going….

"Well, I've always loved challenges" Rukia explained "especially against Nii-sama so the next weekend I grabbed some money and sneaked out of the mansion and went to the nearest tattoo parlor."

Rukia pulled down a little her school skirt and showed them her left hip where her tattoo was; it was a little strawberry. Orihime thought that it looked cute while Tatsuki was in shock.

"What did your brother say?" Orihime asked her.

Rukia smiled.

"He doesn't know!" She said "I told him that I won the challenge but I never explained how and then he started to tolerate Ichigo a little more… I guess that he was scared of whatever I could've done."

Orihime laughed.

"Does Ichigo know?" Tatsuki asked and Riruka chuckled.

"Yes" Rukia answered shrugging "his face got as red as Renji's hair when I showed him; his expression was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Tatsuki laughed; he could picture perfectly Ichigo's expression.

"Who else knows?" Orihime asked.

"Just Ichigo, Renji and you guys" Rukia said.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san" Orihime said "you're secret is safe with us."

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"I know" she said.

"You know" Tatsuki said pensive "you should make Ichigo get a tattoo of something that represents you… just to be fair."

Rukia laughed.

"He already promised to do something when he gets his first job otherwise his father would kill him."

Everyone laughed and started to get ready for the party.

* * *

"Remind me again what are you doing here?" Ishida Uryuu asked annoyed.

Ichigo sighed and kept watching at the ceiling of the bespectacled boy's room with a scowl, while Renji was reading one of Ishida's comics and Chad was being… Chad.

"Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked again.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"It was this or helping Kaien with the party."

Uryuu frowned.

"Let me see if I get this… you decided to invade my personal space so you wouldn't have to help your own cousin?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Basically yeah"

Uryuu sighed.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked Renji.

Renji shrugged.

"The carrot top here convinced me to come and we decided to bring Chad."

Uryuu didn't know what to say. He was having a peaceful afternoon until Ichigo decided to come; sure they were friends but Uryuu liked to spend some time alone, especially at Fridays because he was finally able to rest after school.

"All of this is because of that stupid party" Ichigo complained "otherwise I would be already sleeping or eating Yuzu's food."

Uryuu looked questioningly at Ichigo.

"If you hate parties so much why the hell are you going?"

Ichigo huffed.

"The stupid midget is going…"

"So…?"

"So I have to go."

"Why?"

"Just because Ishida" Ichigo said frustrated "stop being annoying."

Uryuu smirked.

"You seem to spend almost all of your time with Kuchiki-san…" Uryuu said "it's just a matter of time before you get a tattoo that says "property of Kuchiki Rukia" on your forehead"

Ichigo tried hard not to blush; the words "tattoo" and "Rukia" on the same sentence brought him some really weird memories about a younger Rukia with a strawberry on her left hip. Seriously, the midget was crazy; hell she had been crazy ever since she was five fucking years old. That was the main reason why Ichigo was going to the party; she created a ruckus wherever she went and while he hated and loved that about her he couldn't stand the thought of her getting into a serious trouble.

Like getting drunk and jumping on Kaien's pool with a pervert like Keigo around.

Besides, Byakuya would probably blame him if Rukia were to break one of her precious bones and he didn't fancy an angry Kuchiki Byakuya sending him death threats; thanks ever so.

"Shut up sewing machine" Ichigo said "you don't like parties either and you're going too."

Ishida blushed and Renji smirked.

"Could it be that it's all thanks to certain girl?" the redhead asked.

"Shut up!" Uryuu said.

Ichigo chuckled. His infatuation with Inoue was evident; who would say that Ishida Uryuu would be the first one with a serious high school crush?

"Anyways; it's almost time" Ichigo said standing up and walking towards the door "we should get going."

Renji nodded and followed Ichigo.

Uryuu sighed; he would go later to the party he wanted to read another chapter of his book before leaving.

"Hurry up Ishida" Ichigo yelled from downstairs "you're driving!"

Uryuu cursed under his breath; this was not his night.

* * *

Matsumoto observed with critical eye her creation; the Shiba garden was big enough for several tables, an audio system strong enough to keep anyone awake and dancing, the swimming pool was definitely a plus; she could already picture who were going to be the ones that were going to fall either by accident or because of pranks. There was soda and of course alcohol. The weather was nice, it was like if destiny wanted her to do a party.

Everything was perfect.

"You look as if you're watching your firstborn baby." Someone said mockingly and when she turned around she saw Hitsugaya Toushiro along with Momo.

She couldn't help but smile.

"It looks awesome Rangiku-san" Hinamori said nicely and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Momo!"

"Where's Kaien?" Hitsugaya asked "are you sure that it's okay for you to modified his garden without him around?"

Matsumoto waved a hand dismissively.

"He's picking up his girlfriend and he told me that it was okay" she said "now stop being a party pooper and go get a drink so you can loosen up a little Taichou."

Hinamori laughed and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand.

"Come on Shiro-chan" she said and walked towards the drink's table.

Matsumoto's mission started; she was going to throw the party of the year.

* * *

 **From:** _Midget._

" _Where the hell are you?! The party already started!"_

Ichigo sighed.

* * *

 **From:** _Carrot top._

" _I'm on my way; Ishida is goddamn slow driving. I didn't know that you were so eager to see me midget. Do you miss me?"_

Rukia rolled her eyes at the text and took another jelly shot. The carrot top was too full of himself.

* * *

 **From:** _Midget._

" _Not really, but you just missed a drunk Keigo jumping on the pool. Hurry up."_

"Shit!" Ichigo said "Ishida you better hurry the fuck up or I'm telling Inoue your feelings towards her!"

Uryuu rolled his eyes.

"If you're so eager to get to the party why don't you drive yourself?!" he asked and he regretted it almost instantly.

Ichigo accepted the challenge.

* * *

When Ichigo and the others got to the party everything was a mess. Kaien was making out with his girlfriend so Ichigo avoided him because that was something he seriously didn't want to see. Keigo was on the pool singing about girls he had never dated, Rangiku was offering more alcohol to Izuru Kira and Hisagi who were seniors too and the music was blasting at full potential. It was definitely the party of the year.

"Glad to know you didn't get lost in the way here" he heard a familiar voice saying and she found Rukia; she was smiling and her cheeks had a nice pink color; she had obviously been drinking.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Just a little tipsy I guess" she said and then started to laugh hard.

Yeah… she wasn't drunk yet but she was getting there.

"Come midget" he said and grabbed her hand "we need to get you some water or you'll have the hungover of your life tomorrow."

She didn't protest. Instead she just grabbed his arm and leaned against him to keep her balance.

"I missed you carrot top; Friday afternoons are not the same without you."

Ichigo chuckled. That was the alcohol talking definitely.

* * *

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime said while smiling at Uryuu "I'm so happy that you decided to come!"

Uryuu smiled.

"Yeah…" he said shyly "Rangiku-san really knows how to throw great parties"

Orihime nodded.

"Come Ishida-kun, you have to have one of these chips; they're delicious."

Tatsuki witnessed with a sigh how her best friend flirted, without her knowing, to her long-time crush. Seriously, they were a lost cause they were both oblivious and shy. It was ridiculous.

Sighing she took a sip of her soda.

"Not having fun, eh?" Renji asked her standing in front of her.

She shrugged.

"I guess that parties are not my thing." She said "by the way good job today at the tryouts, you were one of the bests."

Renji's eyes widened.

"You think so?!"

"Sure" Tatsuki said "you'll be on the team for sure."

Renji smiled.

"I hope so!"

"You should stop by the Karate club someday" Tatsuki added "you seem to be good at sports"

Renji nodded.

"I will"

Tatsuki smiled and wondered if her soda had alcohol because the funny feeling of her stomach couldn't mean anything else.

* * *

"How many jelly shots you had?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I don't know" she answered happily "but I don't think I'll be able to drive back to Riruka's house."

Ichigo had to agree with that.

He doubted that she could even walk straight.

"You know I really wanted to get into the swimming pool." She said looking longingly at the water.

"Then why you didn't bring your bathing suit dwarf?" Ichigo asked while taking a sip of beer.

It tasted awful; he would never understand why people liked this.

Rukia shook her head and looked at him with a serious face.

"I can't do that" she said and motioned him to leaned a little so she could whisper on his ear "can you imagine if someone were to discover my tattoo?"

Ichigo didn't know what happened; suddenly he was blushing and looking at Rukia's huge violet eyes and pink cheeks he felt the sudden urge to…

Oh God.

It was all the beer's fault.

"You know what midget?" he asked "we need to sober up and I know how."

"Really?" she asked and titled her head "how?"

He didn't answer. Instead he picked her up like a sack of flour over his shoulder and started to walk towards the pool.

"Put me down carrot top or I'll fucking kill you!" she yelled while trying to break free from Ichigo's grip.

"You know Rukia, Byakuya wouldn't approve such choice of words." He said mockingly and before she realized everyone was yelling and cheering and the last thing she saw was Riruka looking at her with a smirk and her camera recording everything.

The next thing she knew was that Ichigo had jumped on the pool without letting go of her.

She was going to kill him.

* * *

Yui witnessed the whole thing; there was a possibility that Kuchiki didn't know but Kurosaki Ichigo was definitely really important to her; extremely important and apparently the orange haired teenager, who suddenly looked very hot to Yui, felt the same way about the Kuchiki Princes.

Yui smirked.

As she saw the two fools laughing in the middle of the pool she came up with a plan.

She had found it; Kuchiki Rukia's weakness.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **I'm super happy and super sad.**

 **First of all I wasn't planning on updating until next week because I just got five reviews for the last chapter and I thought: "maybe they're getting tired of this fic already" but inspiration hit me just like puberty hit Hitsugaya and surprisingly I'm happy about this chapter. Also, I have to write an essay and I'm doing this instead because is funnier.**

 **Also, do you read the manga? I'm so mad because sure I like Orihime but could she please stay away from Ichigo?! I need an Ichiruki reunion or I'll go mad. Now, I won't update until next week because I have lots of work.**

 **Hitsugaya is his cute little self in this story by the way… I'm not used to his adult version yet which is hot!**

 **MILLION THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS, FAV, AND REVIEW THIS! It means the world to me and it keeps me going. You're the best.**


	9. My life would suck without you

**Chapter 8.**

" _ **Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you" –Kelly Clarkson.**_

A cellphone was ringing.

Ichigo groaned.

He was sure that it was his cellphone; probably the midget was calling him. Only Rukia could wake up early after yesterday's party, his memories were a little bit blurry and he was totally blaming the beer but he didn't worry about the fact that he couldn't remember anything after getting into the pool; he knew that his memories would come back sooner or later. Without opening his eyes he reached for the annoying cellphone, guided only by the sound he found it and without looking at the screen he answered.

"Whoever is calling…" he said "it's Saturday and you should be sleeping."

Ichigo was expecting something like: "carrot top wake the fuck up" but instead, the words he heard made his blood freeze and an impending sense of doom settled in his stomach.

" _Kurosaki Ichigo_ " a deep voice said " _why are you answering Rukia's phone_?"

Ichigo sat down immediately and opened his eyes.

He was in a living room, Riruka's living room to be specific, and Rukia was nowhere to be found. She was probably sleeping upstairs in Riruka's room. With trembling hands he checked the cellphone screen just to make sure that he wasn't having a nightmare, hell he definitely wasn't that lucky because the name that was showing on the screen was: _Nii-sama_.

Ichigo gulped.

He knew what he had to do. He had to say something clever; "good morning Byakuya, how is Hisana-san?" or "Hello Byakuya, nice to hear you" yeah, that sounded better; he had the words at the tip of his tongue. It wasn't that hard; unfortunately his brain wasn't working properly; perhaps it was due to the fact that he was hungover or the fact that he was so goddamn afraid at whatever Byakuya would try to do to him for answering Rukia's phone when she was supposed to be at her female best friend house that the first thing that came out of his mouth was:

"I swear that I didn't steal Rukia's virginity last night."

HOLY FUCK!

Ichigo waited for Byakuya to explode.

" _I would hope so_ " the Kuchiki heir said calmly and Ichigo started to plan how to get the hell out of the country to work somewhere far away from Kuchiki Byakuya's influence.

"Fucking kill me." Ichigo cursed under his breath, which wasn't a good idea considering that he was on the phone.

" _Don't worry Kurosaki Ichigo, I will_ " Byakuya said and Ichigo bit his tongue so he wouldn't mess the situation even more " _but first explain; why are you answering Rukia's phone?"_

Ichigo inhaled and exhaled once to relax.

"She forgot it at school yesterday and I'm keeping it for her." He lied lamely.

" _Do you really expect me to believe that?_ " Byakuya asked.

"No" Ichigo said and then added quickly "I mean yes! You should believe me!"

Ichigo heard Byakuya sighing.

" _Could you please give Rukia her phone?_ " Byakuya asked " _I need to talk to her."_

Ichigo didn't know how to explain that Rukia was probably hungover hugging one of Riruka's plushies so he decided to keep talking with Byakuya.

"Well… I would but I'm not with her."

" _I'm trying to be patient with you boy_ " Byakuya said " _where are you?"_

Ichigo frowned.

"I'm not going to answer that; it's not like you're my dad."

Ichigo didn't understand why he just didn't hang up the phone. Was he a masochist or something? Although he had to admit that he was better than Renji at handling awkward conversations with Byakuya; the redhead would probably be sweating already.

" _Kurosaki Ichigo…_ " Byakuya said angrily.

"Who are you talking with? Isn't that my phone?" Someone asked and Ichigo turned around just to find Rukia, already dressed up with a sundress to start the day. She smiled at him "Good morning carrot top."

Ichigo gaped.

" _I knew that you were lying"_ Byakuya said and Ichigo paled.

"Why the scary face?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said as calmly as he could "your brother wants to talk to you."

He handed her the phone and her smile faded.

She was going to kill him if Byakuya didn't kill her first.

* * *

"You know..." Riruka said while walking downstairs with a mean smile "I was expecting you to have at least breakfast done; instead you two look like you saw a ghost or something."

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the couch, side by side, with pale faces and widened eyes.

"What happened?" Riruka asked while taking a seat in front of them on the opposite side of the living room.

"Ichigo answered my phone and told Nii-sama that he didn't steal my virginity." Rukia answered seriously.

Riruka looked at Ichigo with an amused and confused look.

"Uh? Why would he say that?"

"Because he's an idiot" Rukia said trying hard not to panic.

Ichigo wasn't talking. He was having flashbacks of last night; one second he was jumping into the pool with the midget on his shoulder and the next one they were both, soaked to the bone and laughing hard. That was the reason why he never drank alcohol; he couldn't handle it well. The next thing he remembered was how after that fireworks exploded, literally speaking; the Shiba family was famous for their successful fireworks business and apparently Ikkaku found their stockpile yesterday.

He could picture perfectly how Kukaku Shiba stepped into the garden yelling death threats to Kaien for making a party without permission and how everyone, including himself, ran away from the house. Riruka threw him the keys of the car and with Rukia he drove away from the Shiba residence.

That's how he ended up in Riruka's house.

"What happened to the others?" Ichigo asked and Rukia punched him on the shoulder.

"Nii-sama will kill me because of you and you're worried about the others?!" she asked angrily.

Ichigo huffed.

"He wouldn't want to kill you if you hadn't gone to that party."

Rukia huffed.

"So, why don't you run away?" Riruka suggested.

The raven haired girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Nii-sama already sent a car to pick me up."

Riruka nodded. She was sure that otherwise Rukia would be already looking another house to stay or something.

"You'll be grounded for the rest of your life."

Rukia groaned.

"I know!"

Ichigo sighed. He knew that he would regret doing this but after seeing the midget so frustrated he guessed that he didn't have a choice, besides he was the one who answered the phone.

"Tell you what midget; I'll go with you and explain Byakuya."

Riruka raised an eyebrow surprised and observed with curiosity how her best friend looked at the carrot top with sad puppy eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo said nodding "we'll have to find a suitable story to tell him though."

Rukia nodded; she didn't know what to do.

* * *

When Ichigo stepped out of Riruka's house; he was expecting to see one of Byakuya's employees in a fancy car; but today wasn't his day. Instead of a random guy he found himself face to face with Ginrei Kuchiki. Rukia's adoptive grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Rukia said happily and ran to hug him.

Ginrei Kuchiki was a kind old man and the owner of the Kuchiki fortune. Ichigo met him at Rukia's six year old's party; Rukia had never been fond of old people but when she met him, for some strange reason, she liked him. It was a matter of time before he became attached to her and with her charisma it wasn't hard, besides Rukia was her grandchild… sort of. The midget was born to be a spoiled brat, that was for sure.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked him.

Ginrei smiled and patted her head.

"I wanted to have breakfast with Byakuya and when I asked for you he told me that you weren't home" he explained "so I decided to pick you up so we could eat together."

Rukia smiled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ginrei greeted with a smile and Ichigo bowed respectfully.

"Good morning Ginrei-san"

Ginrei grinned.

"There's no need to be so formal boy" the old man said "come, you should join us too."

Ichigo paled.

Breakfast with the Kuchikis? No freaking way! Byakuya would probably tell the maid to poison his food and knowing the midget she wouldn't even care.

"I don't think that…" Ichigo tried to say but Rukia gave him a look that clearly said he shouldn't refuse. "I mean… sure, why not?"

Ginrei nodded and the driver opened the passenger door for him. Ichigo sighed while getting into the car next to the midget on the backseat; this was going to be a long day.

"Byakuya told me that you were at your friend's house because of a sleepover" Ginrei said casually "I didn't know that boys were allowed to be at sleepovers with girls."

Rukia was about to say something but Ginrei kept talking.

"You didn't have a pajama party last night, did you?" The old man asked with a smirk.

Rukia blushed. This was something that she would never understand; when it came to her sister and brother she was able to lie about anything, really. After all, it was Byakuya the one that taught her almost everything and she really admired him so it wasn't hard for her to follow his example and conceal her emotions perfectly. Unfortunately, her grandpa always had a way to know that she was up to something… she couldn't lie to him.

"You have to help me." Rukia said suddenly and Ichigo looked at her with widened eyes.

To his surprise Ginrei nodded.

"I'm listening." He said "as long as you're not pregnant." He added while eyeing Ichigo.

Rukia blushed and Ichigo coughed.

"I'm not! It's impossible I'm…"

Ginrei chuckled.

"Don't worry Rukia I was joking" he said although Ichigo doubted it "what is it?"

Rukia took a deep breath and started to explain.

She told him everything from the beginning; how the girls planned to go to the party, how she drive the whole way to the Shiba residence, ignoring the fact that she didn't have permission, how she drank one or two jelly shots "I swear I'm not an alcoholic grandpa!" and how Ichigo ended up sleeping in Riruka's house due to the circumstances "I couldn't let him go alone at midnight grandpa!" and then she told him how Ichigo ended up answering the phone and saying something completely stupid.

"And now Nii-sama is going to kill us." Rukia finished.

Ginrei kept looking at the road for a few seconds before laughing; his laugh sounded authentic so Ichigo assumed that he wasn't mad at Rukia.

"I'll talk with Byakuya." Ginrei said finally and Rukia smiled.

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. When they were almost getting to the Kuchiki residence he felt his cellphone vibrate on his pocket.

 **From:** _Monkey_

" _Dude, are you alive? You disappeared last night; please tell me that you didn't have an accident."_

The orange haired teenager sighed and wrote a reply.

* * *

 **From:** _Carrot top_

" _I'm fine, well sort of… I'm on my way to have breakfast with the Kuchikis. SAVE ME!"_

Renji chuckled at the message. He knew Ichigo would tell him everything about how he ended up having breakfast with Rukia's family later. The poor guy was probably hungover.

* * *

 **From:** _Monkey_

" _Good luck dude, I'll go back to sleep."_

Ichigo huffed and the car stopped. They had arrived.

* * *

"Promise me that you'll behave…" Hisana said sweetly.

Byakuya didn't say anything.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana said warningly.

The Kuchiki heir sighed and nodded.

Hisana smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before going to greet his visitors.

"Ginrei-sama" she said bowing.

"It's good to see you Hisana" he said kindly "good to know that so many years with Byakuya hadn't turn you into someone bitter as him."

Hisana chuckled and then she noticed two figures stepping into the house.

"Ichigo?!" she asked surprised "what are you doing here?"

Ichigo blushed.

The main reason why Ichigo and Renji didn't like to come to Rukia's house too often was because of Byakuya but the second reason was Rukia's sister. When they were little, they used to spend lots and lots of time playing around the Kuchiki mansion with Hisana supervising of course, and in a matter of time the two boys developed a silly childhood crush. Rukia's sister was kind and sweet and always smiled, so whenever she was in the room Ichigo and Renji couldn't look at her straight in the eyes without blushing like mad. She was too goddamn cute. It didn't help that she looked a lot like Rukia.

How she ended up marrying a stiff man like Byakuya was a mystery for them.

"Hisana-san I'm sorry to come so suddenly but…"

Hisana smiled and Ichigo thought that everything would be more bearable with Renji around.

"Oh don't worry!" she said "I'll just tell the maid that we have another guest, breakfast is almost ready!" and with that she excused herself to go to the kitchen.

Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, I missed you too sister!" Rukia said annoyed at Hisana but she didn't hear her "why she always ignores me when you're here?!"

Ichigo couldn't answer her because Byakuya was there looking at him with murderous intent.

"Byakuya" Ichigo said and gulped "I swear I can explain."

"What are you doing here Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked with an icy tone.

"I invited him" Ginrei said "don't worry about it Byakuya."

Byakuya frowned.

"I thought that you were going to be with your _female_ friends." The Kuchiki heir said looking at Rukia.

Rukia nodded with a huge smile.

"I was" she said "but Ichigo decided to go to a senior's party and when he noticed that it was too late to go back to his house he texted me to ask if he could stay at Riruka's house."

Ichigo was already planning how to make Rukia pay for all this.

"And you were okay with it?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia nodded again.

"Of course Nii-sama! He's my best friend it was the least I could do!"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo.

"Is that true?"

No, it wasn't and while he was annoyed he couldn't exactly tell him that the only reason he went to the party was because Rukia wanted to go. He also couldn't tell him how Rukia was sort of in love with jelly shots and how he decided to jump in a pool with a tipsy Rukia on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is" he answered and shrugged "it's not like as if I'm interested in girly pajama parties."

"Come on Byakuya, breakfast must be almost ready" Ginrei said and started to walk towards the dining room "I'm hungry and we have to talk about business."

Byakuya sighed and followed his grandfather.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't half bad; Ginrei did most of the talk. He asked about school and Ichigo and Rukia answered his questions. When the old man asked about joining clubs Ichigo mentioned soccer and Hisana told him how it totally suited him, she still remembered how Ichigo and Renji tried to teach Rukia to kick a ball, although she was useless at it. The food was also marvelous, Ichigo seriously needed breakfast so he enjoyed it and he thanked God how Byakuya kept a cool mood most of the time. Ichigo really liked Rukia's family and he could tell that they didn't dislike him.

Byakuya tolerate him enough at least.

He looked at the happy midget sitting next to him and smiled; it was great to know that after her years on the street she had a good home.

He didn't notice Ginrei's curious eyes watching him smiling at Rukia.

* * *

"How are you going to explain this to your dad?" Rukia asked him. He had already said goodbye to her family, it was time to go home.

"I texted Karin last night" he said "so they know I'm fine."

Rukia sighed.

"Great" she said "oh that reminds me! Tell Yuzu that I'll see the Chappy special with her this Friday!"

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll never understand your love for the stupid rabbit midget." He said and decided to go but before he could leave Rukia pulled him by his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for yesterday and for today carrot top" she whispered on his ear so no one inside the house could hear her.

Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia got back into the house laughing.

"Girls are freaking crazy" Ichigo whispered and started to walk towards his home ignoring the funny feeling on his stomach.

* * *

Yui looked through the contacts on her phone; she knew that his number had to be there. Her green eyes widened when she found his name and without hesitation she pressed "call"

" _Hello_?" the voice at the other side of the line asked.

"Hey there! Remember me?"

She heard a sigh.

" _Yui, we study at the same school, I obviously remember you."_

Yui smiled.

"Great, listen I know that this is sudden but I need a favor."

" _Seriously?"_

"Yeah, I'll pay you of course."

" _How much are we talking about?"_

Yui huffed.

"Considering that you're going to have fun… not so much, but I can reconsider depending on how well you do this."

" _Fine, then start talking."_

Yui smirked.

The plan to destroy Kuchiki Rukia's life was about to start.

* * *

On Monday morning Ichigo decided to go earlier to school; he knew that the new members of the soccer team were already published on the list so he wanted to see it before the ruckus of the other students. He wasn't disappointed when he read the list.

 _ **New soccer team:**_

 _Toushiro Hitsugaya_

 _Shiba Kaien_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _Abarai Renji_

 _Madarame Ikkaku_

 _Hisagi Shuuhei_

 _Yasutora Sado_

 _Kano Ashido_

Ichigo smirked.

"Well, aren't you happy?!" someone asked and put an arm around Ichigo's shoulders "we'll be playing together!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"How come you're alive?" the orange haired teenager asked "I thought that Kukaku-san was going to kill you for throwing a party at her house."

Kaien sighed.

"She was going to kill me" he confirmed "fortunately Miyako was there and she explained; I swear Ichigo my sister loves my girlfriend more than she loves me."

Ichigo nodded.

"Tell me about it" he said "dad was mad because I didn't sleep at home but when I told him that I had spent the night with Rukia he congratulated me, he doesn't care what I do as long is with the midget."

Ichigo mentally punched himself.

What the fuck did he just said?!

"Oh Ichigo" Kaien said smirking "you spent the night with Kuchiki-san?!"

Ichigo blushed.

"Not like that idiot!"

Kaien laughed and started to walk towards his classroom.

"You'll have to tell me the details later; see you at practice."

Ichigo sighed.

He hated his cousin.

Without thinking too much about it Ichigo decided to go to his classroom and when he got there he noticed that almost no one was inside, except for Ishida and some other random students.

"Hey Ishida" He greeted.

"Kurosaki" he said "you woke up earlier."

Ichigo nodded.

"I wanted to see if I made it to the team."

"Oh, that" Ishida said "congratulations."

"Thanks…" Ichigo said and then remembered "Hey, where did you go after running away from the party?"

"Why do you want to know?" Uryuu asked while trying hard not to blush.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Just curious I guess."

Ishida was about to tell him how it wasn't his problem when a senior stepped into the classroom. Ichigo frowned confused and Ishida couldn't help but notice how the orange haired teenager tensed.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was looking for you."

Ichigo scowled.

Kato Ashido was a senior; he had pale skin and dark hair. Ichigo had known him ever since he was ten years old; he was a bully and considered himself better than everyone else. Ichigo didn't like him, _at all_. He used to tease Rukia because she was too short. When Ichigo read his name on the list of the soccer team he paid no mind to it, after all most of his friends were there too, but he didn't like the fact that now he was looking for him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I just need to know" Ashido said smiling sardonically "are you dating Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo looked at Ashido extremely confused.

"Not exactly" he answered "why do you care anyways?"

Ashido shrugged.

"I just thought that she became really pretty, don't you think? And I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't dating anyone."

Ichigo clenched his fists.

"What for?"

Ashido smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in her."

Ichigo thought about punching the guy right there but people started to get to the classroom and everyone was watching the scene with curiosity.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Ichigo whispered threateningly.

Ashido smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

Ichigo didn't answer, instead Ashido said goodbye and left the classroom.

"What was that?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo ignored him; he didn't want to know. There was just no freaking way he was letting that loser get close to Rukia.

No fucking way.

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! Guys you rock!**

 **Gosh, it took me a while to get the chapter out of my head. Now I have to go to study, tell me what you think about this chapter. All I know is that if the soccer team of this fanfic was real I wouldn't mind to go to the matches. Don't you love overprotective and jealous Ichigo? I know I do. I needed to write an Ichiruki scene because the manga is driving me CRAZY! By the way, do you remember Ashido right? He was the one who saved Rukia in Hueco Mundo, I like him but I needed him for this. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Guys, seriously your reviews keep me going so tell me what you think. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Btw... I apologize if you find grammar mistakes.**


	10. No

**Chapter 9.**

" _ **I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet  
How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me  
But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak" –Meghan Trainor.**_

"Now, for this class we're going to do something different."

Ichigo sighed.

Sexual education wasn't his favorite subject; in fact he hated it.

"I want you to search for a partner of the opposite sex." Kyoraku-sensei said and Ichigo groaned.

He wasn't in the mood. After his little chat with Ashido he decided to pretend to be asleep on his desk, which worked perfectly because everyone knew not to mess up with a sleepy Ichigo, well almost everyone because…

"Carrot top" Rukia said "you're my partner."

Ichigo rolled his eyes; he was sort of expecting that.

"Join your desks in pairs and choose wisely because you'll have the same partner for a long time."

The students started to move around and the noise of loud voices and moving desks invaded the whole classroom.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me in this class?" Ichigo asked her as she put her desk next to his.

Rukia shrugged and sat down gracefully.

"Do you have another suggestion?" she asked.

Ichigo avoided her eyes. He didn't have another suggestion and he didn't like the thought of Rukia with another boy talking about sex. In the end Tatsuki choose Renji, Orihime choose Ishida, who blushed madly and couldn't refuse while Riruka choose Chad saying something like: "Well, I don't like this class and since you don't talk I think we'll make a great team." The poor guy just nodded; when the class was ready Kyoraku smiled.

"Now I have a question" he said while walking in front of the class "what is the most painful thing for a teenage girl?"

Keigo raised his hand.

"Cheating boyfriends!"

Every single girl on the room turned to look at him with a glare.

"Not exactly Mr. Asano." The teacher said with a disappointed sigh "now I understand why you're single."

Riruka chuckled.

"Now, anyone else?"

Rukia raised her hand.

"Period cramps."

Kyoraku nodded along with the other girls.

"That's it" Kyoraku said "now, before all of you start with how periods are disgusting you should try to think how the girls feel on that time of the month."

Riruka nodded solemnly.

"Please tell me that you won't make us wear tampons." Renji said with his face pale as a ghost and Tatsuki laughed.

Kyoraku shook his head.

"Now, don't panic" he said "in order to understand girls you'll listen them talk about their experiences…."

"Experiences?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes" Kyoraku said ignoring the worried looks of his students "the girls will tell you about the first time they got their period."

Everyone gaped.

"What for?!" Riruka asked angrily. "That's private!"

"This is the thing; if the boys can manage to hear you without laughing or making ugly faces I'll give you a point, the next class the boys will talk about their experiences and so on; the first couple to make ten points will ace this subject without the need of a final exam."

Suddenly everyone though that the idea didn't sound so bad…

"Now you can start" Kyoraku said and took a seat on his desk "I'll be watching so be careful."

Rukia grinned at Ichigo.

"Oh you're going to love this one I swear" she said "Nii-sama told me to keep it a secret but he also wants me to be the best of the class so…"

Ichigo frowned.

"Why Byakuya would ask you to keep this a secret?" he asked "I know that he's sort of old fashioned but it's not as if…" Ichigo's eyes widened "you told this to Byakuya?!"

Rukia nodded.

"Want to know?"

Ichigo thought about it; he didn't want to know but in order to pass this class he needed to know. Besides, this was one of Byakuya's secrets and Ichigo would be lying if he were to say that he didn't want to know embarrassing things about the Kuchiki heir. After all, if this was a secret it had to be embarrassing.

"Shoot midget."

Rukia smiled.

"Well, when I was twelve…"

 _Twelve year old Rukia was panicking._

 _She knew that at some point her sister mentioned something like this, in fact also one of her teachers tried to teach her and her friends about this but she never payed attention; she used to believe that when her time were to come she would be ready or close to her sister so she would know how to handle it. Unfortunately, she wasn't ready and her sister was grocery shopping with the maid._

" _Fuck" she cursed under her breath and looked at herself on the bathroom mirror._

 _She looked like a mess._

 _She had just woken up from a nap and the first thing she did was to go to the bathroom; she also felt hungry and was craving chocolate with her whole soul, she felt angry although she guessed that it was due to her sleep being interrupted by the need to pee. Unfortunately, when she was finishing her business in the toilet she checked her underwear and the sight of blood greeted her…_

 _Dear lord._

 _It took all of her self-control not to scream at seeing the bloody mess. It was natural, it was her period and it meant that she was growing up._

" _I wish I was a boy…" she whispered at her reflection._

 _She decided to analyze the situation and after two minutes she had her options clear; a) she could just wait for her sister so she could help her or b) she could just go to her sister's bathroom and search for something that could help her to solve this, those two options sounded reasonable because her last option was:_

 _c) Ask Nii-sama for help._

 _Rukia shook her head._

 _She loved her brother with all her heart but this was a girly problem and she knew that he couldn't handle those sorts of problems very well. Rukia stood there without knowing what to do and before she knew what was happening she started to feel pain. It was horrible; if these were the so very famous menstrual cramps she wanted to remove her vagina immediately._

 _She couldn't wait for her sister!_

 _With steady feet she ran towards her brother's studio and without knocking she burst through the door._

" _Nii-sama!" Rukia said desperately but Byakuya didn't look at her. In fact; he kept typing on his computer as if she hadn't talked._

" _Nii-sama?" she tried again and this time Byakuya looked at her. He thought about making her get out of the office and knock the door for once in her life; he hated whenever someone dared to disturbed him while he was working and she knew it but when he saw the dismay on her face he decided to pay attention to her._

" _What is it?" he asked as calm as he could._

 _Rukia looked like if she was going to scream at any second._

" _I'm… I'm…" she took a deep breath "I think I'm dying."_

 _Byakuya stood up and walked towards her._

" _Rukia… you're not dying."_

 _Rukia covered her face with her hands as tears started to run down her cheeks. Byakuya kneeled so he could be at her height._

" _Rukia… stop crying and explain."_

 _Rukia nodded and wiped the tears._

" _I'm bleeding and everything hurts." She said and looked at him with sad puppy eyes._

 _Byakuya's eyes widened._

" _You're bleeding?!" he asked and took her by her shoulders "where?! We can call your doctor or your nurse and…"_

 _Rukia blushed._

" _I want to be a boy!" Rukia said suddenly and hugged Byakuya while crying harder._

" _Rukia…" Byakuya said as he patted her back awkwardly "I need you to explain."_

 _Rukia didn't let go of him. Instead; with a tiny voice full of shyness she said:_

" _My period hit me."_

 _Byakuya's face was priceless._

"Fuck midget!" Ichigo said while trying hard not to laugh "what the fuck happened after?!"

Rukia sighed.

"My sister got home and found us sitting on the studio floor" she said "I was still crying while Nii-sama was trying to calm me down."

Ichigo bit his tongue. He wanted to laugh; the poor Byakuya had to endure that! God, it was such a shame that this was a secret because he was dying to tell Renji about it. Fuck, now that he thought about it the assignment was hard! There was no way he was going to stop laughing after this. He even forgot all about Ashido.

"How much time is left?" Ichigo asked while holding his breath.

"Two minutes" she answered while checking her cellphone "why?"

"I need to laugh and we can't fail this assignment."

Rukia chuckled.

"Well you better hold it because I'm not taking a final exam because of you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and started to count the seconds.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP THAT'S GROSS!" Keigo yelled distracting the whole class.

Keigo's partner was Chizuru; a redhead with glasses who had a silly crush with Orihime and she hated guys, especially Keigo.

"Mr. Asano!" Kyoraku said "you lost your point!"

Keigo threw himself at the floor dramatically while begging for forgiveness. Luckily the bell rang and everyone cheered! Only Keigo and Chizuru failed the assignment. When Kyoraku-sensei left the classroom Ichigo started to laugh hard. It was funny, too goddamn hilarious. Byakuya comforting a hysterical and hormonal twelve year old Rukia; he would never, ever forget that.

* * *

"Dude… you look happy and it scares the hell out of me." Renji said while looking at Ichigo "what did Rukia tell you?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"You'll have to get me drunk to tell you." Ichigo said and Renji smirked.

"That good eh?"

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia who was talking with Riruka at the other side of the classroom.

"The midget's fucking crazy."

Renji had to agree with him on that one.

Since it was only the second week of school most of the schedules were a mess and the teachers were still copping up with learning the student's names and planning the activities for the year ahead of them. So when Occhi-sensei stepped into the class to let them know that the Principal was requesting the juniors and the senior's presence in the auditorium no one was surprised. In fact; some of the students were eager to not being locked inside the classroom.

"Why do you think they're calling us Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki shrugged.

"Who knows? As long as they don't bored us to death…

Rukia was walking alongside Ichigo and Renji when her cellphone vibrate, she took it out; it was an unread message.

 **From:** _Unknown number._

" _They just called us to the auditorium and I'm dying to see you; I bet you look lovely as always. –A"_

She frowned and stopped walking.

"What is it midget?" Ichigo asked her looking at her with worry written all over his face.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She lied and kept walking.

When they got to the auditorium the seniors were already there but the Principal was nowhere to be seen. The whole class took their seats and waited patiently until Yamamoto Genryusai appeared.

"Youngsters… I have some news." He said solemnly "our rival Hueco Mundo high announced that they'll be participating against us in the next soccer tournament."

"Finally! Some action!" Kaien cheered and most of the seniors nodded with him. Ichigo exchanged a smirk with Renji; they both had some unfinished business with some folks of that High School.

Orihime gulped.

"Is everything okay Inoue-san?" Ishida asked after noticing her expression.

"O-of course Ishida-kun!" she lied and Tatsuki looked at her worriedly. She knew that if Hueco Mundo was going to come for the tournament the chances of Inoue meeting again with her ex-boyfriend were extremely high.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him again.

"Also, besides the tournament we have another announcement." He added "as you know every year is the responsibility of the seniors and the juniors to come together and present the biggest play of the year."

Matsumoto groaned.

The school play was that event where everyone's parents came to watch their sons and daughters make a fool out of themselves in front of everyone. The board of directors were also interested and sometimes other schools wanted to come. Karakura High was known for its great actors and actresses… well, not exactly but that was what the teachers liked to believe.

"I'm expecting great things from you."

"It's a good thing that that shit is elective because I'm not participating." Yui said seriously.

"Oh!" Riruka said "it's not as if someone cares besides you're useless at everything… so you probably suck at acting too."

Yui glared at Riruka.

"Don't listen to her Yui" Amy said "she probably sucks at acting too."

Riruka chuckled and Yui rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Amy." Yui said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

Obviously Amy wasn't the brain behind Yui's friends.

"I also want you to remember that the school dance we'll take place in a month." The old man continued "classes for this day are almost over so before leaving remember that this school is a place of discipline and I will not tolerate any unmoral act during this year's activities."

* * *

That night, after having dinner with her brother and sister, Rukia couldn't stop thinking about the text message. It scared her a little, a pervert was probably stalking her and while she was completely able of taking care of herself it would be fine to be careful right? That's why when Ichigo called her almost at midnight she decided to tell him.

For some reason he wasn't surprised.

"What? Don't you think it's weird?" she asked.

" _Well, yeah but it's easy to know who sent you that message, dwarf."_

Rukia frowned.

"Really? Are you Sherlock Holmes or something like that?"

The orange haired teenager at the other side of the line huffed.

" _Fine, I'll tell you"_ he said _"I had an annoying conversation this morning with Ashido."_

"Ashido?"

" _Yeah, want to hear it?"_

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

Ichigo started to tell her how that asshole was apparently interested in her and how he asked her if she was in a relationship with him.

" _Like if I would like to be in a relationship with someone who is vertically challenged."_

"Fuck" Rukia said "how can anyone imagine that I would date someone who looks constipated every goddamn day?"

" _Fine, you won that one."_

Rukia chuckled.

" _The thing is that he seems to be the responsible of sending those messages."_

"It makes sense." Rukia agreed.

" _You should just ignore him"_ Ichigo suggested _"perhaps he'll give up."_

"That's my plan." Rukia said.

They kept talking about everything; Rukia loved talking at night with the carrot top although she had to be careful not to laugh or talk to loud because she could wake her brother up. Rukia fell asleep at one in the morning.

Ichigo fell asleep just minutes after her.

* * *

Rukia felt more relieved when she knew who was sending her weird messages; unfortunately ignoring him wasn't the solution. The messages kept coming daily. It got to the point where she had to turn off her phone.

"Why are you glaring at your poor phone?" Riruka asked her one day at lunch.

Luckily only the girls were around.

"Ashido has been texting me the whole week and I can't stand it anymore."

Tatsuki frowned.

"Ashido? The senior?" she asked.

Rukia nodded.

"What kind of messages?" Orihime asked.

The raven haired girl turned on her cellphone to show them, because it would be easier to explain that way.

 **From:** _Asshole._

" _Seriously, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

 **From** _ **:**_ _Asshole._

" _Why don't you answer? We should hang out, don't you think?"_

 **From** _ **:**_ _Asshole_

" _I saw you at physical education today; your legs are to kill for."_

"Gross" Tatsuki said.

Riruka was frowning while reading the messages.

"I called him yesterday." Rukia explained "and I told him that I was going to get a restriction order against him."

"What did he say?" Orihime asked her.

"He said that I wasn't like other girls…" Riruka huffed at that "because I was clever enough to figure out that it was him the whole time."

Orihime frowned.

"I would be scared" the busty girl admitted "it's like he's stalking you…"

Tatsuki nodded.

"Why don't you tell him face to face to drop this shit?"

Rukia nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

"I'll go with you" Riruka said "I don't like fuckboys like him."

Rukia smiled.

It should be that easy; she just needed to be clear with him.

* * *

Rukia found her chance to talk with Ashido on Thursday; he was coming out of the school gym when she confronted him, Riruka was a few steps behind her.

"Kuchiki" he greeted with a smile and Rukia could smell the distinctive odor of male sweat. She wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

"So… you finally decided to give me a chance?" he asked smugly.

"No." Rukia said "I'm here to make you stop this stupid as fuck game, I don't like you, you don't like me… why the fuck are you texting me?"

Ashido blinked.

"What do you mean I don't like you? Of course I like you."

"Listen" Rukia said angrily "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you keep texting me I'll rip your stomach and I'll use your intestines as a necklace."

Ashido smiled as if the raven haired girl hadn't threatened him at all.

"Wow Kuchiki" he said surprised "I never thought that you would be one of those."

Rukia tilted her head confused.

"What?"

"I mean" Ashido said and pinched her cheek "I never thought that you would play hard to get; I like it."

Rukia's mouth dropped opened in shock.

What the fuck?! Couldn't this boy take a fucking hint?!

"See you later." He said and winked at her.

Rukia wanted to stab him right there.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!" Rukia yelled while throwing her school uniform on the laundry basket "who the hell he thinks he is?!"

Riruka sighed and crossed her arms.

"Forget about that; how the fuck did he get your number?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I have no idea." She said with a high pitch voice "he's a stalker I swear!"

Riruka nodded. She understood Rukia a little; Riruka hated fuckboys and Ashido was definitely one. Not to mention that according to Rukia he used to bully her because of her height. Why he was suddenly interested in her? Sure, Rukia was pretty and nice and she had that "innocent school girl" look that boys liked but Riruka felt that there was something more to it; one does not simply develops a crush in the blink of an eye.

"Why don't you change your phone number?" Riruka asked "at least that way he'll stop messaging you."

Rukia huffed.

"I thought about it" the raven haired girl admitted "but I would have to explain Nii-sama why I want to change my cellphone number and he'll probably… ask too many questions."

Riruka nodded.

"Yeah, he would probably send private inspectors to the poor asshole's house."

Rukia sighed and put on one of her favorite sundresses; she flopped down on her bed next to Riruka and closed her eyes.

"I really hate boys." She said.

"You know" Riruka said while lying down next to Rukia "I know that I hate boys because I think that most of them are assholes but you have two best friends that are boys…"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo and Renji are idiots" she explained "I sometimes want to kill them but they are not like the other boys."

"How are the other boys exactly?" Riruka asked.

"Well, I used to believe that I hated boys too you know?" Rukia started to explain "boys were the main reason why I left the orphanage; they used to laugh at me and played ugly pranks like if I was their toy and then I met Ichigo; he looked at me for the first time and he didn't make fun of my height or anything" she sighed "he just grabbed my hand and took me home."

Riruka listened quietly; she was the only one besides Ichigo and Renji who knew about Rukia's life. She told her everything about her and the orphanage on a rainy afternoon after school. It was a bittersweet memory.

"Then Renji came into the picture and apparently he didn't care that I was a girl as long as I could kick ass."

"Maybe that's why he has this huge crush on Tatsuki."

Rukia laughed.

"We need to play matchmaker with those losers."

Both girls started to laugh at the prospect of Tatsuki and Renji on a romantic date. Hell, they would probably hate it!

After a while they kept quiet looking at the ceiling.

"So…" Riruka said "I think that we need to take this Ashido matter on our hands."

Rukia smirked.

"Do you have an idea?"

"One?" Riruka asked offended "I have lots of ideas and tomorrow's Friday so we'll strike when he's at the soccer practice."

Both girls exchanged mean smiles.

Ashido would learn not to mess with Rukia.

* * *

The phone of the house rang.

It was weird, or at least that was what Hisana thought, she knew that Byakuya was in a meeting so it couldn't be him and honestly the only reason why they had a phone on the house was for emergencies. Cellphones were more practical. She didn't know why but she didn't want to answer, not many people had the phone of the Kuchiki residence, Byakuya liked privacy and he knew that people would be calling a lot if he were to make public his residence number at work, so… who was calling? She was probably being paranoid so with a shrugged she picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _So it's true… you're married."_ The voice at the other side of the line said and Hisana's eyes widened.

That was a voice she would never forget.

" _I wonder; how did a street rat meet a man like that Kuchiki guy?"_

Hisana couldn't speak. Pure fear was flowing through her system; she walked towards the hallway and checked that Rukia was still inside her room with Riruka, when she heard the laughter she calmed down a little and walked towards the master bedroom to lock herself inside; out of the reach of prying ears.

Taking a deep breath she tried to think rationally.

She needed to hang up.

"I don't know how you got this number or how you found me…" Hisana said with all the courage she could muster "but don't you dare to call me ever again."

The person at the other side of the line chuckled.

" _Feeling brave, uh? Before you end this call you should hear me out…"_

"Why should I?!" Hisana asked angrily.

" _I know you found her."_

Hisana gasped.

" _And you know how much I wanted to take care of that child."_

"Don't you dare to come close to her." Hisana said threateningly.

" _She's a minor I have the right to…"_

"You have no right over anything!" she said and tears welled on her eyes "you kicked us out of your house and we had to fend for ourselves!"

" _She's my…"_

"She's not!" Hisana interrupted.

The person at the other side of the line sighed.

" _You've been always like this haven't you? Just like your mother…"_ another sigh _"listen, like it or not I'm her father and I have the right to see her; you're my daughter too but since you're already a grown up there's nothing I can do about it, I should've taken care of you when you were still a brat."_

"So what?" Hisana asked bitterly "are you going to try to be a good father now? Rukia doesn't need you, she's happy."

" _Does she know the truth?"_

Hisana kept quiet.

" _She doesn't, right?"_

"What do you want?" Hisana asked finally; she didn't want to keep talking.

" _I want to meet Rukia and since your husband is rich…"_

"I'm not going to give you money."

" _Figures; fine if this is what you truly want you'll be hearing from me soon."_

After those words the line went dead and Hisana started to cry.

"I hate you so much dad…"

* * *

 **Guys, I'm like so happy! I can't believe we almost reach the 100 reviews! You're the best ones seriously! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **The action comes back in the next chapter; one does not simply mess with Kuchiki Rukia without consequences. I know that not a lot happened here but this was necessary for the plot which is thickening with every single chapter, I never thought that I would get here. The next chapter is Ichiruki heavy and Rukia's troublemaker tendencies will be back so stay tuned.**

 **Talking about the Ichiruki…. I FEEL THAT THEIR REUNION IS SO CLOSE IN THE MANGA! Guys, I've been waiting for that for ages I swear!**

 **The next chapter is almost done, so everything is up to you, let me know what do you think so I can update faster.**

 **You're all awesome!**

 **Pd. I seriously want to thank all of you individually for your support, so if I write to your inbox don't be surprised.**

 **I love you and I apologize if you find any grammar mistakes.**


	11. Smile

**Chapter 10.**

" _ **You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it." –Avril Lavigne.**_

Rukia had several reasons to be happy; first of all it was Friday, finally the weekend! Second, today was the premiere of the Chappy special which meant that she was going to watch it with Yuzu, Rukia loved having dinner with the Kurosaki family and third; the plan to ruin Ashido was ready. She couldn't wait until the soccer practice.

"If you don't stop smiling like that someone is going to find out that you're up to something." Riruka said.

Both girls were inside the school bathroom, classes for the day were over and they were waiting until the clubs started their activities so they could move freely without anyone noticing them.

"Don't worry" Rukia said "did you bring it?"

Riruka nodded.

"Yes, but I was thinking about doing something else."

Rukia frowned.

"What can be worse than this?"

Riruka smirked and took out of her backpack a disposable cellphone.

"We're going to make that bastard suffer."

Rukia watched confused how Riruka texted a message.

"This is going to be the worst day of his life" Rukia said after reading every single word that the pink haired girl wrote.

Riruka agreed and sent the message.

The plan had already started.

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegawa was having a dilemma. He hated the first months of the school year; sure he loved to be finally a senior and being a step closer to college but there was not enough gossip so early on the year, everyone was taking the classes super chill. The only juicy gossip was Yui's hair disaster on the auditorium and for some strange reason he hadn't found the culprit. It was awfully frustrating! The master mind behind that gorgeous scene needed to be recognized; only an expert prankster could planned all that without being discovered.

Now, Yumichika obviously loved gossip but more than that, he needed to know everything that was happening because he was the editor in chief of the web page of the school, and the gossip's column was his favorite part. That's why he was looking at a blank page of a word document with a scowl. With a heavy sigh he looked at the ceiling and prayed for a miracle. In a matter of seconds Matsumoto Rangiku stepped into the classroom and greeted him with a huge smile.

"What do you want?" Yumichika asked annoyed.

"I've come to take you out of your ugly depression."

Yumichika frowned.

"My depression is not ugly; in fact I've been told that I look especially handsome when I have a deep and troubled expression on my perfect face."

Matsumoto rolled her gorgeous blue eyes and without wasting anymore time she showed him her cellphone.

"What's this?" Yumichika asked reading the words on the screen.

"A text message, duh."

Yumichika grabbed the cellphone and read again.

 **From:** _Unknown number._

" _Girl, you don't want to miss this. Watch the soccer practice today and you'll witness one of the best pranks that had been played in this sorry as hell school. –I'm not a gossip girl wanna be"_

"What's up with that lame name?" Yumichika asked.

Matsumoto shrugged.

"Who cares? Don't you see what this means?"

Yumichika blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming because if the text message was accurate in a matter of minutes he would have something to write.

Matsumoto and Yumichika exchanged knowing smirks.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Ichigo and Kaien were in the locker room changing while the rest of the team members were already stretching on the soccer field under Hitsugya's guidance. Ichigo put on his pants and opened the locker to search for his t-shirt when he saw something that made him scream a little.

"What is it?" Kaien asked "something on your locker?"

Ichigo breathed in and out to calm himself.

"Don't worry just a little insect, go ahead I'll be outside in a minute."

Kaien nodded a little unsure and left.

Ichigo turned to look inside his locker again, just to make sure that he wasn't going crazy. Inside there, between his clothes and stuff was Rukia, smiling at him like if it was completely natural to be inside of a boy's locker, her violet eyes were twinkling with mischief and he couldn't help but notice how she looked like if she was up to something.

"What the fuck midget?!"

Rukia laughed.

"Your face was better than the time I showed you my tattoo!"

Ichigo blushed; not the tattoo again.

"What do you want? Get out of there! I need to put on my shirt!"

Rukia rolled her big violet eyes and threw him the t-shirt on his face; he put it on immediately.

"Listen, there's no time to explain." She said as she jumped out of the locker with a tiny black wire on her hand and what seemed to be a tiny… camera? "Here, let me put this on your shirt"

With marvelous skill she hid the wire inside his clothes and the camera ended up on the shirt's neck, almost invisible, no one would be able to see there was something wrong with his uniform.

"Okay midget…I have several questions" Ichigo said perplexed "where did you learn how to do that? Where did you get the money to buy this? And why am I using it?"

Rukia nodded.

"I'll explain all of that later, you're late for the practice" she said "when the time comes just look at Ashido, don't give your back to him no matter what."

Ichigo blinked; Ashido? Why would Rukia want him to watch that douchebag the whole time? It wasn't as if he…

"He kept texting you?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Yes" Rukia answered "that's why I'm doing this."

Ichigo sighed. If the bastard kept texting her he would have to exchange some words with him but for now it would be safe just to stick with Rukia's plan.

"So… I just have to watch him?"

Rukia nodded.

"Do you realize that this is a practice, right?" Ichigo asked "we will be doing several exercises; I won't be able to look at him."

The midget smiled a mean and pretty smile that sent chills through Ichigo's spine.

* * *

This wasn't good.

Toushiro Hitsugaya knew that it was going to be a disastrous first practice when he noticed Matsumoto and Yumichika taking a seat on the bleachers. He was about to start giving orders when out of nowhere his cellphone started to ring.

Without checking the screen he answered.

"I'm busy" he said bitterly.

He heard a girly chuckle at the other side of the line.

" _Damn Shiro-chan, is that the way you always answer the phone?"_

Hitsugaya felt the sudden urge to cancel the practice. Hinamori never called him on Fridays, after all they were fucking neighbors so she knew that they were going to see each other later, something was up and Matsumoto had something to do with it. This couldn't be good.

"What do you want?"

" _Yes, nice to hear you too Shiro-chan."_ Hinamori said with a huff _"I need a favor."_

Hitsugaya frowned.

"Make it quick, I have to start the practice now."

Hinamori laughed.

" _Can you make your team mates play a nice soccer match instead of doing the basic exercises?"_

Hitsugaya blinked twice.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

" _Please!"_

"What for?!"

" _Just because"_ Hinamori answered as if he didn't need to know.

"Bed wetter…" Hitsugaya said warningly.

" _Shiro-chan you better do as I say or I'm telling mom that I'm not going to this weekend's meeting at the company."_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

Hinamori's father and Hitsugaya's parents were the owners of the same company; a powerful enterprise of communications, that's why they both grew up together. Hitsugaya hated with his whole soul the protocol and fancy costumes of his parent's meetings, the only reason why he could endure them was because Hinamori was there with him otherwise he would go mad with boredom.

"You can't do that!"

" _Yes, I can. Just make them have a friendly match and place Ashido as goalkeeper."_

Now Hitsugaya was puzzled.

"Ashido? Why?"

" _No questions."_ Hinamori said _"and take into consideration that Rangiku-san will tell me everything."_

The line went dead and Hitsugaya started to worry about Hinamori's mental sanity. With a sigh he decided to do as she said, he was already regretting taking the captainship of the team.

* * *

"Did you call her?" Rukia asked Riruka while taking a seat next to her on the bleachers.

Riruka nodded.

"Luckily she seemed to be interested and look…" the pink haired girl said pointing at Ashido who was being placed as goalkeeper "it's already working."

Rukia was surprised.

"How did you get her number?"

Riruka shrugged.

"I ask her the night of the party, you were too busy flirting with the carrot top and drinking jelly shots."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes ignoring Riruka's comments; she didn't flirt, much less with Ichigo. It was a good thing that Riruka was always ahead of everything otherwise she would've never asked Hinamori Momo her cellphone number. Apparently now they owe her a favor, not that it mattered, Rukia liked the girl and if she was Matsumoto's friend she couldn't be bad besides it was a good thing that Hinamori could control Hitsugaya.

"Now, they'll start playing" Riruka said as the boys started to be divided in teams "and we'll strike."

Rukia nodded and took out of her bag a little toy mouse with a remote control. It had metallic pointy teeth and menacing eyes, while it wasn't a real mouse it was definitely as threatening as one. Rukia bought it along with Riruka a year after they became best friends and they had used it for several of their best pranks. Rukia even used it in one of her brother's meetings to scare an old man who wouldn't stop flirting with her sister. It was their baby.

"I feel bad for using it for this." Rukia admitted with a sigh.

Riruka nodded.

"Don't worry, just make sure to hurt him enough and then we'll drive the mouse back to us."

Rukia took a deep breath and observed the soccer field; the main reason why they wanted Ashido as goalkeeper was because it would be easier to reach him in a limited space. Rukia caught sight of Ichigo's amber eyes and smirked.

Here it goes.

* * *

Ashido was annoyed, why was he placed as goalkeeper? He didn't know, but it wasn't as fun as being outside in the field running for the ball so he had to be there ready to stop any scores of the opposite team. As he was thinking this he saw Ichigo running towards him with the ball although his expression was weird he looked as if he was waiting for something, the orange haired teenager kicked the ball and before Ashido could throw himself to stop it he felt something strange inside his pants and when he looked down he noticed that in fact something was crawling on his leg towards his private part.

He started to scream and put his hand inside his boxers, without thinking how the whole team was looking at him, but it was useless the goddamn thing wasn't leaving. Suddenly, one of his worst nightmares became true and he felt pain through his whole body when out of nowhere the thing that was inside his pants bit him right on his penis. Out of instinct he took off his pants and then his boxers and within seconds he was stark naked in front of everyone. It was in that moment when he realized that there was a huge rat grabbing his penis he was ready to kill the disgusting animal it but it let go off him and started to run away. He was going to chase it until he heard the whispers of his teammates.

"Dude… this is awkward." Kaien said and everyone else nodded.

Ashido frowned at them.

"What?" he asked.

Renji pointed awkwardly at Ashido's legs and when he looked down he realized what he had done.

"FUCK!" he yelled while covering with his two hands.

* * *

Rukia and Riruka gaped. This wasn't part of the plan but it was definitely good! Suddenly Matsumoto's laughter invaded the whole field and it was so contagious that Rukia and Riruka started to laugh too. Without wasting more time they ran towards the back of the field where they sent the toy mouse, luckily they found it in perfect conditions.

"We'll have to wash it" Rukia said while putting the mouse back on her backpack "good job baby."

Riruka laughed.

"Don't celebrate just yet, we still need the video."

"Don't worry" Rukia said "I'll send it tonight."

They didn't notice Ashido, who ran away from the field after the initial shock, watching them.

* * *

The whole team, except for Ashido, was on the locker room getting ready to go back to their houses.

"Well, that was definitely eventful." Kaien said "where's Ashido?"

Renji shrugged.

"He ran away after picking up his clothes."

"Oh" Kaien said and then started to laugh hard "my God did you see his face?!"

Ikkaku and Renji started to laugh along with him.

"He was so shocked I almost felt bad for the poor asshole!" the bald boy said while holding his stomach.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh too although not so loud because he knew who was the responsible behind all of this. Fuck, Rukia was definitely out of her mind! What was the midget thinking?! He would have to ask her later after all they were going to have dinner with his sisters and…

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stood up immediately.

"Sorry guys I need to get going!" he said and left the locker room.

They were so busy laughing that they didn't pay attention to the orange haired teenager.

* * *

"Carrot top I've been waiting for ten minutes!" Rukia said when she saw Ichigo running towards her.

"Sorry midget" he said and started to walk alongside her.

"It's a good thing you didn't take off your shirt; I need that camera in perfect conditions."

Ichigo looked at Rukia with curiosity.

"Midget, why did you do that?"

Rukia chuckled.

"If I'm honest with you I wasn't planning on looking at his ugly ass" she said "but it was better than expected."

She started to tell him how Ashido decided to harass her via text message, even after she threatened him with a restriction order and when she talked to him face to face he pinched her cheek "which trust me Ichigo it was annoying as hell" and told her that he liked how she was playing hard to get "what does that even mean?!" then she told him how she planned with Riruka to make him pay, they were just going to scare him, they never thought that he would take off his pants in front of everyone but she was satisfied because now she had blackmail for life.

Ichigo laughed.

"Fuck midget! You're crazy!"

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"And I'm proud of it."

* * *

"I'm going to destroy her!" Ashido yelled while stepping inside Yui's house "I'm going to make that bitch pay!"

Yui rolled her green eyes.

"What happened?"

Ashido huffed.

"It doesn't fucking matter, you told me that I was going to have fun!" the boy said "that girl is out of her fucking mind!"

"So… your plan failed?" Yui asked "I thought that the Kuchiki Princess was going to be an easy target for you but perhaps I'm going to find someone else."

Ashido shook his head.

"Don't" he said "I'll take care of this."

Yui nodded.

"You better do because I don't like to waste my money like this."

* * *

Rukia was completely in love with the Kurosaki household. When she stepped through the front door Yuzu greeted her with a hug, Karin only smiled at her but knowing the dark haired girl that was more than enough. Rukia couldn't help but feel right at home, she followed Ichigo upstairs to help him to take off the camera. When they were alone Rukia stood in front of him and with her tiny hands she searched under his t-shirt for the wire and in a matter of seconds she had it back.

"Thanks" she said and grabbed Ichigo's laptop while taking a seat on his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked while taking off his shirt.

"I'm going to send this to Riruka"

Ichigo took a seat next to her.

"Oh I almost forgot" the raven haired girl said and took out of her backpack a plushie, it was a lion "this is for you."

Ichigo took it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"His name is Kon" Rukia answered with a smile.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"It's a peace offering for almost getting you in trouble with Nii-sama."

Ichigo frowned at the plushie. It was a lion but it didn't look cute or friendly, besides why would he want it? He wasn't a girl.

"If you don't want it just say it." Rukia said while closing the laptop after sending the video.

"Well… it's not as if I need one of these."

Rukia rolled her eyes and tackled Ichigo, with a grunt the orange haired teenager ended up with Rukia on top of him. Ichigo blushed immediately, he was shirtless and if any of his family members were to come inside they would witness a really compromising scene.

"What are you doing midget?!"

"No one dares to look at my gifts like that without a punishment."

Ichigo scowled at her.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

Rukia smirked and let her elegant and slim fingers wander around the orange haired teenager torso.

"I have a few ideas" with a husky voice.

Ichigo froze and looked straight at Rukia's eyes. What was the midget playing at? So many juice boxes finally went to her head; he wanted to tell her to get the hell off him but words were failing him, he started to feel how Rukia legs were straddling him and he thought that perhaps Keigo was right… the midget had grown up. Perhaps it was due to the situation he was in but suddenly he was aware of every single curve of the petite girl. Christ, she was going to make him go crazy! This was Rukia, the same girl who used to pick fights with boys just for the fun of it; he couldn't let himself think like this about her. He didn't know how or when but Rukia grabbed a marker pen and started to draw on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo reacted before she could finish one pathetic bunny and with a swift move he changed positions so he could be on top.

"Sorry midget I'm not letting you get away with that."

Ichigo was expecting a kick or endless yelling from her but instead Rukia stood still and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"You don't look half bad… Ichigo." She said.

"What?" Ichigo asked and before he knew what was happening Rukia bit his cheek.

"Fuck midget!" he said and Rukia laughed while pushing him off her.

"Didn't your father teach you to never let your guard down?!" she asked while holding her stomach.

Ichigo grunted.

"Is it true that my third daughter is visiting us?!" someone yelled from downstairs and Rukia smiled.

"Oji-san!" she said and ran out of Ichigo's room to greet Ishiin.

Ichigo sighed.

If the midget kept playing like this with him he was going to lose his fucking mind.

In the end the twins along with Rukia watched the TV while having dinner; Karin was forced to watch the Chappy special due to Yuzu's insistence while Rukia forced Ichigo to stay with them so he could "instruct himself about the really important things" or some shit like that. The three girls were sitting on the living room floor while Ichigo was on the couch. He couldn't help but notice how Rukia fitted perfectly in his life, his father loved her as a third daughter and his sisters were completely comfortable with her.

He smiled.

Perhaps, meeting Rukia that day at the riverbank and taking her home was one of the best decisions of his life; Rukia turned to look at him with a huge smile and he thought that definitely he couldn't ask for a better friend.

None of them noticed Isshin looking at the scene from the kitchen.

* * *

Byakuya knew something was out of place because the exact moment he stepped into the house Hisana jumped on him, literally speaking, and started to kiss him senseless. With her hands on his shoulders and her legs around his waist the Kuchiki heir couldn't do anything more than to put his hands under her bum to prevent her from falling on the floor.

"Hisana, what?" he asked when his wife started to kiss his neck.

"Shut up and take me to our room." She said.

He nodded and walked towards the master bedroom.

It wasn't until they were both completely relaxed and lying naked side by side on their king size bed that Byakuya asked again what was happening. Hisana didn't answer; instead she hid her head in his chest and he hugged her.

"I was so worried about you." She said.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"He found me" she said "my father called yesterday and I thought…"

Byakuya sighed.

"He can't touch me" he said "what did he tell you?"

Hisana told him everything, every single word of the awful conversation that she wasn't able to forget.

"He wants to meet her." Byakuya said "but I doubt that his interest is genuine…"

Hisana nodded.

"I thought so too, but he's… I think that if he already found me it's just a matter of time before he sees her."

"Don't worry" Byakuya said and kissed her forehead "I'll make some calls and I'll talk to him."

Hisana hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

Byakuya didn't answer; he wasn't the one who was in danger. He was worried too, but the reasons of his concern were Hisana and Rukia. He would have to take drastic measures and he needed to change the house number. The Kuchiki heir kissed his wife again; he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

* * *

"I thought that Byakuya was going to pick you up." Ichigo said while waiting outside the Kurosaki clinic with Rukia.

She shook her head.

"I called the chauffer." She said "Nii-sama is probably having some quality time with my sister and I seriously don't want to interrupt him." She shuddered dramatically "adults are weird I swear."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and then a fancy black car parked in front of them.

"Thanks for everything carrot top, see you later."

Ichigo sighed.

"Sure midget, later."

Rukia smiled and got in the car.

When Ichigo stepped into his house again Yuzu and Karin were there; smirking at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you kiss her?!" Yuzu asked.

"Why should I kiss the midget?! Aren't you a little too young to be talking about that?!" Ichigo asked while pinching her cheek.

Yuzu pouted.

"You're so clueless Ichi-nii!"

Karin rolled her eyes.

"At least it's Rukia" the dark haired girl said "if you ever bring a girl who wears too much pink I'm kicking her out of the house."

Ichigo shrugged and went straight to his room.

* * *

On Sunday morning Hitsugaya's cellphone rang, he didnt' want to answer but he knew that in order to keep sleeping he needed to know what the ruckus was about.

" _WAKE UP CAPTAIN!"_ Kaien yelled on his phone.

"Fuck you Shiba" Hitsugaya said "what do you want?! It's Sunday!"

" _I know! But you have to turn on your computer and get into the school webpage."_

"What for?!"

" _Just do it!"_

Hitsugaya groaned but did as Kaien said. Unfortunately, what he saw wasn't pleasant at all; with hundreds of views in the gossip section of the page was a video of Ashido's accident at the practice. Judging from the point of view it was obviously recorded by a member of the team and it wasn't censored.

"Shiba… this is going to bring us problems."

Hitsugaya heard Kaien sighing at the other side of the line.

" _Fuck, do you think that Yamamoto saw it?"_

Hitsugaya didn't answer; instead he read the rest of new.

 _ **Soccer practice with a twist.**_

" _When the staff of this webpage received a text message saying that there was going to be something interesting at the first soccer practice of our glorious new team we ran to witness the whole thing. We never expect to see a stark naked goalkeeper yelling obscenities! Now, according to the message this was the result of a prank, the questions here are; why would someone choose our dear Ashido as a target? And why, did no one of the team help him after seeing his dilemma? Could it be that he's not as nice as the rumors say? Who knows! One thing is for sure, this year a prankster has been born and is definitely a professional one because we cannot ignore how this is equally embarrassing as Maebara Yui's incident on the first day of school in the auditorium. Who will be the next victim?_

 _So many questions but don't worry, we'll find the answers."_

Hitsugaya stood up and looked from his window to the neighbor's house; Hinamori knew something about this whole thing and he was going to get answers.

* * *

Ichigo was with Ikkaku and Renji reading the news with shock on his faces. Ichigo especially, he never imagined that Riruka would make public the whole thing! It was supposed to be blackmail! Fuck, the whole team was going to be in problems; the worst part was that which each minute the views on the video were increasing. Holy shit! It was a good thing that only the people from the school had access to the page… although the board of governors could see it too and the principal.

"I need to run away far away from the country." Ichigo said.

"Sign me the fuck up" Renji said "Yamamoto will kill us tomorrow."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Don't be pussies." He said "we didn't do anything"

Ichigo gulped.

He was going to kill the midget.

* * *

"Remind me again…" Tatsuki said while suppressing a yawn "why are we here?"

Riruka didn't answer; instead she opened her laptop and showed them the news on the school webpage. Tatsuki covered Orihime's eyes immediately.

"Isn't a little too early to watch porn?" Tatsuki asked.

"Wait… this…" Rukia said and her eyes widened "What happened?"

Riruka huffed.

"You sent the video to the wrong direction." She said "which mail did you use?!"

Rukia shook her head.

"I used my fake one, just in case of emergency."

Riruka nodded, that was a relief.

"Wait, you did this?!" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Ichigo is going to kill me!"

Riruka told everything to Tatsuki and Orihime, starting from the prank until the part where Rukia sent the video.

"Oh no" Orihime said "the team is going to be in trouble!"

Riruka nodded and Rukia decided to text Ichigo.

* * *

 **From:** _Midget._

" _Whatever happens I have your back, DON'T YOU DARE TO CONFESS ANYTHING! I'll fix it!"_

Ichigo sighed and answered.

* * *

 **From:** _Carrot top._

" _Chill midget, we're not in trouble… yet. I'll call you when I get home."_

Rukia read the text message over and over again wondering if becoming the prankster of the year was worth it.

* * *

Yui smirked while watching the embarrassing video; if the soccer team was in trouble the chances of Kurosaki Ichigo getting mad with Kuchiki Rukia were almost ninety percent. This was her moment, tomorrow at school she would talk with the orange haired boy and before anyone noticed she would take Kuchiki Rukia out of the picture.

"Perhaps your pranks will start to backfire Kuchiki…"

Yui laughed.

This was what she was waiting.

* * *

 **GUYS WE REACHED THE 100 REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Please read.**

 **I have several announcements.**

 **First of all my birthday is next week so I'm leaving this Saturday to Panama, I won't be able to update for two whole weeks so that's why I'm uploading this chapter now. Second, as you can see the drama is here and I seriously can't believe that I've reach this part!**

 **This is all because of you and your reviews, favs and follows. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING GUYS YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **Just to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **anon01: your reviews are cute! Thanks!**

 **Hopelessromantic: I'm always looking forward to your reviews! Thank you!**

 **Margaritasc: Thank you for reviewing every chapter! You're awesome!**

 **Ffn1990: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!**

 **Carupin: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Ssj Maggie: Oh my God, you don't have an idea of how much your reviews make me smile! I love long reviews and yours are super special! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thankssss, you make me blush!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thanks! I'm glad you like my histories! I'll be waiting for more reviews from you.**

 **Jobananasan: I love your reviews, I love how you express your opinion about the details of what I write, it means a lot! Thanks!**

 **Mar Snchez: Gracias! Cuando leí tu review sonreí muchísimo! Me encanta tu apoyo! You're the best.**

 **If I didn't mention you please let me know so I can thank you properly, I love every single one of you! Guys you rock! I'll upload the next chapter when I come back for my trip!**

 **Kisses!**

 **I apologize if you fin any grammar mistakes.**


	12. Misery Business

**Chapter 11.**

 ** _"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth." –Paramore._**

"Let's see" Hitsugaya said while taking a seat on the floor "before we go to school I need to know who recorded the video."

"What I need to know is why you decided to make my room the meeting point?!" Ichigo asked annoyed.

It was Monday morning and the whole team, except for Ashido, was on his room ready to go to school; Yuzu panicked a little when she saw the bunch of guys getting into the house because she thought that she would have to do breakfast for everyone, luckily Kaien refused and apparently no one was hungry, well, Ichigo was starving but apparently his plans for eating breakfast peacefully were suddenly ruined.

"It was Abarai idea; don't look at me like that." Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo turned to look at Renji who just shrugged.

"Now, as I was saying" Hitsugaya continued "who recorded the video?"

No one said a word; of course Ichigo knew that none of them did it so before the things could get out of hand he sighed heavily and confessed.

"I did it." He said.

Everyone turned to look at him with widened eyes while Hitsugaya only nodded.

"I knew that you would confess." The white haired teenager said.

"You knew?! Why aren't you kicking me out of the team?!" Ichigo asked surprised.

Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes.

"Basically you're just a victim" he said "besides I sort of helped…"

"What?" Renji asked.

"We were supposed to make basic exercises but Hinamori convinced me to make you play a match and to place Ashido as goalkeeper."

"Woah! Stop right there" Kaien said "you both have to explain from the beginning because I'm lost."

The rest of the team nodded agreeing with him.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Ichigo said "Rukia sort of installed a camera under my t-shirt before practice."

When everyone looked at him like if he was going crazy he told them how Rukia hid inside his locker and put the camera on him, according to her everything was to play a prank on Ashido with Riruka's help but they never expect him to take off his clothes they were just planning to use the video as blackmail so he would stop sending messages to her because she was starting to get scared, unfortunately the video was sent to the wrong address and that's how the whole thing ended on the school web page.

"The asshole was stalking Kuchiki?" Ikkaku asked with a frown "figures, for some reason I never liked him."

"Wait, and how exactly did you help? Why would Hinamori asked you to place Ashido as goalkeeper?"

"In order to use the rat they needed Ashido on a limited space" Hitsugaya said "apparently Riruka and Kuchiki called Hinamori so she could convinced me."

"You're kidding." Kaien said gaping.

"I'm not." Hitsugaya said with a scowl.

"You're telling me that a girl has the power to make you do anything?! Kaien asked amazed "Christ, she was with you at the party, right? Who would say that…" he stopped talking when he noticed Hitsugaya murderous glare.

"You shouldn't talk Shiba, you girlfriend has you way worse." Ikkaku said chuckling.

Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Anyways" he said "so how do we handle this?"

"You're not going to rat Kuchiki out, are you?" Ikkaku asked Ichigo.

The orange haired teenager shook his head. Rukia never forced him to help her and he knew that the fact the video was published was a miscalculation on her side so no, he wasn't going to reveal that she was the responsible of the whole fiasco. Besides, the asshole deserved what he got after harassing Rukia via text message, in fact Ichigo was surprised that the poor guy didn't end up unconscious on some alley honestly.

"I agree with you" Hitsugaya said surprising everyone "personally I don't like Ashido and if I were to confess I would have to say that Hinamori is involved and…"

"Shiro-chan doesn't want to get his best friend in trouble" Kaien said jokingly "how cute, they grow up so fucking fast!"

Hitsugaya threw a book at Kaien's head.

"Then I'm with you too" Renji said and Ichigo nodded; he knew that Renji would always be on Rukia's side just like him.

Chad nodded along with Ikkaku.

"Well then, it's settled." Hisagi said "I like Kuchiki and I don't fancy having a rat bite on my private parts honestly."

Everyone laughed.

The team was not going to say a word.

* * *

Ashido was walking through the school hallways while avoiding eye contact with everyone; he couldn't stand the whispering jabs and the pointing whenever people saw him. The fact that the whole team saw him on his birthday suit was embarrassing enough but the fact that the whole school saw the fucking "accident" was worse! Kuchiki was evil; when Yui told him what he had to do he thought "sure, why not?" after all the girl was pretty, a little too short but hey! He could easily ignore that, besides she was also rich. Making her fall for him should be easy but no… this girl had to be crazy. How did she manage to destroy his whole reputation in a matter of minutes?! How such an innocent looking girl managed to do that?!

"Ashido" Hisagi Shuuhei greeted him when he stepped into the classroom "the principal called the whole team to the conference room, let's go."

"The conference room?" Ashido asked confused "I thought that people only used that whenever the members of the board of directors came."

Hisagi nodded.

"That's right, apparently they're here."

Ashido smirked.

Kuchiki Rukia was done.

* * *

Ichigo was walking alongside Renji towards the conference room; Chad was just behind them offering his silent support… as always.

"Is it true that the board is here?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded.

"Soccer is a big deal; we are supposed to represent the school sportingly" the redhead explained "perhaps that's why they're making such a scandal."

"Fuck." Ichigo said.

Rukia promised that everything would be fine but Ichigo knew that she had no control over this situation, the prime suspects were the members of the soccer team and apparently they were the only ones who had been called. Ichigo promised the midget that he wouldn't let her get into trouble for the rest of the year; her suicidal tendencies were getting out of hand. Luckily, no one suspected about her so there was no need to worry about it. They stepped into the conference room and took a seat; they weren't looking forward to the meeting, when the seniors got inside Ashido took a seat next to Ichigo he was smiling as if he had won the lottery. Ichigo thought it was weird, if he were on his situation he wouldn't be smiling, in fact he wouldn't show his face inside the school ever again.

"I know who did it Kurosaki." He said.

Ichigo kept an impassive face.

"We all know asshole, it was a fucking rat."

Ashido just smiled wider.

"Sure she is short but there's no need to call her a rat."

Ichigo scowled at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ashido made sure to pronounce every word slow and clear.

"I know that Kuchiki Rukia is the responsible of this and I'm going to tell that to the whole board."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You have no proofs."

Ashido was about to tell him something else but in that moment the members of the board got into the room along with the Principal. The board consisted of people who donated important amounts of money to the school every year; they could be a teacher, a student's parent or someone with political power and interest in education, they just needed an important social status and connections, Karakura High School wasn't as prestigious as Laurette's school but it was equally important. Today was the first time Ichigo saw the board, the members were: Ukitake Juushiro, Shuunsui Kyoraku, Unohana Retsu, Yamamoto Genryusai obviously, Yoruichi Shihoin and…

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Byakuya?!

Ichigo exchanged a surprised look with Renji. Byakuya was a member of the board?! Along with the mad hatter?! Fuck! If Ashido was planning to rat the midget out she would be in serious trouble. How did Byakuya find time inside his tight schedule to do something like this? Fuck him and his older brother overprotectiveness! And Urahara, didn't he run a humbly business on the center of town? It was like a candy store or something like that, what was he doing here? Somehow, looking at his blond hair and weird smile brought him flashbacks of the night when Rukia met Hisana, the day she was adopted.

Ichigo frowned.

"Well, such promising youngsters!" Urahara said happily "it's great to finally meet you all."

Renji blinked several times confused.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi, a woman with an exotic beauty and dark skin said "you're scaring them."

Everyone gaped at the breathtaking female in front of them.

"Now, close your mouth boys." Unohana Retsu said; she was an older woman with a motherly aura around her; she had blue eyes and dark hair. "Drool it's tacky."

Ichigo blinked.

"As you know" Yamamoto started "we are here because we need to discuss what happened on the last practice, please stand up team Captain."

The white haired boy sighed and stood up; he bowed slightly to show respect.

"You are the captain of the team?!" Ukitake asked with a smile "I'm so proud!"

Hitsugaya winced.

"Thanks… Ukitake-san."

Ukitake smiled at him. Most people didn't know but Hitsugaya and Ukitake were related; Hitsugaya was his only and favorite nephew.

"Now, can you please explain?" Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"We were ready to start the practice but since we still needed to decide which position everyone would take I decided to play a friendly match…" he lied, because there was no way he was telling them that a girl, who didn't belong to this school, made him take that decision "we had been playing for a while and when Kurosaki Ichigo was about to score Ashido started to yell and to take off his clothes."

Ikkaku was holding his breath so he wouldn't laugh.

Yamamoto nodded.

"Now, this question is for everyone… who recorded the video?"

No one said a word and Ichigo was thankful for that because, sure getting into trouble with the board was one thing but he didn't fancy getting into trouble with Kuchiki Byakuya of all people.

"You should answer" Kyoraku said "the victim was one of your friends and you need to know how to work together, loyalty is essential."

Renji fought the urge to huff; Ashido wasn't his friend.

"Since no one is answering" Byakuya said "I believe that either you don't know who did it or everyone is responsible, which one is it?"

Ichigo always wondered how Byakuya's voice could be so… frightening, but he was right, according to the closeness of the video and the circumstances it was obvious that only a member of the team could've recorded it.

Ashido raised his hand.

"Yes, Ashido?" Yamamoto asked.

"I know who's the responsible of the prank." He said "I don't know how she managed to record everything but I'm pretty sure that it was her."

Ichigo gulped.

"She?" Yoruichi asked with a mean smirk "a girl is the responsible of this?"

Ashido nodded.

"The responsible of this is Kuchiki Rukia."

The room fell silent and the whole board of directors turned to look at Byakuya, who was acting as if he hadn't heard anything but Ichigo knew better, he was probably thinking one hundred ways to punish Rukia if by any chance she was involved in this whole mess.

"Kuchiki?" Yoruichi asked surprised "could it be your little sister Byakuya?!"

Ashido's eyes widened; he didn't know that Byakuya was Rukia's sister.

"Do you have a reliable base to make these accusations?" Byakuya asked seriously.

Ashido gulped and shook his head.

"I do not." He answered trying not to sweat in front of the Kuchiki heir "but I saw her picking up the rat that bit me moments after the incident."

Byakuya glared at Ashido as if he was suggesting that what he just said was the biggest insult he had ever heard.

"Rukia is crazy in love with every animal but she wouldn't pick up a rat!" Renji said without thinking and Yoruichi laughed loudly.

"Damn Byakuya I need to meet your sister!"

Byakuya sighed.

"Was Rukia at the Friday practice?"

Kaien nodded.

"She was but she never got close to us… in fact she talked with Riruka the whole time and left quickly."

"Anyone would leave quickly after seeing this guy's ass." Ikkaku said pointing at Ashido and Hisagi chuckled.

"I like these guys." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Besides…" Ichigo added "why Rukia would do something like that? You don't even talk to each other."

Ashido frowned at him.

"I know it was her" he insisted "why don't you ask her?"

Urahara smirked.

"Let's bring her here." The mad hatter said while eyeing Byakuya. He really wanted to see how much little Rukia had grown up since he helped her to reunite with her family.

The Kuchiki heir just nodded.

* * *

"You need to calm down Kuchiki-san" Orihime said while putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder "they'll be okay."

Rukia took a deep breath.

"Orihime is right" Tatsuki said "Ichigo is not the kind of person who would throw you under a bus just to save himself."

Riruka nodded.

"Besides, there are no proofs against you" she said "stop thinking too much about this."

Rukia nodded, since Kyoraku-sensei was in the meeting the students were making the most of the free time gossiping about Ashido and the soccer team. Yui smirked and walked until she was standing in front of Rukia's desk.

"What the fuck do you want?" Riruka asked.

"You are in trouble." She said to Rukia while ignoring Riruka.

"I don't know what are you talking about and unless you want me to break your ugly nose you better stay the hell out of my face."

"Touchy, aren't we?" Yui asked "I know it was you the one who did this to my hair and I know that you're behind the whole Ashido thing."

Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up so she could be face to face with Yui.

"Really? Why would you say that?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

Yui shut up. She couldn't talk too much otherwise they would find out that she was the one who gave Ashido Rukia's number.

"It can't be a coincidence, right?" the green eyed girl asked "you destroyed my hair and then Ashido's reputation…"

Rukia blinked.

"Wow, I knew that you were an idiot but it's even worse when you try to come with intelligent speculations…" she said "stop playing Sherlock Holmes and go get a hobby."

Yui blushed with anger.

"Kuchiki Rukia" a young woman with glasses said stepping into the classroom, Ise Nanao the principal's assistant, "please come with me, the Principal requires your presence."

Everyone turned to look at Rukia with widened eyes.

"I understand" Rukia said nodding and started to walk.

Yui smirked and looked at Riruka.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your friend gets kick out of this school before lunch."

Riruka frowned.

She had complete faith that Rukia wouldn't mess up.

* * *

When Rukia stepped inside the conference room and saw her brother looking at her demanding an answer she knew she was in trouble, so she immediately put on her best "I'm confused and scared" face. She didn't know why they were calling her; she knew that Ichigo would never betray her.

"Kuchiki Rukia" a woman with dark skin said with a smile "wow, you really look like your sister."

Rukia blinked.

"Thanks." She said; her sister was pretty so she always took that as a compliment.

"Hi Rukia!" Ukitake greeted.

"Ukitake-san!" Rukia said smiling and bowed slightly "it's really nice to see you again."

"Kuchiki Rukia" Yamamoto said seriously "we've called you because the young Ashido here says that you're the responsible of the incident at the soccer practice."

Rukia's eyes widened and looked at Ashido with a scary expression.

"What? Why would you say that?"

Ichigo thought that probably the only ones who weren't buying Rukia's act right now were him and Renji, Byakuya definitely had doubts but he could never be angry with Rukia for so long besides, Rukia knew perfectly well how to convince him about anything. Ichigo turned to look at the board of directors and noticed how Yoruichi was looking at Rukia with a knowing smirk… she didn't believe her. Ichigo frowned; women were scary as fuck, they knew all the tricks.

Ashido frowned.

"Don't give me that face" he said rudely and Byakuya, Ukitake and Urahara frowned at him "what were you doing at the practice?"

Rukia blinked and looked at her shoes shyly.

"I was just there to see Ichigo and Renji." She said and then looked at Yamamoto "they're my best friends and I thought that it would be fine just to be there for them."

Kyoraku nodded.

"There's nothing better for a man than a woman who supports him." He said and Nanao, who was at the back of the room huffed.

"Then why did you leave so quickly?!" Ashido asked.

Rukia blushed madly and Ichigo gaped. Kuchiki Rukia never blushed, never, the midget was definitely taking her acting skills to the next level.

"Well, you were suddenly naked and I've never seen a man naked… it was so wrong that I ran as fast as I could."

Ichigo could swear that he saw Byakuya relaxed a bit after she said "I've never seen a man naked". It was almost funny… almost.

"And then you picked up the rat! I saw you!"

Rukia's eyes widened. He had seen her picking up her baby! That's why he was accusing her! Well, now everything made sense… it didn't matter, he wouldn't win, no when her brother was witnessing the whole thing, this was her chance to save the team. She cocked her head and put on a cute and confused look, her sister had taught her this one assuring her that it was good enough to convince anyone about anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

Ashido gaped.

Kuchiki Rukia wasn't just evil… she was dangerous, with such an innocent look and big eyes that seemed to be sincere there was no way he was going to win this against her, so in the end he used his last card.

"I know you did this! You hate me! You said that you would cut my stomach and use my intestines as a necklace and it can't be a coincidence that a day after that a rat attacks me!"

Ichigo almost chuckled; that was definitely something that Rukia would say, judging by Renji's expression he also believed Ashido's words but hey, the bastard deserved it.

"Rukia" Byakuya said and Rukia looked at him "did you say that to this… boy?" he asked spitting the word "boy" as if it was cheap wine.

Rukia didn't have another choice; she wouldn't be able to lie about this so she nodded and began to think about dead bunnies; tears started to roll down her cheeks but she couldn't bring herself to stop, this was a technique she used to use whenever she got into trouble when she was little, dead bunnies were the worst for her.

"Yes I did it but…" a sob escaped her throat "I just thought that by doing that Ashido would stop harassing me with text messages."

After hearing those words the whole room turned to look at Ashido with questioning looks, although Byakuya looked murderous.

"Messages?" Urahara asked and smiled at Rukia "what kind of messages?"

Rukia took out her cellphone of her pocket and handed it to the mad hatter; he nodded several times while reading and then passed it to the Kuchiki heir. Byakuya's expression was unreadable but Ichigo could swear that the temperature of the room descended drastically in a matter of seconds.

Ashido was lost of words; this wasn't part of his plan.

"If I'm not mistaken… harassing a fellow student goes against the rules of the institution." Urahara said with a smirk and Yamamoto nodded.

Ashido gulped.

This wasn't good.

"So… what should we do about this?" Urahara asked while smiling at Rukia "personally I believe that while publishing the video is obviously wrong it is simply child's play comparing to those messages."

"I agree" Yoruichi said.

"Although we should make sure that accidents like that never happen again" Unohana said "someone should be supervising the team practices."

Urahara nodded.

"Are you suggesting a coach?" Ukitake asked.

"If that's the case I think I know the perfect man for the job." Kyoraku said smiling and Yamamoto nodded.

"In order to guarantee the discipline on the soccer field we'll assign a coach to the team."

"Then it's settled" Byakuya said coldly while putting Rukia's phone on his pocket, Ichigo noticed how Rukia paled a little "now that we got to an agreement with that, what do we do with young Ahido's situation?"

Ashido gulped.

"The soccer team may leave" Yamamoto said "except for Ashido, we'll discuss his punishment in private."

"You may leave too, Rukia." Byakuya said and Rukia nodded.

* * *

"Occhi-sensei" Yui greeted while entering the teacher's office, luckily for her there was no one else around.

"Yui" Occhi-sensei said "you should be in class, if I'm not mistaken the board should finish their meeting soon."

Yui nodded.

"I know but I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Sure, is everything okay?"

Yui nodded and a nice blush tainted her cheeks.

"Yes… you'll see, I heard that you'll pair us with someone for our next homework."

The teacher smiled.

"Yes, it's sort of long and boring but I was planning that you would choose your partners to make it a little more bearable."

Yui bit her bottom lip.

"About that… could you please pair me with Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yui asked shyly.

Occhi-sensei blinked confused.

"Ichigo? Well, he's nice so you could just ask him."

Yui shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure that if he were to choose he would pick Kuchiki Rukia as his partner so I need your help with this Sensei please!"

Occhi-sensei was a young woman who cared deeply about her students and when she saw Yui so worried about paring up with Ichigo she got to the conclusion that she definitely had a crush with him; although she was also aware of the closeness between the orange haired teenager and Kuchiki Rukia besides the rivalry between Yui and Rukia was obvious, they couldn't be on the same room for too long. Now, while Occhi-sensei was a dedicated teacher she was also a fan of complicated relationships and drama and if by pairing up Yui and Ichigo on an assignment she would be witness of a love triangle she was totally up to it! Teenage drama was what she was alive for!

"It's okay, in that case I'll make the pairs and I'll assign Ichigo as your partner." She assured Yui.

Yui smiled.

"Thanks a lot Sensei!"

* * *

In the end the whole team thanked Rukia, thanks to her little act the board decided not to take too serious the video incident. Although Ikkaku promised to make Yumichika delete it, he was going to have nightmares about Ashido's ass for a long time. The only thing that had them worried was that they didn't have an idea of who was going to be their new coach, Rukia on her side was worried about the fact that her brother decided to keep her cellphone.

"I'll have to find a way of get it back before he checks it." She said to Ichigo, they were walking towards the classroom.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked "Do you have something there that he cannot see?"

Rukia nodded.

"Besides most of my chats with Riruka I also have a picture of my tattoo and some pictures of our sleepovers, not to mention that I also have the video of when you jumped inside the pool with me on your shoulder."

Ichigo groaned but before he could say anything Rukia grabbed him and pushed him inside a janitor's room.

"What the fuck midget?!"

Rukia laughed.

"Don't yell! Someone will hear you!"

"Why did you lock us inside of this tiny shit?!"

"I just wanted to thank you" she said "for not saying anything."

The dim light didn't let Ichigo see clearly but he could still feel Rukia's body pressed really close to him.

"It's nothing" he said "the asshole deserved it."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

The orange haired teenager could swear that the janitor's closet was getting smaller and smaller by the second; he was having flashbacks about last Friday night with Rukia on top of him talking with a husky voice, he was starting to believe that the midget was playing with him a weird game. She was probably trying to make him crazy… and it was working. He was going to tell her how she should stop, one moment she's kicking the shit out of him and asking for juice boxes and the next they're talking at midnight and she's kissing his cheek and smiling.

"Rukia… what…?"

But he never got to ask anything; Rukia kissed him on the cheek again and his breath hitched. Did the midget always smelled so nice? Ichigo could tell that she was going to do the same as the last time; she was ready to run away but before she could grab the nob of the door he took her by her wrist and pushed her against the door, Rukia gasped and looked at Ichigo confused.

"What?" she asked.

"If that's the way you're going to thank me from now on I should thank you for saving the team, right?"

Rukia blinked.

"How exactly?" she asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

Ichigo thought about biting her cheek just like she did with him but when his lips where just inches away from her face someone opened the door and Rukia fell backwards with Ichigo landing on top of her. She blushed madly but it was worst when she realized who had opened the door. Shiba Kaien was there, looking at them with an amused glance.

"I was wondering where you two went…" he said with a smile "but I guess that you didn't get lost on the way."

Rukia gaped and Ichigo stood up immediately.

"We… this is not what it looks like." Ichigo said while helping Rukia to stand up.

Kaien laughed.

"Sure…" he said starting to walk away "just hurry up or you won't be able to enjoy your lunch."

Ichigo stood there with Rukia and after a few seconds the both of them started to laugh hard.

* * *

When lunch was over Yui wasn't able to hold her excitement; finally the lesson with Occhi-sensei was about to start and while she was disappointed about the fact that Rukia didn't get in trouble with the board she was sure that this part of her plan couldn't fail.

"Dear students" Occhi-sensei started "as you know, it's already time to start working on an essay… this year's topic is "Global warming""

Everyone in the room groaned. Occhi-sensei's essays were the worst.

"Now, I know it's tedious, that's why in order to make this a little funnier I will allow you to work with one of your classmates…"

Rukia was about to turned and look at Ichigo, unfortunately Occhi-sensei said:

"I will choose your pair for you."

Rukia frowned.

Something wasn't right…

Occhi-sensei started to call the names of the pairs and most of them were okay, luckily Orihime got paired up with Tatsuki and not some random perverted guy, Chad had to work with Ishida and the list went on until Occhi-sensei called Rukia's name.

"Kuchiki, you'll work with Dokugamine."

Rukia and Riruka smiled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you will work with Maebara Yui."

Rukia's smile faded almost instantly; those two names didn't sound well on the same sentence. Rukia turned to look at Yui with widened eyes and the green eyed girl winked at her.

What the fucking fuck?!

Occhi-sensei told them to start working immediately and warned them that the essay would consist of several parts and the first one was going to be for the next Friday.

"So if you can work together outside school that would be great." She said.

Rukia had to endure the whole lesson hearing Yui's laugh and comments about Ichigo, she was openly flirting with him.

"Calm down" Riruka told her "if she notices how much this annoys you she'll win."

Rukia huffed, she didn't know why she was so annoyed about the whole thing but this was weird because Occhi-sensei never chose partners, why was she starting this now?!

"I'll talk to her after this class."

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"It's not worth it" she said.

Unfortunately Rukia wasn't listening to her; instead she was looking at Yui who was talking with Ichigo with a huge smile although the carrot top looked annoyed. When classes were over Rukia decided to stay behind and said goodbye to everyone then walked straight to Yui's locker and there she was along with her sidekick Amy.

"Kuchiki" she said when she saw her "what do you want?"

"I don't know what you're playing at" Rukia said seriously "but you better stop."

Yui smiled at her while Amy who was behind her just laughed.

"That's weird, you don't look confident, why's that?"

Rukia frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Yui just smiled wider.

"I'm going to work with Ichigo right now; I don't have time to keep talking to you."

"School is over for today loser" Rukia said "where the fuck are you going to work with him?"

"At his house of course, where else?"

Rukia blinked, she felt something weird on her stomach and suddenly she had the sudden urge to punch Yui hard on the face.

"Bye!" Yui said and walked towards the school gates with Amy.

Rukia stood there wondering why the thought of another girl, besides her, being on Ichigo's house felt so wrong.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK?! It's me! But I must apologize, I made this chapter in a rush because I needed this in order to write the next one which is super heavy on plot! The war between Yui and Rukia is about to explode but don't worry, Rukia wouldn't give up that easily!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

 **Mar Snchez: I love your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your support! You're the best!**

 **Denebtenoh: Thhhaaankssss! You make me blush!** **Siempre me hace feliz saber que hay Latinas leyendo esto! Abrazos!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Your comments mean a lot to me!**

 **Shadow of the Moon555: Here's the update! Thank you! Hope you like it!**

 **Jobananasan: Seriously, I'm always looking forward to your reviews! They make me smile! Thank you!**

 **Blissbeat: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Hopelessromantic: I hope your waiting was worth it! I can't wait to read your review! Thanks!**

 **Majrob: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Achalida: I agree with you! Rukia is cute! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Margaritasc: Thankssss! I loved your review! You're awesome!**

 **Carupin: Thank you so much!**

 **Ssj Maggie: Your reviews and you are awesome! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly!**

 **Thanks for your great wishes and yes, I had fun in Panama! Guys, your reviews keep me going! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**


	13. Hurricane

**Chapter 12.**

 ** _"There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,  
Where a boy lives behind bricks,  
He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,  
And he turns them out like tricks." –Halsey _**

Rukia was having the worst night of her whole life, and that was saying a lot considering how she spent part of her life sleeping on the street. She was tossing and rolling on her bed trying to sleep but it was useless; apparently Morpheus didn't want to visit her. Sighing she looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was almost midnight and she didn't feel tired. Why? Well, she wasn't sure but she suspected that it was Ichigo's fault; she wanted to know if Yui went to his house but they couldn't have their midnight talk because Byakuya took her cellphone and he didn't want to give it back, luckily he hadn't check it yet otherwise she was sure that he would be already making the arrangements to send her to a convent far away in England. Sighing, she decided to go to the kitchen and eat something.

She was careful enough not to make noise so no one around the house would hear her although when she got to the kitchen she noticed that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"What are you doing?" she asked to her sister who was looking through the pantry for something.

Hisana smiled at her.

"I should be the one asking that" she said "couldn't sleep?"

Rukia shrugged.

"I'll make you hot chocolate" Hisana said and started to prepare everything.

Rukia took a seat on the countertop.

"Do you do this often?" Rukia asked "I mean do you wander around the house at midnight searching for food?"

Hisana chuckled.

"Not really" she admitted "believe it or not I'm a heavy sleeper but lately…" she stopped talking, she couldn't tell her about the source of her worries, at least not yet "well, perhaps it's that time of the month." She lied.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"It's not" her little sister said "if that was true Nii-sama would have brought you your favorite chocolates."

Hisana smiled fondly.

"God, I could have one of those right now" she said "but why don't you tell me why you can't sleep? We haven't send Chappy to the laundry so it cannot be that."

Rukia huffed.

She didn't like it whenever someone reminded her how she couldn't sleep without her favorite plushie…

"Could it be that you're worried about what Byakuya might find on your phone?" Hisana inquired playfully and Rukia's eyes widened.

"You know about that?!" Rukia asked.

Hisana nodded while pouring hot chocolate on two mugs; she passed one to Rukia.

"I found it on Byakuya's clothes and I asked him" she explained "you should've told us about that Ashido guy" she said frowning.

Rukia shrugged and took a sip of her drink; it tasted wonderful.

"I thought that it was no big deal and I took care of it."

Hisana gave Rukia a questioningly look.

"How exactly?"

"I told the board about it…"

Hisana nodded.

"It was a wise thing to do; hopefully he won't bother you again."

"I'm pretty sure he won't" Rukia said "anyways, do you think Nii-sama will give me my cellphone back soon?"

Hisana smiled.

"So you're really worried about what he might find…" she said "I don't know but you can relax, he hasn't check it yet."

Rukia tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Well, he's a little scared about whatever he might discover."

Rukia laughed but shut up quickly.

"Don't worry" Hisana said after seeing how Rukia stopped laughing "he won't wake up that easily."

"What? Did he take a pill or something to sleep?" Rukia asked.

Hisana chuckled and looked at Rukia; her blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Not really" she said "he's just exhausted and it's understandable… after all the faster way to send a man to bed is a good dinner and awesome se…"

"Stop right there!" Rukia said covering her ears dramatically "I seriously don't need that sort of images inside my head!"

Hisana rolled her eyes.

"So, why can't you sleep?" she asked "something worrying you?"

Rukia frowned.

It wasn't as if she was worried; she didn't know exactly how to put everything into words, she was happy because the soccer team wasn't in trouble, she was nervous because her brother had her cellphone, she was annoyed because Occhi-sensei decided to pair up Yui and Ichigo and she was curious about Yui working on Ichigo's house. So no, nothing was worrying her… perhaps it was just the mix of emotions after such an eventful day; besides she was angry because she was paying too much attention to Yui and she wasn't worth it.

"I don't know" she said finally; it wasn't a lie after all.

Hisana sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll give you your cellphone tomorrow." She assured her.

"Really?!" Rukia asked beaming.

Hisana nodded and smiled tiredly.

Rukia observed her sister for a minute; Hisana looked tired and there were bags under her gorgeous blue yes; that was weird because her sister never had those before. She also noticed how her slim figure looked paler than usual, although she could blame the moonlight that was coming through the kitchen window at the moment, and she couldn't ignore how her eyes were gazing towards nowhere in particular like if she wasn't with her at the moment, well… her mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Is everything okay?" Rukia asked worriedly.

Hisana looked at Rukia and noticed the concern behind her huge violet eyes; she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell her, really. She wanted to explain everything and tell her to be careful because no matter how much longer Hisana wanted to ignore it they were both in danger but she couldn't find the courage to do it, she didn't want to imagine how she would react and she didn't want to put such a burden on her young shoulders, she shook her head; this wasn't the right time.

"You know that I love you, right?" Hisana asked her.

Rukia wanted to tell her how cheesy that line was and laugh after that because they weren't the type of sisters that used to tell how much they loved each other every fucking day but after seeing her sister's face full of seriousness and concern and something else that she couldn't name she just nodded.

"I love you too." Rukia said, because it was true, she couldn't imagine a life without her sister right beside her, and because she noticed how much Hisana needed to hear that.

Hisana smiled then and kept talking until they both felt tired and decided that perhaps now they would be able to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rukia found a note next to her cellphone on her bedside table:

 _"We had to leave earlier to fix something, here's what I promised you and in case you're wondering I didn't check it." –Your favorite sister._

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You're my only sister loser." She said although she knew that no one could hear her.

She opened her cellphone and saw a lot of unread messages.

 **From:** _Riruka._

 _"Please tell me that you have your cellphone… please tell me that you already steal it from your brother's evil hands!"_

 **From** ** _:_** _Riruka._

 _"Fuck bitch! I need to talk to you answer my goddamn messages! Your brother cannot keep your phone forever!"_

 **From:** _Riruka._

 _"Now I'm scared because you're not answering… don't tell me that I'm actually texting your brother or I'll be mortified forever."_

 **From** ** _:_** _Riruka._

 _"Listen Kuchiki Byakuya well read, I don't know what happened to me but I swear I didn't use bad words on those last messages… it was… someone else! Give Rukia back her cellphone and whatever you do don't check the videos on the phone!"_

 **From:** _Riruka._

 _"You know what… I'll talk to Rukia tomorrow at school; you can pretend that I never wrote anything, say "hi" to Hisana-san from me."_

 **From:** _Carrot top._

 _"Byakuya you're probably reading this… and I can only promise you that I didn't know she was going to get a tattoo! Also, she's not alcoholic she just loves jelly shots and for the love of… I don't know you love anything more than your ridiculous expensive scarf? The thing is, don't kill me… or her, I promise that I won't jump on a pool with her on my shoulder ever again!"_

 **From** ** _:_** _Carrot top._

 _"Fuck, you probably hadn't checked the videos when I wrote the last message… FUCK! Don't tell Rukia about this or she'll kill me… although that would make you happy, right?"_

 **From:** _Carrot top._

 _"Midget, if you're reading this I promise that it wasn't intentional! You probably got your cellphone back already… well, I really hope so, whatever."_

 **From:** _Pineapple head._

 _"Please tell me that you're alive… I'm sort of worried and Ichigo hasn't stop talking about how your brother will send you to a correctional school far away in Norway or some shit like that."_

 **From:** _Pineapple head._

 _"Could you at least answer one of his calls? He wants to call your brother to convince him about how you're innocent… hell, innocent my ass you're crazy and you're making Ichigo go crazy."_

 **From:** _Pineapple head._

 _"If Kuchiki Byakuya is reading this I swear that it wasn't me the one who called your sister crazy! Fuck Rukia, answer your phone!"_

Rukia laughed hard and checked the missed calls.

 _Carrot top -10_

 _Riruka -15_

 _Pineapple head -3_

She rolled her eyes and decided to take a shower; it was getting late already.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Byakuya asked, again. He couldn't help it, Hisana was trembling all he could see was fear on her gorgeous blue eyes.

Still she nodded.

"I need to" she said "I need to know what he wants."

Byakuya sighed and stepped out of the car, as he walked to open his wife's door he thought that this was a bad idea; the only time he met the man he noticed how he wasn't an easy person to deal with and he doubted that he had change in so little time. Hisana stepped out of the car and took his hand. The place they choose was a humble tea house; most people around this part of the town wouldn't recognize them. They took a seat in one of the tables and waited.

"You shouldn't look at the menu" Hisana said with a smile "you know you'll get sick if you drink something from here."

Byakuya sighed.

"We should've met with him at the office that way…"

Hisana shook her head.

"I won't make you go through this in your workplace; besides if he knows the location of your office he won't leave you alone."

Byakuya frowned.

"You're worried about me" he said "you should worry about yourself; you've barely eaten ever since he called you."

Hisana kissed his cheek.

"Byakuya-sama please, just let me do this" she said "maybe I can convince him to leave us alone."

He wanted to tell her how she should've let him handle this but he knew that she wouldn't listen; she was stubborn. In that moment a man entered the tea house; he was wearing worn out jeans and a white shirt along with a jacket. His hair was black and his eyes were a deep shade of blue; he looked exactly as Byakuya remembered him, slightly older. Hisana tensed and grabbed Byakuya's hand under the table.

The man wasted no time and walked towards them; smiling he took a seat in front of them.

"You really look like your mother" he said to Hisana.

Hisana glared with all her strength at the man in front of him. Her father, Fukushima Makoto, was a simple man, or at least looked like one but she hated him.

"We don't have time to waste" she said with all the courage she could muster "just tell me what you want so we can get over this" she didn't let go of Byakuya's hand.

The man shook his head and sighed heavily; Byakuya noticed how he was avoiding his gaze.

"I can see that you're not glad to see me but fine, if this is how you want to handle this…" he looked straight at Hisana's blue eyes and talked with a deep voice "I want Rukia's guardianship."

Hisana's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me" he said "she's still a minor; she was nothing but a baby when…"

"When you kicked her out of the house along with me" Hisana interrupted him "I haven't forgotten, you blamed her for my mother's death."

Makoto took a deep breath.

"Her birth was the cause of her death and you know it…" he said "while kicking you out of the house was wrong you must understand; I was mourning, I lost my wife."

Byakuya could see right through the man's lies and still kept quiet; Hisana wasn't naïve, he knew that she didn't trust him much less believe him.

"Yes, and you didn't care about losing your daughters too." Hisana said bitterly "do you have an idea of how much time we spent on the streets? Do you know how hard was to keep safe a baby and find food at the same time?" Makoto was about to say something but Hisana kept talking "Of course you don't! You never cared!"

Hisana was shaking; pure rage was flowing through her system; Byakuya squeezed her hand gently.

"Like it or not I'm her father" Makoto said seriously "I have the right to…"

Hisana shook her head and Makoto stopped talking.

"You never recognized her as your daughter; she doesn't carry your last name you would have to fight your guardianship with her parental figure…"

"Who?" Makoto asked frowning "I have to fight with you for this?"

"No" Byakuya said talking for the first time in the conversation "you would have to fight against me in court."

Hisana's father glared at the Kuchiki heir with all his might.

"Really?" he asked "did you really adopt my daughter?! Well, that's quite a surprise…" he looked at Hisana "can't you give him children on your own? Are you really that useless?!"

Hisana gasped and Byakuya fought the urge to kill the man right there in the middle of the tea house.

"Set your price" Byakuya said angrily "set the amount of money and you'll have it tomorrow as long as you leave my family alone."

Makoto huffed.

"I already set my price; I want Rukia to live with me as my daughter."

"Why?!" Hisana asked upset "stop lying we all know that you don't care about her, why are you looking for her _now_?!"

Makoto looked at Hisana.

"Does she know the truth? About everything?" he asked.

"What does it have to do with anything?!" Hisana asked "stop evading my question! Why can't you leave us alone?! I'm happy, Rukia is happy, can't you just go on with your life?! You inherited mother's money, aren't you satisfied with that?!"

Byakuya noticed how Makoto's expression changed when Hisana mentioned the money.

"Blood is thicker than anything" Hisana's father said and stood up "you should remember that" he turned to look at Byakuya "if you want to make Rukia go through a legal fight between you and me it's up to you but even if I don't win what do you think she'll think when she finds out that her dad is alive?"

"Stay away from her." Hisana said standing up "she doesn't need you!"

Makoto shrugged.

"You can't hide her from me" he said "because while your living your life and your husband is working she's out there hanging with her friends or walking from school to her house and who is going to stop me then?"

Hisana was about to slap him but Byakuya stopped her.

"We'll keep in touch." Makoto said looking at the couple coldly and walked towards the exit of the tea shop.

When he was out of sight Hisana started to cry on Byakuya's shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo was trying to decide whether to knock the door or simply enter and say "hi." The Kuchikis were probably having breakfast and while he was sure that Hisana-san would welcome him with a smile he was also sure that Byakuya would glare at him the whole time and he would get so nervous that he wouldn't be able to explain what he was doing there. Taking a deep breath he decided to knock but before he could do it Rukia came running out of the house and crashed with Ichigo who fell on his butt.

"Fuck" Ichigo said "what the… midget?!"

Rukia blinked confused and helped Ichigo to stand up.

"What are you doing here carrot top?"

Ichigo was about to say how he wanted to stop Byakuya from sending her to a correctional in Norway but he supposed that Rukia would laugh on his face so he shrugged.

"You didn't answer my calls."

"Yeah…" she said "sorry about that but Nii-sama didn't want to give me my cellphone"

"Did he read anything?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head smiling.

"Nothing; my sister helped me!"

Ichigo sighed relieved those were great news; before he could say anything Rukia kicked him on the shin.

"Fuck! What was that for?!" he asked.

"Just because" she answered and started to walk; Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked alongside her.

It was still early so most of the streets were empty; Rukia's house was in one of the most exclusive zones of Karakura town; big houses and expensive cars could be seen at both sides of the street and there was a strict security system; the only reason why the guards let Ichigo enter without problem to the residential area was because he had spent most of his childhood playing on this same street with the midget so even the neighbors were used to see him around.

"I want to ask you something…" Rukia said after a while.

Ichigo frowned.

"What?"

Rukia stopped walking and looked at him with seriousness.

"Did Yui go to your house yesterday?"

Ichigo looked at her confused; Yui?

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

Rukia huffed.

"Don't play dumb" she said "I found her yesterday by the lockers and she told me that she was going to go to your house to work on the essay" she bit her bottom lip "did she go?"

Realization hit Ichigo; was she making this little drama just for that?

"Well, she wanted to" he said "but I told her that it wasn't a good idea, I mean we still have time and we can do most of the work in the class, besides she's annoying as fuck."

Rukia chuckled relieved.

"Good" she said and kept walking.

Ichigo shrugged and followed her. Why was the midget so eager to know if Yui had been to his house? Why did she care? It wasn't as if he was betraying the midget just because he had to work with the annoying brunette; Yui was… pretty, a little pretty, but it wasn't the same as working with Rukia; the midget was irreplaceable besides Ichigo could easily tell that Yui wasn't smart, Rukia on the other side was smart in every sense of the word after all her grades were the best and that wasn't by mere luck, that was because she worked hard, that's why Ichigo rather to work with Rukia, it was way better. Ichigo thought that the midget knew this better than anyone else, but judging by her previous question and her curious eyes she was…

Ichigo stopped walking and Rukia turned to look at him questioningly.

"Why did you stop?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at her; her petite form, her huge violet eyes, her raven hair and her little cute nose. Rukia frowned at him and he smirked.

"Rukia…" he said "are you jealous?"

Rukia blushed and gaped like a fish out of water. Jealous?! Was the idiot really suggesting that she, Kuchiki Rukia, could feel jealous over something so silly as writing an essay for a stupid class?! Never, she wasn't that type of possessive friend and she wasn't as insecure to feel something so idiotic like jealousy over something like this.

"Of course not!" she said indignantly.

Ichigo didn't believe her and he would be lying if he were to tell that he didn't feel proud about the fact that he could make Kuchiki Rukia feel like that, he wanted to keep the image of her blushing face forever in his mind.

"Whatever you say midget." He said jokingly and kept walking.

Rukia stood there with widened eyes; did Kurosaki Ichigo just…? Oh no, she wasn't playing like this with him.

"Are you coming?" he asked turning around when she noticed how she wasn't moving.

Rukia followed him with her chin up and Ichigo laughed at her dignified pose.

"A Kuchiki to bone, right?" he asked and she huffed.

It was the beginning of a great day.

* * *

"So… your plan didn't work out?" Rita asked Yui.

The brunette rolled her eyes annoyed.

"No, apparently he thinks that the essay is a piece of cake so there's no need to work outside school…"

Rita laughed. Yui was sulking because she couldn't get into Kurosaki's life easily, and that was to be expected, after all, the orange haired teenager was oblivious to the flirting girls around him; even Rita had tried once or twice to made him notice her and it was useless, while she was sure that Kurosaki wasn't gay it was obvious that he was into a different type of girls. Both friends stopped at the front gates of the school when they saw Ichigo and Rukia walking together; Rukia was pouting and scowling at Ichigo while the orange haired teenager was laughing. Rita smirked; it didn't matter how much Yui tried… this was a bond too hard to break. Rita noticed how Yui was going to talk with Ichigo but she stopped her grabbing her by the arm.

"Rita! What…?!"

Rita shut her up.

"I have an idea" the black haired girl said "although we'll need Amy for this."

Yui looked at Rita as if she was stupid.

"Amy is useless" she said "what's your plan?"

"Listen" Rita said "that" she said pointing at Ichigo and Rukia "is a friendship that you won't be able to destroy that easily but if there's something I know for sure is that every single friendship has a flaw… something they don't talk about or something that they rather not mention to each other ever again."

Yui blinked several times confused.

"So…?"

Rita huffed.

"You'll just have to find theirs."

"How?"

"Spy them, or at least spy Kuchiki" Rita suggested "Amy is invisible to everyone; use her for this and the moment she discovers something interesting you create a ruckus with the information."

"That sounds great!" Yui said sarcastically and Rita frowned "are you stupid?! No one would ever believe a single rumor about Kuchiki much less coming from me."

Rita winked at Yui.

"Honey, you're talking with me" she said with confidence "I have a contact we can use."

Yui shrugged; it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Captain!" Kaien yelled while entering the sophomore's classroom and several girls swoon when they saw the handsome senior. A vein popped in Hitsugaya's forehead as he put down the book he was reading.

"What do you want Shiba?" the white haired teenager asked annoyed.

Kaien smiled and took a seat on the desk next to Hitsugaya.

"I have some news."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"You have to stop hanging out with Matsumoto."

"Yeah… I've been told" he said "but that's not the point, they'll introduce our coach today! We'll have a practice!"

Hitsuagaya's eyes widened.

"You have to shitting me!"

Kaien shook his head.

"I'm not! So be ready… who knows what kind of guy will train us?!"

Hitsugaya nodded.

It wasn't long before Yamamoto called the whole team to introduce them to their new coach though; on the second period of class they all went to the Gym under the principal's orders and waited.

"Where's Ashido?" Ichigo asked.

"The bastard was suspended for a whole week after what happened on the meeting and he was kicked out of the team." Ikkaku said.

Renji's eyes widened.

"Really?! How do you know this?"

"Yumichika told me" Ikkaku explained.

Well, that explained it, the only one who knew everything around the school was the gossip king; Yumichika. Yamamoto Genryusai stepped into the Gym at that moment.

"Listen" he said without wasting time "since you need to go back to your classes this will be just a quick introduction and then you'll have your practice by the end of this day"

Everyone froze on the spot as a tall muscular man stepped inside; he had black patch on his left eye and his hairstyle was the weirdest thing Ichigo had seen on his young life. His eyes widened as he recognized the figure; Zaraki Kenpachi, Renji's guardian and the owner of his favorite dojo was going to be their coach.

"Listen to me scumbags…" Zaraki said with a deep voice "I know a master plan when I see one and it was obvious that what happened on the last practice was planned."

Ikkaku looked happier than ever while Ichigo and Renji were scared, Hitsugaya was making a face that suggested that he would rather being anywhere else, Kaien was scared but was trying not to show it, Hisagi was speechless and Chad… well, he was being Chad.

"It wasn't…" Renji tried to say but Kenpachi looked at him menacingly and the redhead shut up instantly.

"I didn't ask Abarai" Kenpachi said "as long as I'm here we won't have funny little incidents, we'll have fucking teamwork and if anyone is against this you can speak now."

No one said a word and Kenpachi nodded.

"Now, you'll work hard until you want to throw up and if you throw up I'll make you run one hundred laps so you better hold it… I hate vomit."

Ichigo gulped.

He wasn't ready for this.

* * *

A motorcycle parked outside Karakura High School; it's owner smirked while looking at the building, he knew that he had little time considering how he didn't know the schedule of this school but he wasn't going to leave without getting some shit done.

* * *

When the team left the Gym they started to talk about what to expect about the future practices and how this was going to affect the dynamic of the team. Kaien stopped walking when he saw a blur of blue hair…? Kaien's eyes widened.

"Is something wrong Shiba?" Hitsugaya asked him.

He shook his head; he was probably imagining things.

* * *

Rukia found herself alone on the hallway while picking a book from her locker when someone talked behind her.

"Damn, I knew that tree climbing and running were a huge part of your life but I never guessed that it would give you those nice legs."

Rukia frowned and closed her locker, when she turned around ready to punch whoever was talking like that to her, she found herself face to face with an old friend.

"Grimmjow?!" she asked with a smile.

Grimmjow was a tall, muscular guy with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes. He had the reputation of the typical "bad boy" and a tendency to find trouble wherever he went… that's how he met Rukia when she was thirteen, there was a huge manifestation in Karakura for animal rights and Rukia was there yelling with people she didn't know about how they should set the bunnies and other animals free and things like that. Of course she had run away from the mansion because her sister and brother forbade her to go and Ichigo and Renji didn't want to help her. When things got complicated and the police arrived at the scene to stop everything Rukia started to run and luckily for her Grimmjow was close, he wasn't protesting, he was just sitting on his motorcycle texting one of his friends when out of nowhere Rukia jumped on his back and yelled: "Drive loser! Fucking drive!" and Grimmjow was about to tell her to get the fuck down until he noticed the police following them and accelerated at full speed.

Ever since then the both of them became close friends.

Somehow, their tendency to get themselves in trouble brought them together.

"Hey there Princess" he said smirking "how's life going?"

Rukia smiled and crossed her arms.

"The same" she answered "I've been busy with school."

"Figures" Grimmjow said "still the honor student your brother loves?"

Rukia nodded.

"My brother loves me."

"So, you're not an honor student?" he asked jokingly and Rukia laughed.

The raven haired girl took a few steps closer to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"You didn't answer my messages!" she said.

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Princess, in case you've forgotten your brother and your boyfriend hates me."

Rukia huffed.

"Fine, Nii-sama doesn't like you but that's not excuse to ignore my texts and I don't have a boyfriend."

Grimmjow frowned.

"Well, Kurosaki acted like one when he told me to stay the hell away from you."

That was the main problem about her friendship with Grimmjow; he was reckless, rude, foul mouthed and a rebel, Rukia sometimes compared him to a hurricane. He had some problems at his home and he was definitely not a dedicated student but still… Rukia liked him, unfortunately Nii-sama didn't approve and her sister didn't like him either but the worst part was that Ichigo and Grimmjow hated each other, they couldn't be in the same room without trying to punch each other on the throat. Rukia thought that they just didn't understand, being with Grimmjow was like breathing fresh air after a long time, because when she was with him nothing mattered, he didn't care about her grades, about her social status or about her love for cute things, he liked to go with the flow; it was like going back to her childhood where she just had to worry about running as fast as she could and climb the highest tree.

It was fun.

Rukia sighed.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to see who were going to see my rivals this year."

Rukia tilted her head confused.

"Rivals?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"You're watching the new captain of Hueco Mundo soccer team" he said proudly "I wanted to see the team of this school since we're going to play against them in the championship."

Rukia's eyes widened and she smiled.

"You are the captain?!" she asked surprised "that's awesome! Congrats!"

"Thanks" he said "unfortunately you're not from my school so you won't cheer for me… right?" the smile never left his face.

Rukia shrugged.

"Of course I won't cheer for you but I'll see you at the match." She said.

"That's enough." He assured her.

Rukia smiled at him and Grimmjow remembered why he had missed her so much; Kuchiki Rukia was classy, smart, bossy, and a badass, nothing like the other rich girls who looked at him as if he was scum, the only wrong thing about her was her best friend and her brother, honestly.

"We should hang out again sometime…" Grimmjow said casually while putting his hands inside his pockets.

Rukia beamed.

"Seriously?!"

Grimmjow nodded.

"I'll pick you up this Friday… just don't tell anything to the stupid carrot."

"Ichigo is not stupid" Rukia said frowning "but fine, call me."

Grimmjow smiled and started to walk.

"See you later, Princess."

Rukia smiled and started to walk back to her classroom; she never noticed how a chubby blonde girl saw her whole conversation with Grimmjow.

* * *

Riruka was checking the gossip section on the school webpage; she was with Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia having lunch under the shadow of a tree on the backyard of the school. It was in peaceful days like this when she remembered why having a troublemaker as best friend was great; the boring days were weird occasions. Unfortunately her peace didn't last long because while she was scrolling down the page she found herself with a recent gossip; her eyes widened while reading the whole thing, when she finished reading she looked at Rukia with worried eyes.

"Ehm… loser?" Riruka said.

Rukia nodded while taking a bite of her sandwich to let her know that she had her attention.

"Remember just a few days ago when we discovered that the board could see the webpage of the school?"

Rukia nodded again absentmindedly.

"And remember how we also found out that your brother is part of the board?"

Rukia huffed annoyed but nodded again.

"Can you also remember how we noticed how most of the boys are into gossip as much as most girls? Boys like… Ichigo?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at Riruka.

"Okay, what's happening?" the raven haired girl asked "why are you talking like an idiot?"

Riruka sighed.

"Take a deep breath" she said and showed Rukia her cellphone.

 ** _Kuchiki Rukia's secret affair._**

 _As most of you know Kuchiki Rukia is a happy, pretty, hyperactive girl; her behavior and her grades are definitely something to look up to. Let's also mention that she's rich; anyone would be lucky to be with her! Right?_

 _So sorry to break the news on you guys but if any of you were trying to find the way into her heart you would have to fight against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Yes, you read it correctly! An anonymous source witnessed a conversation between our dear Rukia-chan and the former team captain of the Hueco Mundo high school team and apparently they were very… comfortable with each other. Our source also informed us about how Grimmjow asked Rukia to have a date this Friday and to keep it a secret because apparently Rukia's older brother does not approve this relationship._

 _Grimmjow also mentioned how Kurosaki Ichigo shouldn't know about this; apparently now we know why these two have always being at each other's throats! Who would say that a girl was the responsible of such a huge rivalry!_

 _We can't wait to see how this love story we will develop in the future but for now we can be sure about one thing: Kuchiki Rukia loves soccer players with striking hair._

Rukia paled.

"Rukia…" Tatsuki said seriously "please tell me that this is not true."

Rukia couldn't speak; she was in a huge problem.

* * *

Ishida finished reading the news aloud and everyone turned to look at Ichigo with widened eyes.

"Ichigo…" Renji said cautiously, the redhead had always known how much Ichigo despised Grimmjow and he blamed it on how much they were alike also the fact that Rukia and Grimmjow were close friends was enough to make Ichigo's blood boil.

"He wasn't here to spy on the team" Kaien said "he was here…" he stopped talking when everyone turned to look at him with questioning looks "I saw him and I thought that he was here to spy us, you know how the guys at his school are, but apparently he was here to…"

"To talk with Rukia." Ichigo finished angrily.

Couldn't the midget stay out of trouble?! First Ashido and now the blue haired freak was back… Ichigo remembered clearly how his first fight with Rukia was because of him! No, even if it took all of his strength Rukia was not going to have a date with Grimmjow, they would have to kill him first.

Ichigo stood up.

He was going to have a serious talk with Rukia.

* * *

Byakuya read the news over and over again; he had enough problems for this to happen right now! He was going to have a serious talk with Rukia tonight at dinner and he was going to confiscate her cellphone… for real this time.

* * *

 **GUYS! Thank you for all your favs, follows and reviews! Honestly, you make me happy!**

 **Now, I don't know how to feel about this chapter it took me a while to get it out of my head but now it's done! Since Ashido couldn't take the overprotective and possessive side of Ichigo let's see if Grimmjow can do it! Especial mention to: majrob, Grimmjow's part is dedicated to you! I wasn't convinced about using him until I saw your review so thank you so much, I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

 **I wanted to thank properly to all of you but I'm running out of time so I'll do it the next chapter!**

 **Thanks again!**


	14. Colors

**Chapter 13.**

 ** _"Everything is blue_**  
 ** _His pills, his hands, his jeans_**  
 ** _And now I'm covered in the colors_**  
 ** _Pulled apart at the seams_**  
 ** _And it's blue_**  
 ** _And it's blue." -Halsey_**

"You need to get out" Riruka said annoyed.

Rukia shook her head.

"Rukia…" Riruka said seriously "the bell will ring at any second and if we don't go to classes we'll get in trouble."

"I don't care!" Rukia said.

Riruka took a deep breath. The four girls were hiding; when Rukia finished reading the news she ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom, it took a lot of effort to catch up with her and now she was refusing to go out.

"Let's talk about this calmly… in a more comfy place" Orihime suggested "why don't we go…"

"No." Rukia said flatly.

Tatsuki frowned.

"Fine, your brother will probably kill you but there's no need to be hiding inside here at school hours I mean…"

Riruka huffed.

"What was that asshole doing here anyways?" she asked interrupting Tatsuki.

"He just wanted to say hi" Rukia explained while crossing her arms.

She was in deep shit. She wanted to keep a secret the fact that she was going to hang out with Grimmjow and a few hours after that the whole thing ends up in the school webpage, was someone stalking her? She was completely sure that no one was near when the whole thing happened, luckily she didn't hug him otherwise she would never hear the end of this. Her brother obviously read it; she was going to be grounded that was for sure. Taking a deep breath she decided to arrange her thoughts, first things first; she needed to find the responsible of making this public.

"Who manages the school webpage?" Rukia asked seriously.

"Several seniors" Orihime answered "although the gossip section is responsibility of Yumichika-san."

Rukia nodded while planning everything on her head; before she could vociferate her thoughts her cellphone vibrated, she took it out of her pocket and gulped.

 **From:** _Nii-sama._

" _You have some explanation to do; I'll pick you up and we'll talk at the house, if you think you'll go out this Friday you're terribly mistaken."_

"Fuck…" Rukia whispered.

Without thinking it twice she dialed a number.

"This is not the time to make phone calls loser…" Riruka said but Rukia ignored her.

" _I wasn't expecting a call so soon… miss me already princess?"_

"Grimmjow" Rukia said smiling at Tatsuki gaped "listen; I'll lose my cellphone right now, so can you tell me where are we going to meet this Friday?"

" _What happened?"_ Grimmjow asked and Rukia could swear that there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll explain later" Rukia said "just tell me where are we going to go?"

Rukia nodded several times while listening to Grimmjow and agreed; then she ended the phone call and handed her cellphone at Riruka.

"Why are you giving me this?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Nii-sama will probably confiscate it" Rukia said "I rather give it to you than having it checked by him."

Riruka nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia flashed her with her most innocent smile ever.

"We have a mission in our hands." She said.

* * *

Tatsuki took a deep breath; the bell had just ring and the students were getting towards their respective classrooms, most of them pay no mind to her but she made sure that Ichigo didn't spot her, why? She didn't know but it was one of Rukia's orders. Tatsuki sighed, why was she was following her orders anyways? Sure, they were close friends, sort of, and of course she made everything way more interesting but this… this was another level of craziness; she could get expelled but putting aside that she decided to help her. She spotted her objective and smirked, it was going to be easy because he was alone, with steady steps she approached him by behind and before anyone could see her or before he turned around she punched him on the head, the boy fell unconscious within seconds.

Tatsuki nodded proudly; her punches were the best.

* * *

Ayasegawa Yumichika could swear that he was having a nightmare, either that or he had just being kidnapped. He was having the worst headache of his life and he noticed that someone was holding him so he wouldn't fall. Fuck, he probably looked tacky, whoever did this to him was going to pay heavily for such a crime, his gorgeous head felt like it was about to explode.

"I told you to bring him not to almost kill him!" a voice was saying.

"I know" the one who was holding him answered "but he's a drama queen! I needed silence to focus and not to call the attention."

Yumichika opened his eyes carefully and looked ahead of him; Kuchiki Rukia was there looking at Arisawa Tatsuki disapprovingly. Rukia's violet eyes widened when she noticed how he was starting to regained consciousness. Yumichika glared at her and was about to ask her what the hell was happening but he noticed how he couldn't speak; a dirty, ugly and out of fashion cloth was covering his perfect mouth.

"Hold him" Rukia instructed and looked at Yumichika with harsh eyes; she wanted to make sure that her message would be well received. Tatsuki tied the poor boy's hand behind his back and pushed him on an uncomfortable wooden chair, it was a good thing that no one dared to use the old gym because it was supposedly haunted; it was the perfect scenario for an interrogation.

"Inoue" Rukia said "are you ready?" It was then when Yumichika noticed that Orihime was also there, the busty girl gulped nervously but nodded; Yumichika noticed how she was holding a thick dictionary on her delicate hands.

"Great" Rukia said and Yumichika looked at her questioningly, he thought that these were just girls, silly girls who wouldn't do anything to him, right? Girls were delicate beings and they meant no harm but why they were doing this?

"Now" the raven haired girl said frowning at the editor in chief of the school webpage "you must be wondering why we brought you here" Yumichika nodded and Rukia smirked "well, your stupid gossip section has brought me a serious problem…"

Rukia leaned down a little so they could be face to face.

"You're going to write another gossip and it'll be about how wrong you were about my affair with Grimmjow."

Yumichika chuckled, or at least tried to because the cloth that was covering his mouth barely let him breath.

"I'll remove this" Rukia said pointing at the cloth "but if you scream I promise that you'll face a great deal of pain."

Yumichika rolled his eyes and Rukia took the cloth off his face; a few seconds of silence passed and before any of the girls noticed Yumichika screamed:

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TO PUT SUCH A SHIT ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE I…" Rukia put on the cloth back on the annoying boy's face as fast as she could and frowned at him "hmpf!"

"Fine, I warned you" the raven haired girl said "Inoue!"

The orange haired girl nodded nervously and walked until she was in front of Yumichika; she took a deep breath and held the thick dictionary closer to her chest. Yumichika raised one of his delicate eyebrows and before he realized Inoue hit him with all her strength on the head with the heavy book, the dark haired boy saw stars for a few seconds and blinked several times until the pain settled a little, with widened eyes he turned to look at Orihime who was about to cry.

"Don't worry Inoue" Rukia said "Riruka will come in any second so you won't have to do it again."

"Where is she anyways?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia shrugged.

"She's excusing us for missing Occhi-sensei's class."

* * *

Riruka took a deep breath and put on a pained expression, she reminded herself how much she loved Rukia because she was her best friend, otherwise she wouldn't be risking her ass like this. She stepped into the class and everyone looked at her with curiosity, it wasn't everyday that she, or her friends for that matter, would miss a class. Her classmates were already in pairs working on the so famous essay and she couldn't help but frown when she saw how Yui was next to Ichigo, that bitch was up to something that was for sure.

"Riruka" Occhi-sensei said standing up "I was about to report you, where are the others? The class started long ago."

Riruka gulped and looked at the worried teacher with sad puppy eyes.

"Sensei… I'm so sorry… we, well… we wanted to apologize you'll see…" Riruka closed her eyes and reminded herself that she was doing this for Rukia "the other ones are throwing up right now, we ate Orihime's food and…"

She couldn't finish talking; the whole class gasped at the mention of Orihime's food. Riruka noticed how the only one who was looking suspiciously at her was Ichigo; hell, he obviously didn't believe a single word. She didn't blame him though; he probably spent half of his lunch looking for Rukia.

"Say no more my dear!" Occhi-sensei said with pity "I'll go and check…"

Riruka shook her head.

"It's not a good idea sensei…" Riruka said "we were planning on leaving earlier so we could rest, we just need your permission."

Occhi-sensei was about to give the green light to her and let her go, unfortunately Yui stood up.

"Sensei" the brunette said "I should go and check if they're okay, so you can let them go without worries."

Riruka held the urge to glare at the annoying green eyed girl.

"Oh no!" Riruka said with a sad face "you cannot let Ichigo work alone on such an important essay! Don't worry I can handle this."

Occhi-sensei nodded.

"You're right" she said "don't worry Yui I'm pretty sure that Miss Dokugamine here will take care of her friends, go on and tell them that they can leave, just be careful on the way home."

Riruka thanked her and left the classroom without looking at anyone.

Ichigo huffed when Riruka closed the door behind her; what were they playing at? He knew Riruka was lying; none of them would eat Orihime's food no matter what, so that wasn't the reason why they weren't in class. Ichigo frowned, Rukia was obviously hiding, after all everyone at her house warned her about the consequences about hanging out with Grimmjow again and Byakuya, who was an overprotective brother and an important member of the board, had obviously read the whole stupid as fuck news. The orange haired teenager frowned deeper; he needed to talk with Rukia goddammit!

"Ichigo!" someone said and he looked at his side; Yui was looking at him, her green eyes were pretty, at least that's what he thought, but they couldn't even compare to violet eyes honestly. He blinked, why was he thinking about it?! Fuck it, even when she wasn't around Rukia was fucking with his mind.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I asked you something about this paragraph" Yui said pointing at some lines on the notebook in front of her "you weren't listening."

Ichigo sighed.

"Sorry… I'm just…"

"You're worried about them." Yui said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not…" he said and it wasn't a lie; he was annoyed and uncomfortable but he wasn't worried, if someone had to be worried was the poor victim of any master plan that those four were formulating, if there was any, because whenever they were together things always got quite messy.

"Well" Yui said with a flirtatious smile "let's keep working"

Ichigo nodded not really paying attention to her.

Yui didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"How did everything go?" Rukia asked while looking at Riruka who was stepping into the old gym with a tiny box on her hands.

"Smoothly" she answered "we're free for the rest of the day."

Rukia nodded.

"Did the little butterfly here agreed to our conditions?" Riruka asked while pointing at Yumichika who looked confused and scared.

"Not yet" Tatsuki said "Orihime already hit him four times but he doesn't want to hear us."

Riruka frowned.

"Fine, take off the cloth." She instructed and Rukia did it.

"I'm not scared of any of you!" Yumichika said but his tone suggested that he was lying "when the Principal hears about this…"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'm just asking you to write another thing, it should be easy." she reasoned.

Yumichika shook his head.

"Everything I write is pure and beautiful gold and I will not taint it with your lies" he said dramatically and then smirked "but if you give me an interview maybe I can write your version of things."

Rukia's jaw twitched.

"Give me the fucking dictionary" she said angrily and took the thick book of Orihime's hands "I'll kill you!"

Before she could hit the poor boy Orihime stopped her.

"Kuchiki-san! No! He's not worth it!"

"Let go off me Inoue!" Rukia said "Nii-sama will send me to another continent because of him!"

"Oh, so it's true and your brother doesn't like him; why? Did he make you break some rules? Did he steal your first kiss?" Yumichika asked curiously "people have the right to know Kuchiki!"

Orihime glared at Yumichika.

"People's private affairs are not a joke" she said and Yumichika huffed.

"Listen honey you might not be aware but everybody talks about everyone, gossip is what keeps people connected and trust me when I say that Hollywood if powerful because of it" then he eyed the orange haired girl and winked "want to know some nasty rumors about a bespectacled boy?"

Orihime blushed and Tatsuki glared at Yumichika.

"This asshole is getting on my nerves; can't we just leave him like this until someone finds him or until he starves to death?"

Riruka shook her head.

"I have a question" she said "who told you about Rukia's conversation?"

Yumichika frowned.

"My sources are anonymous."

Riruka's eye twitched.

"Fine" Riruka said "we expected this from you, since you're not going to help us and you're not going to answer our questions…"

She handed Rukia the little box from before and the raven haired girl took it gratefully.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with that ridiculous box?!" Yumichika asked annoyed.

Rukia opened the box revealing hot wax bands, Yumichika's eyes widened.

"Consider this a warning" Rukia said "you're either with us or against us."

The other girls nodded.

"You can't do this! No!"

"I hate boys… they think that they're hot shit and when the time comes they are worse than girls." Riruka said and Tatsuki nodded.

"Let me ask you one more time" Rukia said "who told you about my conversation with Grimmjow?"

Yumichika took a deep breath; he didn't want to give this beautiful piece of information because it was part of the puzzle of a whole gossip, drama was brewing between the juniors and he wanted to be the first one to find out who were involved and why. No, he would have to risk this, he was the editor in chief and he was going to behave professionally.

"I won't say a word." He said finally.

Rukia sighed.

"Fine" she said stepping closer to the dark haired boy.

Tatsuki put the cloth back on his mouth.

Yumichika was having the worst day of his whole life.

* * *

Rukia was running; classes were over and her brother was going to give her hell if she wasn't on the front gates on time. She was sort of disappointed when she noticed that they were not going to get any information from Yumichika but Orihime promised to come with a non-violent idea to make him pay because what they did to him wasn't enough. Now, her only preoccupation was about what she was going to talk with her brother and sister; she understood to some point why they didn't like Grimmjow but they always took things like this on the next level, it was ridiculous. She would have to talk with Ichigo too; she hadn't seen him since before lunch and he probably knew about Grimmjow's visit already. She was so immersed on her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards an empty classroom.

"We need to talk" her captor said and she found herself face to face with Ichigo.

"Carrot top" she said "you scared me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell were you?!" he asked angrily.

Rukia sighed.

"I was in the bathroom." She lied "in case you didn't hear we ate…"

"Don't give me that shit" Ichigo said huffing and taking a step forward, Rukia took a step back on instinct "we know that you wouldn't eat Inoue's food no matter what."

Rukia blinked but refused to talk; she didn't know what to say.

"You disappeared on lunch and then you don't come to class…"

The raven haired girl shrugged and took another step back; Ichigo was looking at her accusingly and she didn't like it.

"Well, I just didn't feel like working on the essay today."

Ichigo frowned and took another step forward; Rukia noticed then that she was trapped; there was a wall behind her. Ichigo put his hands on both sides of her head, there was no escape.

"What was doing that asshole here?" Ichigo asked; his voice dangerously low.

Rukia gulped; Ichigo was so close, their noses were almost touching.

"Who?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Rukia" Ichigo said "what was Grimmjow doing here?"

"He just wanted to talk" she said "I didn't know you were into that sort of gossip…"

"What did he want to talk about?"

Rukia crossed her arms stubbornly; she wasn't going to answer.

"If you don't answer I'll have to take the answer out of you" he threatened.

Rukia chuckled.

"How exactly?" she asked amused.

"Do you really want to know?" Ichigo whispered on her ear and Rukia blushed.

"What are you playing at?" she asked with a tiny voice. Their closeness wasn't uncomfortable, she was used to being close to Ichigo but she just didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast, this was Ichigo goddammit! Just Ichigo!

"That's what I want to know" he said "are you going to go out with Grimmjow this Friday?"

Rukia blinked, yes, she was going to go out with the blue haired teenager but there was no reason for Ichigo to know that. She didn't want to have another fight with him because of Grimmjow and she definitely didn't want to see his overprotective side ever again.

"No" she lied "I was going to but since Nii-sama already found out…"

Ichigo was angry, extremely angry. Grimmjow was bad news and it was as if Rukia couldn't remember how much problems she got the last time she saw him, he didn't know why but the thought of Rukia with Grimmjow on a Friday night made his blood boil, it was even worse to hear that the only reason why she wasn't going to hang out with the bastard was because Byakuya wouldn't let her.

"Good" Ichigo said "I don't like him and…"

Rukia didn't want to hear Ichigo anymore. She already knew that he didn't like Grimmjow and that wasn't her problem, Ichigo was her best friend he should already know this, Grimmjow was close to her but not like Ichigo, after all she had known him since she was five years old. Why was he acting so weird? He couldn't believe that she would change him that easily; she had a tattoo on his honor for Christ sake! Boys were idiots, it wasn't as if…

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichigo…" she said and it was in that moment when Ichigo noticed their closeness, Rukia's huge violet eyes were twinkling with amusement "are you jealous?" she asked and Ichigo took a step back.

"What?!" he asked dumbfounded.

"You are!" she said and laughed "oh my God you're so stupid!"

Ichigo huffed.

"I'm not jealous dwarf!" Ichigo said "why would I…"

He couldn't keep talking; Rukia threw herself at him and hugged him. The action took him by surprise so Ichigo fell on his butt with the midget on top of him.

"What are…?!"

Rukia kissed him on the cheek and laughed loudly.

"Carrot top" she said "don't be silly, I have a tattoo because of you, you have no reason to be jealous" she said and stood up "Nii-sama is waiting for me, I'll talk to you later."

Ichigo stayed there on the floor with a stupid expression on his face even after Rukia left the classroom; he was late for his practice.

* * *

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime greeted while reaching the bespectacled boy who was leaving the school "wait!"

Uryuu turned around and saw the pretty orange haired girl running towards him.

"Inoue-san" he said "what are you doing here? I thought that you were already on your house."

Orihime shook her head and smiled at Uryuu who blushed a little at the gesture.

"I'll explain later but I need your help." The busty girl said.

"My help?" Uryuu asked confused.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep the secret." Orihime said and Uryuu nodded.

"You have my word." He said and Orihime's smile couldn't get any wider "come, we can get some ice cream while you tell me everything."

Orihime accepted happily.

* * *

"You're late" Kaien said to Ichigo who looked confused "are you okay?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded stupidly.

"Did you talk with Rukia?" Renji asked him.

The orange haired teenager nodded again.

Renji and Kaien exchanged a confused look.

"Should I punch him?" Renji asked and Kaien smirked.

"Leave him." Hitsugaya said "he has the same look that Shiba has whenever he spends time with his girlfriend."

Kaien crossed his arms.

"I'm a lucky man" he said and the whole team rolled their eyes.

"You won't be saying that after our first practice with Zaraki Kenpachi" Hisagi said and Chad agreed.

"Don't complain pussies" Ikkaku said with a smirk "this'll be awesome."

* * *

When Rukia got to the front gates of the school she was expecting an angry Byakuya but she got something worse… her brother was there looking murderous and tense but that wasn't everything; her grandfather was also there. Gulping nervously she walked with steady feet to greet them, but before she could reach them Byakuya got inside the car on the passenger's seat and closed the door angrily; Rukia winced at the sound of the door slamming. Her grandfather stood there waiting for her to greet him, Rukia smiled awkwardly at him and he smiled back.

"Hi grandpa" Rukia said.

"Hello Rukia, how have you been?" he asked kindly.

She wanted to say "fine" or "I've been better" but instead she looked at her grandfather with sad puppy eyes and asked:

"Are you mad at me?"

Ginrei blinked; he wasn't expecting that.

"Well… that depends" he said "did you really agree to go out with that boy?"

Rukia nodded, she couldn't lie to him after all.

"Get in the car kiddo" Ginrei said sighing "I won't be able to save you from this one."

Rukia got in the backseat with a sad face; she was going to get the lecture of her life.

The ride towards home was everything she was expecting, quiet, awkward and tense. Her brother wasn't talking to her and her grandfather wasn't trying to establish a conversation, she wanted to try but she was afraid that everything could get worse; she couldn't even remember when the last time her brother was this mad at her was. It was a good thing that she gave her cellphone at Riruka unfortunately she forgot to tell Ichigo about that tiny little detail, well… he was smart he would probably find out by himself. When they got home Byakuya was the first one to get out of the car without even waiting for the chauffer to open the door for him, Rukia huffed, her brother was definitely overreacting.

"We'll wait for you at the studio." Ginrei said as the chauffer opened the door for him.

Rukia nodded.

* * *

Ichigo was pretty sure that he was dying; his lungs were burning and his legs hurt like hell. He was craving water and he guessed that Renji felt the same way judging by his tired face and his heavy breathing.

"Dude… if I die… tell Rukia that I was the one who threw her Chappy plushie at her pool when we were six." The redhead said.

Ichigo tried to keep running alongside him.

"Do you want her to go to your funeral or not? She'll hate you if she ever finds out."

"ABARAI! KUROSAKI!" Kenpachi yelled from the other side of the soccer field "less talking and more running!"

"Fuck…" Renji said "I won't be able to stand up tomorrow."

Ichigo agreed while looking at Kaien who was running ahead of them; the asshole looked like if he was going to pass out at any second.

* * *

Byakuya was pacing back and forth in his studio; Ginrei was sitting behind the desk while observing his grandson. Byakuya's worries were obvious; the sudden appearance of Hisana and Rukia's father and now the sudden appearance of that boy… Grimmjow. Ginrei didn't know too much about him but he could remember clearly how many troubles his friendship brought to Rukia, he couldn't believe how she agreed to keep seeing the guy after having strict orders of not seeing him ever again but it was normal teenage behavior; tell them not to do something and it'll be the first thing they'll do.

"Stop pacing" Ginrei ordered to Byakuya.

The Kuchiki heir didn't listen.

"Byakuya" Ginrei said seriously and Byakuya looked at him.

"You need to…"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in" Byakuya said and Rukia stepped into the room nervously.

"I do not wish to waste my time on trivial matters Rukia" Byakuya started "I'll ask questions and you'll answer and then we'll discuss your punishment, is that clear?"

Rukia knew several things about her brother; years living with him had taught her not to argue with him when he was angry like this but it was unfair, sure she had agreed to go out with Grimmjow but she hadn't do it… yet. Why was she being punished? Just for talking with a boy? That was nonsense. Her survival instincts were telling her to keep her mouth shut and agree with anything her brother had to tell her but her pride was telling her otherwise. She crossed her arms and frowned; she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"No" she said and Byakuya looked at her with harsh eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked; his anger was growing by the second.

"No, I mean I haven't done anything wrong I shouldn't be punished" she said "I mean you cannot come and be angry at me just because you read something on a gossip column."

Ginrei nodded; the girl had a point.

"Did you agree or not to go out with that boy this Friday?"

"Yes, I did." Rukia answered "but in my defense I haven't done it."

Byakuya was blaming himself; this conversation wouldn't be happening if he hadn't taught Rukia how to negotiate, yes she had a point and he knew that it would be unfair to punish her but he wanted to take this opportunity to keep her away from her father, while locking her in the mansion sounded a little extreme he couldn't find another solution for at the moment. So he needed to use this card in order to protect her even if it meant lying to her.

"What was he doing at your school?" The Kuchiki heir asked angrily.

Rukia shrugged.

"He wanted to spy the soccer team" Rukia answered "he's the captain of his High School team and he wanted to meet his rivals or something like that…"

"And…?" Byakuya said and Rukia sighed.

"And he saw me and we talked for five minutes" she said "seriously Nii-sama it was nothing more than an amicable chat."

Byakuya closed his eyes; he had enough on his plate for this to be happening right now.

"What does Kurosaki Ichigo think about this?" Ginrei asked suddenly.

Rukia, who wasn't expecting that sort of question, gaped. Ichigo? What did it have to do with anything? Sure, he didn't like Grimmjow either but it wasn't as if his opinion was important, right? Rukia suddenly remembered their conversation at the classroom today, his closeness and his jealousy; she blushed madly thing that didn't go unnoticed by her brother and grandfather. She shook her head; it wasn't as if she could tell them that the carrot top was jealous because they would ask too many questions…

"Rukia?" Ginrei asked.

"Well, he doesn't like Grimmjow in fact they hate each other but I haven't talk with Ichigo about it." She said; it was half a lie.

Byakuya nodded; he couldn't believe that he could share something with Kurosaki Ichigo.

"You're not allowed to go out for a month." The Kuchiki heir said finally "I'll drop you at school and then I'll pick you up."

Rukia's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?! Why?!"

Byakuya didn't answer instead he kept stating his conditions.

"You'll give me your cellphone and…"

"I don't have my cellphone" Rukia said before he could continue "I lost it today."

Ginrei chuckled; it was obvious how she planned everything.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia nodded.

"I'm not lying" she said "you can check my backpack."

Byakuya didn't believe a single word but he knew better than keep insisting.

"Fine" he said tiredly "just don't tell anything about this to your sister."

Rukia tilted her head confused; she thought that he had already told her. Were they going to keep a secret her whole conversation with Grimmjow?

"Why?" she asked.

Byakuya didn't want to add another burden to Hisana's shoulders; unfortunately he couldn't tell that to Rukia.

"Since you're not going to see that blue haired boy ever again I don't see the need to tell her; she might get mad at you and I believe that you don't want that."

Rukia frowned sadly; no, she hated whenever her sister was angry so he nodded.

"You can leave." Byakuya said "Hisana will come shortly so we can have dinner."

Rukia bowed respectfully and left the studio; while she couldn't believe that she wasn't allowed to go out for a whole month she thought that the conversation went better than expected, she needed a bath to get rid of the stress.

"You should tell her the truth." Ginrei said after Rukia closed the door behind her.

Byakuya shook his head.

She wasn't ready yet.

* * *

"It's the second time in my whole life that I've been visited by a member of the Kuchiki family…" Urahara said while eyeing with curiosity at the woman sitting in front of him "but I must say that your visit intrigues me more than your husband's."

Hisana smiled tiredly.

"Yes, I wasn't thinking about coming here but… I think that you're the only one who can help me."

Urahara nodded.

"I'm all ears." He said.

"If I'm not mistaken you know everything about my past and the reasons why Rukia had to live on the street, right?"

The mad hatter smiled; yes, he was aware about everything related to the sister's past and he still couldn't believe how the pretty woman sitting in front of him could go through all of that and still look like a high society wife; well, there was a reason why Kuchiki Byakuya was in love with her and it certainly had something to do with her strength.

"Yes" Urahara answered "and as I said to your husband years ago, the secret is safe with me."

Hisana chuckled.

"I believe you" she said "but I'm not here to make sure that you keep the secret; we're not that kind of people, threatens are tacky."

Urahara noticed how Hisana's blue eyes were twinkling with something he couldn't name.

"Did something happen?" Urahara asked curiously.

Hisana didn't answer; instead she took out of her purse a paper and handed it to him. It was a picture of a man on his forties perhaps; he had blue eyes and dark hair, he was wearing worn out jeans and something about his face was telling Urahara that he wasn't friendly.

"He's…"

"My father" Hisana answered and Urahara's eyes widened "you might be thinking that I'm stalking him but it's quite the opposite…" she took a deep breath "he wants to meet Rukia and I can't let that happen."

"What do you want me to do ma'am?"

Hisana sighed.

"I want you to investigate why is he interested in Rukia; it's not parental instinct I can assure you that" she chuckled sarcastically "if you can find what does he _truly_ want I can use it against him."

Urahara understood perfectly; it wasn't an easy job.

"I must go" she said "will you take the job?"

Urahara looked at Hisana's blue eyes and saw desperation, sadness and hope. Honestly, it was almost heartbreaking.

"I'll do it." Urahara said.

Hisana bowed and left the shop.

"Damn Kisuke" Yoruichi said while stepping inside the room "you certainly have interesting customers."

Urahara chuckled.

"Interesting is an understatement; Yoruichi-san."

* * *

 **Damn! It took a while to get that out of my head.**

 **Guys, these two weeks had been a hell to me, not kidding, that's why I didn't upload earlier but here it is! The next chapter is going to be better I hope.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! They give me motivation to keep writing honestly.**

 **It's almost midnight but I didn't want to spend another week without updating so I apologize for my grammar mistakes. Hope you liked this chapter, if you could let me know what you think you would make me super happy.**


	15. Of cars and big brothers

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Abarai Renji was used to get up because of unusual reasons; one time Ikkaku was trying to cut his hair and he almost cut his ear by mistake, he also couldn't forget the time when Yumichika was singing and when he opened his eyes he realized that he was admiring his naked form on the mirror, it was an image that would never leave his young and innocent head. This time a loud laugh was invading the whole room; Ikkaku's laugh to be specific; Renji rubbed his sleepy eyes ready to be surprised and he wasn't disappointed. Ikkaku was laughing hard, extremely hard; the bald boy was pointing at Yumichika who was covering his face with his hands pretending to be ashamed and horrified. Renji raised an eyebrow; knowing him it was only a stupid pimple although that didn't explain why Ikkaku was laughing so hard.

"Morning assholes" Renji said with a groggy voice "why are you laughing?" he asked at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku couldn't answer he was holding his stomach and Renji could swear that he was about to end up without air on his lungs.

"What's happening?" Renji asked again but looking at Yumichika this time.

Yumichika, whose face was still covered, sobbed.

"I'm a dishonor." He said dramatically.

Renji blinked several times confused.

"Okay…" he said "why don't you explain why are you a dishonor?"

Yumichika sobbed harder this time but showed his face to Renji; it took at least three seconds before Renji started to laugh, almost harder than Ikkaku. Yumichika's face turned a deep shade of red; he was so embarrassed; he made a terrible mistake by thinking that girls were sweet and delicate beings; girls were monsters, vile and cruel. Especially girls like Kuchiki Rukia; now, Yumichika knew how to recognize beauty and Kuchiki Rukia was gorgeous but deep down inside she was deadly.

When he saw the pink box that Riruka had with her he thought that it was nothing serious; after all what could be worse than being punched with a dictionary?! Unfortunately his worst nightmare became true when he realized that they were going to use hot wax on his perfect face; specifically on his eyebrows. Now, if they had removed both of his eyebrows he could've endured that easily, his forehead was pretty enough, unfortunately the devil queen, Kuchiki Rukia, decided to remove only his left eyebrow which meant that he was forced to go around looking like a freak! A misfit! All because he was missing an eyebrow!

His roommate's laughter was getting on his nerves.

"Stop laughing idiots! Don't you see?! I can't go out like this!"

"Who the fuck did that to you?!" Renji asked between laughs "or is a new fashion trend?!"

Yumichika frowned at the redhead.

He couldn't tell them exactly how four girls kidnapped him and tortured him; he wouldn't be able to live with the shame. In that precise moment the door of the room opened and little girl with pink hair entered with a huge smile.

"Morning!" Yachiru, Zaraki Kenpachi's adoptive daughter, said with a smile "breakfast is ready!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were part of an adoptions program; when Ikkaku and Yumichika were six they were taken under the wing of Zaraki Kenpachi and a year later Renji joined them. That's why they lived together, the big and scary man was the only father figure they've ever known, hence the reason why they were so close.

Yachiru, on her side, found Kenpachi on the street and he decided to keep her and give her a name, she was the only girl around the house and she would start going to primary soon… although she looked like a kindergarten girl.

"What happened to you Yumi-chan?" Yachiru asked after seeing Yumichika's face.

Yumichika scowled at Yachiru.

"Nothing, I'm just…"

Yachiru didn't let him finish; instead she jumped towards him making him fall on his butt.

"What are you doing little monster?!" Yumichika asked annoyed "get off me!"

Yachiru just laughed.

"I'm going to draw you another eyebrow! You look weird!"

Yumichika yelled asking for help and Renji almost felt pity for him; almost. Unfortunately it was getting late and they needed to go to school.

* * *

"Okay let me see if I understand" Matsumoto Rangiku, who for the first time on her whole life was early on the school, said "we, the seniors, need to plan and organize a school dance?!" the excitement was evident on her voice and Yamamoto sighed.

"As you can remember is a tradition and I think that you're the best suited for this job…" he said tiredly, the school dance wasn't his favorite activity of the year "of course that you would have to find chaperones and make sure that the whole thing runs smoothly and without inappropriate behavior."

Rangiku waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll tell the others today and we'll start!" she said almost jumping on her seat "how much time do we have left?!"

"The dance will be held in two weeks."

Matsumoto's smile couldn't get any wider.

* * *

Hisana opened her eyes only to found herself face to face with her sister who was looking at her worriedly.

"Morning" Rukia said "are you okay?"

Hisana blinked while her eyes adapted to the light that was coming into her room; Rukia was already wearing her school uniform.

"Morning" Hisana said "what time is it?"

Rukia frowned.

"Almost seven" she answered "Nii-sama told me that you needed to sleep so I didn't wake you to have breakfast with us; are you feeling okay?"

No, she wasn't feeling okay. She had a headache and she couldn't believe how she didn't wake up at the usual hour, she was probably going to have her period soon or it was the stress either way she felt the need to stay in bed and she didn't like it.

"I… I have a headache." She said.

"I'll tell the maid to bring you medicine; do you want me to stay with you?"

 _YES!_ Hisana thought, she wanted to keep Rukia inside the house until she was sure that her father was gone and she didn't mind having her sister taking care of her while she was feeling like crap, even if it meant that they would have to see Chappy the whole day. Sighing Hisana shook her head; it was selfish of her to think like this, Rukia needed to go to school and see her friends and not to worry about her.

"You shouldn't miss school because of me" Hisana said "so no, you're not staying."

Rukia pouted.

"Fine but I can always come earlier if you need something." She said with a smile.

Hisana chuckled.

"Go to school Rukia."

The violet eyed girl nodded.

"Nii-sama is worried sick about you by the way" she said mischievously "so if you ask him to bring you a box of chocolates…"

Hisana rolled her eyes.

"Leave, now."

Rukia laughed and left the room.

* * *

Inoue Orihime was happy; she spent yesterday's afternoon and night devising an amazing plan to fight back against the gossip column; and it worked perfectly. Well, at least that's what Uryuu was saying, they were both at Orihime's apartment working hard with Inoue's laptop. The bespectacled boy wasn't planning on staying the whole night but somehow it just happened, luckily they ordered fast food for dinner so he didn't have to eat Inoue's food.

"It's done" Uryuu said "are you sure you know how to handle it?"

Orihime nodded happily and hugged him.

"Thanks Ishida-kun!" she said "I can't wait to tell the others."

Uryuu, who was blushing like mad, smiled kindly at her.

"Well, since we finished I should head home and take a bath…" he wanted to leave, he already felt out of place for being inside a girl's apartment besides, his father was going to kill him for not getting home before curfew. He could already picture the lecture he was going to receive.

Orihime's eyes widened.

"You can't do that Ishida-kun" she said worriedly "you'll be late for class! Why don't you use my shower instead?!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Inoue-san I mean I didn't bring my personal items."

Orihime dragged the bespectacled boy towards her bathroom.

"Don't worry, I have a washing machine and a dryer just give me your clothes and I'm pretty sure that I have a new toothbrush somewhere!"

Well, apparently Uryuu wasn't going to get home today.

* * *

When Tatsuki saw Orihime and Uryuu stepping into the classroom side by side she couldn't help but smile; while the boy looked embarrassed Orihime looked happy while chatting with him. She definitely had something to tell her.

"Stop smiling like that" Riruka said while looking at Tatsuki "you look like a proud mother just because she's talking with a boy."

Tatsuki huffed.

"How come you're early? I thought that it was a rule of yours to never be on time."

"Well, I wasn't planning waking up so goddamn early but Rukia had this disgusting alarm and I couldn't turn it off."

Tatsuki chuckled.

"The perks of keeping your friend's phone."

"Tell me about it" Riruka said rolling her eyes "but that's not everything; can you believe that she received a phone call at fucking midnight?!"

"What? At midnight?" Tatsuki asked "who the fuck called her at midnight?"

Riruka smirked.

"Take a guess"

Tatsuki thought about it for a moment; at first she thought that it was Grimmjow but if that was the case Riruka would be more than pissed and instead she looked amused. Who would call Rukia at midnight? Tatsuki was completely sure that Rukia was single but if she wasn't mistaken girls only received phone calls at midnight from boys who couldn't stop thinking about them… well, at least that was what Orihime told her once.

"I have no idea." Tatsuki admitted.

"You're slow" Riruka said and took a seat next to Tatsuki, making sure that no one was near them she whispered "it was Ichigo" on the girl's ear so no prying ears could hear her.

Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Did you answer him?"

Riruka shook her head.

"I didn't but I got a little curious so I checked Rukia's phone and I discovered something interesting…"

"What?"

Riruka looked at both sides of her before taking out Rukia's phone from her backpack and showing it to Tatsuki, the national champion took a look good at what Riruka was showing her; it was a picture. Rukia was the one who took it, the raven haired girl and Ichigo were lying side by side on a bed, Ichigo was asleep while Rukia was smiling at the camera with a mischievous smile; Tatsuki checked the hour and the date on the picture and apparently it was taken on the first day of school at one in the freaking morning! Tatsuki looked at Riruka with disbelief.

"I always knew that those two were really close but this… do they live together or something?"

Riruka chuckled.

"Obviously not; her brother would kill her, but I think that these two might have something going on between them."

Tatsuki frowned.

"I doubt it" she said "she would have already told you."

"You don't get it" Riruka said "I don't think that they are aware of what's happening between them."

Tatsuki smirked.

"Don't you dare to tell me that you plan to ask Rukia about it?"

"No, that would be too suspicious" Riruka said "but I'm planning on asking her about the picture."

"She'll kill you if she ever finds out that you checked her phone."

"I don't think so; she checks mine all the time."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

That was a friendship she would never understand.

* * *

"So, you'll pick me up?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya parked the car outside the school and nodded.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him and the Kuchiki heir sighed.

"Not exactly" he admitted "although it would be wise to assume that I'm disappointed about the fact that you seem to have no respect for rules."

Rukia pouted.

"But I didn't go out with him!" she said "basically I didn't break any rules."

"You were planning to."

Rukia huffed.

"So I'm still grounded?" she asked and Byakuya nodded again.

"That's not up to discussion." He said.

Rukia supposed that it was fair; after all she blamed it on how overprotective her brother was. She didn't want to imagine what kind of boyfriend he was when he was younger; Hisana probably had to endure a lot of jealousy, she chuckled inwardly and then remembered.

"Hey Nii-sama" she said "can we go to the candy store after you pick me up?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The candy store?" he asked.

"Yes" Rukia said nodding happily "perhaps her favorite chocolates will make my sister feel better, don't you think?"

Hisana…

Byakuya patted Rukia's head fondly; he was amazed to realize how much Rukia and Hisana's relationship changed ever since she was adopted. It was obvious how much Rukia loved Hisana and he was thankful for that; that was another reason to worry about her sister, if this selfless, curious, free spirit girl were to meet her father he would probably try to poison her heart against Hisana, and while Byakuya doubted that Rukia would ever doubt about the love of her sister towards her, that was a risk he wouldn't take. He didn't want to see any of them hurt.

"Sure" Byakuya said "we'll go."

Rukia smiled and get off the car.

Byakuya accelerated without really checking if there was someone in front of him, after all it was late so most of the students were inside the building and there were no cars at this hour around the school so he didn't notice the orange haired teenager that was in front of him.

Ichigo was pretty sure that Byakuya did it on purpose.

He never imagined that his career inside the soccer team would be so short but again his life was full of unpredictable occurrences, at least that was what he was thinking while lying on the street in front of his school; Byakuya's car had hit him right on his torso causing him to fall backwards. Opening his eyes he noticed that Rukia was hovering over him with a small smile and her huge violet eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Ichigo frowned at her.

"Are you alive?" she asked.

"Barely" Ichigo answered; he noticed in that moment that from his spot on the floor he could glimpse Rukia's underwear; he never imagined that she would be the kind of girl who would use pink panties.

"Am I bleeding?" he asked, trying to distract himself from his own perverted thoughts.

Rukia shook her head.

"Not really" she said "I don't think that you'll die…"

"But if I die… how would you explain to my father that your brother killed me?"

Rukia shrugged; Ichigo wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying the view; fuck, he was becoming a freaking pervert.

"Well, I'll name my firstborn after you so your father can have a replacement."

Ichigo scowled at that.

"With who are you going to have a child if I'm not around?" he asked without thinking and Rukia gaped while a blush tainted her cheeks.

"Had I known that you wanted to be the father of her future child I would have arrange your marriage long time ago…" Someone said and Ichigo noticed how Byakuya was looking down on him, the annoyance behind his eyes was evident. Great, just what he needed, the Kuchiki siblings looking at him while he was pathetically sprawling across the fucking pavement while he was talking nonsense about having Rukia's children.

"Byakuya, I've always known that you hate me but this is taking it too far."

Byakuya sighed heavily.

"You should get up and go to the infirmary, now" the Kuchiki heir said.

"Are you worried about me?" Ichigo asked him surprised.

"No, you're blocking my way" he explained "I cannot move my car when you're partially under it."

Ichigo huffed and looked at Rukia.

"Give me a hand midget."

Byakuya sighed heavily again; he had not time for this.

* * *

"Well, this is embarrassing." Ichigo said while walking, with Byakuya's help, towards the infirmary. Rukia went to the classroom to explain why Ichigo was going to be late and she took his backpack with her. Great, he could see this already on the gossip column "Kurosaki Ichigo walking around with Kuchiki Byakuya…" fuck, his reputation was going to be ruined!

"Just for the record" Ichigo said while trying to lighten the mood "I wasn't serious about being the father of Rukia's firstborn."

"Don't worry Kurosaki Ichigo" he said "it's not as if I would let you marry my sister."

Ichigo frowned.

"It's not as if we need marriage to have children." Ichigo said.

Byakuya stopped walking.

"I'm going to pretend that you never said that." He said in a deadly tone and Ichigo gulped.

* * *

When Rukia stepped into the class carrying Ichigo's backpack several people looked at her questioningly but she paid no mind to it; she couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo's face when her brother ran over him with the car; it was hilarious. She couldn't take off the smile that was plastering her face. She explained to the teacher that Ichigo was on the infirmary but she didn't give any details, the teacher didn't seem too interested and told her that it was okay so she gracefully took her seat. Riruka, whose desk was in front of her turned and smiled.

"Orihime says that she has everything settled so we'll talk about it at lunch."

Rukia nodded.

"Any idea of what she has in mind?"

Riruka shook her head.

"Not yet but…"

"Kuchiki! Dokugamine! Unless you want to share something with the class I suggest you to keep quiet!"

Both girls went back to pay attention.

* * *

"Luckily is not a serious injury, you'll have a huge bruise but nothing to make a fuss about." The nurse said and Ichigo nodded.

"I'll leave you so you can get change and I'll give you a pass."

Ichigo nodded again and grabbed his shirt; Byakuya was there looking slightly annoyed, probably because he, of all people, made him lose his precious time. Ichigo wanted to tell him to leave because he was uncomfortable, perhaps it was the fact that he was shirtless or maybe it was just the fact that he suggested that he wanted Rukia to be the mother of his children; Ichigo thought that it was Byakuya's fault, he always seemed to talk nonsense whenever he was around.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said "I need to talk to you about something… well; it's more like a request."

Ichigo blinked.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Rukia is grounded" the Kuchiki heir said "she's not allowed to go out for a month, but before you dare to question the motives behind my decisions I must tell you; I don't like that blue haired kid."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya's noticed how the orange haired teenager muscles tensed "he's bad news."

"I'm aware of that" Byakuya assured him "I'm telling you this because between Rukia's friend you and Abarai Renji are the ones I know the most."

Ichigo nodded.

"I won't be able to pick up Rukia every single day; can you walk her home when I'm not around?"

"Sure" Ichigo answered without hesitation "no problem."

Byakuya nodded gratefully.

The real reason why Byakuya was asking for this favor was because he was afraid that Rukia's father could try to talk to her whenever she was walking alone towards home and that wasn't a pleasant scenario, but since he could not say the truth to Ichigo he supposed that Grimmjow was a perfect excuse… a valid one.

"I also spend some time around the city with the other ones" Ichigo said and scratched the back of his head "I can keep an eye on her in case she's wandering around."

"I'll appreciate it" Byakuya said and wondered when did he start to rely so much on this harsh and foul mouthed teenager.

* * *

"A dance?!" Kaien asked dumbfounded.

"YES!" Matsumoto said excited "I was going to tell Yumichika about it but he didn't come to classes today…"

"Wait, dances are stupid!" Kaien said "why can't we talk with Yamamoto about doing something else!"

"Forget it!" Matsumoto said angrily "I'll break the news tomorrow so everyone can start looking for a partner so warn the soccer team; they're the most popular ones so I cannot let them go alone!"

"Fucking kill me!" Kaien said "I don't want to go to a stupid dance!"

"You'll thank me later!" The strawberry blonde said and Kaien groaned.

The soccer team was going to hate the idea.

* * *

"Show us what you got" Rukia said smiling and Orihime nodded.

The four of them were hiding inside the bathroom again.

Orihime took out her laptop and showed them proudly the webpage of the school.

"Last night I talked with Ishida-kun" the busty girl said happily "I told him that in order to win against the gossipers of the school we needed to know the latest occurrences before anyone else."

"Ishida spent the night at your apartment?" Riruka asked surprised and Orihime blushed prettily.

"Yes, he's a nice guy" she said innocently "the thing is that he helped to develop a special software that lets me see everything that's been posted in the webpage and some private documents from the staff."

Rukia's eyes widened while she saw the numbers and words on the screen.

"Did you hack the school webpage?!" Tatsuki asked surprised.

Orihime tilted her head.

"Not exactly, I mean yes… but I also created another section, with Ishida's help of course, so we can post anything without being discovered, it's like having our own blog but alongside them."

"That way everyone in school will read anything we write." Rukia finished and looked at Orihime amazed.

"Yes, exactly!" Inoue said with a smile.

"You're the best Orihime!" Tatsuki said.

"Totally" Riruka agreed "now, shall we start?"

Everyone nodded and Riruka started to type.

* * *

 **Please read.**

 **Thanks, million thanks for everything that you say to me about this story in your reviews! You're honestly the best!**

 **Now, this is half the chapter that I was supposed to upload today but my father is here rushing me to leave my computer so yeah, this is basically filler with a cliffhanger. Although those are good news too because it means that the next chapter is halfway done! Who doesn't want to see anyone getting crazy about looking for a partner for the dance? Let me reviews so I can upload faster! Pretty, please?**

 **On another news…**

 **GUYS BLEACH IS ENDING AND I'M NOT EMOTIONALLLY READY! I JUST WANT SOME NICE ICHIRUKI BABIES AND I DON'T KNOW IF WE'LL GET THEM!**

 **Anyways, guys… YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU!.**

 **Sorry about my grammar mistakes.**


	16. Salute

**Chapter 15.**

" _ **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute." –Little mix.**_

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked while entering his office.

" _Well… everything would be better if you were here"_ Hisana answered at the other side of the line _"but at least I don't have a headache anymore."_

Byakuya sighed.

"That's a relief, you should stay in bed."

" _That just makes me miss you even more, I mean our bed is so big and I'm alone…"_

"Hisana" Byakuya said "I have meetings, don't do this to me now."

Byakuya heard her huffing at the other side of the line and he could picture perfectly her pouting lips and the annoyance behind her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll get home earlier" he assured her "I have to pick up Rukia."

" _Great, at least I won't have to wait too long"_ she said _"did something interesting happen on your way towards your office?"_

Byakuya sighed; Hisana was obviously bored and wanted to keep talking. He checked the clock and realized that he had enough time to have a small conversation with his wife so he made himself comfortable on his chair; the secretary would let him know if his presence was necessary on the conference room after all.

"Not really" he said "I ran the car over Kurosaki Ichigo but he came out without serious injuries."

There was a small pause and Byakuya smirked.

" _You have to be kidding me."_ Hisana said shocked.

"I'm not" Byakuya said.

" _Oh my God, did you try to kill your sister's future husband?!"_

Byakuya frowned while turning on his computer.

"I wasn't aware that they were engaged." He said and heard Hisana chuckling.

" _Byakuya-sama"_ she said sweetly _"that boy is head over heels for Rukia and you can't convince me otherwise even Ginrei-sama agrees with me, they'll get married and they'll have beautiful ba…"_

"Hisana, I don't see how a baby can be beautiful with orange hair" he interrupted her "and no… I told Kurosaki Ichigo that I wouldn't let him marry her."

Hisana screeched and Byakuya withdraw the cellphone from his ear.

" _Did he ask?! He wants to marry her?!"_

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I will never understand your fixation with Rukia's love life."

" _She doesn't have a love life"_ Hisana said _"that's why I'm worried; at this rate I won't have cute nephews."_

Byakuya thought that there was no need to think about nephews yet; Rukia was young and she was still in High School but it was fun to hear Hisana thinking about the future like this; it made him feel that it didn't matter how dysfunctional his family may looked like they were still normal.

"As long as they don't have striking hair color I don't see the problem."

Hisana laughed and Byakuya couldn't imagine a sweeter sound.

* * *

 **From:** _Kaien._

" _Guys, this is serious! Meet me on the soccer field WITHOUT the girls."_

Ichigo frowned while reading the message, any other day he would've ignored it, Kaien was a drama queen after all but since it was almost lunch time he guessed that he had some free time so he decided to go and see what had his cousin sending stupid messages like a silly schoolgirl.

When he got to soccer field he noticed how the whole soccer team was there, including Ishida.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked and Renji huffed.

"Finally you're here" Renji said "where were you this morning?"

"The infirmary." Ichigo answered simply.

"Why? Are you feeling sick or something?" Ishida asked.

"Kuchiki Byakuya ran over me with his car but it was nothing serious."

Everyone blinked and looked at Ichigo like if he was crazy.

"So, you finally decided to put your hands on Kuchiki and her brother decided to kill you?" Kaien asked with a suggestive smirk and Ichigo punch him on the head.

"Shut up" the orange haired teenager said annoyed "why did you send that message anyways?"

Kaien groaned and sat down on the floor, motioning everyone to do the same. The boys exchanged confused glances before deciding to sat down; Ichigo looked around to make sure that no one was watching them; they probably looked like a bunch of girls who were ready to reveal the gossip of the year; knowing Kaien it was definitely a gossip, although his face suggested that it was nothing good. Now Ichigo was starting to get worried, what kind of dreadful news Kaien wanted to break on them?

"Listen, I talked with Matsumoto yesterday and…"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" he asked "stop hanging with Matsumoto!"

Kaien shook his head.

"No! Listen!" he said exasperated "apparently Yamamoto called her to his office yesterday."

"What for?" Ishida asked.

Kaien took a deep breath.

"There's going to be a dance and Matsumoto is the one planning it!" he said "do you know what that means?!"

There was a pause of three minutes; everyone was exchanging confused glances and wondering what was so horrible about a dance. Kaien wanted to punch every single one of them on the face; why couldn't they understand?!

"Wait" Hisagi said suddenly with widened eyes "a dance…? Please tell me that we don't have to take a partner."

Kaien nodded several times.

"YES!" he said "Matsumoto said…"

"Forget it" Hitsugaya said crossing his arms "for fuck's sake we don't have to go if we don't want to, and if we don't go we don't have to take a partner, it's simple as that."

Kaien looked straight at Hitsugaya's eyes and pronounced every single one of his next words carefully.

"Matsumoto said that we needed to take a partner otherwise she would choose one for us… the soccer team has to be there."

Hitsugaya glared at Kaien.

"I'm not going" Hitsugaya said and stood up "dances are for girls and I hate them; do you want to listen to Matsumoto? Fine, go and do it but no one can force me!"

Kaien sighed.

"Take a seat Toushiro" he said calmly but Hitsugaya didn't move, there was nothing, not a single thing in the entire world that could make Toushiro Hitsugaya to retreat from an argument but Kaien knew better "we're talking about Rangiku Matsumoto here; what do you think she'll do if she finds out that you're not going?"

Hitsugaya's jaw twitched and Ichigo could swear that he was ready to yell at Kaien for even try to coerce him to do something he didn't want; Ichigo couldn't blame him, he hated dances too.

"She can't do anything Shiba!" the white haired teenager said exasperated "it's not as if…"

"Momo Hinamori" Kaien said interrupting him and smirked proudly when he noticed how Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked angrily "what does she has to do with this?!"

"Don't play dumb!" Kaien said "Matsumoto will invite her and perhaps get her a date if you don't come!"

Hitsugaya took a seat again and Kaien fought the urge to smile.

"Let's suppose… that I were to come to the stupid dance" Hitsugaya said "what makes you think that I would bring Hinamori of all people?!"

"You wouldn't?!" Renji asked surprised and Hitsugaya glared at him; if looks could kill Renji would be already twenty feet underground.

"The point is that you all need to find a couple as soon as possible" Kaien said "Matsumoto it's releasing the news this Friday and you don't want to go single to that dance, trust me."

Ichigo blinked confused.

"Why are you so worried about this couple thing?" he asked "you have a girlfriend; you'll have no problem with this."

Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me, I hate dances." He said with a look of complete despair.

"Well… I think that is really nice of you to be worried about us" Hisagi said "but I'm pretty sure that we won't have any problem finding a partner."

Chad nodded.

"I have complete faith in you guys" Kaien said "but just to be sure we'll meet again on Monday and we'll reveal the name of our partner in this same place."

"Or…?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"Or you'll face my wrath." Kaien said seriously and everyone gulped.

He obviously didn't want to be alone in the stupid dance.

* * *

Riruka inhaled and exhaled several times; after checking with the other ones most of the secret files that were on the teacher's section of the page they discovered that there was going to be a dance, and after thinking a lot they decided to make it public, it was a little revenge to the gossipers for publishing Rukia's conversation with Grimmjow, they also decided to cause some trouble for Yui and Rita. Riruka made sure to make sound the whole thing as if someone who hated everyone wrote it, so she inserted a little something about Rukia, to avoid suspicions.

Riruka knew what was going to happen after pressing "enter" and it was not going to be nice but she was drunk with power; finally those guys and girls with no life would get what they deserved, it was everything she needed, just to click on the button and…

"If you don't do it within the next three seconds I'm doing it myself." Tatsuki said challenging Riruka.

The pink haired girl huffed and looked at Tatsuki narrowing her eyes.

"This could be one of the most decisive moments of our lives!" Riruka said "don't push it!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and clicked, in a matter of seconds the post was published.

Riruka gasped.

It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Amy was scrolling down the webpage of the school uninterested. She was given the mission to spy Kuchiki and her friends but she couldn't find them anywhere and being the lazy girl she was she decided to sat down and eat a sandwich; she deserved a break after all. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun and she was completely alone inside the classroom; it was a good thing that Rita and Yui liked to gossip about the hot boys of the school without her, she loved to enjoy her food without Yui's snarky comments about her weight.

It was when she was biting an especial tasty part of her sandwich when she read the news.

 _ **What's up with the lame people of this school?!**_

 _We've all heard about the latest gossip, haven't we? Of course, the school is infested with people who just can't keep their noses out of other people's lives._

 _It's so annoying._

 _But since all of you seemed so interested in finding out what's up with everyone I shall give you a summary:_

 _Kuchiki Rukia is friends with Grimmjow, big deal! Let the poor girl be, striking hair can be attractive for some… okay, her taste is poor but who wouldn't like to ride with Grimmjow in that motorcycle?!_

 _Ashido, the poor loser, was harassing a girl via text message (YOU SHOULDN'T TRUST FUCKBOYS LIKE HIM GIRLS) and Mother Nature sent him a punishment, no one should feel sorry for him honestly._

 _The soccer team suddenly has a new captain, we hope he makes them bleed until they learn how to kick a ball decently so we can win the championship, boys you have my support, I'll cheer for you._

 _Seriously guys and girls, you haven't stop talking about the soccer team, the little incident with Ashido's small penis and Kuchiki Rukia's relationship with Grimmjow, while I would totally suggest you to get a fucking life I'm going to take advantage of your hunger for this sort of things and I'll feed you with news that you want to know:_

 _Let's start with the fact that Rangiku Matsumoto is totally planning the school dance secretly; the news were going to break this Friday but OOPS! I couldn't hold my excitement. It's in two weeks, so you should start looking for a partner. On another topic if you guys see Rita and Yui hanging around you should totally protect your boyfriends; did you know that Yui takes every single chance she has to flirt with Kurosaki Ichigo in classes? Not that he cares, the poor guy hasn't realized yet. (I'm not sorry if that was a secret Yui, you should try to fix your hair before looking for a dick to suck). Let's also mention, and let's hope that the teachers are reading this, that Rita likes to smoke on the backyard of the school, seriously, check her bag teachers you'll find a few condoms and illegal substances._

 _Now, this is a warning; if I ever hear about pointless dramas about innocent people I'll reveal every little dirty secret that I can find, so be careful, I'll be watching._

 _Salute!_

Amy swallowed the last piece of her sandwich and started to sweat.

Yui and Rita were going to be mad.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were walking towards the cafeteria; they decided not to talk about the dance, they both thought that it was stupid and apparently Matsumoto wanted to keep it a secret, although Ichigo was sure that it was a matter of time before the boys went completely crazy about Kaien's threats, he was afraid about how they were going to turn into a hormonal mess and then they would start to blush at the sight of a skirt and a girly smile. Ichigo shuddered inwardly; he wasn't looking forward for that.

They took a seat at one of the tables of the center; students were starting to line up to wait for their food so the cafeteria looked crowded. Ichigo noticed how everyone seemed to be immersed on their phones reading something… was there going to be a test soon? Looking around he realized how someone was missing…

"Oi, Renji" Ichigo said "have you seen the midget?"

The redhead shook his head.

"She's probably with…"

Renji couldn't stop talking; in that precise moment Rangiku Matsumoto stormed into the cafeteria looking murderous; her once perfect strawberry blonde hair was disheveled and her widened blue eyes made her look like if she was about to murder the first person to cross her path.

"Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked but she wasn't listening.

"Who did it?!" Matsumoto yelled while looking around her "who the fuck wrote that awful thing?!"

Ichigo felt the sudden urge to hide under the table; several younger students were doing it and apparently Renji was thinking the same.

"When I find the responsible I promise that I'll kill him with my own hands!"

Ichigo didn't know what she was talking about but he was afraid of whatever she was planning to do; it wasn't until Renji decided to approach Matsumoto to try to calm her down that she said something about the webpage of the school that Ichigo decided to investigate. He entered the website and noticed what had Matsumoto doing that drama; he didn't care about what the whole article said about him but something near to rage settled on the pit of his stomach when he noticed how Rukia and Grimmjow were mentioned again…

If Rukia really liked Grimmjow he was going to have to interfere.

* * *

 _Homicide._

That was the only word that was running through Rita and Yui's mind at the moment. They were both reading the news and their minds couldn't grasp what had happened; how? How the fuck another gossip section appeared on the school webpage?! And how did they find out about the cigarettes in Rita's bag?! Whoever was doing this was going to die.

At first Yui thought that Rukia and Riruka were behind this but she doubted it because Rukia was also mentioned there.

Rita took a deep breath.

"Yui" she said "we need to find the responsible of this."

Yui nodded.

"Heads will roll" the brunette said.

* * *

"We're the best" Riruka said while walking towards the classroom "we missed lunch but I'm pretty sure that those losers will think twice before writing anything ever again."

Rukia nodded, she couldn't wait to see Yui's face after reading the whole thing; it was unfortunate that Ichigo got mixed in the whole thing but at least that way he would be careful around the evil brunette.

"What class do we have next?" Orihime asked while trying to remember.

"Sexual education" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes "I honestly don't want to imagine what topic we'll touch today."

* * *

When Ichigo stepped into the classroom ignoring the whispering jabs and the warnings of the female population about Yui, seriously; where did that came from?! He noticed that Rukia had already placed her desk next to his. The orange haired teenager sighed; apparently she was looking forward to the lesson.

"Midget" he greeted and took his seat next to her "where were you?"

She smiled at him.

"Bathroom" she answered "did I miss something interesting at lunch?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, sort of" he said "apparently someone wrote something to fuck up the gossipers and Rangiku-san swore revenge on the cafeteria; honestly I couldn't care less but the goddamn article mentioned me"

"Really?" Rukia asked feigning surprise and luckily Ichigo wasn't playing too much attention; otherwise he would've notice her actress face.

"Yeah, I read the whole thing with Renji and it mentions you too." He said eyeing her and Rukia blinked.

"What?" she asked but this time she was truly confused; Ichigo's face was hard to read but apparently he wanted an explanation.

"Do you really like Grimmjow?" he asked her and Rukia looked away.

 _Oh, that again._

She wanted to tell him how silly he was. Yeah, she liked Grimmjow as a friend; he was pure adrenaline and adventure and a rule breaker but nothing else. Unfortunately, she didn't fancy the idea of Ichigo being mad at her because of him, not again, so she couldn't tell him that in fact she liked Grimmjow. Guys were idiots, if they could just get along her life would be easier. She was going to tell him to drop the subject but before she could answer Ichigo grabbed her by the chin without hurting her but with enough strength to make her look at him. Her eyes widened when she noticed how close he was. Luckily the rest of the classmates didn't seem to be looking at them.

"Midget; do you really like him?" he asked again and Rukia was suddenly breathless; he was looking at her so intensely as if demanding to know why would she even dare to be friends with Grimmjow.

Rukia frowned; his possessive side was a new field for her and she didn't know how to feel about it.

"We already talked about this" she said while trying, in vain, to ignore the way his fingers felt against her skin.

Ichigo sighed and let go of her chin.

"Midget you're not going to see him again; are you?"

Rukia couldn't answer because Kyoraku-sensei stepped into the classroom joyfully and she found herself thanking the Gods because she didn't want to lie to Ichigo.

"Now dear students!" the teacher said "today we're going to work on something really special; as you can remember the last time the girls talked about their first period but now it's the boy's turn."

Renji groaned along with the other male students; what kind of experience could the boys share? The time when their voice changed? Or the time when they started to grow a beard?

"You know the rules already; not ugly faces or disgusted expressions" he warned at the girls "today the boys will talk about the time they got their first erection."

Rukia noticed how Ichigo paled almost instantly and smirked. The rest of the boys started to complain and to yell about how that was private and embarrassing but Kyoraku-sensei just smiled and reminded them that if they wanted a good grade they needed to cooperate.

"The girls had no problem sharing guys!" Kyoraku said jovially "you can do it too! Now, start!" Kyoraku said and Rukia gave her full attention to Ichigo.

"Forget it" Ichigo said noticing Rukia's expression "there's no way in hell I'm telling you this."

"Oh come on!" she said with a pout "it cannot be that bad!"

Ichigo groaned; Rukia was right it wasn't bad… it was awkward and one of the few things that he would never ever be able to forget but as he realized how Kyoraku-sensei was looking at the class he knew he had no choice; he wanted to get good grades after all. He turned to look at Rukia with all seriousness.

"You have to promise _me_ that you won't tell anyone." Ichigo said seriously.

Rukia poked him jokingly on the forehead with her index finger.

"Have I ever betrayed you?" she asked and Ichigo smirked.

"You also have to promise me that you won't get mad…"

Rukia nodded; she wasn't expecting that.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I was thirteen" he started "remember when you were grounded but you made go to your house? Well, it was that day when…"

 _Ichigo looked up to the tree that he was supposed to climb in order to get to Rukia's room. He couldn't believe how Rukia was grounded… again. Byakuya needed to chill because at this rate Rukia wouldn't be able to go out until she turns twenty six and they had homework to do. Without wasting more time he climbed and got inside Rukia's room with a jump._

" _Took you long enough carrot top" Rukia greeted him as he brushed off the dirt of his clothes; she didn't seem to mind the dirt on her floor._

" _Shut up!" he said "we wouldn't have to meet in secret if you had just stay out of trouble."_

 _Rukia ignored him._

" _The maid is downstairs but I told her that I was going to take a nap; so we have time before my brother decides to come back with my sister."_

 _Ichigo nodded and took a seat in front of the computer; it was the only chair that was available to use the computer so Rukia stood next to Ichigo while giving him directions. The homework was simple; they just had to make a presentation about an historical and important personality from another continent; Rukia wanted to do it about Frida Kahlo while Ichigo wanted to do it about Shakespeare. In the end they decided to play rock, paper and scissors; obviously Ichigo won. They finished rather quickly; Rukia kept distracting him but he didn't like the idea of Byakuya finding him in Rukia's room when she was supposed to be alone._

" _There" Ichigo said proudly "it's done."_

 _Rukia; who was getting bored of just standing there observing Ichigo decided to play around with him so without even warning him she took a seat on his lap._

" _What are you doing?!" he asked annoyed "I have to go! If your brother finds me here I'll be in trouble."_

 _Rukia rolled her eyes and moved her bum a little so she would be on a comfortable position and started to show him things on her computer; she started with some games about Chappy and then she showed him the pictures of her last vacations with her brother and sister._

" _Trust me carrot top; Nii-sama has a delicate stomach…"_

 _She went off about how they visited an old town with weird food but Ichigo wasn't listening something was bothering on his privates and it was getting worse because of Rukia's closeness, she was moving and once in a while she would turn just to look at him or to make sure that he was paying attention to her. He didn't know when it happened but suddenly he was aware of Rukia's bum on his lap and he could tell that whatever was happening down his pants was starting to feel painful as fuck._

" _Midget" he said interrupting her "can you move? I need to use the bathroom."_

 _Rukia shrugged and stood up while Ichigo walked with difficulty towards her bathroom, where very awkwardly he threw at his young face cold water from the sink and counted to ten several times just to get rid of the painful situation._

 _Fuck, he needed to get the hell out of the Kuchiki mansion._

"Oh" Rukia said while blinking several times "that's why you left so soon."

Ichigo, whose face was getting redder and redder by the second nodded. He watched with fascination how Rukia's cheeks turned a pretty shade of red.

"You're such an idiot" she said finally and then smirked "I was the reason of your first boner?!"

Ichigo frowned.

"Shut it midget!"

Rukia wanted to laugh but she held herself; it felt weird but at the same time she couldn't blame him.

"Don't worry" she said "I won't seat in your lap ever again,"

Ichigo's face was poetry and Rukia had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter.

* * *

That night Riruka was scrolling down the webpage of the school; apparently everyone was getting crazy with the dance news and the views on the next gossip section were increasing. She was sure that there were going to be consequences but for some reason the Principal hadn't say anything on the matter. Well, they still had the rest of the week; she was thinking about how to play match maker, she didn't have the chance to ask Rukia about her picture with Ichigo, but she would talk about it with Tatsuki tomorrow. Yawning she closed her computer and turned off the light of her room.

* * *

Friday came faster than expected; Ichigo walked with Rukia almost every day to her house because apparently Byakuya had important meetings about a new colleague of another enterprise. Between keeping a low profile because the teachers and the Principal were still looking for the responsible of the new gossip section and trying not to murder Yui in every class Rukia spent almost all of her time arguing with Ichigo about how stupid a dance could be; in fact, she was dying to go but no one dared to ask her, of course she didn't tell Ichigo about that. Rukia made sure that everything was settled; she took her cellphone back and promised to keep Riruka informed about her night, just in case of emergency.

That night Rukia made sure that all the lights inside her house were off; especially the one from the studio. It took her a great deal of patience because she was dying to go out and finally have a decent conversation with Grimmjow, she didn't know where he was going to take her but it didn't matter, although she made sure not to have dinner in case they were going to eat something. When she heard her brother footsteps coming upstairs she made sure to not make any noise and when she heard his bedroom's door closing she exhaled. This was what she was waiting; without wasting any more time she arranged all her pillows under her blanket so it looked like if there was someone sleeping on her bed. Smirking proudly at her work she opened her bedroom window and jumped towards the closest tree.

She smiled; it was in times like this when she was grateful for her love for heights.

She found Grimmjow seated on his motorcycle looking badass on the street near her house, luckily none of the guards had seen him. She ran towards him as he opened his arms to greet her so she threw herself at him and hugged him like if her life depended on it.

"Good to see you again Princess." He said "ready to go?"

Rukia nodded and jumped on the back of his motorcycle; she hugged him from behind and sighed, she felt free for the first time in a long time.

"Hold on tight Princess; it's going to be a ride."

Rukia never noticed the blue car that followed them.

* * *

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!**

 **I have some news but I must apologize first; my father was here visiting. I believed that I mentioned him on the last chapter, and whenever he's around my schedule gets really tight. Anyways, I have to thank you for your patience and your support. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter, the next one we'll read about Rukia's night with Grimmjow and Ichigo's jealousy will reach full potential.**

 **Seriously guys, I cannot thank you enough for your support, you're the best.**

 **Kisses!**

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Pd. GUYS BLEACH IS ABOUT TO END AND I'M NOT READY!**


	17. Young God

**Chapter 16.**

" _ **He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends  
I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven  
If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight""**_ **– Halsey.**

Rukia spent most of the week thinking about what exciting thing Grimmjow wanted to do on a Friday night; he was wild after all so she imagined going to the coast, the forbidden forest at the other side of the city or even just go to drink on a hill with an amazing view. She knew it wasn't a date, hell… she would never date Grimmjow but she liked him enough to go on an adventure with him on his motorcycle. She loved speed and the feeling of freedom. Unfortunately, when Grimmjow parked outside a pizzeria she pouted.

"Really?" she asked unimpressed.

Grimmjow chuckled while getting down for the motorcycle.

"Disappointed?" he asked with a smirk "princess, I wanted to take you somewhere way more interesting like the good old times."

"Then, what's stopping you?" Rukia asked while crossing her arms.

"Several things but the main problem with my plans is your brother" Rukia was about to protest but Grimmjow didn't give her the chance "when you called me after our little meeting I guessed that you were in some sort of trouble."

"So…?" she didn't get it.

Grimmjow sighed.

"So we're going to eat pizza in this cheap place and we'll talk so you can stop your troublemaker tendencies and relax a bit."

Rukia nodded; she guessed that he was right, besides chatting with him didn't sound like a bad idea. Looking around she noticed that while they weren't too far away from her house none of her classmates or her family would find her. This wasn't a popular place after all; besides the parking lot was almost empty. Shrugging she got down of the motorcycle and walked with Grimmjow towards the restaurant.

They took a seat on one of the tables, far away from the window; the waitress was an old lady who narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow when she noticed how he was holding Rukia's hand. Rukia rolled her eyes annoyed; it was the same whenever she was with Ichigo, something about a teenager with striking hair color holding a girl's hand was out of place for adults… apparently. She didn't care, she was used to go around holding Ichigo's hand and considering how Grimmjow was a close friend too she didn't think it was wrong.

"Welcome!" the woman while handing them the menu "I'll come back in a minute so you can decide."

Rukia thanked her and when she left she smiled at Grimmjow.

"What?" he asked after seeing her amused glance.

"It's just weird to see you in such a good behavior." She said shrugging.

"I should be the one saying that" he said "I'm guessing that I brought you some trouble for talking to you."

To his surprise Rukia chuckled.

"I wasn't going to tell you" she said "but yeah, although you're not to blame."

Grimmjow blinked as Rukia took out her cellphone and showed him the school webpage; he read the article about "Kuchiki Rukia's secret affair" and laughed out loud. Seriously, what was wrong with that people?

"So, would you consider this a date princess?" he asked.

Rukia snorted.

"Anyways" he said "what happened after this was published?"

Rukia told him how she panicked because her brother obviously read it; she explained how she gave her cellphone to Riruka and how she managed to avoid a serious punishment. She noticed how the blue haired teenager nodded but when she told him how she basically kidnapped Yumichika to make him spill the beans Grimmjow gaped and looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked.

Rukia nodded as if wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, but it was useless because he never gave the name of the source."

"Well, the asshole has some balls" he said "for someone as gay as him being tortured by four girls it might have been a huge nightmare."

Rukia frowned.

"I don't think he's gay…"

"Although you're always invited to tie me to a chair and torture me, princess."

Rukia chuckled while blushing.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said and Grimmjow couldn't help but notice how her violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

Fuck, he had missed her.

"So, what did Kurosaki say after reading that shit?" he asked and her reaction was unexpected; she blushed quite prettily and looked away, she seemed to be remembering something quite private and he couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed at her fond smile. Hell, the carrot top was lucky; although Grimmjow doubted that he had made any move yet.

"Well, he just asked me what the hell I was thinking by agreeing to go out with you." She said and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"And what did you answer?"

Rukia flashed Grimmjow with a huge smile.

"Seriously, I just told him that he didn't have the right to boss me around."

Grimmjow smirked.

"Liar." He said.

The old lady came back and they ordered a pepperoni pizza, to share. Grimmjow asked for a beer and while the woman frowned at him she didn't ask for an id, she probably thought that he was older because when Rukia asked for a beer the woman looked at her with a frown and asked her if she was legal, she obviously wasn't so in the end she decided to drink soda. The old lady nodded and promised to come back with the orders.

"Great, now she thinks that I like to go out to have dinner with older guys."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Anyways" Rukia said "you have a lot to tell me; how did you manage to get into the team? Why, and don't you dare to blame my brother for this, did you stop texting me? And how's been life going for you?"

"Well, remember my fight with Kurosaki, right?" he asked and Rukia nodded sadly, it wasn't a nice memory "after we parted and he took you away I went straight home and when my bastard father asked me what the hell was wrong I explained everything to him."

Rukia frowned.

"Everything?"

"Yeah" Grimmjow said "I told him how I met you and how we became close friends; he was quite surprised to find out how his only good for nothing son was friend of the younger Kuchiki" he said bitterly "then I told him how your brother and Kurosaki stepped into the scene so you wouldn't get along with scum like me."

Rukia sighed.

She had always known how difficult Grimmjow's life was. When he was a child his mother died in an accident and everything went downhill from there on, his father apparently found his shelter on alcohol and he never thought about his son because he was too busy drowning in his own sorrow. That's how Grimmjow ended up looking trouble on the street and constantly missing school, he learned how to smoke and drink and Rukia was pretty sure that he had grew up rather quickly when it came to other… _experiences_. She was astounded when she found out that he used to hang out with guys from the east side.

Rukia sometimes compared how similar and at the same time different Grimmjow and Ichigo's lives were. They both lost their mothers very young and yet Ichigo grew up in a home full of love while Grimmjow had to endure a troubled childhood with an alcoholic dad.

One day he was getting ready to go and cause some trouble around the city with his friends and that's when Rukia came into the picture; according to him when she jumped on the back of his motorcycle he forgot about what he was going to do and saved her from the police, ever since then she helped him and constantly remembered him how he should go to school and surprisingly he started to get better, she guessed that with someone who cared beside him he would be fine, unfortunately it wasn't long before Byakuya started to ask her where she was going out, with who and what for. Rukia evaded questions, not only because she hated to give explanations, but also because she knew that her brother and sister would never approve Grimmjow's friendship.

She wasn't wrong.

She was hanging out with Grimmjow on the outskirts of town, they were talking about lots and lots of things, she told him about the orphanage, how she met Ichigo and about the night when her sister found her while he told her about his mother, the problems with his father and how he would forever be grateful for her friendship.

It was then when Ichigo saw them.

The only negative thing about the whole scenario was that Rukia was low key drunk; Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled at each other and Rukia got between them before they could start throwing punches, after more yelling Grimmjow left, really hurt because Ichigo told him how he would never be good for Rukia, and the orange haired teenager took Rukia to the Kuchiki mansion. They fought and yelled and Rukia cried and when Byakuya saw her stepping into the mansion looking like a mess and smelling like alcohol he promised to use everything on his power to prevent that boy from seeing her.

She didn't see Grimmjow after that.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me how Kurosaki was right" he said and Rukia winced, it was her fault "but then I remembered what you told me about how I shouldn't let other people tell me how I wasn't capable of doing whatever the hell I wanted."

Rukia nodded to let him know how he had her full attention.

"It was that same day when I decided that I would be one of the bests; so I improved my grades and then I was accepted in the school team." He smirked "that's why I didn't call you; I wanted to give you a surprise."

Rukia smiled fondly and Grimmjow smiled back.

"I'm really happy to hear that" she said sincerely "what about your father? How is he?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"He got a job; he's still an asshole and we hate each other but he seems to be changing for good."

"That's great!" Rukia said happily and then realized what she had done "I mean… not that you hate each other but the job, it's awesome."

Grimmjow laughed and Rukia blushed. Their order came and they kept chatting and eating, Rukia told him about the dance and her really weird classes about sexual education. Grimmjow realized right there that he couldn't imagine a better place to spend a Friday night because while watching a smiling Kuchiki Rukia eating pizza he felt satisfied for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Amy had a rough week; with all the drama that came because of the article on the new gossip section of the school Rita and Yui were more than pissed. They had tried everything to find out who was behind the whole fiasco, and for their efforts they got a big and fat zero. Whoever created the page was a genius; there was no freaking way to track the IP direction and that was driving Yui and Rita totally nuts.

In fact, they were at Rita's house making arrangements to hire a private hacker or something; since Amy didn't want to be in there she decided not to join them. Unfortunately, Yui told her that no matter what she had to do she wanted something new to post on the original gossip section, so that was her mission for this weekend; to find something against anybody.

Amy didn't give a fuck.

But since Yui's dad was the boss of Amy's dad she didn't have a choice on the matter; with a heavy sigh she walked towards the pizzeria close to her house. It was one of her favorite places; it was cheap and unpopular so she didn't have to worry about finding anyone there; she stepped into the cozy restaurant with a slight smile and walked straight to the counter; she wanted to eat at home while watching a movie, the old lady gave her the casual greeting and told her to wait a few minutes.

Amy nodded and while she was looking for a place to wait when she saw something that shocked her.

Kuchiki Rukia was there laughing along with Grimmjow.

The chubby blonde girl didn't think twice and taking advantage of the fact that they didn't see her she took a picture.

She left the pizzeria without her order and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"About that dance" Grimmjow said while drinking the rest of his beer "who're you going with?"

Rukia shrugged.

"No one has asked me."

The blue haired teenager nodded; he expected that much. Kurosaki was an idiot after all.

"You don't seem surprised." She observed and Grimmjow noticed something that he hadn't see in her eyes before.

Insecurity.

Fuck, girls were really sensitive about this sort of things weren't they? Not having a date for a dance was probably a wound to their pride and self-esteem.

"Princess" he said "boys at your school are weaklings; no wonder they are afraid to ask a girl on a date."

Rukia chuckled.

"Besides; I would've already asked you" he added "unfortunately that would bring you more problems."

Rukia nodded sadly.

Great, her only chance to get a nice dance partner who wouldn't bore her to death was the only boy who wasn't allowed to talk to her, him and Ichigo but he didn't seem really interested in that sort of thing.

It was like a bad joke.

"Now move your cute little ass Princess" he said standing up "it's getting late."

Rukia stood up and when she was next to Grimmjow she kicked him hard on the shin. He groaned loudly while grabbing the affected area.

"What was that for?!"

"For talking about my ass like that!" she said and walked towards the exit.

Grimmjow shrugged while walking behind her.

"You can't blame me" he said low enough so the old lady wouldn't hear him "it's cute."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

They stood next to the motorcycle and Rukia noticed a blue car that wasn't there when they arrived; weird, she hadn't seen anyone else inside the pizzeria.

"Fuck" she heard Grimmjow said "I forgot my cellphone on the table."

Rukia huffed.

"Go get it loser" she said "I'll wait here."

He nodded and ran towards the pizzeria again.

Rukia sighed and enjoyed for a second the cool night breeze; she was really glad she went out today otherwise she would've gone crazy inside the house. Usually, Friday night was her chance to watch Chappy with Yuzu but since she was grounded she didn't even dared to ask her brother about going out. Hopefully, he wouldn't check her room to make sure that she was there tonight.

Rukia felt her cellphone vibrate; it was a message.

 **From:** _Riruka_

" _How's everything going with Mr. Muscles? Are you going crazy at some bar or are you robbing a bank_?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and was about to write a reply when someone stood next to her.

"Isn't a little too late for little girls to be outside?" the person asked and Rukia took a step back on instinct.

Looking up she found herself with a man with blue eyes, her first thought was that it was the same color of her sister's eyes, although he didn't look friendly. He had a beard of a few days and he smelled like a smoke; he was wearing a jacket and a pair of worn out jeans. Rukia gulped; she didn't like strangers.

"Sorry" he said "I didn't want to scare you."

When she was little a weird man tried to sell her candy in the middle of the park; she hadn't met Ichigo yet. She obviously didn't have money but the man promised that she could pay him with anything else; Rukia was fast enough to kick him on the face before he could touch her and she stole the candy.

She learned that day to never trust weird men; that's why she didn't tell anything to the man in front of her, instead she rose a questioningly eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering if you had a lighter or something?" he said showing her a box of cigarettes.

Rukia scrunched her nose.

"I don't smoke." She said defensively.

She wondered how much longer she would have to wait for Grimmjow.

"That's a wise choice" the man said while pocketing the cigarettes then he said something that caught Rukia's attention "you're just like your sister; good little girl."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud…" he said and Rukia didn't notice the corners of his lips twitching; as if he was holding his smile "you look so much like Hisana; I couldn't help it."

"You know my sister?" Rukia asked surprised.

"What can I say?" the man answered "it's a small world… I mean, your father wants to hear from you every once in a while and…"

"My father is dead." Rukia answered without hesitation; she didn't like to touch that subject.

"Oh." The man said blinking a couple of times "who told you that?"

Rukia was getting annoyed; she shouldn't be talking with strangers on parking lots in the middle of the night, she wanted to tell this weird and good for nothing asshole to leave her alone but she never got the chance.

"Is there a problem here?" Grimmjow asked standing next to Rukia while glaring at the man.

To her surprise the stranger took a step back; hell, Grimmjow could intimidate even older men.

"Not at all" the man answered with an edgy voice "just talking here with the pretty little girl."

Grimmjow huffed and put himself in front of Rukia.

"The pretty little girl is not alone" he said "get lost."

The man shrugged and started to walk towards his car.

"Nice to meet you, Rukia"

They didn't move until the blue car got lost in the traffic.

"What the fuck was that?" Grimmjow asked her angrily "didn't your brother taught you not to talk with strangers?"

Rukia blinked.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, worriedly this time.

"I never told him my name." She said.

* * *

"Repeat that" Karin said while taking a bite of her homemade hamburger.

Ichigo sighed.

"There's going to be a dance at school" he said.

"I heard that." Karin said rolling her eyes "I wanted you to repeat the second part."

"I don't want to go." He said.

Having dinner with his sisters sounded like a good idea until they started to question him about his life, he didn't understand it; his business weren't that interesting. Yuzu took a seat on the table next to him, and gave him his dinner. Yuzu food was the best; tonight they were having hamburgers, since his father was going to be working until late he was the responsible of keeping an eye on his sisters.

"You cannot miss the school dance Ichi-nii." Yuzu said seriously "dances are a crucial part of High School."

Ichigo poked her on the forehead.

"Not for me; besides I'm supposed to take a partner."

"What's wrong with that?" Karin asked "are girls afraid of your scowl or your hair color?"

Ichigo frowned.

"I don't have anyone I want to invite."

A heavy silence fell and Ichigo looked at his sisters who were looking at him as if he had gone completely crazy.

"Fuck." Karin said.

"Language Karin-chan!" Yuzu said with widened eyes.

"You have to be joking" Karin said ignoring Yuzu's warnings about appropriate words.

"What? Do you know anyone I should take to the dance?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

"YES!" Both Kurosaki girls said at the same time.

Ichigo frowned.

"Who?"

"Who else?" Karin asked with a smirk. "Obviously Rukia-chan!"

Ichigo snorted and Yuzu frowned at him.

"The midget?!" he asked with a laugh "that's like going with Renji to the dance."

"Why would you say that?" Yuzu asked with a pout.

"Well…" Ichigo pondered his words for a second "I've known her since forever, she kicks me every fucking time she has the chance, in case you're forgetting we've shared our rooms several times, she loves trouble and the only thing she loves more than that is the stupid rabbit, she talks like a man and…"

"Stop right there!" Karin said pointing her brother while jumping on the table.

"Karin-chan! You cannot stand on the table!" Yuzu said with widened eyes.

"Are you seriously trying to tell us that you won't take her to the dance because she's not girly?!" the black haired girl asked upset. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Yeah…?" Ichigo asked unsure about his reasons.

"But Rukia-chan is girly!" Yuzu protested "whenever she wears a dress she looks like a doll, her eyes are like the prettiest eyes around Karakura and whenever she laughs several boys turn to look at her."

"They stare at her legs too" Karin added "she's like a magnet for perverts."

Ichigo frowned.

"What boys? And since when have you thought like this?"

Yuzu sighed and stood up.

"You're a lost cause Ichi-nii."

Karin got down of the table and looked at her brother with all seriousness.

"If you take a girl who wears too much pink I'm giving you hell." She said and left with Yuzu towards their room leaving a really confused Ichigo alone.

* * *

Grimmjow parked near Rukia's street and waited until she got off the motorcycle.

"You have to promise me that you'll write to me" she said "I already have my cellphone back so there shouldn't be any problem."

Grimmjow smirked.

"Fine princess, I will."

Rukia smiled at him and hugged him.

"Take care." She said.

"You too" Grimmjow said.

He waited until she was in front of her house to leave; while her talk with that stranger gave him the creeps he couldn't help but think that the night went pretty damn well.

* * *

Rukia got into her house without trouble; she thought about everything that happened on the day. Going out with Grimmjow was definitely a good choice and the pizza was good enough. She frowned when she remembered her conversation with the weird man; he mentioned her father but according to her sister her father was dead and she knew that her sister would never lie to her no matter what. So, why couldn't she stop thinking about that man's words? Sighing heavily she decided to sleep, she would worry about it later.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu was a man on a mission.

He knew what he had to do; he practiced for hours in front of a mirror until his father came into the room and told him in a not-so-nice way to grow some balls and finish his business in real life. Of course; his father had a more extensive and delicate vocabulary but Uryuu's nervousness was getting the best of him so his father might've have thought about how those were the perfect words to give him moral support.

He checked the hour; it was almost ten in the morning. The sun was shining; it was the perfect Saturday.

He could do it.

Taking a deep breath he knocked twice on the door and waited; it took at least eight seconds, which felt like an eternity, for the door to be opened.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime greeted with a smile "what are you doing here?!"

Uryuu blushed madly but somehow managed to smile.

"Inoue-san" Uryuu said "I was just wondering… how did everything go with the school webpage?!"

He wanted to dig a deep hole and bury himself there because of the shame; that wasn't what he was going to ask but of course the odds were never in his favor and apparently he forgot to connect his tongue with his brain before coming.

Orihime blinked.

"You came to see me just because of that?" the busty girl asked confused.

"Well…" Uryuu was starting to sweat "not really but…"

Much to his dismay Orihime chuckled.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked with a wide smile and Uryuu nodded.

Uryuu stepped into the apartment awkwardly and tried to distract himself watching the curtains; honestly, being a boy was hard and underrated. Girls didn't have to worry about things like this they just had to wait as if they were the best thing that ever happened to humanity and…

"Is something wrong Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked and looked at Uryuu with her big grey eyes and then Uryuu realized.

Girls were the best goddamn thing on the entire planet.

Because while Orihime was looking at him with that cute face of hers he couldn't help but think that he couldn't imagine asking the next question to anyone else.

"Wouldyougotothedancewithme?" he asked and again he felt the sudden urge to dig a deep hole and die in there.

Orihime blinked at him.

"I'm sorry you'll have to repeat that Ishida-kun…"

Uryuu gulped and started to sweat; he was sure that his cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"You're blushing" Orihime noticed while touching Uryuu's face.

Without thinking Uryuu grabbed her wrist and Orihime's eyes widened; he took a deep breath and looked straight at her eyes, silently praying for this to end well because otherwise he wouldn't be able to live with the shame.

"Inoue-san…" Uryuu said "would you go to the dance with me?"

This time Orihime blushed; her heart started to pound loudly on her chest and she could swear that she wasn't breathing correctly… did Ishida Uryuu really asked her to go to the dance with her? Was this a dream?

"Of course if you don't want to I would understand…" he started to say while letting go of her wrist "someone as pretty as you probably have lots of requests from other boys and…"

Orihime smiled and before he realized what she was doing she hugged him.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you Ishida-kun!"

A goofy smile spread on Uryuu's lips and in that moment he was in cloud nine.

* * *

Renji took a deep breath as he observed apprehensively the dojo entrance. It was still early but he knew that she would be there; something about having to look for a girl inside a dojo made him think that he was making the right choice, it was as if the pieces of a puzzle were falling in the right place and…

He stopped thinking that way abruptly.

What kind of romantic shit was that?

Without wasting more time he stepped into the dojo and yeah, he wasn't mistaken; she was there. Right in the center of the arena beating the shit out of some poor guy who looked as if he wanted to piss on his pants. Hell, he didn't blame him; that girl was tough as nails. Apparently the match was over because before she could throw the last punch the boy ran away from the arena and outside the dojo.

"Coward." Tatsuki huffed "anyone else?" she asked while looking around.

No one seemed to be up for a match.

"I'm in!" someone yelled and Tatsuki noticed the red flaming hair and the tattoos… she never said it out loud but she loved those tattoos.

"Nice to know someone still have some balls" Tatsuki said with a smirk "although I should warn you that I'll kick your ass."

Renji shrugged while stepping into the arena; several guys cheered at him while others watched him with curiosity. The match started and Tatsuki threw a punch; Renji avoided it easily but he noticed how she was putting a lot of strength in every single one of her attacks.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked casually between heavy breaths; Renji was really good at dodging but not so good at punching, he probably didn't want to hurt her, that thought made her rolled her eyes; boys were useless.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." He said and felt the nervousness of what he was about to do; by this point every single boy around the dojo was watching intently and listening to the conversation.

"Well…" Tatsuki said and punched him right on his torso with all the strength she could muster "ask away."

Renji stood breathless because of the punch for a moment but he didn't lose his balance; he avoided two more punches before recovering completely.

"Would you…" he started to ask and in that moment Tatsuki threw a kick at his legs and he fell with a loud thud "go to the dance with me?"

The national champion blinked several times confused and Renji could swear that he saw a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, why not?" she answered and Renji smiled.

Everyone cheered and somehow Renji felt like a winner; although he had lost the match.

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya was pretty sure that he was in hell; not only he was wearing a formal outfit; he was also in a breakfast of one of his parent's colleagues. Luckily, most of the adults were speaking business while he was left alone in the garden. The house in which he was in could be considered a mansion and yet he felt claustrophobic; he couldn't wait to get home and change into something more comfortable.

"So… do you always have a grumpy face or is just a defense mechanism to keep people away?"

Someone asked and when he turned around he found Hinamori.

She was wearing a nice blue dress that reached a little below her knees, her hair was tied in a messy bun that somehow looked classy and she wasn't wearing make up, her black heels matched fine with the outfit… quite simple but he liked it.

"Both" he answered "but apparently is not very effective as a defense mechanism."

She chuckled.

"I thought that you were not going to come" he said "your parents are never late to this sort of thing."

Hinamori sighed.

"Dad didn't want to stop looking a stupid movie" she said "but mother convinced him so now I'm here."

Hitsugaya nodded and looked at her.

He always wondered why, Hinamori of all people, wouldn't get nervous or act like a silly schoolgirl around him; perhaps it was the fact that they knew each other since forever or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't like most girls… still, she was the only one with who he felt comfortable. Even after they both met Matsumoto and had to hear her jokes about how they should totally be together she never cared.

Those thoughts were the main reason why he thought about making his next question.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

Hinamori frowned.

"What dance?"

Hitsugaya sighed.

Matsumoto hadn't told her.

"There's going to be a dance at my school, it's the most stupid shit ever and I don't want to go but if I don't go Matsumoto will give me hell and for some reason I don't find weird to ask you this I mean we practically live together and…"

Hinamori covered his mouth with one hand.

"Let me rephrase" she said "there's going to be a dance in your school."

Hitsugaya nodded.

"And you don't want to go."

The white haired teenager nodded again.

"But if I go with you it won't be so horrible."

He frowned and then nodded slowly.

"So… it's not a date?"

He shook his head.

She removed her hand from his mouth and looked at him with critical eye for a second; Hitsugaya was getting nervous with her silence; he probably offended her, girls were sensitive about this sort of thing anyways. He wanted to tell her how not to think so much about it but he was afraid of mess up everything if he were to open his mouth again.

"Fine" she said with a smile "I'll go."

Hitsugaya fought the urge to smile.

"Great" he said.

He hoped she didn't noticed how his cheeks were turning pink and how a silly smile wanted to appear on his face.

* * *

Ichigo had several things to do; his father sent him to run some errands for the clinic, Yuzu gave him the grocery list so he could go to the supermarket after that and Karin wanted a book from the library because she couldn't find it at her school so yeah, he was busy. So why… was he outside of Rukia's house ready to climb the tree next to her window? That's right, he called her last night several times and she didn't answer which was weird so he was just going to check if she was safe and sound. Since she was grounded it was obvious that she had to be there so without wasting time he climbed. Luckily, her window was opened so he jumped inside.

He wasn't ready for what he was about to see.

Rukia was there, totally safe and sound, wearing nothing but a white towel around her tiny body she was obviously coming out of the shower. Ichigo agreed with Keigo right there, she had the most amazing legs ever. He probably stood there for a whole minute because when she turned around her eyes widened.

Ichigo was fast enough to cover her mouth before she could scream.

"Calm down midget" he said "it's me."

He uncovered her mouth waiting for her to greet him normally and when she smiled at him he relaxed; Ichigo thought that everything was fine until Rukia lifted her knee aggressively; the pain was the worst thing ever. He grabbed his balls and fell to the floor.

"Fuck Rukia!"

She didn't say anything, instead, she walked towards her bathroom and slammed the door shut. Two minutes passed and Ichigo thought, as the pain was decreasing, that he probably deserved it. Any girl would be completely scared if a random teenager were to jump inside her window when she was wearing nothing but a towel.

A tiny towel.

He had always thought that Rukia was boyish but after today he seriously doubted it. No girl could be considered boyish with a body like that.

"You have five seconds to explain what the hell are you doing here?" she asked coming out of her bathroom; she was wearing a white blouse and blue shorts.

Fuck, the legs goddammit! How could someone so short have legs like that? So long and creamy?!

"Carrot top!" she said "my eyes are up here."

Ichigo blinked.

"Yeah, right" he said coming to his senses and making himself comfortable on the floor "I'm here because you didn't answer my calls last night."

Rukia took a seat on the floor in front of Ichigo and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, sorry about that I guess that I was tired" it wasn't a lie basically; after her dinner with Grimmjow she didn't have any strength left to talk so that's why she didn't answer.

"So… what are your plans for today?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing really" she said "Nii-sama is going out with my sister and since I'm grounded… what about you?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"I have some errands to do for my family" he said.

"You'll be an excellent housewife someday carrot top" she said jokingly and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hey" she said suddenly "can I ask you a question?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Shoot midget"

"Do you have a date for the dance?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Not really" he said "I think that the dance is stupid."

"You're not going?" she asked.

It was then when Ichigo noticed how their knees were touching; they were both sitting Indian style as if it was the most natural thing to break into your best friend's room through her window without inhibitions.

"I have to" he said "I don't want Rangiku-san to give me hell."

Rukia chuckled.

"What about you?" he asked "has anyone asked you yet?"

"No" Rukia said "boys are idiots anyways…"

Ichigo frowned.

He seriously thought that someone would ask her, the midget was quite popular after all. It was then when an idea struck Ichigo; he didn't want to go to the stupid dance and he didn't want to give any stupid ideas to Yuzu and Karin but if Rukia was on the same page as him he didn't have any trouble with that.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked and Rukia's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well, you don't have a date and I don't have a date either so…"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Ichigo blushed slightly.

"What?! No! We would go as best friend who don't want to go alone!"

Rukia chuckled; deep down she really wanted to go but something about Ichigo inviting her although he wasn't excited about the idea sounded great to her!

"Well, in that case I don't see why not." She said.

Ichigo noticed how pretty she looked with a blush on her cheeks.

Somehow he thought that he had made the right decision for the dance.

* * *

Yui kept looking at the picture that Amy was showing her like if it was the best gift she had ever received; her wicked smile was giving Amy the creeps and she started to wonder if what she was doing was right.

"This is it" Yui said "this is what I've been waiting for."

Rita nodded.

"It's really good" she agreed "are you going to publish it now? Should I call Yumichika?"

Much to Amy's surprise Yui shook her head in negative.

"We'll publish it on Monday" she said "that way I'll make sure she doesn't get any dates for the dance."

Amy gulped as Yui started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

 **WOAH!**

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Guys, I seriously hope that you're not getting bored and sick of this story, something about last chapter wasn't right and I wasn't on my best time. Seriously, I'll never be able to thank you enough for your reviews, follows and favs.**

 **To thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **Jobananasan: I'm always looking forward to your reviews; they make me feel like someone looks deeply into what I write and I always smile when I read your name on my notifications! Thanks! And about the bad thing you're waiting to happen… you'll be surprised.**

 **Ulquiorra9000: I love how you've leave me your opinion on almost every single chapter! Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this update!**

 **Guest: Thanks! You'll see a jealous Ichigo soon! I promise!**

 **Gin: Thanks for your review! Unfortunately the raging, jealous, strawberry didn't make his appearance in this chapter but stay tuned!**

 **Bleach power: You got it right! Thanks for your review!**

 **NekoMimiR: Thanks for your review! Hope I didn't disappoint you!**

 **Ssj Maggie: I love your reviews so fucking much! They used to be longer by the way but I guessed I didn't thank you properly before, if you have any questions feel free to DM me! Seriously!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thank you so much for your review! I couldn't stop smiling while I was reading the whole thing and trust me when I say that I'll take into consideration your advice! Thank you so much!**

 **Draveb32: Things are totally heating up! Hope you like it!**

 **RukiYuki: Secret's out! Hope you liked it!**

 **If I didn't thank you write to me! Your reviews give me inspiration to keep going.**

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes!**

 **Kisses!**


	18. Diet mountain dew

**Chapter 17.**

" _ **Baby put on heart shaped sunglasses  
'Cause we gonna take a ride  
I'm not gonna listen to what the past says  
I've been waiting up all night" – Lana del Rey. **_

"Wait, what?!" Rita asked "what do you mean?"

Yumichika sighed at the other side of the line.

" _I won't publish anything about Kuchiki Rukia"_ he said _"I don't even want to know what you have to say about her… if you have another gossip about something like… I don't know; who'll be going with who to the dance or something like that."_

Rita gaped.

Ayasegawa Yumichika didn't want to know about a gossip?! What was happening?!

"Are you okay?!" Rita asked "Why I haven't seen you in school?! Are you sick?!"

* * *

Yumichika sighed heavily as he looked his reflection on the mirror; the reason why he had been missing school was because he couldn't let anyone see him without a fucking eyebrow and it was seriously taking a lot of time to grow, of course he couldn't say anything to Rita, the girl was pretty and that was why Yumichika liked her besides she had the juiciest gossip around but after she called him promising to have the best news about Kuchiki Rukia he had to stop her.

Nope, there was no fucking way he was messing with the devil.

He still had nightmares about thick dictionaries and hot wax on his perfect face.

"I'm fine" Yumichika assured her "I'm just taking a break from the school webpage so I'm not particularly interested right now."

It was a lie but he wouldn't risk his beautiful face.

" _Fuck"_ Rita said _"fine… whatever."_

* * *

"What did he tell you?!" Yui asked Rita after she hung up.

"He won't help us" Rita said.

Yui nodded.

"Then we'll have to use plan B."

"Do we really have a plan B?" Rita asked surprised.

* * *

Rukia was fidgeting and it was driving Byakuya nuts; it was plain obvious how badly she wanted to tell him something and yet she wasn't talking, Byakuya hated whenever she did that because when you're the parental figure of a teenage girl with an implacable tendency to get into trouble the silence, and the fidgeting, only meant trouble.

"Rukia" he said as the chauffer stopped on a red light "is something wrong?"

The raven haired girl, who was seated next to Byakuya on the backseat, sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

This only worried Byakuya even more.

"Well…" she said without opening her eyes "I need to tell you something."

The Kuchiki heir nodded calmly. It couldn't be that bad…

"Is everything okay?" he asked; he didn't want to pressure her.

"Well, it depends" she said evasively and Byakuya fought the urge to demand an explanation right away "I think that these are great news but I don't know how you'll take it…"

Byakuya nodded again to let her know that he was in fact paying attention to her and while he was listening he was also imagining multiple horrible scenarios on his head about what dreadful news his little sister was going to break on him.

 _Please, don't tell me she's pregnant._ Byakuya thought.

"You'll see there's going to be this dance at school." she said.

"I'm aware." Byakuya said and noticed how Rukia huffed.

"Of course you are, I mean you're a member of the board" the bitter tone in which she said that didn't go unnoticed for Byakuya "the thing is that the dance will be held before you lift my punishment" she explained "and I wanted to ask you if you could make an exception that night, so you know… can I go to the dance?"

Byakuya rose a questioningly eyebrow at her.

"That was what you wanted to ask?" he said slightly surprised.

Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, I mean a boy asked me to go and…"

"What?" Byakuya asked before he could hold himself.

Rukia nodded again but this time there was a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, and I thought that it would be great if you could let me go."

Byakuya took a deep breath as he looked outside the car window; he repeated everything on his head so he could have his ideas well organized; there was going to be a dance and Rukia wanted to go despite the fact that she was grounded and apparently the main reason why she wanted to go was because a boy invited her and yeah… Byakuya was having some problems adjusting to the idea that for the first time in her young life Rukia had a date.

The bright side of the history? His little sister wasn't pregnant.

"I don't see a problem" he answered and Rukia smiled widely "who invited you?" he asked as stoic as he could.

Rukia gulped.

"Ichigo" she answered shyly.

Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes, because rolling eyes was tacky and because obviously; who else would invite Rukia to a dance?

"As long as you behave accordingly to the Kuchiki honor I don't see the problem."

"Thank you so much Nii-sama!" Rukia said while hugging her brother and Byakuya patted her back patiently.

Hisana was going to be ecstatic.

* * *

"Listen to me pussies" Zaraki Kenpachi said to the soccer team on Monday morning "I've called you today here before classes start because I have to tell you something really important."

Ichigo blinked.

His whole weekend went in a blur; after he asked Rukia to go to the dance with him he couldn't erase the goofy smile off his face and his sisters noticed, luckily the didn't ask questions, and while he couldn't avoid one of his father's super kicks he didn't care. He was happy, happy and nervous.

What was wrong with him?

"Are you listening to me Kurosaki?!" Kenpachi asked angrily and Ichigo nodded.

He probably looked extremely stupid because he couldn't stop smiling.

"I want to warn you about the dance."

At this Renji looked at Kenpachi as if he had grown another head; the coach talking about the fucking dance?

"Don't look at me like that Abarai" Kenpachi said "this is serious."

He took a deep breath.

"Since that dreadful and disgusting dance is coming you'll start to act as love-struck sick puppies and I'll hate every single one of you for that" Kaien nodded fervently with every word that was coming out of Kenpachi's mouth "but if any of you bring problems to my practices because of your crushes I'll break your skull" then he looked at them with a death glare and added "you've been warned."

When he was gone Kaien looked at his friends and smirked.

"Ladies" he greeted "it's time; tell me who are your hot dates."

The members of the soccer team exchanged awkward glances.

"Well…?" Kaien said "I'm waiting"

Renji huffed.

"I'll go with Tatsuki." The redhead said and everyone, especially Ichigo, turned to look at him with widened eyes.

Kaien gaped.

"What?" the young Shiba asked surprised and Renji hoped that the blush on his cheeks would go unnoticed by his teammates.

"You heard me." Renji said crossing his arms.

"That's awesome man!" Ichigo said patting Renji's shoulder "I mean she'll probably kick your ass if you even try to kiss her but is great!"

Renji chuckled.

"Fine, it's great to know someone manned the fuck up!" Kaien said cheerfully "So, Toushiro… who is the lucky lady that'll go with you to the dance?"

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hinamori."

Kaien smirked but hold the embarrassing comments for himself; he would have enough material to mock him after the dance.

"Ikkaku?" Kaien asked and the bald boy huffed.

"I don't have a date so don't you dare to pressure me Shiba!"

Kaien sighed; the first one defeated.

"Fine, as you want, if Matsumoto sets you up with a dude don't come crying" he said "Hisagi?"

The tall boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I haven't asked her…"

Kaien groaned; there goes another Matsumoto victim.

"Chad, give me some hope here."

"Hmn." He said and Kaien knew by that how he would never get an answer.

Finally he looked at Ichigo, who had been smiling the whole time without a care in the world. Now, contrary to popular belief Kaien knew Ichigo really well, they were cousins after all and Kaien really wanted Ichigo to make the right decisions, unfortunately he wasn't allowed to intervene when it came to his love life so he only could hope…

"Ichigo" he said in all seriousness and the orange haired teenager frowned at him.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that you have a date." Kaien said dramatically.

"I do" Ichigo said and crossed his arms defensively. The whole team was looking at the cousins expectantly.

"Who is the not so lucky girl that'll have to stand your scowling face the whole night?" Kaien asked while crossing his fingers behind his back.

Ichigo didn't want to tell him because he knew that Kaien would probably play drama queen and congratulate him and he would tell Yuzu and Karin about it; unfortunately he had to tell him or he wouldn't stop bothering him about the whole thing so with a heavy sigh he decided to answer.

"Rukia is my partner." He said simply and Kaien cheered.

"Thanks God! Thanks for opening his eyes!" he yelled and Ichigo punched him.

"Shut it!"

Renji laughed.

"I seriously cannot imagine you on a dance with Rukia of all people." The redhead said chuckling and Ichigo smirked.

Somehow… he couldn't imagine himself going with anyone else.

"Hey" Kaien said while recovering from Ichigo's punch "did you know that Ishida is going with Inoue?"

* * *

Rukia couldn't stop smiling; so after saying goodbye to her brother she went running to her classroom and opened the door just to find herself with Riruka.

"Where's the fire loser?" the pink haired girl asked her with a smile.

Rukia couldn't help it before she realized what she was doing she jumped and hugged Riruka earning a few amused glances from the boys that were already inside the classroom.

"I need to tell you everything." Rukia said and sat down next to Riruka.

She started with how her Friday night went; she told her how happy she was for Grimmjow and her father and how the pizza tasted good, she also mentioned the creepy as fuck man that offered her cigarettes and how Grimmjow stepped between the two. Then she told her about Saturday morning and how Ichigo broke into her house and asked her, although it still didn't feel like it, to be his date.

Riruka's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?!"

She knew it goddammit! She fucking knew it! There was definitely something going between the two of them!

Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, so I asked Nii-sama and he was cool with letting me go to the dance."

Riruka needed to talk about this with Tatsuki; because Rukia here was blushing and smiling as if she was a girl with a silly childhood crush and that was… weird.

"Fuck…" Riruka said "at this rate I'll be the one without a date."

Rukia frowned.

"Has no one asked you?" she asked.

"Oh no, I mean… five boys asked me some face to face and other ones via text message."

"Then?" Rukia asked confused.

"Loser, I hate boys." Riruka said as if it was the most logical thing in the entire world and Rukia laughed.

"Tell you what, if anything happens I can always be your date." The raven haired girl said jokingly and Riruka huffed.

"I don't like the idea of a crazy and jealous carrot top behind me, thanks ever so."

Rukia laughed again and Riruka noticed how her eyes were shining.

Fuck, love was definitely on the air.

* * *

" _Are you sure that all of this is true?"_ Yumichika asked.

"Listen here flower boy" Ikkaku said annoyed "if you wanted to know you should've come to classes instead of keep hiding because of your goddamn eyebrow."

" _Don't yell at me! That's not pretty!"_ Yumichika whined at the other side of the line.

Ikkaku sighed.

"Just don't mess up so bad" the bald boy said "if trouble finds you I won't save your sorry ass."

" _Don't worry"_ Yumichika said _"I've learned my lesson and this article won't be problematic… I hope."_

Ikkaku hung up; he didn't understand why he was Yumichika's best friend.

Honestly.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya observed Karakura town from his office's window. It was a peaceful day and being in one of the highest buildings around town gave him a great view; he couldn't help but think that somewhere, between the houses and buildings Makoto was hiding, waiting to meet his daughter. Byakuya frowned at the thought; he couldn't understand why after so many years that man was back, he knew deep inside that his whole speech about wanting to raise and take care of Rukia was a huge lie, no one who knew him well enough would believe such a false statement.

Luckily, he hadn't looked for her when she was still inside the orphanage or wandering alone around the street; that would've been a catastrophe. It still amazed Byakuya how, for five years, Rukia managed to be safe and healthy. She was definitely a lucky girl.

A knock on the door distracted Byakuya.

"Come in" he said.

"Kuchiki-sama I already told him that he cannot enter but…" another man stepped into the office ignoring completely the secretary's words.

"Seriously" Kurosaki Isshin said "you should tell your people that we are close friends."

Byakuya sighed.

"It's okay" he said to his secretary "I called him; you can leave."

Isshin smiled at the Kuchiki heir as the secretary closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat" Byakuya said to the Kurosaki patriarch.

"I have to say that I was quite surprised when I received your call" Isshin said.

Byakuya made himself comfortable on his chair.

"I know" he said "but I need to talk about something important with you and…"

Someone stepped into the office without knocking and Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes; people nowadays didn't know a single thing about respect.

"I wasn't expecting to see my dear Isshin here but this is certainly an interesting reunion"

Isshin's eyes widened as he saw who was entering the office.

"Kisuke."

* * *

 _ **Golden couples all around.**_

 _Woah, it seems that as the dance night approaches love arises around Karakura high. As everyone knows the dance is expected to be a truly eventful night, after all none other than Matsumoto Rangiku is planning it, but we never expected to have so many amazing couples!_

 _Just to summarize so you can share the excitement with us; our golden couples are:_

 _Abarai Renji and Arisawa Tatsuki. (We didn't see that one coming!)_

 _Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu. (Cute as hell if you ask me.)_

 _Toushiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori (so sorry for you dear fangirls but apparently the heart of the captain is already taken)_

 _Now hold yourself; the couple that we are dying to see on the dance floor is…_

 _Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _Yeah, you read that correctly! Apparently the appearance of Grimmjow wasn't an obstacle, close sources to the couple tells us that these two had been close friends since childhood, how cute. Childhood friends in love? Cliché much? It doesn't matter, we cannot wait to see the Kuchiki Princess with the orange haired teenager._

 _Stay tuned; we expect to have other news about the dance!_

Rukia sighed as she read the article; it was obviously Yumichika's doing.

Well, it wasn't as if she could say something about it, the gossip section existed for a reason and it wasn't as if the thing bothered her. She blushed as she closed her locker door; she couldn't let herself act a silly schoolgirl over this; Ichigo said it himself, this wasn't a date, they were just two best friends going together to a stupid dance.

"So… are we a golden couple?"

Rukia jumped a little scared; she didn't notice Ichigo standing next to her.

"Don't scare me like that carrot top."

Ichigo smirked.

"What were you thinking about?"

Rukia huffed.

"Nothing important" she said "what are you doing here?"

The orange haired teenager shrugged.

"I was on my way to the practice but I read the article and I decided to come and ask you what you thought about it."

Rukia leaned against her locker as Ichigo put himself in front of her.

"Now you're interested in the gossip section?" Rukia asked amused.

"Well, I've been reading it ever since you seem to be the main topic…" he admitted and Rukia blushed.

"You shouldn't read that shit." She said.

Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia; until his face was inches from hers.

"Personally, I think that while gossips are shit we'll look incredible that night."

"Of course you will" Rukia said while enjoying his closeness, what kind of scent was that? Mint definitely was one of her favorite smells now "you'll be going with me, I'll be careful not to overshadow you."

Ichigo chuckled.

He was getting lost in those violet eyes of hers; did he really think just a few days ago that Rukia was boyish? Hell, he was definitely wrong.

"Will Byakuya try to intimidate me when I go to pick you up?"

Rukia smiled.

"Probably"

"Oh my goodness! Could you please get a room?!" someone asked and Ichigo stepped back a few steps; Riruka was there glaring at him.

"We weren't doing anything!" Ichigo said defensively.

"The sexual tension was thick enough to make me want to leave the fucking building" Riruka said "go get a condom before getting closer to her; I'm too young to be an aunt."

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"See you later midget." He said and left.

Riruka looked at Rukia's blushing face.

"Spill it" Riruka said smirking.

"What?"

"Do you have something going on with Ichigo?"

"We're best friends" Rukia said "what else could be going on?"

Riruka smiled.

"You're dense or in denial." She said amused "come with me sweetheart; the other ones are waiting."

Rukia nodded and followed Riruka; she needed a distraction otherwise the butterflies in her stomach would drive her nuts. Taking out her cellphone she wrote a message.

* * *

 **From:** _Princess._

" _Guess who has a date for the dance?! Ichigo asked me! Can you believe that?! Well, what are you up to?! Am I going to see you again soon?!"_

Grimmjow smirked as he read the message; well, at least Kurosaki had some balls… the bastard was lucky. He would have to improve his game if he was going to play like that.

* * *

"Let me see if I get this" Isshin said while crossing his arms, Urahara watched him amused, the mad hatter was sitting next to him "Rukia-chan, my third daughter, is not an orphan."

Byakuya sighed heavily.

"She's not."

"Her father, who right now is trying to meet her, is really dangerous…"

Byakuya nodded.

"That's correct." He said.

"Then; what are you waiting to tell her the truth?" Isshin asked.

After hearing the whole version from Kuchiki Byakuya's mouth Isshin was completely sure that things were going to get more and more complicated for the Kuchiki family, and since he loved Rukia as a daughter he didn't want to see her hurt. He didn't doubt about Byakuya's capacity to protect her but this was probably going to get out of his hands if he didn't act quickly.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked annoyed.

"It's simple" Isshin explained "if you and Hisana-san were to tell her the truth, yeah she would probably get mad and throw a tantrum but she would understand… if you don't tell her anything and in the end she finds out because of someone else she won't trust you or Hisana-san anymore."

"A very fatherly advice." Urahara said with a smile.

"I don't hide anything from my kids." Isshin said proudly.

"I thought about it" Byakuya admitted "but it is not my place to reveal that side of her past with her; Hisana does not wish to share it."

Isshin sighed.

"It's understandable it must've been very hard for her." He said "haven't you found anything about him?" he asked looking at Urahara.

The mad hatter shook his head.

"People have seen him here and there but I haven't been able to find his location and that makes it harder to find his motives" he said.

"That's why I've called you" Byakuya said to Isshin "your clinic is the closest one to downtown and the most accessible, if he needs something and considering how he is hiding he'll probably will go to your business."

Isshin nodded.

"I'll keep my eyes open" he assured them "I believe that you don't want me to tell anything to Ichigo."

Urahara chuckled.

"Knowing him he'll probably tell everything to Rukia" Byakuya said "I'm not risking it"

"Or he would act like an overprotective friend and wouldn't leave her alone" Isshin said "but I won't say a word."

"I don't see how that would make a difference" Urahara said enjoying Byakuya's expression "those two have been together ever since I met them."

"I know" Isshin said happily "I expect cute grandchildren soon"

Byakuya groaned and the two men seated in front of him laughed.

* * *

"May I ask, why the fuck did you print just one copy?" Rita asked Yui.

The brunette was livid; since she read the article she wouldn't stop talking about how Kuchiki Rukia got a hot date while not a single boy had asked her yet.

"I just need to get this message to one person." Yui said as writing something on the back of the picture.

Amy's eyes widened when she read what she had wrote.

When Yui made sure that the whole team was on the field she got into the locker's room; luckily for her boys were a goddamn mess so she found the one she was looking for quite quickly. She folded the picture and left it inside her victim's bag then she ran away.

* * *

 **Super quick chapter here!**

 **Guys, thank you so much for your support! I have some news; this chapter was supposed to be longer but I discovered that it would rush things too much so while the other half is ready I'm just letting you this. My exams are coming and I didn't want to make you wait so much for another chapter.**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Thanks for your review! I can assure you that the dance will be on fire! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Kee: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you!**

 **Uin: I loved so much your review! Seriously it doesn't matter in which language you wish to write me!** **Si te gusta más el español no tengo ningún problema, I'll be waiting for more reviews from you!**

 **Guest (M4DH4773R): Thank you for your kind words! They mean a lot to me! I'm really glad you like this fic! The ichiruki confession you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait a little. Kisses!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! Unfortunately we'll be seeing more of Rukia's father later on.**

 **Ssj Maggie: Your reviews never fail to make me laugh! Thank you so much! You're the best! Yes please, I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this one too! I love your reviews so much! Thanks!**

 **Reesen555: Thanks! I'll keep going!**

 **Gin: Thank you so much for your review! Since you're dying to see a jealous Ichigo I'll dedicate a part of the next chapter to you ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yeah, I know what you mean, hopefully this chapter won't get you bored as the manga! Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: Ichigo and Grimm will kitty fight soon I promise you that! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Jobananasan: oh my God! As always your review is one of the bests! You know, I seriously smile like crazy when I read your words, honestly! You totally found out one important part of the plot and I cannot believe it! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: thank you for your review! You're awesome! I really hope you liked this chapter! The dance will be interesting I promise.**

 **YOU'RE THE BEST GUYS! YOUR WORDS GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING!**

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **DON'T READ THE NEXT THING IF YOU DO NOT WISH A SOPILER FROM THE MANGA:**

 **CAN WE ALL APPRECIATE HOW OUR DEAR QUEEN RUKIA IS NOW A CAPTAIN OF THE GOTEI 13?! Because I swear that I've been smiling since I read it and I'm so proud. PRAISE THE LORD! I'm so HAPPY for her!**


	19. Not on drugs

**Chapter 18.**

" _ **Baby, listen please  
I'm not on drugs, I'm not on drugs,  
I'm just in love (Oh)  
Baby, don't you see?  
I'm not on drugs, I'm not on drugs,  
I'm just in love  
You're high enough for me." –Tove Lo**_

 **From:** _Nii-sama._

" _I won't be able to pick you up; let me know if Kurosaki Ichigo can walk towards home with you."_

Rukia sighed.

Since when her brother trusted Ichigo so much? And what was wrong with walking to home alone once in a while? Either way she looked towards the soccer field; they were in the middle of a practice and Rukia didn't want to get in the way of Zaraki Kenpachi and his beloved team. She would have to wait for them to finish the practice…

Or she could go home on her own and lie to her brother; it wasn't as if he would ask Ichigo about it.

"Why are you frowning?" Riruka asked her.

They were waiting at the front gates of the school for their respective cars.

"Nii-sama won't pick me up" she said "he wants me to ask Ichigo if he can take me home."

Riruka chuckled.

"Sounds like your brother is setting you up with your date" she said jokingly "so, you'll wait for him? I would offer you a ride but I live on the opposite side of the city."

"Yeah, I know" she said "in fact I was thinking about going on my own, I don't understand why suddenly Nii-sama doesn't want to leave me alone."

Riruka shrugged while rocking on her heels.

"I thought that it was because of the article about your affair with Grimmjow" the pink haired girl said "he probably thinks that you'll use that time to meet with him."

Rukia had thought about it too and at first it made sense after all she was grounded but somehow she felt that there was something else; the last Saturday she thought that her brother and sister were going to go out, without her, as they used to do before a lot but her sister insisted that she came along and while yeah, she had a great time because she loved to be with them she couldn't help but think that for some reason, some strange reason, they didn't want to leave her alone at the house.

"Mom is here" Riruka said while cutting Rukia's thoughts "let me know what you do, I'll text you."

"Sure loser" Rukia said as she saw Riruka running towards her car and waved goodbye.

"Fuck it" Rukia said and made her choice.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked Rukia who was taking a seat at the bleachers.

Rukia grinned.

"Let's just say that the sight of high school boys covered in sweat turns me on so I came here to…" she started to move her hand but Renji grabbed her wrist before she could take it further.

"God Rukia!" the redhead said blushing and Rukia started to laugh hysterically "don't joke like that!"

Rukia couldn't stop laughing.

"Come on Renji!" she said "you're the one that introduced me to dirty jokes!"

"We were eleven and I don't want to remember my puberty so drop it!" Renji said while looking away.

"Anyways" Rukia said "you are now a grown up with a date for the dance; how do you feel about it?!"

Renji crossed his arms. Rukia was looking at him with a mean grin and her eyes were twinkling, fucking twinkling, with mischief; she was enjoying his awkwardness and it was driving him nuts but she wasn't the one with the upper hand in this.

Renji smirked.

"I should be the one asking that" he said "so, are you planning to relieve your sexual tension with Ichigo on the dance floor or you'll wait until he takes you behind the gym?"

Rukia's jaw dropped open in shock and Renji smiled; he had won.

"We don't have sexual tension asshole!" Rukia said scandalized and kicked him on the shin "what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Right…" Renji said rolling his eyes "so, what are you up to?"

Rukia smiled at him.

"I just came to say to Ichigo that I'll be walking home because Nii-sama couldn't pick me up but since he's busy…" she said eyeing the orange haired teenager that was stretching in the middle of the field, has he always being that hot? "Can you tell him for me?"

Renji shrugged.

"Sure, no problem" he said.

"Great!" she said standing up "see you tomorrow pineapple-chan!"

Renji rolled his eyes and said goodbye.

The redhead then jog towards Ichigo and gave him Rukia's message; he noticed how Ichigo stopped stretching immediately and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked and started to run following Rukia's path.

"What the fuck happened?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't fucking know" Renji answered sincerely.

"Well" Kaien said with a smirk "Kenpachi doesn't look happy so Ichigo better come back soon."

* * *

A blue car was parked near the school, it was far enough to not look suspicious but at the same time the owner of the car had the perfect view to watch who would go in and out of the building. He had spent a few days like that; waiting to the chance to talk with the girl. He had practiced over and over again what he wanted to tell her, half of it were lies and the other ones were truth, but it didn't matter. The girl was important and a minor… besides, for what he could observe she was a little innocent too.

No one would expect less; Hisana and Byakuya had probably raised her as a spoiled brat.

He was determined to change that.

After finishing his last cigarette he saw her, she was leaving and for the first time in a long time she was alone. He stepped out of the car ready to approach her.

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, somehow he felt like a stalker or kidnapper for that matter, the midget was probably going to hate him forever but it didn't matter. He didn't want to imagine what Byakuya would do to him if he were to realize how he didn't keep an eye on her as he promised and besides… he didn't want to give Grimmjow the chance to talk with her. He reached her outside the school, right on time and before she could protest he grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Hell; that was too easy, she wasn't heavy at all.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled, luckily no one seemed to be around "what the fuck are you doing asshole?!" she asked and started to punch him on the back; Ichigo had to admit that her fists were quite strong "put me the fuck down!"

"Forget it" he said ignoring her kicks while walking inside the school again "you were running away!"

Rukia huffed.

"I was going home! How's that running away?! Where are you taking me?! Put me down or I'll kill you!"

Ichigo kept ignoring her.

"Aren't you listening?!"

"Fuck midget shut up! The practice is almost over so I can go home with you!" he said annoyed and surprisingly Rukia stopped.

"Fine" she said huffing "you're worse than Nii-sama."

Ichigo didn't know whether to feel proud or offended for being compared to Byakuya.

* * *

Makoto stood there in shock; one second he was about to talk with his daughter and the next one out of nowhere a freaking teenager with orange hair and a scowl, that was deep enough to make him wonder if he had anger control problems, steps out of the school and takes her with him? What. The. Fuck? He couldn't believe it! This was either bad luck or…

Makoto's eyes widened.

Or Kuchiki Byakuya had taken the needed precautions.

Considering how Rukia didn't seem to mind the closeness of the boy or the way he had touched her for that matter he guessed that they were close friends and if that was the case Makoto doubted that he knew about his existence. Kuchiki Byakuya was a smart man after all. He would have to investigate about the boy before making any moves near the school grounds… luckily for him with such a striking hair color that wouldn't be hard at all.

* * *

Rukia hated Ichigo.

She hated him with every fiber of her whole being.

When Ichigo dragged her back to the soccer field Zaraki Kenpachi stopped them and said something like "I warned you Kurosaki, if any of you were to mess with the practice because of your girlfriends there would be consequences…" and before she noticed the coach made Ichigo run who knows how many laps.

"As for you missy…" Zaraki said while looking menacingly at her, by this point every member of the soccer team was looking at the exchange between her and the super scary coach, "you'll run with your boyfriend."

Rukia had crossed her arms and raised her chin in a defying manner.

"He's not my boyfriend" she explained "and he was the one who brought me here so I won't do it!"

Someone gasped, probably Renji, but she couldn't care less. Sure, she loved to run and exercise but she only did that whenever she felt like it.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked with a snarl "are you some sort of royalty? I gave you an order!"

Rukia stomped the floor with her right foot.

"You can only give orders to the soccer team." She said with a smug grin.

"Fine, as you wish princess…" Zaraki said "you have three seconds to start running with him or I'll make him run your laps for you."

Rukia's eyes widened and her grin disappeared, if she wanted to get home by today she would have to do it.

That's how she ended running beside Ichigo while the whole team was looking at them from the bleachers.

"I hate you" she said between heavy breaths "I hate you! This wouldn't be happening if you had let me go!"

"Shut up midget" Ichigo said while trying not to notice how her skirt would show her thighs when she was running "this is your fault for trying to run away."

"Less talking lovebirds! You still have a lot of laps left!"

Ichigo noticed then how Rukia was sweating; her cheeks were red from the heat and her hair seemed to be shining under the sun light. Something about looking a girl doing exercise with a skirt was definitely sexy… shaking his head he looked ahead of him, it wouldn't do any good to have a boner right now, it would only make it harder for him to run.

Rukia was cursing everything; the sun, the soccer team, the coach, the sweating, the stupid uniform… honestly! This wouldn't be happening if Ichigo had let her go and mind his own business but no, nothing was ever easy with the carrot top. Rukia looked at him and noticed his muscles; he was definitely in good shape, he was so tall with broad shoulders and his biceps were quite a thing to see. Rukia gaped; was she ogling at Ichigo?! Hell no! Not today! Without further thought she started to run faster until she was ahead of him but of course this was Ichigo so, when he realized what she was doing, he started to run faster too and in a matter of seconds they were competing to finish their laps.

* * *

"Is it me or their sexual tension between those two is thick as fuck?" Kaien asked as he watched his cousin running, he had seen the way he looked at Rukia, oh boy, he was sure that everyone noticed.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"For a second there I thought that it was just me…" the white haired teenager said "I thought they weren't dating."

"They aren't" Renji assured them "but he's crazy about her."

"Has he told you this?" Hisagi asked curious.

"Not really" Renji admitted "I believe that he hasn't realized."

A heavy sighed was heard and every single boy turned to look at their coach.

"Sir?" Ikkaku asked "Is something wrong?"

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Not really" he said "at least the girl has some backbone; who is she anyways?"

"Kuchiki Rukia" Kaien answered "her brother is in the board of directors."

Kenpachi nodded.

"Figures, only the Kuchiki would have a little sister like that." He said making everyone laugh.

When Kenpachi decided that the practice was over Rukia thanked the Gods; she wanted to get home as fast as possible and take a bath and sleep for days. Zaraki Kenpachi was crazy, completely out of his head. Everyone said goodbye and Rukia walked beside Ichigo towards her house. Her legs hurt like hell; she didn't stretch before running and now her muscles were sore… she could only hope to be able to walk normally tomorrow.

The sun was setting and the street was full with people who were smiling because they tiring day of work was over.

Rukia sighed; she couldn't smile when her legs hurt like hell.

She stopped walking when she noticed how Ichigo kneeled before her, his back was facing her.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Get on" he said "you're walking too slowly."

Rukia huffed.

"And you're going to give me a piggy back ride?!" she asked.

After three seconds of silence, when she noticed that yes, Ichigo was serious about carrying her on his back she agreed. With his hands under her thighs and her arms around his neck he kept walking.

Rukia's eyelids started to feel heavy.

Ichigo decided to stablish a conversation, first of all because it wasn't normal for Rukia to be so quiet and second he needed a distraction, he could feel every single curve of Rukia on his back and it didn't help at all that they were both sweating.

"I'm glad to know that you don't find disgusting to be on my sweaty back." He said.

Rukia chuckled.

"I'm sweaty too" she said "besides I'll take a bath as soon as I get home."

"Same here" he said.

Rukia sighed; she didn't understand how he did it but every single time that they were this close, she felt relaxed and happy, she also felt so safe. It had been the same ever since he took her by the hand in the riverbank and gave her a home.

"Carrot top" she said barely whispering on his ear "you're awesome."

Her breath on his ear gave him goosebumps.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" he asked amused "you only say those kinds of things to me when you're about to fall asleep…"

She mumbled something incoherently and Ichigo realized; yeah, she was falling asleep.

"You're awesome too midget" he said "sorry for getting you in trouble with Kenpachi today."

Rukia only nodded and Ichigo started to walk faster.

If Byakuya were to get home before them he wouldn't be able to explain why Rukia was on his back.

* * *

Makoto followed them at a discreet distance.

To his eyes the relationship was obvious; apparently his little daughter had a boyfriend. Who would have said? Apparently Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't so strict. Well, after his plans were done things were going to change. He had lost a daughter because of his stupidity but this was the exception, he needed that child and no Kuchiki was going to stop him.

Kuchiki Rukia wouldn't live such a carefree life if he could help it.

His girls needed to know their place.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't lucky; not at all.

When he got to the Kuchiki mansion Kuchiki Byakuya was there, getting out of his fancy car and when he looked at Ichigo with Rukia sleeping on his back he just sighed and walked towards him.

"Do I want to know?" Byakuya asked when he was in front of him, his voice tone was low and deep as always but Ichigo wondered if he didn't want to wake Rukia up.

"Well…" Ichigo said a little unsure "let's just say that the midget decided to join today's practice."

Byakuya nodded.

"Take her to her room" the Kuchiki heir said "I'll tell the chauffer to take you home."

Ichigo wanted to say that there was no need for him to do that but he knew that he was going to have a hard time getting home considering how tired he was, so he just nodded and got inside the mansion.

* * *

Rukia woke up startled; last thing she remembered she was on Ichigo's back and he was saying something about how awesome she was. Looking around she realized that she was in her room, on her bed which now sucked because someone had left her there when she was covered in sweat. Oh no, she would have to take everything to the laundry!

Fuck.

"Good to know you're awake!" someone said stepping into her room.

It was her sister who was smiling widely.

That smiled sent shivers through Rukia's spine.

"What happened?" Rukia asked unsure about wanting to hear the answer.

Hisana laughed and took a seat next to Rukia on the bed.

"Well, if Ichigo didn't lie you joined him at practice and Zaraki Kenpachi made you run a few laps…"

"A few?!" Rukia asked outraged "those were more than a few laps! Perhaps more than one hundred! I won't be able to walk tomorrow!"

"Yeah, Ichigo said something like that…" Hisana agreed "anyways, don't be dramatic after all you walked the whole way here so I guess that you're okay."

Rukia huffed.

"I didn't walk the whole way Ichigo carried me on…" Rukia stopped talking when she noticed how Hisana was grinning.

She had fall on her trap.

"So… Rukia" her sister started and looked at her with her gorgeous and inquisitive blue eyes "tell me; how does it feel to have a piggy back ride? With those broad shoulders of…"

"HELL NO!" Rukia yelled and ran towards her bathroom where she locked herself.

"Oh come on!" she heard Hisana saying at the other side of the door "I'm your sister! You should tell me this!"

Rukia was blushing; hell, her cheeks were on fire!

"I won't answer any of your perverted questions!" she said "I just want to take a bath!"

"We can talk while you're at it" Hisana said "I won't leave you alone until you tell me everything!"

"Go away!" Rukia said.

"I'll go" Hisana said and Rukia blinked confused; her sister never gave up that easily "but you have to answer me one question."

Rukia frowned.

Of course it wasn't easy.

"Fine." Rukia said.

"Open the door" Hisana instructed and with a pout Rukia obeyed.

Her sister was there smiling innocently at her.

"Shoot" Rukia said gulping.

"Did he really invite you to the dance?!" Hisana asked and Rukia gasped.

It was obvious who had told her; couldn't anything be a secret in this house?! Rukia wanted to wait to tell her sister, in fact she was going to tell her the same night of the dance otherwise she would never hear the end of it! Oh no, knowing Hisana she was going to start to plan a wedding. Something was telling Rukia that perhaps Byakuya wasn't so good at keeping secrets from his wife.

Hisana was expecting an answer; she loved to play with Rukia like this; making her all flustered over Ichigo and her non-existent love life was one of her favorite hobbies and perhaps this way she would realize how crazy she was about that boy, because she totally was it was obvious, and then they would become girlfriend and boyfriend. It was perfect.

"So?!" Hisana asked and Rukia nodded once.

Rukia covered her ears when Hisana screeched.

"I would hug you but you smell awful!" she said and Rukia glared at her.

"Thanks" Rukia said sarcastically and Hisana laughed.

While she didn't like the way her sister pried on her business she couldn't help but think that it was amazing to see her sister happy.

* * *

Byakuya listened to the laughter and the yelling from upstairs and smirked; it was great to hear his wife so happy even if it was because of Rukia's awkwardness.

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken" Yui said while playing with her phone "they should be arguing by now…"

Amy gulped.

"I've never asked you" Amy said "but why do you hate Kuchiki so much?" the chubby girl asked and Rita snorted.

"Really?" Yui asked "isn't a good enough reason the fact that she ruined my hair?"

"Well…" Amy said "that explains why you're fighting now but you've hated her way before that."

Yui sighed.

"Shut up Amy" she said "you know; I'm getting bored and I seriously need to make sure that he sees the picture."

Without even asking she took Amy's cellphone and wrote a message.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the shower ready to have a peaceful night. It had been a long and exhausting day and he wanted nothing more than to have a good night's sleep. When he lay down on his bed his cellphone vibrated; it was a message.

 **From:** _Unknown number._

" _You should check your bag…"_

Ichigo frowned; what was this about? He stood up ready to open his bag when his cellphone vibrated again. It was a call this time; the name on the screen was: _Midget._ He smiled at the picture on the screen, it was the same picture of the first sleepover of the year; she took it when he was already asleep. Without thinking too much he answered.

"Little girls should be sleeping…" Ichigo said.

" _Carrot top"_ she greeted " _I think that I should thank you for carrying me home."_

"You can pay me with a massage" he said "you are heavy as fuck Rukia."

He smiled as he heard her huffing at the other side of the line.

" _I'm not! Fuck you!"_

"Does that mean that I don't get a massage?" he asked jokingly.

" _You can fucking bet it!"_ she said _"anyways, were you going to sleep now? I have things to tell you…"_

Ichigo thought about it; yeah, he was tired and he wanted to sleep but at the same time he couldn't imagine a better way to start his night than by talking with Rukia.

"Shoot midget" he said and lay down on his bed again.

She started to tell him about her day, the little parts of her day that happened while he wasn't around and he told her about his. For a second there Ichigo thought that he couldn't imagine a life without Kuchiki Rukia and while he kept listening to her he forgot everything about the bag and the weird message.

* * *

 **And my mom says I'm not romantic at all…**

 **GUUUYYYSSSSSS! Thank you so much for the favs and follows! One hundred people officially follow this silly fanfic and I'm so happy! Thanks! You're the best! Now, I apologize for my grammar mistakes, this chapter… well, it's fluffy as fuck and trust me when I say that there's a reason behind that so you better enjoy it because shit is about to get down!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **Bleach power: Thank you so much! I'm really glad that this makes you smile! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Margecamins: Thank you for your review! Gosh, this one is a little cliffy too, isn't it? I hope you liked it!**

 **RukiYuki: You won't have to wait long I promise! Tell me what you think about this one! Thank you for your review!**

 **Nana: Thank you! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! And yes, I believe some of the theories I just can't wait for this week's chapter!**

 **Gin: Oh my Gosh thank you for your review! And YES! I know exactly how you feel so let's just hope for our babies to end up together! *crosses fingers***

 **Jobananasan: have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? I'll say it again; they're one of the things I look forward every time I upload a chapter I really hope you liked this one! And how come you keep guessing?! I'm starting to believe that I'm predictable! Let me know what you think about this one! You're awesome!**

 **Shirayuki992: Oh my Gosh thank you for your review I hope you enjoyed this chapter and YES! I saw the comic "step on me Kuchiki-taichou" and I couldn't stop laughing it's on my favs in my tumblr! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Ulquiorra900: Trust me when I say that I cannot wait to upload the dance chapter but yeah… some things still need to happen, the dance will probably happen in two chapters more so stay tuned. Thank you so much for your review! You're the best! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **M4DH4773R: Thank you so much for your review! Yeah, things are heating up! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **NekoMimiR: ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y no cansarte con la tensión sexual del Ichiruki ¡Déjame saber qué piensas! ¡Millones de gracias!**

 **Uin: I love your reviews! I seriously hope I didn't disappoint you and Hisana's reaction is totally dedicated to you! Thank you! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! You're great and your English is perfect!**

 **Areil408: Thanks for your review! I hope you really liked this! Let me know what you think! Surprises are sure to come!**

 **Guys, your reviews mean a lot to me so keep them coming because you're the ones that keeps this history going! Honestly the next chapters are so decisive and I need assurance from you that you're not getting sick with this fanfic!**

 **BLEACH ENDS THIS WEEK AND I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY READY!**

 **Kisses!**


	20. My first kiss

**Little rant below; you've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19.**

" _ **My first kiss went a little like this  
Mwah mwah and twist  
Mwah mwah and twist" -30H!3**_

" _Come on shortie!" the brown haired boy, whose name she didn't bother to remember, kept taunting her "if you're so eager to eat why you don't eat from the floor?"_

 _Rukia pressed her lips until they were forming a thin line, she wouldn't cry. Sure, she was hungry, starving even, but she wouldn't pick food from the floor. She wasn't going to let them humiliate her like that._

" _Perhaps you're not hungry enough?" the boy, the same boy that dropped her food so rudely on the dirty floor said with a devious smile "well, it's better if you don't get fat; you're already ugly and getting fat will make you even uglier."_

 _Rukia blinked several times._

 _Don't cry Rukia, don't._

" _I rather be ugly than being a brainless asshole like you!" Rukia said and several girls and boys gasped at her vocabulary._

 _The boy frowned at her._

" _Girls shouldn't talk like that!" the boy said angrily and Rukia huffed._

" _I can do whatever I want!" Rukia said stepping forward, the boy was slightly taller than her but it didn't matter._

 _She hated him._

 _He had always done the same; pull her hair, drop her food, punch her… he treated her like trash and she despised him for that. There was something wrong with this boy._

" _No, you can't!" he said and before Rukia could blink he punched her square in the face, before she could recover the boy yelled "It's not like you have parents anyway; no one will adopt you."_

Rukia woke up startled; grasping or air. Everything was dark and she touched her face to make sure that there were no painful bruises, she sighed heavily when she realized that nothing was happening, she was safe and sound on her bed, it was just a nightmare… well, more like a painful memory. She checked the clock; it was almost time to wake up. She stood up; she needed a shower immediately to get rid of the awful sensation.

It had been years since she dreamt about the orphanage; she didn't understand why that nightmare had come back.

This wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

When Hisana saw Rukia walking downstairs, earlier than usual, with a painful expression and sad eyes she didn't know what to do. It wasn't like Rukia to wake up like that, so she waited at the end of the stairs, expecting to hear something from her but instead of greeting her like usual Rukia hugged her.

The action took Hisana by surprise; somehow between the two of them Hisana was the one who would show affection like that.

"Is something wrong?" Hisana asked her while patting her back worriedly.

"No" Rukia said with a tiny voice "I just wanted to make sure that I was with you."

Hisana frowned; what was that supposed to mean?

"I'll always be here" Hisana assured her and Rukia nodded.

"Thanks" she said.

Rukia wanted to stay at the mansion, with her sister, but she wasn't sick so knowing her brother he wouldn't let her besides, she thought that it was stupid to hide from the world because of a stupid nightmare… it didn't mean anything, right?

"Do you think…" Rukia said while looking at Hisana "that today will be a good day?"

Hisana frowned.

"Of course it will" Hisana said while caressing her sister's cheek "did something happen?"

"Not really" Rukia said "I just had some nightmares and my legs hurt like hell."

Hisana sighed.

"Do you want to stay here today?" she asked and much to her surprise Rukia nodded.

"Yeah but I have to go to school."

Hisana hugged Rukia again.

* * *

Byakuya made the chauffer stopped the car when the silence became unbearable. They were still far from the school building, besides the Kuchiki heir wasn't worried about dropping his sister late, Kuchikis were never late.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked coolly with a demanding tone and Rukia blinked several times.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked surprised and looked around stupidly.

It was then when Byakuya noticed; her tiredness, the bags under her eyes and more importantly… she wasn't smiling like usual. Hisana had warned him before leaving the house. "Rukia is not feeling okay… perhaps it's that time of the month" and while Byakuya didn't want to know about her sister's period it was almost painful to see her like this, he also knew that her period wasn't a depressive time for her, violent perhaps, depressive never.

Rukia was though like that.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Byakuya asked hiding his worry behind annoyance "of course I'm talking to you."

Rukia sighed.

"Nothing's wrong Nii-sama" she said "we should keep going, otherwise we'll be late."

"We won't start the car until you tell me what's happening." Byakuya said and Rukia groaned while pressing the palms of her hands on her eyes.

"Nii-sama!" she said "everything's fine!"

Byakuya crossed his arms and sunk into the leather seat. He wasn't going to move until he got answers.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said again exasperated "what do you want me to tell you?!"

"The truth" Byakuya answered simply.

Rukia took a deep breath and pondered her options; she could keep quiet and stay in the car with her brother forever, that option sounded great to her because of her mood, or she could just tell him everything and be done with it, which sounded reasonable, but she didn't want to tell him, of all people, the reason behind her sadness. She knew it was silly because well, it was in the past. That horrible place would never haunt her again, she wouldn't step inside that damn building… she had a family now.

She probably looked like a bipolar girl; yesterday everything was fine and now she was gloomy.

"I had a nightmare" she said finally "that's all."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"What was it about?"

Rukia crossed her arms defensively.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said again warningly.

"The orphanage" she said "I was there again and… that's it."

A heavy silence fell between them; Byakuya was aware of how much her time at the orphanage affected her, after all she ran away for a reason, besides, she knew how to punch and jump and swear with big words since she was a child and while it took a great deal of effort to educate her Byakuya couldn't blame her; she had developed a defense mechanism because of the hostility in which she lived before. He realized that on her first day of school when he had to promise her that he would go back for her.

Byakuya motioned to the chauffer to keep going.

He didn't say anything the whole way towards the school but before Rukia could get down the car he patted her head.

"I'll come back for you" he said "I promise."

Rukia nodded and hugged her brother.

* * *

"You look like shit and you're walking as if you spent the whole night having rough sex with a stallion." Riruka said when she saw Rukia approaching them.

Orihime gasped and blushed madly after hearing Riruka's crude words.

"Thanks" Rukia said while stopping in front of her best friend and resting her head on her shoulder "I love you too, bitch."

Riruka patted her back.

"Tell old aunt Riruka what happened sweetheart" she said with a fake sweet voice "just tell me that you didn't lose your virginity last night."

"Riruka-chan!" Orihime said looking around anxiously to make sure that no one was listening to them; luckily the rooftop was empty.

Rukia took a seat and her friends did the same; she told them everything about her afternoon how Zaraki Kenpachi tortured her because of Ichigo and how she ended up running in a fucking skirt in front the whole team. She wanted to die right there! Then she told them how Ichigo carried her all the way home where her sister decided to embarrass her and now she was here. She skipped the part of the nightmare because she never talked about those… Orihime and Tatsuki didn't know about the orphanage.

Tatsuki whistled amazed.

"You survived a training session with Zaraki Kenpachi?! You're made of steel!"

Riruka chuckled.

"I'm sort of disappointed" the pink haired girl said "I was expecting you to tell me something about a hot night with a certain orange haired boy…"

Rukia pulled one of her pig tails and Riruka whined in pain.

"Shut it!" Rukia said blushing "and don't ever joke like that at my house because if my sister hears you she'll start to plan a baby shower or something."

"What about your brother?" Tatsuki asked and Rukia shrugged.

"He'll probably castrate Ichigo and forced him to marry me."

Everyone laughed and the bell rang; Rukia's mood started to lighten up a little.

* * *

When Ichigo saw Rukia stepping into the classroom he winced; her legs sure hurt like hell otherwise she wouldn't be walking like that. Goddamn, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it, suddenly the idea of carrying her around the school grounds sounded like a proper way to apologize to her… besides he wanted to feel her curves against his back again.

"Fuck" he said low enough so no one could hear him "now I'm becoming a perverted like Keigo."

"Carrot top" Rukia greeted while taking a seat next to him "I'm glad to know that you didn't lose a leg yesterday on your way back home."

Ichigo smirked.

"I could say the same thing to you midget" he said "your legs look awesome as always."

Rukia gaped and Ichigo chuckled at her dumbfounded expression.

"Smooth much?" Ichigo asked amused and Rukia punched him on the shoulder.

"You have to stop hanging out with Keigo." She said while shaking her head.

It was then when Ichigo noticed the bags under her eyes; he also noticed how she wasn't smiling like usual.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

Rukia shrugged.

He was obviously going to notice; this was Ichigo! If someone knew her better than her own family was him and just like her brother he wouldn't give up until knowing what was truly happening. So in the end she decided to tell him.

"I had a nightmare…"

Ichigo blinked.

That was weird; Rukia wasn't a heavy sleeper but nightmares weren't enough to make her feel like crap, ever since she was little she acted like grown up so she never complained about bad dreams. In fact when they were little and lived together she would be the one to comfort him after he would wake startled and grasping for air.

"About what?" he asked cautiously.

He noticed how she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as if she was trying to convince herself that it wouldn't happen again or how it wasn't real.

"The orphanage." She said whispering.

Oh, that was it.

He knew of course how horrible it had been for her, she told him everything one stormy night when they were eight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked while leaning closer to her so the other people around the classroom wouldn't hear.

Rukia shook her head.

"I…"

"Okay students!" Kyoraku-sensei said entering the classroom "let's talk about today's activities!"

Ichigo sighed; their little chat would have to wait until after classes.

"As everyone knows at your age there are some events that are memorable, unforgettable!" the teacher said with happiness "and today we'll talk about the most important step of a relationship!"

The students exchanged awkward glances.

"Oh! Don't give me that look! I'm not talking about lovemaking! I'm talking about your first kiss!"

Most of the class exhaled relieved except for Ichigo and Rukia who exchanged a look. Ichigo couldn't help it and ignoring Rukia's pleading look he laughed and hard. The whole classroom turned to look at him and Rukia hid her face between the pages of a book; her blush was the worst! Ichigo couldn't stop laughing, the memory was too much.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kyoraku asked "Do you need a moment?"

Ichigo nodded several times and got up.

"You should go with him Kuchiki" Kyoraku said sighing "you won't be able to follow the exercise without your partner."

Rukia nodded and ran out of the classroom right behind Ichigo.

Everyone wondered what was wrong with those two.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!" A blushing Rukia asked Ichigo, they were both in the rooftop, and luckily since everyone was in classes it was empty.

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry midget!" he said between breaths "it's just… too damn funny!"

Rukia frowned and took a seat next to Ichigo on the floor.

"I don't find it funny!" she said although Ichigo knew she was lying "Nii-sama was really mad at me!"

Ichigo chuckled.

"Byakuya was mad at _me_ " he corrected "he was nothing but a jealous older brother."

Rukia sighed.

"So… how does it feel to steal someone's first kiss?" she asked him with a smirk.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who stole my first kiss" he said.

 _Rukia was pacing back and forth while Ichigo was just there watching her; he was starting to feel dizzy._

 _They were both eleven._

" _So… tell me again what we were supposed to do?" he asked annoyed._

 _Rukia huffed._

" _I read a magazine yesterday" she said and Ichigo noticed how her cheeks were red "it was one of my sister's forbidden magazines."_

 _Ichigo's eyes widened._

" _Really?!" he asked._

 _Rukia nodded._

" _I wanted to try something from there; apparently it is really healthy for a girl to start making big steps"_

" _Big steps?" Ichigo asked confused "are you going to start wearing heels? Or are just going to walk differently?"_

 _Rukia rolled her eyes annoyed; boys obviously didn't understand anything!_

" _No!" she said and grabbed his hand while walking with him towards the backyard._

 _The Kuchiki's backyard never failed to amazed Ichigo; it was huge with a super cool swimming pool and there were a few cherry trees. He loved it._

" _We're going to have our first kiss" Rukia said while they both stood near the pool "tonight."_

 _Ichigo paled._

 _What?! His first kiss?! He wasn't ready! How do you do that?!"_

" _But Rukia!" he said "what if you get pregnant?!"_

 _Some people on the school gave them a talk about how private moments between a boy and a girl could lead to a pregnancy and they told them to be careful now that their body was changing; Ichigo found the whole thing disgusting so he didn't pay attention and ended up the whole talk playing with Rukia's hair. While he still wasn't sure about what moments could get a girl someone pregnant he was sure that kisses were a thing that only adults were allowed to do._

 _Rukia shrugged._

" _Well, you promised that we would be best friends forever" she said "so we would have to raise the child together and I guess that I would have to live in your closet again."_

 _Ichigo gulped._

" _Are you sure about this?" he asked and Rukia nodded._

" _The magazine said that these kinds of moments were meant to happen with your significant other and no one else."_

 _Ichigo frowned._

" _What is a significant other?" he asked her._

" _Who knows?" Rukia said "but you're the most important boy to me after Nii-sama and I want to kiss you."_

 _Ichigo blushed._

" _Fine" he said "I guess that I want to kiss you too."_

 _Rukia smiled._

" _Okay, close your eyes" she instructed and Ichigo obeyed her._

 _A few seconds passed and the only thing that Ichigo could hear was his own heavy breathing and Rukia's hesitating steps towards him; he felt the heat radiating from her when she was just in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. Ichigo started to count and then he got to the number "four" Rukia pulled him towards her and his lips crashed awkwardly with hers._

 _Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed how Rukia's eyes were closed._

 _They stood there for at least ten seconds, they weren't moving; Ichigo thought that it was weird but somehow he liked the feeling of Rukia's soft lips against his._

 _They didn't even think about opening their mouths._

 _Rukia was about to take a step back when she thought that it was enough but before she could do it someone gasped._

" _What do you think you're doing?!"_

 _Ichigo separated himself from Rukia and much to his surprise Kuchiki Byakuya was there looking at him with murderous intent._

" _Holy Chappy!" Rukia said and took a step back unfortunately she was next to the pool and when she realized what she had done she grabbed Ichigo and both of them fell on the pool._

 _To say that Byakuya wasn't happy was an understatement._

Rukia laughed.

"Oh my God I had forgotten that I used to say "Holy Chappy"" she said laughing.

Ichigo chuckled.

Somehow, they had followed Kyoraku-sensei's rules and he, for the first time, didn't regret it.

* * *

The rest of the day went on really quick; classes felt like hell for Rukia who only wanted to go to her house and take a good and well deserved nap. While her mood had lightened up considerably after her chat with Ichigo she still wasn't feeling like her usual self and everyone noticed.

Riruka spend the day joking inappropriately with her until the point Rukia couldn't hold her laughter; Renji shared his lunch with her and Ichigo didn't leave her alone. She knew how much he wanted to know about the nightmare but he also knew not to pressure her; she would probably call him tonight and then she would tell him. The midnight calls were their private moment after all.

* * *

"So, do you want a ride?" Rukia asked him; the sun was already setting and they were both at the front gates of the school.

Ichigo shook his head as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Don't worry midget" he said "I have practice."

Rukia nodded.

"I'll call you tonight." She said with a smile.

Ichigo looked at her and wondered how anyone could possess such hypnotizing eyes; with the sunlight they looked the most unique shade of violet.

"I'll wait for your call." He said and then Byakuya parked in front of them.

Rukia smiled at the sight of her brother and got on the car.

Ichigo nodded at the Kuchiki heir and Byakuya did the same.

* * *

Yui frowned when she saw Rukia saying goodbye to Ichigo; they didn't seem to have fight at all. In fact, they had been closer today the whole day. When Yui saw Rukia's gloomy expression she thought that she had won but when she noticed how the orange haired teenager didn't want to leave the Kuchiki Princess alone she frowned.

Hadn't he seen the picture yet?

Shrugging Yui decided to head home, perhaps tomorrow things would change.

* * *

Everyone was inside the locker getting changed; the practice was over and since Byakuya was the one who picked Rukia Ichigo wasn't in a hurry. When he grabbed his bag he realized how he hadn't take out the clothes from yesterday it probably sucked. Without wasting more time he opened it and took out everything and a sheet of paper fell on the floor. Curious he picked it up; it had something written.

" _Are you sure that you want to go with this pretty little liar to the dance? Think twice."_

Frowning Ichigo turned around the paper and it was then when he noticed; it was a picture. Rukia was there smiling at Grimmjow who was drinking beer; it was obviously a date. On the corner of the picture was the date it was taken. Ichigo's eyes widened; it was just a day before he asked her to go to the dance with him! Rukia had lied to him! She told him she didn't go out on Friday.

Anger was rising in Ichigo's chest; anger and jealousy. So, this how Rukia was playing? She agrees to go to the dance with him when she's obviously seeing someone else? He didn't know what was worst; the fact that he felt like shit or the fact that he was obviously being left out because of Grimmjow? Ichigo hated him.

Putting everything back onto his bag he decided to go home; he was going to have a serious talk with Rukia.

* * *

 **It took a lot to get this chapter out of my system first of all because Kubo broke my heart and second because this is a filler chapter, I just couldn't write the chapter where shit goes down after Bleach ending I needed Ichiruki fluff, so here it is.**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS, FAVS AND REVIEWS!**

 **To thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Cringe111: Thanks! Of course I'll keep going! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TheOneWhoProtects: OH MY GOSH! I seriously love when someone tells me how this fanfic makes them smile, please don't get nervous your review means a lot so please tell me what you think so I can get motivation to keep writing! Thanks.**

 **Ssj Maggie: I'm so happy you liked it! I seriously love your reviews so freaking much! And I agree with you last week's manga chapter was nothing but a horrible nightmare! Kisses and please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

 **Nana: Oh please don't worry to this day I'm still emotional! I'm super glad that you like this fanfic of mine and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Uin: You are the best, I haven't answered your review from my other one-shot but I'll do it soon, I really needed a message like that so thank you, seriously thank you so much. I hope you didn't get bored with this chapter! Let me know what you think! Thanks again.**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter seriously! Let me know what you think!**

 **Jobananasan: As always your reviews fill me with laughter and happiness and I can't express how much your words mean to me! Thanks! Also get ready because shit's about to get complicated in the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked it!**

 **Gin: Well bleach ended but this fanfic still has some chapters to go! I hope you still like it! Let me know!**

 **Yesmin: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your words! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: The dance is closer than you think and of course I won't stop writing!** **I hope you still into this fanfic! Kisses!**

 **NekoMimiR: Me encantan los reviews en español, y Bueno Ichigo al fin descubrió la carta, espero te haya gustado.** **¡Nos leemos pronto! Millones de gracias.**

 **Bleach power: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Anon01: Thanks! I won't give up!**

 **Margecamins: he finally saw it! Thank you so much for your review I hope this fanfic still makes you smile!**

 **Sonictheparty: Thank you for your kind words! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest: You won't have to wait long! I promise! Thanks for your review!**

 **Areil408: oh my Gosh you have no idea! Let me know what you think about this chapter and thank you so much for your kind words! You're awesome.**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Yui will get what she deserves for fucking with a devil I assure you that. I love your reviews so much seriously! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **RukiYuki: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter made you smile! Let me know what you think! You're great!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **Now, just to let some feelings out:**

 **I cried, I cried for a whole hour perhaps more… it hurt like hell. I couldn't believe it I couldn't stop messaging my friends and talking about how unfair everything was, I even thought about hiding my bleach stuff so I wouldn't have to suffer more. In fact a boy broke my heart once and it wasn't that horrible… so congrats Kubo, you killed me. Does anyone know the address to send him fan mail?**

 **Now, I'm finally coming to my senses and as I said before I'm not giving up with my fanfics.**

 **GUYS THE WHOLE SERIES WAS FILLED WITH ICHIRUKI HERE AND THERE WE HAVE THE MUSICAL A MOVIE AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL COLOR SPREADS SO LET'S CELEBRATE THAT! GO AND WATCH FADE TO BLACK!**

 **Don't lose hope, we still have fanfics.**

 **Now excuse me while I go to read some good Ichiruki smut.**


	21. Stitches

**Chapter 20.**

" _ **I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life"**_ **–** _ **Shawn Mendes.**_

Rukia couldn't sleep.

She had tried calling Ichigo, several times, but he never answered. At first she was worried; perhaps something happened to him but after checking with Renji he told her that the carrot top was safe and sound on his house and while those were good news she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy; if he was completely fine why the hell wasn't he answering his fucking phone? Huffing she decided to go and get a glass of milk; it wouldn't do any good to stay on the bed worrying over a stupid orange haired teenager.

As she walked downstairs she noticed how the light of her brother's studio was on; she frowned. Perhaps the maid forgot to turn it off.

When she peeked inside, carefully to make sure not to make any noise she saw her brother typing on his computer. That was weird considering how much he loved to get home to forget about his work and spend time with her sister. Without even asking she stepped inside.

"You could knock" Byakuya said without looking at her "it's polite to do so."

Rukia chuckled and left the room closing the door behind her; after three seconds she knocked twice.

With a heavy sighed Byakuya told her to come in.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" he asked curiously "you have school tomorrow."

Rukia took a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

"I can't sleep" she said.

Byakuya eyed her.

"Why? Did Kurosaki Ichigo forget to call you tonight?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she gaped like a fish out of water.

"You know about our midnight calls?!" she asked surprised.

Byakuya didn't answer her immediately; instead, he saved his work and turned off his computer before making himself comfortable on his expensive black leather chair to look properly at her. Her surprised expression was really something.

"Close your mouth Rukia." He said "it's not proper for a Kuchiki to look like that."

She obeyed although her eyes still betrayed her emotions.

"Since when?" she asked.

 _Please, don't tell me he knows about our sleepovers_ Rukia thought alarmed.

"I've heard you once or twice" he admitted "but you just confirmed my theory that you talk every single night."

Rukia blushed.

"I just don't understand" Byakuya continued when he noticed how she wasn't going to talk "you see each other daily, is it really necessary to talk at midnight? Your phone bills aren't easy to pay."

Rukia chuckled although the blush wasn't leaving her face; Byakuya raised a questioningly eyebrow at her.

"Don't lie Nii-sama" she said amused "you were the one who insisted about getting my own cellphone so you could call me anytime."

Byakuya had to admit that that was completely true. When she started to go out without even asking if she could go here or there he had to take precautions so he gave her the phone as a gift and luckily it worked perfectly because she knew better than to ignore his calls and that way he always knew where she was. Seriously, raising a child like her wasn't an easy job but he knew that there was no one better than him at it.

"So… you're not mad at the fact that I spend my nights talking with a boy?" Rukia asked and Byakuya noticed how her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

The Kuchiki heir shook his head; she was never going to change.

"While I would like you to have a healthy sleeping schedule I don't see how speaking with your best friend is a bad thing… because that's what you two are, right?"

Rukia blinked confused.

"Yeah" she said shrugging "what else could we be?"

Byakuya gave Rukia a sceptical look for at least five seconds.

"Are you suggesting that the carrot top and I could be something more?" she asked and Byakuya nodded. "Nii-sama that's impossible" she assured him.

"Why?" Byakuya asked "I was young too Rukia and I promise you that romantic relationships between best friends are something really common nowadays."

Byakuya was expecting yelling and a tantrum from Rukia; he knew how much she hated whenever someone were to touch those subjects with her but she, as always, surprised him by doing the exact opposite. She covered her mouth just in time to prevent a huge laugh; she was laughing as if someone had told her the best joke in the world.

"What is so funny?" Byakuya asked afraid that she might suffocate for holding her laughter too long.

"It's just…" more laughter "it's so funny! Ichigo would never see me like that!"

That was it. Somehow Byakuya wasn't surprised at how dense Rukia could be, it took a great deal of time and effort for Hisana to realize that Byakuya was going serious with her, and apparently Rukia was as oblivious as her sister. She hadn't noticed but Byakuya has; the way Kurosaki Ichigo would look at her, as if she was the moon, Byakuya recognized that look… he used to give that same luck to Hisana after all, he still did. Whenever he would drop Rukia at the Kurosaki residence or at school the orange haired boy would smile as if Rukia was the ray of light that illuminated his whole world.

And somehow Rukia didn't know that.

The Kuchiki heir didn't know whether to feel bad for Ichigo or feel relieved at the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about a hormonal little sister with a boyfriend.

"What about you?" Byakuya asked and Rukia stopped laughing.

"About me?" she asked confused.

Byakuya nodded.

"Could you see Kurosaki Ichigo as something more than your best friend?"

Rukia's smile faded as she started to ponder her brother's question.

Somehow she was surprised to realize that she didn't find it hard; Ichigo was the most important boy for her after all, so it wouldn't make a difference if they were to start dating and probably kissing and…

 _Woah! Stop right there Kuchiki Rukia!_

"No, I can't picture him like that."

Byakuya couldn't believe it; Rukia was either in the denial or she was awfully blind.

"I'm glad" Byakuya said "that means that I won't have to worry about you breaking our conditions."

Rukia frowned.

She knew perfectly well about which conditions he was talking about.

" _You cannot have a boyfriend until you're eighteen."_

Rukia huffed.

While she wasn't against her brother's conditions she couldn't understand why he was bringing out the topic right now; it wasn't as if she was looking for a boyfriend. Unless…

"Are you worried about me getting a boyfriend?" she asked "is it because Ichigo invited me to the dance?"

Byakuya couldn't help but notice how her eyes lighted up when she said "Ichigo invited me to the dance"

"Not really" he lied "a little reminder doesn't hurt."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh; she looked at her brother and gave her one of her cutest and brightest smiles.

"You don't have to worry Nii-sama" she assured him "you're the only man I want in my life."

Byakuya smiled fondly.

Somehow, Rukia had grown up too fast and now he was getting worried about an orange haired teenager stealing her little sister. As Ukitake told him once; parenthood was difficult.

* * *

 _ **Karakura High school, 06:30AM.**_

Riruka sighed as she stepped into the school building; it was too fucking early to be in such a depressive place but it couldn't be helped. With heavy steps she walked towards the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls, while it wasn't the best place to take a nap it was the only place where no one would dare to bother her; she sat Indian style on a closed toilet and closed her eyes.

"He saw it! He saw it!" a high pitched voice said entering the bathroom and Riruka's eye twitched, apparently she wasn't going to get a nap.

"How are you so sure?" Another voice asked and Riruka recognized it as Rita's voice; she made sure not to make any noise to keep listening to their conversation.

"I saw him getting to the school today… he looks pissed!" Yui said.

Riruka heard Rita huffing.

"He always looks pissed" she said "he has the permanent scowl on his face no matter what."

Riruka blinked.

Were they talking about Ichigo?

"I'm telling you! He definitely saw the picture and now it's just a matter of time for my plan to work!"

There was a pause and Riruka fought the urge to peek through the door.

"Just make sure that Amy doesn't spill the beans" Rita said finally "if I know something about your number one enemy is that she'll give you hell."

Apparently Yui nodded or something because the next thing Riruka knew was that they were both leaving the bathroom.

Riruka sighed.

What the fuck was that?

* * *

Ichigo was fuming; he spent the whole goddamn night trying to calm himself, trying to convince himself that everything was a lame joke or a not so funny prank from Rukia because seriously the sight of her on a date with Grimmjow wasn't leaving his head. He didn't need to know when it happened, the fucking picture had the date as a bitter reminder that Rukia probably sneaked out of her mansion just to see him… did they walk to the pizzeria or did they go on the bastard's motorcycle with Rukia hugging him from behind and...

"Stop right there" Ichigo muttered to himself because just thinking about how Grimmjow could have felt Rukia's delicate curves against his back was enough to make him want go to Hueco Mundo high just to kick him on the balls.

Ichigo liked to think that he was the only one with the privilege of having Rukia on his back.

Couldn't the midget see how Grimmjow was bad for her? Sure, the asshole had muscles and an attitude that probably was way too attractive to Rukia, after all, the midget loved danger and excitement and…

"Fuck" Ichigo said as he crashed with something big he took a few steps back only to realize that he had crashed against the classroom door.

"This is not my fucking day." He said angrily and someone huffed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Riruka asked him while standing next to him.

Ichigo didn't notice but she was anxiously expecting an answer; she needed to make sure that he wasn't a poor victim of anything that Yui and her minions might be planning. Unfortunately, the orange haired teenager just shrugged and opened the classroom door, without saying a word to her he went straight to Renji's desk and started to chat with him.

Riruka gulped.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Okay" Tatsuki said while taking a seat next to Riruka "what is wrong with you?"

Riruka looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Tatsuki sighed.

"You've been looking at the door expectantly for almost fifteen minutes" she explained "you didn't even notice when Yui stuck out her tongue at you."

Riruka groaned while pulling her pony tails.

"That bitch is planning something" she explained "I heard her talking in the bathroom and Ichigo is not talking to me…"

Tatsuki nodded.

"He looks angrier than usual" she noted "but it's not your fault, besides since when do you care whether Ichigo talks to you or not?"

Riruka shook her head frantically.

"You're not listening!" Riruka said "tell you what, pay attention when Rukia comes inside, that way you'll understand."

Tatsuki nodded.

"Fine" she said "but still, don't worry and don't expect to see anything, if there is one single person Ichigo cannot ignore is Rukia."

Riruka could only hope that was true.

* * *

When Rukia stepped into the classroom the class hadn't started so when she saw Ichigo sitting by himself on his desk she walked towards him with a smile; she wanted to tell him how she was feeling way better than yesterday and she couldn't wait to tell him about her talk with Byakuya last night.

"Morning carrot top" she greeted while standing in front of him.

Ichigo's jaw twitched and when he looked at Rukia he crossed his arms.

"Morning" he said simply.

Rukia, pretended not to notice his tense stance and his hard and angry eyes.

"I called you last night" she said still smiling "you didn't answer."

Ichigo shrugged and looked aside.

"I wasn't in the mood to answer you."

Rukia blinked and her smile faded.

"You mean you actually saw my calls?" she asked "you could've told me that you were too tired or…"

"I wasn't tired" he said interrupting her "I didn't want to talk with you."

Rukia felt something in the pit of her stomach but she ignored the weird feeling and frowned angrily at Ichigo.

"Why?" she asked "and look at me when I'm talking to you goddamn it."

By this point everyone inside the classroom was looking at them and while they didn't know what they were arguing about the tension was thick enough to make everyone feel weird. Tatsuki and Riruka exchanged a worried look.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and held his eyes locked on hers without uttering a single word.

"Do you have a problem? Why can't you just tell me what the fuck it's happening?" Rukia asked; she hated whenever he was quiet.

Ichigo chuckled humorlessly.

"You start" he said "why can't you just tell me what the fuck did you do last Friday night?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

Did he…? No, it wasn't possible there was no freaking way he could know, she was careful enough to avoid anyone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked affronted.

"Stop playing dumb Rukia." Ichigo said standing up.

Rukia hated whenever he did that because he was way taller than her and she was forced to look up at him. Couldn't the asshole stay in his seat?!

"Listen to me idiot" Rukia said crossing her arms under her breasts "I…"

"Okay everybody take a seat with your partners we'll continue with the essay" Occhi-sensei said while stepping into the classroom "is there a problem here? Kurosaki? Kuchiki?" she asked when she noticed the two of them ready to start yelling.

"Not at all sensei." Ichigo said calmly and sat down.

Rukia stood there watching him for a few more seconds; she couldn't believe it. Was this really Ichigo? No, it couldn't be. Her Ichigo, her best friend, wouldn't talk to her like this, he wouldn't dare to let her like this because the only time when he did that was when Grimmjow used to hang out with her and oh no, no fucking way…

"Kuchiki" Occhi-sensei called her and it was then when Rukia noticed how the whole class was looking at her as she didn't move from her spot in front of Ichigo.

"Move" Yui said taking a seat next to the orange haired teenager "go search your partner."

Rukia's cheeks reddened.

"Who…" she was going to insult Yui unfortunately Riruka grabbed her by the arm and made her take a seat.

"Calm down" Riruka said "you can always talk to him after this class."

Rukia nodded as she saw Yui leaning too close to Ichigo; her blood was boiling with anger.

* * *

Rukia tried to follow Ichigo after the class was over but he left too fast and the crowd of people didn't let her go through. So she huffed as she decided to stay inside the class; it wasn't as if she needed a break, she just wanted to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" Riruka asked her and she nodded.

"What's up with him?" Rukia asked.

Riruka shrugged.

"Beats me" she said "but you should let him cool down a little…"

Rukia sighed.

"I just don't get it, we were fine yesterday."

Yui's conversation was still spinning in Riruka's head but she opted for not telling anything to Rukia yet. If she were to jump to conclusions things could get worse and she didn't need that right now.

"I'll talk to him on the last period" Rukia decided "I'll ask him and we'll end up okay, he'll call me a bitch and I'll call him an asshole and then we'll walk home together."

Riruka couldn't help but notice how Rukia seemed to be trying to convince herself.

* * *

Ichigo was sulking in the rooftop until Renji appeared, he had spent the whole day trying to avoid Rukia… he felt like an ass but he couldn't help it. He was so mad and his anger grew when she pretended not to know what he meant by "last Friday night."

"Fuck" Ichigo muttered and Renji took a seat next to him.

"So… is there a reason in specific about why you decided to be an asshole to Rukia today?"

Ichigo huffed.

"Yes" he answered "but I don't want to talk about it."

It was lunch time so Renji passed a sandwich to Ichigo who took it gratefully; he didn't bring lunch and Rukia was probably in the cafeteria so he didn't want to go there. Renji knew better than to intervene whenever those two were fighting, he never took a side because he cared about both of them but between them Ichigo was probably the one who would end up explaining everything to him; girls were complicated after all.

"Shame" Renji said "I wanted to know."

Ichigo rolled his eyes; Renji wasn't going to give up so without saying anything Ichigo took out of his pocket the goddamn picture of Grimmjow and Rukia.

Renji's eyes widened as he saw the picture; so typical of Rukia to break every single rule, she obviously didn't plan to tell about this to anyone but somehow someone found out about it. Renji frowned; how did someone…?

"Who gave you this?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Does it matter?" the orange haired teenager asked "are you seeing it?! She went out with him when she was supposed to be sleeping at her house!"

Renji looked at Ichigo as if he had gone mad; he was more worried about Grimmjow going out with Rukia instead of thinking how clearly someone wanted to set the whole thing so he could end up fighting with the raven haired girl and goddamn it! It was fucking working.

Ichigo grabbed the picture and put in inside his pocket again.

"Listen Ichigo…" Renji tried to say but someone stepped into the rooftop.

Renji cursed under his breath.

It was Rukia.

"We need to talk" she said while looking at Ichigo and much to her surprise he nodded.

Renji gulped; this wasn't going to be good.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ichigo?" Rukia asked angrily and Renji couldn't help but think that it was a bad start "you're being fucking rude and I didn't do anything to you."

Ichigo stood up in a defying manner and Renji noticed how he clenched his fists. Suddenly he was regretting coming to talk with Ichigo; he shouldn't be the one witnessing this because knowing these two things were going to get messy.

"You know Rukia that "I haven't done anything" act only works with Byakuya so save it" Ichigo said.

"Don't you dare to involve my brother in this" she said and Renji noticed how defensive she was of Byakuya "why are you so mad at me?!"

"You lied to me!" Ichigo said "had I known you wanted to spend your so precious time going around with assholes you could've told me, I would've leave you alone."

Rukia groaned and stomped the floor with her right foot.

"In case you haven't noticed you're the only asshole with whom I spend time with!" Rukia said and Renji winced when he heard how her voice was rising.

"Really?!" Ichigo asked taking a step towards her "then why don't you tell me what the fuck did you do last Friday night?!"

Renji noticed how Rukia blinked confused; she seemed to ponder his question a moment and then shook her head.

"I was at home" she said "in case you've forgotten I'm grounded."

Ichigo laughed sarcastically and Rukia took a step back.

"Funny" Ichigo said as he took out, again, the picture of his pocket and threw it at her "try to be more convincing the next time."

Rukia blinked as she unfolded the picture; she read the message on the back first and when she turned it around her eyes widened. She gaped and looked at Ichigo.

"This is…" she said but Ichigo never let her finish.

"The proof that you lied to me" Ichigo said finally "you know what? I'm not even mad, go on and hang out with the poor loser."

"What?" Rukia asked confused and Renji fought the urge to punch Ichigo; he had never seen Rukia more confused and sad.

"I personally don't want to go to that stupid dance with you anymore."

A heavy silence fell as Rukia looked at Ichigo; Renji didn't miss her pained look and the way her eyes darkened. Ichigo decided to leave the rooftop without saying anything else and it took Rukia fifteen seconds that felt like hours to follow him.

Renji didn't know what to say or think so he followed them too.

* * *

Ichigo was walking through the sea of people while looking for his classroom; since when the school was so crowded?! Luckily, he got to the classroom before the bell rang but unfortunately he couldn't step inside because Rukia appeared in front of him before he could take another step.

"Get out of my way." Ichigo said angrily and everyone started to watch and listen intently to the conversation.

"No" Rukia said stubbornly "listen Ichigo you have to understand…"

"Understand what?!" he asked "that you lied to me?!"

Rukia huffed.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" she said angrily "this is why I had to lie! Look at you, you're acting as if I cheated on you!"

By this point their whole classroom and some seniors were listening to the conversation.

"What?! Stop talking nonsense Rukia!"

She pushed him so he could step back; their closeness was suffocating her.

"Not even Nii-sama gets this mad at me!" she said "Ichigo it was just a dinner! Besides it's not as if I'm betraying you for fuck's sake! How many times do I have to tell you this?!"

Ichigo had a sudden flashback about them on an empty classroom talking about how he shouldn't get jealous; she had a tattoo on his honor after all.

"You shouldn't see him Rukia!"

None of them notice Kyoraku trying to get the students back to the classroom and failing miserably. The fight was too good to miss.

"Why?! Because he smokes and drinks?! Because he has a motorcycle?! Or because he understands what is like to be on the fucking street by your own?! Tell me why Ichigo!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath; couldn't she get it?! He looked at her and couldn't help but notice how much sadness and pain her eyes were showing, it was almost the same as the first time they fought over this. This is why he hated Grimmjow. He had seen several times the way the blue haired teenager looked at her, as if she was the greatest thing on earth and while he couldn't blame him he couldn't accept it either. Rukia was his best friend, only his and Grimmjow was ruining that.

"You shouldn't see him because he's not good enough for you!" Ichigo said "that's it!"

Rukia clenched her fists as he looked at Ichigo straight at his eyes.

"You have no right to choose that for me!" she yelled "you're not my father!"

Ichigo frowned.

"Of course I'm not" he said "in case you've forgotten Rukia you don't have a father."

There was a loud gasp and Rukia took a step back as she felt a pang on her chest; suddenly the nightmare came back to her; the orphanage, the bullies, her food on the floor, the cold nights and the loneliness. All of that because she didn't have parents, all that bullshit was coming back to haunt her goddamn it!

It took Ichigo three seconds to realize his mistake.

"Midget…" he said when he noticed how tears were welling on her eyes "I…"

"No!" she said "forget it I… you're right I…"

A sobbed escaped her throat and Ichigo wanted to hold her because he couldn't stand her crying, it hurt him to see her like that and it was worst knowing that he was the responsible of her sadness. Before he could reach her Rukia ran away towards the school exit and before Ichigo could follow her Renji stopped him.

"We have class and you'll make everything worse; let her go."

Ichigo nodded as Kyoraku-sensei sent everyone to their respective classes; Riruka was the only one who noticed Yui's evil smile during the commotion.

* * *

Rukia ran like mad until her lungs couldn't take it any longer; she didn't go home, she knew she looked like a mess so her sister was probably going to get sick with worry if she were to show up like this so instead she went to the her brother's office. She entered running to the building and she didn't wait for the elevator, instead; she took the stairs; she was sweating and panting and she was trying hard not to cry, she needed reassurance, she needed to look for herself how she was never going to go back to the orphanage and the only person who could give her that was her Nii-sama so ignoring the warnings about calling security from the secretary she opened his door and there he was. He stood up quickly when he saw her falling on her knees.

"Rukia?!" he asked "what are you doing here?!"

She was safe! Her brother was here, she wasn't alone.

Ichigo's words didn't matter when she was with her family.

Byakuya kneeled so he could be at her height. Luckily he wasn't with a business partner at the moment.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Byakuya asked worriedly.

He started to imagine several awful things that could've happened to her and all the scenarios ended up with her seeing Makoto. Byakuya tensed; he expected to be wrong.

"You'll take me back home with you, right?" she asked him and he noticed in that moment how her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Of course I will but what…?"

 _You don't have a father._ The words were spinning around her head like a mantra and she couldn't stop herself. Rukia hugged her brother and started to cry.

"I'm having nightmares again!" she said while her tears weren't stopping.

"Cancel my meetings from today" Byakuya said to his secretary who had seen the exchange between the siblings "I have to go home early today."

The secretary nodded and left the office.

* * *

The rest of the day went in a blur and the students started to leave the school excited to get home; Riruka looked around expecting to see Rukia but she was nowhere to be found. She sighed, she would have to wait for tomorrow to talk with her.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Rukia said during dinner and Hisana frowned.

Rukia hadn't eaten anything; she was just playing with her food.

"Did something happen today?" she asked.

Rukia and Byakuya decided not to tell anything to Hisana first of all because Rukia hadn't say anything to Byakuya and second of all because they didn't want to see her worried.

"Not really" Rukia lied "I just don't feel well."

Hisana nodded.

"It's okay, I have to go out tomorrow but I'll come early to take care of you."

Rukia nodded gratefully.

She was okay, she wasn't at the orphanage anymore and while it was true and she didn't have parents it didn't matter because as she saw her brother and sister in front of her she couldn't imagine a better family.

* * *

The next day at school Riruka walked straight to the classroom, she had called Rukia the whole night and she didn't answer, now she was ready to go and yell at her for make her worry about her, unfortunately her desk was empty. She was about to ask Ichigo if she had seen her or at least talk to her but he was talking with the other boys and he looked like if he hadn't sleep the whole night and she didn't need the asshole attitude right now.

In that moment Riruka's cellphone vibrated.

 **From:** _Loser._

" _Hey, sorry for not answering your calls I wasn't feeling good in fact I still feel like shit, I won't go to school today, I'll call you later."_

Riruka's eyes widened.

No, no fucking way. Kuchiki Rukia wasn't going to leave her alone with the bunch of losers, without caring what she had to do she left the classroom and started to run.

* * *

"Okay" Riruka said while stepping into Rukia's room with determination, luckily she and Rukia were best friends otherwise the maid wouldn't have let her in "speak to me, what the fuck happened yesterday?!"

Rukia ignored the pink haired girl and hid under her blanket. She didn't need this right fucking now! It took a great deal of time to convince Byakuya that she was sick and he believed her. So why, Riruka was here ready for school asking her what was wrong? Didn't she believe her message?!

"I sent you a message" Rukia said "I have a headache."

Much to her despair Riruka huffed.

"Bullshit" she said "I did not walk the whole way to your house for you to lie to me."

Rukia sighed.

"You already know what happened…" she said "the whole school knows."

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"You mean about your fight with Ichigo?" she asked "Yeah, it was quite a mess but I don't understand why you're missing school sure, you're both in some deep shit but it's not as if…"

"He cancelled me." Rukia said interrupting Riruka.

"Uh?"

"He told me that he wasn't going to the dance with me anymore." Rukia explained and again she felt a pang on her chest.

Riruka's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?! Why?!"

She, as everyone else, just heard half of the fight between Ichigo and Rukia and while she was already planning to kill the strawberry she never imagined that Ichigo would cancel Rukia… that was wrong, utterly wrong! Now Riruka understood everything; Rukia wasn't sick she just couldn't face the fact that her best friend was mad at her and… holy shit.

"You really wanted to go with him, didn't you?" Riruka asked with a soft voice.

Rukia threw her blanket aside and looked at Riruka.

"It doesn't matter anymore, right?" Rukia asked.

Riruka clenched her fists.

Rukia looked like shit; so sad and broken, no wonder why Byakuya believed her "I'm sick" act. This was the exact reason why Riruka thought that boys were trash!

"Okay loser" Riruka said while taking a seat next to Rukia and taking her by the shoulders "tell me everything and by "everything" I mean every goddamn detail."

Rukia rolled her eyes attempting to calm Riruka down; she could see anger flashing through her eyes and that was a bad sign. The raven haired girl told her everything, just as she requested, she told her how Ichigo practically ignored almost all the fucking morning until she couldn't take it, somehow they ended up fighting in the rooftop and when Ichigo decided to left her without even listening she followed him until they were both yelling in the middle of the hallway.

"You know the rest" Rukia finished and Riruka noticed how she was trying to smile as if it wasn't big deal.

Riruka frowned.

"Do you have the picture?" she asked and Rukia nodded.

She had a bad feeling about this.

When Rukia handed her the picture she thought nothing of it; anyone could've take it without her noticing then when she turned it around her eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" she asked surprised.

Now everything made sense.

"What is it?!" Rukia asked curious.

"Listen I know who is behind this and we're going to make them pay for this."

Rukia frowned.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Riruka looked at Rukia with all seriousness and said very slowly.

"Pretty little liars it's Yui's favorite American show."

Rukia gaped and took the picture.

" _Are you sure that you want to go with this pretty little liar to the dance? Think twice."_

"Oh my God" Rukia said "are you completely sure?!"

Riruka sighed.

"I need to tell you about what I heard in the bathroom today" she said "but first get dressed and call your chauffer we got a fucking mission."

Rukia didn't think twice; she ran towards her bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Rukia said as the chauffer drove at full speed towards the school, classes were almost over but it didn't matter.

They needed to do this.

"I know" Riruka said "but those bitches are not getting away with this, I promise you that."

Without wasting any more time she dialed a phone number.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Tatsuki asked as she walked towards her locker with Orihime.

The busty girl looked at her friend with curious eyes as she talked on the phone with who knows who. Tatsuki looked troubled about whatever she was hearing.

"Fine" Tatsuki said finally "but you have to explain everything to me" then she hung up.

"What happened Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked worriedly and Tatsuki sighed.

"Come with me" Tatsuki said "we have something to do."

Orihime nodded as she followed her best friend.

* * *

Amy was the happiest whenever classes for the day were over; it meant that she didn't need to see Rita and Yui for the rest of the day and she could go home and watch movies and do her homework without any noisy bitches around her. She was feeling a little guilty too, she had seen everything that happened between Ichigo and Rukia and while she wasn't their friend she couldn't help but think that Yui had gone too far when she noticed how Kuchiki decided not to come to classes today.

Sighing heavily she told herself that it wasn't her fault nor her problem.

She was now at the front gates of the school and the sight made her smile widely.

"Amy-chan!" someone yelled behind her and she groaned inwardly, not now "Amy-chan please wait!"

Amy turned around and saw Inoue Orihime walking towards her with a smile. Amy frowned; she wasn't her friend, in fact, they hadn't exchange a single word since kindergarten… perhaps? Something was amiss.

"Yes?" Amy asked unsure when Orihime stopped in front of her.

"Occhi-sensei is calling you" Orihime said "she says she has something to tell you about the homework… apparently there was a mistake with yours."

Amy nodded.

She thought about it after she finished doing it; she couldn't focus because it was really late at night so she didn't even remember what she had wrote.

"She told me to catch up with you so we can go to her office" Orihime explained, her smile never faltered "apparently there's a mistake with mine too."

Amy frowned.

Inoue Orihime was one of the best students there was no possible way that she could've handed a bad homework.

"Really?" Amy asked with distrust.

Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, come with me." She said and Amy followed her.

She tried the whole way towards the teacher's office not to think too much about the way Orihime was holding her hand or how steady her steps were, as if she was in a hurry to get wherever they might be heading.

Amy never noticed how Orihime took the hallway opposite to the teacher's office.

The blond girl knew something was wrong when they stopped at the back gates of the school; everything was deserted because no one ever used them and Amy started to sweat nervously. She wanted to run away but Orihime wasn't letting go of her hand, she stopped struggling when she noticed how the orange haired girl looked at her with a sad face.

"What…?!" Amy couldn't finish her question because right at that moment an expensive black car parked in front of them and when the doors opened revealing the people inside Amy gasped.

Dokugamine Riruka and Kuchiki Rukia.

Holy fuck.

"Hello" Riruka said sweetly "come inside please; we have a lot to discuss."

Amy shook her head side to side before pushing Orihime away and ready to run for her fucking life unfortunately Arisawa Tatsuki appeared behind her stopping her.

"I won't say it again" Riruka said as Amy realized she was surrounded "come with us."

Amy knew better; she had known how many problems Riruka and Rukia could cause together, she knew how strong Tatsuki was and she knew how loyal to her friends Orihime was. Her survival instinct was telling her to get the hell into the car to avoid unnecessary pain but she wasn't going to do it; these girls were crazy!

She tried to run again, which was a huge mistake, because Tatsuki held her and the last thing Amy knew was that Riruka punched her hard on the face.

She passed out in three seconds.

"Wow" Rukia said "that was so badass coming from you."

"Thanks" Riruka said proudly "now come on girls, we have to take her somewhere else."

Everyone nodded as they struggled to put the unconscious Amy inside the car and when they succeeded the chauffer took the five girls towards their destination.

They never noticed the amused purple haired woman watching them.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was working on his investigation, checking papers and camera surveillance videos to see if Makoto was close, unfortunately he was not getting anywhere with it. The door of his humble business opened and a beautiful woman stepped inside.

"Yoruichi-san" Urahara Kisuke said with a smile "why are you so happy?"

That grin coming from someone like Yoruichi was always bad news.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi said as she took a seat in front of her long-time lover "has the old man Yamamoto already chose the chaperones for that stupid dance?"

The mad hatter seemed to ponder her question for a few seconds.

"I don't think so" he answered "why?"

Yoruichi flashed him with a seductive grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"I think that I might be up to take that work."

Urahara blinked several times confused.

"Uh?"

What was happening?

* * *

"You know…" Tatsuki said "when you told me that we were going to our own personal interrogation chamber I was expecting something more private than this."

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with the Kuchiki mansion?!" she asked.

"Besides the fact that Rukia's brother could come at any second?" Tatsuki asked raising an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry" Rukia said as they got down of the car "we still have two hours before Nii-sama arrives and when he asks what are you doing here we'll just tell him you were worried about me."

"That's not a lie" Orihime said "we are really worried Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled fondly at her.

"You don't have to" she said "let's go inside so I can explain you everything."

Rukia and Riruka pulled Amy by her arms and the blond girl fell with an ugly thud on the floor.

"Kuchiki-sama" The chauffer said "if my services are no longer required I'll take my leave; Kuchiki Byakuya-sama must be wondering where I am."

Rukia nodded at him.

"Of course, sorry for calling you on such a short notice." She apologized as she handed him a wad of cash "I believe I can trust you won't say anything to my brother."

The chauffer bowed respectfully.

"You have my word."

After the car was out of sight Tatsuki whistled impressed.

"Being rich sounds like a lot of fun."

Rukia laughed.

"Sometimes it is."

Amy didn't wake up, not even when the four girls tried to carry her to Rukia's bedroom and dropped her on the stairs at least two times.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Tatsuki asked as she finished tying Amy to Rukia's desk chair.

They were sure she was about to wake up.

"We torture her until she reveals everything." Rukia said while pacing back and forth.

"Sounds good to me" Riruka said "she's the weakest one of her group I'm impressed at how fast we catch her."

Orihime nodded.

"She believed everything I…"

A groan made them look at Amy, she was coming to her senses and when she woke up completely she looked around frightened; she tried to move but she was tied to a chair and when she tried to scream she noticed there was a cloth covering her mouth.

"We're getting good at this" Tatsuki said "if something goes wrong with our lives we can always start a gang."

Rukia laughed and stood in front of Amy.

"Hi, please don't be afraid we won't hurt you" she said but the glint in her eyes was suggesting otherwise "I have a few questions for you so be honest please."

"You can try to scream once we remove the cloth" Riruka said "but no one will hear you."

Amy's eyes widened.

She was done.

* * *

 **Holy crap I swear I didn't see this coming.**

 **Joking, I actually did and some of you saw it too.**

 **GUYS THANK SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS YOU'RE THE BEST ONES I SWEAR!**

 **Poor Amy, but sorry I needed a victim and she was there so… also, I hope you liked this chapter I somehow like this one, sure there's some problems for our ship but trust me when I say that Ichigo will pay for that. I feel so much better now and that's why I uploaded a chapter this long.**

 **To thank the ones who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **Uin: I know you didn't want them fighting but I promise everything gets better! Thank you so much for your reviews! Every time I read them I smile like mad! Kisses and I'll be waiting for your review.**

 **Jobananasan: level head didn't prevail… but keep the faith! Ichigo fucked up but I promise that everything is for the better! I love your reviews so much, I really needed to read something from you after the manga finished. Thank you! Kisses!**

 **Bleach power: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll be waiting to read your opinion on this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Ulquiorra9000: yeah, Yui is such a bitch but as you said our favorite duo will come to an understanding. I promise. Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think!**

 **NekoMimiR: Jajajajaja, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y si Ichigo es demasiado celoso y para nada no eres patosa, déjame saber tu opinion sobre este capítulo.** **¡Besos!**

 **Margecamins: I hope you still like this history! Thank you so much for your review and for your smut suggestion! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Onlyluna: Thank for your review, I know how you feel. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Ex bleach fan: Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about. I like to think how Kubo didn't have another choice tho. Thanks so much for your review!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you still think highly of my fanfic! Let me know what you think! Hugs!**

 **Gin: I KNOW! I seriously wanted to see them defeating the bad guy together but… *sighs* thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think about this one! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: The fact that you could sense my sadness because of my writing style made feel happy because it shows how much you like the history, please let me know how I did with this one and thank you so much for your review I smiled like crazy when I read it! I hope you liked it! Kisses.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Here you go, let me know what you think!**

 **Willingfun: I know, right? typical boy. Thanks for your review! Kisses.**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you so much for your review, please let me know what you think about this chapter! Take care!**

 **Areil408: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation: I promise that it's not my intention to make it too cliffy it just comes to me I swear hahaha. Thank you so much for your review! I'll be waiting to read your opinion! Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: thanks for your review and warning! Luckily none of them seem interested in this fanfic so everything is fine. I hope you liked this history, I can't wait to read more reviews from you! Kisses!**

 **Draven32: Thank you so much for your review! I hope to read your opinion on this chapter too! Kisses and take care!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **Guys don't stop reviewing because you give me the inspiration to keep writing! Love you all!**

 **Kisses.**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**


	22. This is what makes us girls

**Chapter 21.**

 ** _"Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!"  
Stealin' police cars with the senior guys  
Teachers said we'd never make it out alive"_** **–Lana Del Rey.**

"Kurosaki!" Zaraki Kenpachi yelled angrily as he saw the boy tripping all over himself, again. It was the third time in this practice and it was barely starting; that was weird considering how the boy was one of the best players. Kenpachi huffed; this is why he hated dances and girls.

They were a distraction.

Because there was no other reason for the boy to be acting like an idiot, there couldn't be.

"Come and take a break before I make you!" Kenpachi said and he observed as Ichigo ran his hand through his hair with irritation but obeyed.

"You know what?" Kenpachi said as he observed the crestfallen look of the Kurosaki boy "you can all have a break."

The whole team looked at their coach as if he had gone mad; it wasn't like him to give them some rest after all.

"You better do as I say before I change my mind!" Kenpachi said angrily and everyone joined Ichigo on the bleachers.

"Dear cousin" Kaien said while taking a seat next to Ichigo "you look angrier than usual and that is not healthy; what's the problem?"

Ichigo gave Kaien a look that clearly said " _leave me the fuck alone."_

Kaien frowned.

"Is it because of what happened with Kuchiki?" he asked and noticed how Ichigo stiffened when he heard the word "Kuchiki" so he was right, it was because of her "I mean you were an asshole but there's nothing that can't be fixed, once you're both dancing in each other's arms…"

"I canceled" Ichigo said suddenly and everyone looked at him with widened eyes "I'm not going with her to the dance anymore."

Kaien opened and closed his mouth several times while trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." He said shocked "why would you do that?!"

Ichigo groaned.

"I'm not in the mood right now, okay?!" he said angrily "just leave it like that."

Renji sighed.

"You know dude you have the right to be mad but I believe that you both need to apologize." He said with conviction "you both fucked it up."

Ichigo had to admit the pineapple head was right.

"So… you broke up?" Hisagi asked curiously "because that looked like a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend man."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

They always fought like an old married couple according to everyone around them so Ichigo wasn't surprised after hearing Hisagi's words. It was a Rukia thing; messing with his mind by getting herself in trouble and then fighting like they had always been together to end up insulting each other and then talking at midnight saying things about how they were the best thing that ever happened to them. Fuck it, fuck Rukia and her twisted mind fuck games.

"No" Ichigo said "we're not together; we've always fought like that."

Hisagi blinked confused.

"Seriously?" he asked and Ichigo nodded.

"What did she do to make you overreact?" Hitsugaya asked pretending not to be too interested, although he, as everyone else, was dying to know.

Ichigo sighed.

They were not going to leave him alone with this.

"Let's drop it" Ichigo said "look, Kenpachi is calling us and I don't fancy a punishment for him."

"Well, don't think too much about it" Kaien said cheerfully "perhaps you can talk to her tomorrow; she must be crying for you right now because she misses you."

Ichigo sighed.

Something was telling him that Rukia wasn't crying but he could be wrong.

* * *

"Okay, we'll remove the cloth right now and if you scream..." Rukia said as Riruka passed her Amy's backpack and she took it "I'll give Orihime the food you have in here so she can eat it."

Orihime nodded happily; this was way better than hitting someone with a thick dictionary.

Amy's eyes widened.

These girls were the devil.

"Do you understand?" Rukia asked and Amy nodded.

Tatsuki removed the cloth and after four seconds Amy yelled.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU HOW…?!"

Tatsuki put back the cloth and Rukia sighed as she passed a sandwich to Orihime; Amy's eyes were glistening with unshed tear; that was her favorite sandwich, jam and lettuce with sliced tomatoes, her mother always prepared them with so much love for her. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw the busty girl chewing it happily.

"Now" Rukia said "are you getting the message?"

Amy nodded again and took a deep breath; Tatsuki removed the cloth and the blond chubby girl sighed. She wouldn't yell, her cookies were still inside her backpack and she couldn't stand the thought of someone else eating them.

"Great" Rukia said with a smile "I have a question for you; what's Yui's favorite show?"

Amy blinked confused; these girls weren't the devil, they were simply idiots. What? Were they going to use that information against Yui? No wonder why her plans were working perfectly against Kuchiki Rukia, fuck and here she was thinking that this was going to be a serious interrogation.

"Pretty little liars." Amy answered without hesitation and she noticed how Rukia's eyes widened.

"You were right." Rukia said while looking at Riruka.

"I'm always right" she said proudly "now onto the real questions."

Amy gulped; the real questions?

"Who took this picture?" Riruka said while showing Amy Rukia and Grimmjow's picture.

Amy's eyes widened; hell no! That was it! She was completely done, there was no way she was confessing she was the one that took the picture. No freaking way.

"She's not talking" Riruka said annoyed "come on, it should be easy just give us a name."

"What will you do to the person who took it?" Amy asked nervously.

Tatsuki frowned.

"We're the ones making the questions" she said "give me the backpack."

Amy shook her head.

"No! Please!" she said "I'll confess."

Riruka nodded.

"We're listening."

Amy pondered her options; she could just say that it was Yui, it would be easier and she wouldn't have to stand unnecessary pain. Perhaps they would let her go and go after her but at the same time it would bring her way more problems with Yui, shit. She didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I'll tell you" she said sighing "it was me."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Amy shrugged.

"Yeah, you were to my favorite pizzeria and I saw you so I took the picture and gave it to Yui but I didn't give it to Kurosaki Ichigo."

Amy was expecting them to let her go; she admitted to have taken the picture but she never thought about giving it to Kurosaki Ichigo so basically she was innocent. Unfortunately, she wasn't ready for what was about to happen; Rukia's cheeks reddened, her eyes darkened as she clenched her fists and she was about to throw herself at Amy luckily Tatsuki held her.

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled "do you know how much problems did you bring to me?!"

Amy started to sweat nervously; fuck, so her fight was with Ichigo was worse than what she imagined. Well, it basically wasn't her problem she was just a victim.

"Wait!" Amy said before they could grab her backpack again "don't you think that you probably deserved what you got?!"

Rukia blinked.

"What?!" she asked outraged.

Amy gulped; this was her only chance to save her sorry ass and her cookies.

"Yeah, like sure we set up the whole thing so Kurosaki would see it but it's not like you couldn't have avoided it" she said without stopping to take a breath "you could've said the truth to him! But no, you had to go and keep lying that's why he got mad, am I right?!"

Rukia looked at Amy as if she had grown two heads.

"You've been in this stupid fight with Yui since the year started and the only thing you have accomplished is getting yourself in some deep shit…"

"Yui's not innocent either! She's been…"

"Yeah, she's not but in case you're forgetting you're the one who started!" Amy said "why do you hate her so much anyways? As long as I can remember you've never liked each other."

Rukia sighed.

"It's a long history…"

Amy's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?! So, there's really a reason behind all of this?!"

Rukia nodded and Amy noticed her sad expression.

"Which is it?! Tell me!" Amy said; if she was enduring all of this it better be a good reason.

"Wait; Yui hasn't told you anything?" Riruka asked "aren't you supposed to be friends?"

Amy laughed.

"Friends?! She's a bully" she said "she doesn't give a fuck about me unless I'm helping her."

The four girls exchanged a confused look.

Rukia made a decision right there; she had to admit the girl was right about her getting into serious shit because of her childish personality so she decided to fix this face to face with her long time enemy.

"Give me the backpack" Rukia instructed and Orihime gave it to her; the raven haired girl took out Amy's cellphone and looked in her contacts list a name.

When she found it she pressed send.

* * *

Yui was calmly reading her favorite magazine with Rita; they both had congratulated each other for a well done work. The scheme with the picture went out better than expected and Yui couldn't be happier. She had to admit that when she saw Rukia crying she felt a little guilty but hey! The bitch deserved that and so much more. It wasn't as if she was an angel and Yui was determined to show everyone what kind of girl Kuchiki Rukia really was.

"Hey" Rita said while taking Yui's phone "Amy's calling you."

Yui rolled her eyes as she took the cellphone and answered.

"Hey loser" Yui greeted "do you already have my homework?"

 _"Hey loser"_ a voice greeted at the other side of the line mocking her and Yui's eyes widened _"so, that's the secret behind your grades? Other people do the work for you? Lame…"_

Yui stood up out of shock; what was doing Kuchiki Rukia with Amy's phone?! Were they together?!

"Rukia?!" Yui asked surprised and Rita gave her a questioning look; Yui put the cellphone on speaker and they both listened.

 _"Yeah, it's me genius"_ Rukia said annoyed _"we need to talk."_

Yui huffed.

"As if I'm going to talk to you! Give me a good reason to listen to you."

 _"We have Amy."_

Rita chuckled.

"So what?" Yui asked with a smirk "you can keep her I…"

 _"I have in my hands her backpack right fucking now and your homework is inside…"_ there was a pause _"oh look! Rita's homework is here too."_

Rita and Yui exchanged an alarmed look.

"What the hell do you want?!" Yui asked.

 _"Come to my house I'm not telling you anything unless you're in front of me."_ Rukia said and then hung up.

"Fuck" Yui said.

* * *

"Do you…" Ichigo asked Renji as they finished the practice "do you think that she's still crying?"

Renji thought about it for a few seconds; he seriously doubted it whenever she was with her family she kept her emotions in check. Besides, if she were to cry in front of Byakuya and tell him the reason behind her sadness a group of assassins, or Byakuya himself, would've been already searching for Ichigo and considering how he was alive Renji was completely sure that Rukia hadn't say anything.

"I don't think so" Renji said "she's probably mad as fuck but she's not crying anymore."

Ichigo nodded.

He could only hope it was true because seeing her like that and remembering it every goddamn time was driving him nuts. He hated whenever she cried.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." He decided and Renji smirked knowingly at him.

They couldn't stay away from each other for too long.

* * *

When Yui and Rita stepped into the Kuchiki mansion a maid received them.

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama is waiting for you." She said "please, follow me."

Yui nodded and Rita looked around amazed. Were the Kuchiki really that powerful and rich? No wonder why Yui always complained about how lucky Kuchiki Rukia was. The place was big with expensive furniture. They took the stairs until the maid stopped in front of a room with double doors. The maid knocked twice.

"Kuchiki-sama" the maid said "your visitors."

"Let them in" Rukia said and the maid opened the door for them.

Rita wasn't ready to see Amy tied to a chair crying as she saw Inoue Orihime eating some cookies.

"Wow" Rita said shocked "so, this is what you guys do in your spare time? Kidnap people?"

"Careful." Riruka said to her "you don't want to be the next one."

Rita huffed although she had to admit that she was a little scared.

"What the fuck is happening?" Yui asked while looking at Rukia with seriousness.

Rukia sighed.

"We need to talk" she said "Amy here told me…"

"Whatever she told you it's a lie! I did not put the picture in Ichigo's backpack."

Rukia frowned.

"You haven't change, have you?" she asked "Amy didn't tell me anything about that."

Tatsuki and Riruka chuckled as Rita looked at Yui with a " _you've to be fucking kidding me_ " look. Yui didn't want to admit but it had been so long since she last stepped into Rukia's house so she was nervous; extremely nervous. Her palms were sweating, her throat was dry and she couldn't believe how everything had changed.

Rukia on her side was almost the same; her last encounters with Yui always consisted of insulting and taunting each other and now she was here like in the good old times. Luckily they weren't alone otherwise everything would be too awkward for her liking.

"So, what do you want?" Yui asked "I don't want to stay here more than necessary."

Rukia nodded.

"We should sit down."

Everyone, except for Amy, nodded and sat down on the floor forming a circle. Riruka couldn't help but think how this looked like an initiation ceremony; seven girls talking secretly in a cozy room… seriously, they were so dramatic, the only missing things were the candles.

"Listen; I know we hate each other" Rukia started awkwardly "but don't you think that it's enough?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened with surprise and when she looked around she noticed how Rita looked dumbfounded, Riruka seemed to be ready to throw herself at Yui in any given time while Orihime kept chewing Amy's cookies happily. As for Amy; she was still tied to the chair.

"What?" Yui asked angrily "you kidnap Amy and now you're feeling sorry for everything? Are you out of your mind?"

Rukia huffed.

"Listen; I wasn't planning on saying this I was just planning on torture Amy until she could tell me your reasons for doing this…"

"You destroyed my hair!"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so?" she asked annoyed.

She wouldn't admit it but Amy's words struck a chord. If she hadn't lied, Ichigo wouldn't have yelled at her and they probably would've solved everything by mere talking. Besides, she knew better than anyone how Yui wasn't doing this just because she had destroyed her hair.

"So?!" Yui asked outraged "you humiliated me in front the whole school and that's all you have to say?!" she asked "what's your problem with my hair anyways?! You set it on fire when we were younger!"

"You called me a "street rat" in front of everyone!" Rukia said.

"That's what you are!" Yui said and before Rukia could punch her Riruka stopped her.

"Okay everyone around here is extremely confused" the pink haired girl said noticing the expressions of the other girls "so you should explain from the beginning…"

Rukia took a deep breath and looked at Rita with a death glare. It was her only chance to set the things straight; she needed to do it in order to stop this awful and annoying situation and to continue with her life as normal as possible. What started as a joke on the first day of school was going out of control and Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty at how she involved Ichigo and her best friends in this.

"I'm going to explain but if a single word goes out of this room there will be consequences."

Rita frowned at her.

"I'm not scared of you."

"She's not the one you should worry about." Yui said surprising her "what she's about to tell you involves her family."

Rita's eyes widened.

"If you, if any of you" Rukia said looking around "say something my brother won't doubt about destroying family business in the blink of an eye."

Rita gulped.

She understood perfectly.

"Well, you can trust us" Tatsuki said shrugging "right?"

Orihime nodded.

"Of course Kuchiki-san" she said happily and Rukia smiled; they were the best.

"Fine, go on tell them" Yui said crossing her arms. She hated to remember.

"We, as in Yui and I" Rukia said "well… we were childhood best friends."

Everyone was shocked; although Rita's expression was the most priceless one. She looked so fast at Yui that Rukia thought for a second that she had break her neck, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets.

"What?! When?!" she asked.

"We met when we were six and everything ended when we turned ten" Yui said "things went awfully wrong…"

Rukia frowned.

"Why?" Orihime asked sadly "what happened?"

"Well…" Rukia explained bitterly while looking at Yui "apparently Yui is stupidly selective with her friendships" she sighed "this is the thing…"

 _Ten year old Rukia was laughing along with Yui; they were both playing tag in the playground of the kindergarten and life couldn't be sweeter. When Rukia decided to change school to be with Ichigo and Renji she never planned to have female friends; somehow it was easier to get along with boys but Yui seemed to be different. They would laugh together and talk and play and Rukia couldn't believe it; she had found a really special friend. There had been like that for almost a year; so Rukia thought that it was already time to let her know one of her secrets._

 _When they were both panting exhausted in the middle of the backyard Rukia decided to tell her._

 _"You know? I think that we should be best friends forever…" Rukia told her and Yui nodded happily._

 _"Yeah, we should" she agreed._

 _Rukia gulped._

 _"Okay, since we are going to be best friends I need to tell you a secret." She said and Amy blinked confused._

 _"Okay, tell me."_

 _Rukia looked straight at her eyes and said:_

 _"I'm adopted; I used to live on the street until my sister and brother found me."_

 _Yui gasped._

 _No, it couldn't be. Rukia, her best friend in the whole wide world, was a street child? Her mother had warned her every time they would see a child dressed in rags in the street how they were bad and how their parents didn't love them to leave them like that and that's why she should never get close to them. They were dangerous._

 _"But…" Yui said with widened eyes "if that's true we cannot be friends."_

 _"What?!" Rukia said while a sudden sadness invaded her._

 _"Street kids are bad!" Yui said "and you're one of them! You're a street rat!"_

 _Rukia felt hurt but she knew better than cry; she knew in that moment that she wouldn't get along with girls like Yui. She was a bully and Rukia hated bullies. Without thinking Rukia pulled Yui's hair and she started to cry._

There was a silence of a few minutes; Yui and Rukia looked around them confused until everyone started to laugh hysterically. Why were they laughing, even Riruka, who already knew the whole history was rolling on the floor from laughter. What was so funny? Amy, who was still tied, fell to the floor along with the chair when her laugh became unbearable.

"What?!" Yui asked annoyed; she didn't understand why they were laughing.

"Holy fuck!" Tatsuki said "you mean to tell me that for something as stupid as that you two hate each other?!" more laughter "my goodness you seriously know how to hold a grudge!"

Rita was the first one to stopped laughing.

"So…" she started "adopted? Seriously? That's the secret?"

Rukia nodded.

"Well, I must admit that is shocking." Rita said "I won't say a word though, is not that relevant to me."

"Great" Rukia said.

"Wait" Amy said and everyone turned to look at her "I'm in this situation because of that?! Because you had a stupid fight when you were infants?! Let me go then! This has nothing to do with me!"

"Listen" Rukia said looking at Yui "Amy is right; this is stupid and we should stop, our silly arguments have made us do this and now everyone is involved so let's make a truce."

Yui pursed her lips.

"A truce?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah" Rukia said "we stop right now and we pretend not to know each other."

Yui chuckled sarcastically.

"So… should I forget everything you've done to me?" she asked "life's not that easy Rukia."

The raven haired girl blinked confused; what was she talking about?

"You humiliated me in front of everyone, I had to endure your vicious attacks constantly and now you even kidnapped Amy!"

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"You don't give a fuck about her so drop the act bitch." She said.

"Well… I won't deny that" Yui said shamelessly "still, you'll pay for what you've done."

Rukia frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily "money? Do you want me to dye my hair pink?!"

Yui shook her head.

"That would be too easy for you" she said "so no, I'm going to take from you what you treasure the most."

Rukia's shoulders tensed as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously? And what's that?"

Rita smirked as Yui smiled triumphantly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She answered and Rukia's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" Rukia asked.

"What?! I want him so I just have to take you out of the picture and…"

"Go fuck yourself!" Rukia said "he doesn't have anything to do with this so stay away from him."

"Or what?!" Yui asked defiantly.

"Or you'll face my fucking wrath."

Yui snorted.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said "so bring it on!"

"Don't you dare to go close to him!"

"Too late, Princess."

Rukia stood up as Yui did too.

It was enough; they had been rivals and hated each other for too long and this was trespassing boundaries; Rukia could stand anything that Yui could throw at her. She wanted to write on the gossip section about her? Hell yeah, she would fight back. She wanted to go and get her into trouble with her brother? Give it a try, she was ready for that. But no Ichigo, she wasn't going to let her mess with her friendship with Ichigo.

Yui on her side held too many resentments towards Rukia; sure Yui probably overreacted at ruining Rukia's life when they were little but it wasn't enough; she was going to make her pay and if messing with Kurosaki Ichigo was the only thing she could do then so be it. After all, the boy wasn't bad looking and Yui loved to see Rukia's jealous face whenever she was working with the orange haired teenager.

"Stay away from him" Rukia said threateningly again and Yui smirked.

They weren't ready for Rukia's door to be opened at that exact second.

"Oh!" Hisana blinked while stepping into Rukia's room and everyone stopped, Yui and Rukia who were about to start yelling at each other gaped as they saw Rukia's sister watching the scene with curiosity. "I didn't know you had visitors" Hisana said finally with a smile.

Riruka smiled widely.

"Hisana-san!" she said and ran to hug her.

Hisana chuckled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again, Riruka." She said "will all of you stay for dinner?"

Rukia and Yui exchanged a confused look.

 _HELL NO!_ They both thought at the same time.

Yui was about to decline politely but Amy who had lost her whole package of snacks just a few hours ago nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Dinner!" Amy said excited from her spot on the floor and Hisana nodded.

"That's great!" she said happily trying not to ask why there was a girl tied to a chair on the floor "I'll tell the maid to prepare something delicious; I can't wait to hear what all of you are up to!" After saying that, Hisana left the room closing the door behind her.

Everyone turned to look at Amy as if she had gone mad; they could barely stay at the same room together for a few minutes and now they were going to have dinner together?!

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Rita asked Amy.

"I'm hungry" Amy said defensively "I lost all my food because you involved me in this stupid shit!"

Rita blinked several times; perhaps these losers tortured Amy too much because she was really upset, under normal circumstances she wouldn't have dared to talk to her like that.

"Great" Yui said sarcastically while looking at Rukia "we'll have dinner together like in the good old times."

Rukia frowned.

This wasn't going to be nice.

* * *

When Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into his house he was expecting a warm welcoming from his wife a nice dinner and perhaps a hot bath to soothe his muscles but after the maid opened the door for him he saw Rukia walking downstairs and she wasn't alone…

Six teenage girls were with her.

Byakuya felt the sudden urge to go back to his office and spend the night there.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said happily "welcome home."

Byakuya nodded.

"Thanks." He said, he wanted to ask who these girls were but there was no need, he recognized almost all of them; Arisawa Tatsuki and Orihime Inoue used to spend a lot of time around the house with the Dokugamine girl so that wasn't a surprise. What surprised Byakuya the most was the brunette that was standing next to Rukia.

Maebara Yui.

Were they on good terms again?

"We're sorry to come so suddenly" Orihime said shyly "we didn't plan on staying…"

Tatsuki nodded.

"We don't wish to cause trouble."

Riruka smiled.

"We were just worried about Rukia since she didn't go to school today." the pink haired girl said while putting an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

Byakuya looked at the other girls; a black haired girl blushed under his gaze and bowed respectfully.

"Nice to meet you Sir" she said "my name is Rita and this is Amy" she pointed at the chubby blond girl next to her who couldn't stop looking at Byakuya with wide eyes "we do not wish to intrude in your beautiful house."

Byakuya nodded to let her know that he had paid attention to her rambling and then he looked at Yui.

"Nice to see you again Kuchiki-sama" she said blushing "it's been a while."

"Yes, it certainly has." He said and then Hisana stepped into the scene.

"Oh you're back!" she said and gave him a peck on the lips "come, dinner is served and the girls here are going to join us."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Rukia who pretended not to see him.

This was definitely going to be an eventful night.

* * *

"So, you're new in town?" Yamamoto Genryusai asked while eyeing the man sitting in front of him; he had blue eyes and a healthy appearance.

While his curriculum wasn't something impressive it wasn't as if the janitor position needed much preparation.

Makoto nodded.

"Yes, I'm adapting to Karakura right now" he said with a respectful smile "I've been looking for a job but I haven't had luck."

Yamamoto nodded.

Someone unprepared as him wouldn't find a job that easily so it was understandable.

"But when I saw this school I imagined that there must be a position for me; obviously not like a teacher but starting as a janitor will help me with my financial status until I find something better."

Yamamoto had to admit that it would be good to have someone like him; the current janitor could barely cover the whole school so a little help wasn't bad.

"It's okay" Yamamoto said "you're hired, you'll start tomorrow."

Makoto smiled.

Everything was going according to his plan.

* * *

"So… is everyone excited for the upcoming dance?" Hisana asked while looking at the girls who were eating dinner. It had been a while since they had so many people visiting.

Byakuya noticed how Rukia and Riruka tensed while Orihime nodded.

"Oh yes" the orange haired girl answered smiling "since the seniors are planning it we're sure that it would be a really fun night."

Hisana nodded happily.

"Dances are always fun" she agreed "does everyone have a date already?"

The seven girls exchanged looks as if trying to decide whether to reveal such information right now; Byakuya couldn't help to thin that perhaps not all the girls sitting at his table were in good terms with each other which brought to him the question; why they were here? He doubted he wanted to know the answer.

Hisana decided to ask more directly when no one answered.

"What about you Amy?" Hisana asked kindly "do you have a date?"

The chubby girl who apparently was more interested in her food than in the topic at hand nodded.

"I do."

Everyone gaped and looked at her.

"What?!" Yui asked "someone invited you?!"

Amy frowned.

"Yes."

"Who?!" Riruka asked surprised.

"I'm not telling you" Amy said "you won't believe me."

Rita sighed.

"Well, apparently the dance will be really interesting."

Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh" Hisana said suddenly and looked at Rukia "that reminds me; did you already buy the dress?"

Rukia blinked.

She didn't want to tell to her sister how she wasn't going to the dance anymore because Ichigo canceled her but she knew how excited Hisana was about it. In the end she found how she couldn't break her sister's illusion so she just shook her head.

"I haven't." she answered.

"There's a new store at the mall and it's full of beautiful dresses" Yui said eyeing Rukia "I'll show you so you can buy it there."

Rukia looked at Yui; she was completely sure that the brunette knew that because of the fight she wasn't going to go with Ichigo but she needed to keep the appearance in front of her sister so she just smiled.

"Sure; thanks."

The rest of the dinner went without incidents; Orihime shared some recipes with Hisana and she promised to try them, Tatsuki talked about how she was doing at the dojo and Riruka teased her about how Renji seemed to spend more time there because of her. Hisana laughed and congratulated Tatsuki on finding such a good boy like him. Amy couldn't find the words to thank the Kuchikis for such a wonderful dinner; it was certainly delicious, Hisana assured her that she could come back any time.

Rita and Yui told Hisana about how her skin was so white and creamy and if she had any beauty secrets; Hisana promised them that it was natural while Rukia and Riruka rolled their eyes; beauty wasn't their favorite topic.

When it was time to go home Byakuya told the chauffer to take the girls to their respective houses.

Luckily, the dinner went well unfortunately Rukia couldn't help but feel uneasy at whatever Yui was planning; she had officially declared war.

* * *

Grimmjow was on his bed while doing his homework; unfortunately it was getting him nowhere. Seriously, it was almost midnight and he wanted to do anything but this stupid homework; he grabbed his cellphone without even thinking about it.

She had told him how he could call her anytime, right?

He dialed her number and waited.

 _"Is it really you?"_ she greeted and he could picture perfectly her smile.

"The one and only Princess." He answered.

 _"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_ she asked _"good boys and girls go to bed early,"_

"No wonder why we're both wide awake then."

She chuckled and Grimmjow thought how he wanted to hear her laughing forever.

 _"Well, what are you up to?"_ she asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm doing homework." He said "but that's not why I called you… I need to know; how come Kurosaki invited you to the dance?"

There was a pause too long for his liking and after that she sighed heavily.

That was never a good sign.

"Did something happen?" he asked cautiously.

 _"Well…"_ Rukia said " _I'll tell you but before anything you need to understand that it wasn't your fault."_

Grimmjow sat down.

"I'm listening." He said.

Rukia told him everything; about how Ichigo ignored her, their discussion over the picture, how he told her that he didn't want to go to the dance with her anymore, what he told him in the middle of the hallway and in front of everyone and how she left the school running.

She avoided telling him about how she kidnapped a girl because in the end she kind of fixed everything with Amy and the others.

Grimmjow was seeing red; they kept talking for a while and when they said goodbye Grimmjow made a decision. He would talk with Ichigo, first thing in the fucking morning. Luckily he knew where he lived.

Grimmjow smirked; perhaps this was the chance he was waiting for.

* * *

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **Now; a couple of people told me how they couldn't agree with Rukia's actions in the last chapter and I agree guys, seriously but it's all part of the character development. I'm obviously not a professional writer so I hope I'm doing this okay but you're the true judges so let me know. I really liked it when people told me how they thought that Rukia wasn't acting right because it means that you're honest about your opinion to what I write and that's an honor so thank you so much, seriously.**

 **Now, I spent my whole life, since kindergarten until my senior year in an only girl's school so trust me when I say that some of the things that I wrote on this chapter are inspired by that, girls let's face it some of us are really crazy but it's sort of fun, right? I loved my school years. (I'm not old okay?! I'm starting college.)**

 **Now, guys I hope this chapter cleared up some things about Yui and Rukia. The dance will probably take place in a chapter or two and the Ichirukiness will come back soon I promise. So stay tuned!**

 **To thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **Uin: Thank you so much for your review seriously I'm always waiting for it whenever I post a chapter! And don't worry, I understand perfectly; both of them are to blame but don't worry things are going to get better and please don't worry about your English! You're awesome!**

 **Ethereal Throne: Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much seriously! Don't worry they'll make up soon and the dance will be super eventful! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't believe you binge read my history it really makes me happy! I can't wait to read your opinion on this one! Kisses!**

 **Ulquiorra900: Thank you so much for your review! I'm always expecting to read your opinion! I hope you liked this chapter and about Rukia, yeah I know but I'm working on her character development I promise. Please let me know what you think! Kisses! You're awesome!**

 **Kronosgoat: Oh my Gosh I'm sorry! Don't worry fluff is just around the corner I promise (may I suggest my other fics? Check my profile #shamelesspromotion, joking!) thank you so much for your review! You're awesome! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Jobananasan: Thank you! Your reviews never fail to make me laugh and smile and you're awesome! Please never change! Trust me when I say that it was super super fucking hard to write the fight because we all love Ichiruki. I'm so happy you liked the last chapter honestly, let me know what you think about this one please! I'll be waiting anxiously your review! Kisses and take care!**

 **TheOneWhoProtects: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like this silly fanfic seriously, you're awesome! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think please! And yes, trust me when I say that the reviews are my motivation! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thank you so much! Really, you're awesome and I couldn't stop smiling with your review! Oh, Rukia's squad is goals you're totally right, also a lover like Byakuya? Hell yeah, I agree with you in that one! Let me know what you think about this chapter I hope you liked it! You're great! Kisses!**

 **Margecamins: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this one, let me know what you think! Take care!**

 **Achalida: Thank you so much for your review! Oh don't worry, Ichigo and Rukia are both idiots but they'll fix everything soon enough! Let me know what you think about this chapter! You're awesome! Kisses!**

 **Guest: Byakuya was definitely surprised! Thank you so much for your review!** **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **NekoMimiR: Si, Ichigo definitivamente metió la pata pero prometo que todo se va a arreglar jajajaja, amo tus review en serio, déjame saber que piensas de este capítulo. ¡Besos para ti!**

 **Yesmin: Oh my Gosh I totally saw that part of the musical and I was so damn happy I swear! Of course everyone ships Ichiruki, our ship is the best! Thank you for your review I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Gin: I saw it and trust me when I say that I totally exploded with happiness! Thank you so much for your review you brought a smile to my face! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Bleach power: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! Let me know what you think about this one! You're awesome and I'm always waiting your reviews! Take care!**

 **Blissbeat: I know, right? I just love them together. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! Let me know what you think! Kisses! I'll be waiting for your review!**

 **Hinataellis: I love it too! Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Pinkypinkypinky: I'm so glad you like it! Here's the new chapter so let me know what you think! I hope you liked it! You're great! Kisses!**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation: Oh yeah, I have something in mind that's why I made this chapter so it would explain a little bit more; did you like it?! Let me know. Thank you so much for your review! You're awesome! Kisses!**

 **Luz: oh please don't worry about your English, I loved your review and if you want to write me in Spanish it's okay, I speak Spanish too. Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Guest: Everyone needs a Renji in their life; I personally want one. Yeah, I know what you mean but trust me when I say that no matter how much I love her Rukia will face the consequences it's all part of her character development, I hope this chapter cleared some things and of course there will be more ichiruki so stay tuned! I'd love to hear your opinion so let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: I hope my history still makes you happy! Thank you so much for your review! Take care! I'll be waiting for your opinion! Kisses!**

 **Draven32: Thank you so much for your review and honey your wish will come true, trust me! I just can't wait to write that part because there's nothing hotter than those two fighting, right?! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know!**

 **Guest: I know, the girls are really badass and I'm so glad you like it! Oh Ichigo will totally get a taste of Riruka's fist but not yet! So stay tuned! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Take care! Kisses!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **GUYS YOU'RE AWESOME AND YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING SERIOUSLY!**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Love you all!**


	23. Pacify her

**Chapter 22.**

 _ **Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? –Melanie Martinez.**_

* * *

 _ **Trouble in paradise…?**_

 _Uh-oh._

 _As you all already know, I mean the whole school knows, one of our golden couples (my favorite one if you ask me) had a really heated discussion the day before yesterday. If you're reading this Kurosaki please think twice before yelling insensitive things to a girl… it killed many fanboys to see Kuchiki Rukia crying._

 _Holy fuck._

 _No wonder why the Kuchiki Princess missed school, which she never does, but we have questions; what did Kuchiki Rukia lie about? Why did they fight? Who were they talking about when they were yelling in the middle of the hallway? How exactly are they going to fix this between them? And last but not least…_

 _ARE THEY STILL GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER?!_

 _We seriously need to know, in fact we are dying to know so stay tuned; apparently the dance will have lots and lots of drama so we'll have you informed with the latest details._

Ichigo groaned as he finished reading the stupid article, he was just getting ready for school when he received the notification and he couldn't believe his luck. He was ready to get several death glares from people today although he was really worried about whatever Riruka could do to him. God knew how protective of each other Rukia and Riruka were, it was almost scary but Ichigo couldn't really blame them, girls were crazy.

When he finished brushing his teeth he said goodbye to his family, grabbed his backpack and stepped out of his house only to find himself face to face with Grimmjow.

Apparently his day was getting worse and worse.

"Morning." Grimmjow greeted; he was wearing his school's uniform and he was leaning against his motorcycle with his arms crossed. Ichigo couldn't help but think that if for some reason Rukia had stayed on the street when she was little she would've ended up dating Grimmjow.

Ichigo huffed; luckily he found her first.

"What?" Grimmjow asked with a sneer "you don't seem happy to see me."

Ichigo knew that, like him, Grimmjow would rather never see him again. So, there could only be a reason why Grimmjow was here looking ready to punch Ichigo at any given second and that reason was Rukia. The midget probably told him about their fight, Ichigo clenched his fists; he wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Sorry" Ichigo said with a deathly tone "but I have nothing to talk to you."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Oh, you're terribly wrong Kurosaki" he said "take into consideration that if you start walking I'll follow you so it's up to you; listen to me here or at your school. Which one is going to be?"

Ichigo's jaw twitched.

"Fine" he said and Grimmjow smiled "but make it quick."

"I just came here to give you a warning" Grimmjow said and Ichigo tensed "if you ever make her cry again I'll kick you so hard that you won't be able to have children, motherfucker."

Ichigo frowned.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he asked angrily.

"Someone like you would never understand Kurosaki" Grimmjow continued seriously "but you know better than anyone what kind of life she had before knowing you…"

Ichigo looked aside; he didn't need to remember that.

"The main reason why she was in the fucking street was because she didn't have parents and for you to use that against her in a fight in front of everyone was a cheap move" Grimmjow said talking a few steps forward until he was in front of Ichigo, they both had the same height "is your dick as small as your brain or do you fancy making girls cry?"

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore; he grabbed Grimmjow by the front of his shirt.

"I wouldn't have yelled at her if it wasn't for you, asshole."

Grimmjow just smirked; not intimidated in the least by Ichigo's closeness.

"Really? Can't handle a little competition?" Grimmjow asked "are you really that stupid?"

Ichigo let go off him brusquely.

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow put his hands inside his pockets.

"It's simple; you're so clueless, your own jealousy made you hurt Rukia" he shook his head "I should thank you, I guess…"

"Thank me?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, keep acting like that around her" Grimmjow said smiling sardonically at Ichigo "it's just a matter of time before she comes running to my arms."

"You better stay away from her" Ichigo threatened "why can't you just leave her alone? Can't you remember all the problems you caused her?"

"Me?! I brought her problems?!" Grimmjow asked "as long as I can remember you were the one who made a scandal just because you saw her with me! If it wasn't for you Kuchiki Byakuya would've never thought about forbid her seeing me!"

"You're not good enough for her!" Ichigo said exasperated.

"Probably" Grimmjow said brushing off Ichigo's words easily "but is someone really good enough for her? I mean, look at you… you are here talking about how I don't deserve her yet you make her cry."

Ichigo winced.

"Don't give me that shit Kurosaki" Grimmjow said "if you ever hurt her like that again I'll kill you."

Ichigo laughed sarcastically.

"I could beat you any fucking day." He said "you shouldn't look so smug; besides if you think I'm going to give up on her because of a stupid fight you're terribly wrong."

Grimmjow frowned as he sat down on his motorcycle.

"Good luck with that then" he said ready to accelerate "Oh, before I forget; our first match is really close so be careful I'm aiming at beating the shit out of you."

Ichigo smirked.

"I'll be waiting."

Grimmjow didn't even look at him as he accelerated at full speed.

Ichigo's blood was boiling with anger.

* * *

"Do you want me to what?!" Rukia asked while putting on her socks.

" _To apologize"_ Riruka said at the other side of the line _"listen; I know it's not that simple but you can't let Yui take advantage of this."_

Rukia sighed.

She had already thought about apologizing to Ichigo, after all she was guilty too but it was scary; she hated the uncertainty of not knowing his reaction or if he would even hear her. He was too damn stubborn for his own good goddamn it! But, Riruka was right, if she didn't make a move Yui was going to exploit the situation at her own advantage so Rukia would have to act and quickly.

"Fine" Rukia said "I'll see you at school."

" _Sure, and don't worry about it just use your woman attributes,"_

"Gotcha" Rukia said rolling her eyes and hung up.

She wasn't looking forward for today.

In a rush, because she was already late she finished getting ready and grabbing her backpack she ran out of her room; her brother was probably waiting for her in the car already. Well, it didn't matter she knew that he wouldn't let her; he loved punctuality so he would make sure that she was on time to her classes.

Unfortunately she was wrong; yes, her brother was waiting for her but he wasn't in the car, he was at the bottom of the stairs with his rigid posture, pursed lips and hard eyes. Rukia gulped; last night everything was perfect and now he looked mad; what could she have done in such little time? She seriously doubted he had found out about how she kidnapped Amy…

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama?" she asked casually without walking down the stairs; she still had time to go and lock herself in her room.

"Come" he said and he walked towards his studio.

Rukia started to feel nervous; this wasn't what she was expecting to get the day started. Without wasting more time, she knew how much her brother hated to wait, she walked with steady feet towards his studio and when she stepped inside she closed the door behind her. Her sister was probably taking a shower otherwise she would be already with them trying to calm Byakuya, Rukia sighed. Suddenly she wished her sister was here.

Byakuya was standing behind his desk; his arms were crossed and she was looking at Rukia with a face that clearly said "you own me an explanation." Still, Rukia knew better; it wouldn't do any good to talk without knowing what had her brother on such an awful mood so she kept quiet.

"I'm going to make this quick because Hisana is going with us today and I don't want to worry her" Byakuya started and Rukia nodded "I read the school webpage today."

Rukia frowned.

No surprise there; in fact she was a little confused at why Yumichika took so long in publishing a new gossip about her, she huffed… what misleading and stupid shit had he wrote this time? Probably something about how she wouldn't find a dress that suited her because…

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo the one that made you cry so bad the day you stepped into my office? What did he tell you exactly and why?"

Rukia gaped.

 _Holy freaking fuck._

"I'm waiting for an answer Rukia" Byakuya said "speak."

Rukia's mind was running several miles per second; she couldn't tell anything to her brother. _Yes Nii-sama we fought because I went out with Grimmjow when I was grounded and he got jealous…_ hell no, she was a troublemaker not a girl with suicidal tendencies. She was trying to come with an excuse, a valid one, a clever one… something, anything! Unfortunately her mind was totally empty, she couldn't find the words and her brother was growing impatient with her silence. Goddammit!

"Well…" Rukia started when she saw her brother's foot taping the floor, that was never a good sign "it's nothing to worry about Nii-sama" she said lamely; what was wrong with her?

"Really?" Byakuya asked clearly not convinced "nothing to worry about? Do I have to remind you in which state you entered my office? With tears all over your face and screaming about nightmares…"

 _Fair enough_ Rukia thought.

She sighed; she had been so stupid, she couldn't lie to her brother about it, she didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to get in trouble either.

"Nii-sama…" she said "I promise to explain everything but not today."

Byakuya frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Rukia sighed.

"Well, I had a fight with Ichigo and yeah I cried but he's not to blame I mean I lied to him and…"

Byakuya raised a hand to make her stop her babbling and she closed her mouth immediately.

"Last time I asked you" Byakuya said seriously "you said you two weren't dating, am I right?"

Rukia nodded.

"Is it correct to assume that your relationship hadn't change?" he asked and Rukia nodded again.

"Hisana must be ready" Byakuya said sighing "in three days we'll have a serious talk about the things you're not telling me… and I mean everything Rukia so you should take into consideration to be honest with me" his serious tone was making her feel uneasy "if by any chances I find out that you haven't been behaving I'll send you with your grandfather for a while" he threatened and Rukia gasped.

"What?!" she asked surprised.

Sure, she loved her grandpa. Ginrei Kuchiki was the most kind and awesome old man she had ever met but he lived too far away for her liking and she couldn't imagine not seeing her sister's face every single day, ever since she was adopted they had never been apart, never. Besides; what about her friends? And school? Hell no, Byakuya couldn't do that to her!

"You heard me" he said "I don't like to repeat myself."

Rukia blinked.

"Wouldn't you miss me?" she asked with a sad face and Byakuya fought the urge to rub his temples.

Of course he would miss her; that wasn't up to discussion and she knew it. Unfortunately she didn't understand, she was in danger because of her father and he didn't want her to bear that burden, not to mention how he didn't like the fact that an orange haired foul mouthed boy was causing her trouble… Byakuya was seriously considering that Rukia needed distance and fresh air and that was something only Ginrei could give to her at the moment.

So he would stick to his promise; he was going to investigate about what had happened with her and the Kurosaki boy and if he were to discover how she was getting into trouble or how she was breaking rules he would send her to Ginrei's house no matter the cost.

"Don't worry" Byakuya said while trying to keep up his stoic pose in front of her "I know you're a well behaved girl so I don't see the need to send you away."

He tried to ignore the way she gulped nervously.

* * *

Yui knew she had a chance; it didn't matter how strong the bond between Rukia and Ichigo was, when a boy was pissed his senses would became blurred and they wouldn't hear reasoning. That's why when Yui saw him stepping into the school grounds with a deep scowl and tensed shoulders she couldn't hide her smirk; her plan was working perfectly.

"You should stop this." Amy said seriously standing next to her "Kuchiki already said how she doesn't want to keep doing this…"

Yui rolled her pretty green eyes and looked at Amy; the blond girl was frowning at her.

"Just because you made her rethink her actions it does not mean it'll work with everyone" Yui said "I want to do this."

A heavy sighed was heard and both girls turned to look at Rita.

"She warned you, didn't she?" Rita asked with a tired tone "if you kept messing with her she would ruin you."

Yui chuckled.

"Kuchiki Rukia won't do anything to me…" she said with confidence "she wanted to give up well let her give up; I'm not as weak as her."

Rita and Amy observed as Yui approached the orange haired boy with a flirtatious smile; well, they had warned her so they had already completed their role, the only thing that was left was to be there for Yui when the shit goes down on her.

* * *

Ichigo seriously tried not to blame Rukia but he couldn't help it! If she hadn't told Grimmjow about their fight he wouldn't have visited him. He couldn't believe it! The bastard had the guts to threaten him in front of his own house and he even suggested how he wasn't good for Rukia because he made her cry. Everyone needed to chill down a little with the topic honestly because Ichigo had seen several boys, some he knew some he didn't, glaring at him for no reason at all. Oh, but there was a reason of course, the same reason of his problems ninety percent of the fucking time…

Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo decided not to talk with her until he had calmed down a little; it wouldn't do any good to yell at each other again.

"Ichigo!" someone called him and he frowned deeper.

"Ichigo wait!" the same voice called again and when he turned around he saw Yui running towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked when she stopped in front of him.

He waited impatiently for her to talk; classes were about to start. Yui was looking nervous; she was blushing and she was rocking on her heels.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked; he thought it was weird for Yui to be talking with him, after all the only thing that they could share was the stupid essay and while they weren't making much progress it wasn't as if they had to see each other frequently to finish it.

"No really." Yui said with a sugar coated voice "can I speak to you? In private?"

Ichigo looked around; they were in the middle of the hallway but it wasn't as if anyone was listening to them.

"Sure" he answered shrugging and Yui grabbed his hand with a huge smile.

They walked towards an empty art classroom and Yui closed the door behind them. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little wary; maybe Yui wasn't as crazy as Rukia but she was still a girl and he didn't need another gossip in the webpage of the school with his name.

"Listen" Yui said while looking at him straight at his eyes "I need a favor."

Ichigo blinked confused.

"Well, sure…" he said unsure "if I can help you, I will."

Yui smiled widely and Ichigo failed to notice the mean intent behind her green eyes.

"Be my partner for the dance." Yui said boldly "please."

That took Ichigo off guard.

After canceling with Rukia he thought about not going to the stupid dance; it wasn't worth it. Something was telling him that it was wrong to go without the midget; he couldn't see himself going with anybody else. Because as Kaien said; dances were stupid as fuck, and Ichigo believed that the only one who wouldn't make him feel like a dumbass in a dancefloor was his best friend; Kuchiki Rukia.

But now, he wasn't even sure, he didn't want to go but the threat of Rangiku Matsumoto was still there… he had already canceled Rukia so, was it wrong to go with another girl? Would Rukia get angry? Well… angrier than she was of course. Ichigo sighed as he looked at Yui; why was she asking him? She was pretty, a little annoying, but pretty nonetheless. Didn't she have a date already?

"Why are you asking me?" Ichigo asked.

Yui's bottom lip trembled and tears started to fall down her cheeks; Ichigo took a step back, he wasn't good at managing crying girls, damn it, he wasn't good with feelings at all but it wasn't his fault really, after all he grew up with a father who would show up his affection and concern towards kicks and punches on a daily basis… Jesus Christ that sounded so wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

Yui shook her head.

"Ichigo…" Yui said "I just need to have a good night with a nice boy like you; there's so much shit going on at my house and with my friends not to mention how people keep laughing at the incident with the pink paint on the first day of school."

Ichigo frowned.

He didn't need to remember that day; he had been right next to Rukia when she did it and after that they had a sleepover…

Fuck it.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head awkwardly "it was quite a mess."

Yui nodded.

"People are also avoiding me ever since that strange gossip column appeared on the webpage so I don't have a date." She explained "do you have a date?"

Ichigo didn't stop to think about how weird the question really was; everyone knew how he had agreed to go with Rukia, while not everyone knew how they canceled after the fight. He just shrugged.

"Not really" he said.

"Then…" Yui said hopefully taking a step forward and holding his hands "will you go with me?!"

Ichigo thought about it for a second; he had canceled Rukia two days ago so basically… he didn't have a date. Besides, Yui was asking this as a favor, nobody was going to get hurt for doing a favor to a girl, right?

"Sure" Ichigo answered finally "I'll go with you."

Yui smiled widely.

Step one of her plan: _fucking success._

* * *

 **From:** _Yui_

" _I told you I was going to convince him… you know what to do."_

Rita sighed as she read the message; apparently Yui was finally making some important moves. Well, things were turning interesting… without further ado she dialed a number.

"Hey, remember when I told you how I was going to have a gossip worth writing?" she said "well, you might want to publish this."

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath as she saw Ichigo coming out of an empty classroom. This wasn't the best scenario but it was worth a shot; besides it wasn't as if she could handle another day without talking to her best friend, Ichigo had always been an important part of her life and that was not going to change because of a stupid fight, so without wasting more time she followed him.

Ichigo couldn't help but think over and over again how weird was to have a date to the dance again… were girls seriously so crazy about this sort of shit? Well, he needed to think about something else perhaps going to classes and focusing on that would help.

He was walking towards his locker when it happened; he never saw it coming but again he could never guess what she was up to no matter what. So when she felt a pair of arms pushing him into the janitor's closet he had a déjà vu. He fell with an ugly thud against all the mops and brooms and cursed under his breath. This definitely wasn't his day.

"What the…?!" he tried to ask but someone covered his mouth.

It was Rukia.

"Don't talk" she said and Ichigo noticed how she was straddling him "listen…" she took a deep breath "I'm sorry."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Before you say anything I have to explain; I'm not apologizing for going out with Grimmjow, he's my friend goddamn it!" she said and Ichigo paid attention first of all because they needed to have this talk and second because he needed to focus on something besides the way her tiny body was on top of him, was the closet getting smaller? "I'm apologizing because I lied, I shouldn't have lied to you but whenever Grimmjow comes into the picture you don't listen!"

Ichigo frowned; he had to admit that was true.

"Carrot top" Rukia said removing her hand from his mouth "why do you always get so damn jealous?! You're my fucking best friend! I've known you since forever! Do I have to show you my tattoo again?!" she asked and started to pull down her skirt a little but Ichigo stopped her.

The situation was hot enough as it was.

"Seriously" she said "I'm sorry just… let's forget it okay?"

Rukia waited; it had taken all of her courage to come and say everything to him and now every second in which he wouldn't talk was driving her nuts.

"Midget" he said finally while scratching the back of his head "you're seriously something else."

Rukia blushed; what the fuck was that supposed to mean?!

Ichigo put his hands on her hips to keep her steady; he could tell how she was about to have an outburst and having her moving like crazy when she was on top of him would be awkward. Apparently her promise about never sitting on his lap again was forgotten… well, he wasn't complaining.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

He forgot about everything; his rage about his conversation with Grimmjow, his jealousy, his conversation with Yui… all that mattered in that moment was Rukia, the raven haired girl with huge violet eyes that would always turn his world upside down without even a warning.

He didn't mind though, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I should apologize too…" he said and Rukia's eyes widened "I was an asshole and I'm sorry if I brought you bad memories I mean I know it wasn't easy to… not to have parents and I mean, I didn't know what happened to me and…"

Rukia shook her head; he was babbling and his words weren't making any sense so before he could continue she bit his cheek.

"Shut up carrot top."

Ichigo felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders; up until now he hadn't realize how much he wanted and needed Rukia in his life, it was crazy how much a person could be so important to you.

"So… we're good?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded.

"You can always give me a new Chappy plushie to apologize again but I guess we're good." She said with a mischievous smirk and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not giving you a stupid rabbit midget."

Rukia shrugged and stood up.

Suddenly the day seemed brighter for both of them.

They never noticed the janitor that observed them with curiosity as they came out of the closet.

* * *

Shiba Kaien was glad at how fast the day went; he couldn't wait for the last class to be over so he could go to his house and talk by the phone with his girlfriend that was his favorite part of the day. He was about to take out of his locker the required book for the next lesson when his cellphone started to ring with a new notification, it was from the school webpage.

 _ **BREAKING FUCKING NEWS!**_

 _We're about to have a heart attack so hold it! You won't believe this!_

 _According to a secret source Kurosaki Ichigo made a sudden and weird decision about taking ANOTHER girl to the dance; no, he's not going with two girls. Apparently, his fight with Kuchiki Rukia made them cancel the whole deal (we almost cried because of that) so now, Kurosaki has another date… (he's quite fast, don't you think?) and you'll never guess who she is…_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo's new date is…_

 _MAEBARA YUI._

 _Yes, you read that correctly. Goddamn, there's just a few days for the dance and the drama is already starting._

 _We can't wait._

Shiba Kaien gaped.

He had known his whole life how his little cousin was utterly and completely stupid but this was taking his stupidity to a whole new level so without wasting more time he dialed a number.

"Captain" he said "get the others; we have a mission in our hands."

* * *

Rukia finished explaining her conversation with her brother to Riruka who listened intently; well, for Riruka it wasn't big deal, if Rukia was sent to her grandfather's house she could always go with her, Kuchiki Ginrei's house was awesome after all. She and Rukia had spent a few summers there and it wasn't so bad.

"Don't worry too much…" Riruka said to her "now that you fixed everything with the carrot top we just need to think what to tell your brother."

Rukia nodded.

In that second Riruka's cellphone vibrated; it was a notification from the webpage of the school. Frowning she decided to read the news aloud.

With every word that came out from Riruka's mouth Rukia felt the murderer intent growing inside her; she had just talked with Ichigo but they never mentioned the dance. Fuck, fuck it… how? When? Was Yui seriously trying to piss her so much?!

"I'll kill her" Rukia said when Riruka finished reading and she was about to go looking for Yui but Riruka stopped her.

"Hold on a second; this might be good."

Rukia blinked.

"Good? What are you talking about?!" she asked confused; Ichigo going to the dance with Yui?! How could that be a positive thing?!

Riruka smiled.

"It's perfect; we need to talk with your brother."

Rukia frowned.

What for?

* * *

Ichigo knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the soccer field and there was no one around; that was weird, did someone cancel the practice? He took out his cellphone to call Renji and ask him unfortunately two strong arms held him from behind and before he could react someone covered his head with a huge black cloth. He couldn't see anything.

"This is for your own good, I promise" someone said and Ichigo stopped moving.

That voice…!

* * *

When Byakuya picked up Rukia from the school he wasn't expecting Riruka to enter the car with her.

"Nii-sama" Rukia greeted with a smile "I know this is sudden and everything but… did you read the news on the webpage?"

Byakuya nodded.

"You're not longer going with Kurosaki Ichigo to the dance." He said and Rukia nodded.

"We need your help Kuchiki-sama" Riruka said.

Byakuya didn't know what to say; he didn't fancy getting involved in silly teenage fights but if two girls were requesting his help, and one of these girls was his little sister, how could the Kuchiki heir say no? In the end he just nodded.

"Nii-sama… can you lend me your credit card and drop us at the mall?"

Byakuya frowned.

"I have no problem with it…" he said and both girls smiled "but first you have to explain."

Rukia and Riruka exchanged worried glances; this was the tricky part.

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH WE REACHED THE 300 REVIEWS GUYS YOU'RE AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **Okay super quick chapter here because there's only one left for the dance and things get more complicated from then on… also, life's getting busy for me, with college and responsibilities and I swear I wanted to update earlier but I just couldn't. I hope you liked this chapter, personally my favorite part was the conversation between Grimmjow and Ichigo but let me know which was yours, okay?**

 **Just to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **That boi: Don't get me wrong but your review made laugh hard I swear! Sorry! I seriously don't plan the cliff-hangers they just happen and I can't stop them! Thank you for your review! Let me know what you think!**

 **Uin: Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? Because I do like damn! Grimmjow's part is dedicated to you seriously, you're awesome and I loved your theories and comments! Thank you so much! Take care! Kisses! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Thank you so much for your review! I know, the dinner part was my favorite I swear and I'm really glad you liked it! Let me know what you think about this one! I'm always looking forward for your reviews! Kisses!**

 **Ethereal Throne: Thank you so much! I promise there will be more about Uryuu and Orihime soon so stay tuned! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses! You're great!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you for your review! Unfortunately Byakuya can't control what happens inside the school…yet. Let me know what you think about this chapter! I'll be waiting your review! Take care!**

 **Jobananasan: Why do I smile like crazy when I read your reviews? My God you're awesome! Judging by your last review I just can't wait to read your reaction for this chapter so let me know! And yeah, you found out a lot of things but the storm is still coming! Kisses and take care!**

 **Areil408: Thank you so much! Let me know if you liked it! Kisses!**

 **Kronosgoat: Oh no! I swear there will be Ichiruki very soon! Stay tuned! Thank you so much for you review!**

 **NekoMimiR: Jajajajajajaja, gracias port tu review y si, el baile tendrá muchas sorpresas. ¡Déjame saber si te gusto el capítulo! ¡Besos para ti!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Thank you so much for your review! I love to read your opinion! Yeah, things are heating up! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! Seriously you're awesome! Let me know what you think about this one! And the dance is just around the corner I promise! Take care! Kisses!**

 **Anak mecin: Thank you for your review! I promise more ichiruki in the chapters to come so bear with me a little longer! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Bleach Power: Thank you so much for your review; you're the only one who got curious about Amy's dance but you'll have to wait for the dance to see it so stay tuned! About Byakuya and Hisana… I might have something planed but I can't spoil you! Let me know what you think! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **RukiYuki: Thanks for your review! Oh don't worry, those two will exchange punches I promise! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Hinataellis: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Margecamins: Punches and bruises? Totally! Although not quite yet so stay tuned! I hope you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Draven32: Everything is heating up I swear! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think! Take care!**

 **GUYS YPUR REVIEWS GIVE THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING SO KEEP THEM COMING!**

 **Thank you so much really!**

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Kisses!**


	24. Out of the woods

**Chapter 23.**

" _ **Looking at it now, it all seems so simple  
We were lying on your couch, I remember  
You took a Polaroid of us  
Then discovered (then discovered)  
The rest of the world was black and white  
But we were in screaming color" –Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

Ichigo was wise enough to keep calm through the whole ordeal.

He wanted to wait for them to remove the cloth so he could curse and punch them; unfortunately they knew him too well so by the time the car stopped, he tried to pay attention to the sounds around him, they made him walk and it was awkward because he couldn't see a damn fucking thing! He let himself being carried towards who knows where until they put him in a chair and tied him. Goddamn! He struggled to get rid of whatever had him tied to the uncomfortable chair but it was useless.

"Don't even try" the annoying and so recognizable voice said "we arranged everything so you won't be able to run away… or punch us."

Ichigo sighed inwardly; he knew what was coming.

"Remove the cloth." Someone ordered and in a matter of seconds he could see everything around him.

He recognized Kaien's room immediately; Ichigo frowned. The whole soccer team plus Uryuu was there looking at him with different expressions; Toushiro was looking bored, Chad was being Chad not really showing any emotion. Ikkaku was looking pleased, he was the one who tied him probably, Hisagi was avoiding his gaze perhaps afraid at whatever Ichigo could tell him. Ishida was amused, that was obvious, and his smirk was pissing Ichigo so freaking much. Renji was holding his laugh… the bastard was enjoying this a little too much.

The worst part was Kaien, he was there sitting right in front of Ichigo with seriousness in an all business manner; Ichigo's right eye twitched. This wasn't good.

"Dear cousin" Kaien said "this is an intervention and it's for your own good."

Ichigo gulped.

This definitely wasn't his day.

* * *

Rukia's hands were shaking, she felt drunk with power. She couldn't even believe how smooth everything worked out with her brother.

"Okay stop it" Riruka said standing next to her in the entrance of the shopping mall "you look stupid with that face and it's driving me nuts."

Rukia looked at her best friend.

"He gave me the black credit card" she said shocked and breathless "he never gives me the black credit card."

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me loser" she said grabbing Rukia by her shoulders "this isn't the right time to be so shocked over your brother's actions…" she shook Rukia a little "it's time to go and find the perfect jaw dropping expensive dress."

Rukia blinked.

"Okay" she said nodding "repeat your fucking plan."

Riruka took a deep breath.

"Okay, so Yui totally won with taking the hottest date to the dance, right?"

Rukia tilted her head frowning.

"Ichigo is not exactly the hottest boy around the school…" she said confused.

Riruka smirked playfully at her.

"Right… are you trying to convince yourself?" she asked "because I've seen you staring at him as if you want to suck his lollipop."

Rukia gaped as she stared at Riruka.

"I didn't, I mean… I haven't!" Rukia said while trying hard not to blush but it was useless, Riruka's suggestive smirk and crude comments were too much for her innocent mind.

"Oh yes, you have" Riruka said "but we'll discuss your feelings for him later on."

"What feelings?!" Rukia asked.

"Anyways, the thing is that Yui got the hottest date in the end" Riruka continued ignoring Rukia "but if I know something about that bitch is that she's being dying to steal the spotlight from you, and yeah having Ichigo gives her an advantage…"

Rukia kept looking at Riruka as if she had gone mad; what spotlight?! Sure, she wouldn't deny it, she was sort of popular but she always thought that it was because she was friends with the most unique people in the world, Riruka, Ichigo and Renji were not exactly easy to ignore, not to mention how the soccer team was full of amazing boys so yeah… she always thought her popularity came because of her friends.

"But trust me when I say that you're prettier than her and you'll shine brighter than anyone that night."

Rukia placed her right hand on Riruka's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked "you just compliment me."

Riruka rolled her eyes and slapped Rukia's hand away.

"The point in here is to steal her moment of glory" Riruka said "and to call everyone's attention."

Rukia huffed.

"How am I going to steal everyone's attention? I mean a nice dress might help but…"

"You'll have also a unique date." Riruka said with a confident smile.

"Really?" Rukia asked curiously "who?"

Riruka winked.

"Me, of course" she said "who else?"

Rukia was now completely sure that Riruka had lost her fucking mind.

"Don't look at me like that" Riruka said "I'll explain everything but first we need to write another article on our own gossip section."

Rukia nodded.

"Fine" she said handing the pink haired girl her cellphone "let's do it."

* * *

"You have three seconds to let me go or I'll kill all of you." Ichigo threatened as he kept struggling with the chair "what is wrong with you guys?!"

"With us?!" Kaien asked pretending to be offended "what is wrong with _you_?!"

Ichigo wasn't in the mood to deal with these losers right now; he needed to do homework and go home and relax for a bit, he also wanted to call Rukia considering how they were on good terms again but apparently all of his plans were threw out of the window.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Ichigo said exasperated "you're the ones that kidnapped me!"

Hitsugaya looked at Kaien.

"He has a point." The white haired teenager said and Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a drama queen, dear cousin." Kaien said "we need some answers, first of all; is it true that you're taking Yui to the dance?!"

Ichigo blinked several times.

"How do you know about that?!" he asked.

Renji sighed and grabbed his water bottle; without wasting time he threw the liquid all over Ichigo's head.

"What was that for asshole?!" Ichigo asked shaking his wet orange hair.

"We're the ones who are making the questions!" Kaien said and Ichigo's temple throbbed.

"Is it true or not?" Renji asked.

Ichigo sighed heavily; he just needed to answer, the thing was going to end soon enough, right? Sighing heavily he decided to go along with this stupid as fuck game.

"Yes, it's true." He said.

"Repeat that" Kaien said closing his eyes and putting a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder pretending to be about to faint "repeat that and tell me that I'm not going crazy."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"My date for the dance is Maebara Yui."

Kaien grabbed his heart dramatically and took a deep breath.

"This is a mistake" he said "you cannot be my cousin; I can't be related to someone so stupid."

Ishida snorted and Renji nodded.

"What the fuck Kaien?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's see Ichigo" Kaien said grabbing him by the shoulders and looking at him seriously "you have Kuchiki Rukia; she's rich, she has violet eyes, raven hair, cute nose and creamy long legs…"

"Stop right there before I punch you on the face." Ichigo interrupted him threateningly.

"And you…" Kaien continued as if Ichigo hadn't speak "choose Maebara Yui who has great eyes, quite common mind you because they're green not violet, but is also average… why?! Why would you do that?!"

"Let's add that she's Rukia's swore enemy" Renji reasoned "do you want to start a war or something, dude?!"

"This is not happening to me…" Ichigo said under his breath.

"Wait" Hitsugaya said calling everyone's attention "there's something new on the school webpage."

Kaien took out his cellphone.

"It's from the other gossip section" he said and handed the cellphone to Renji "read it."

Renji rolled his eyes but obeyed.

 _ **Oh my… you love jumping to conclusions, don't you?**_

 _Apparently, everyone is dying to know why Kurosaki Ichigo is taking Maebara Yui to the dance… well, if I have to be honest I think that it's a stupid as fuck decision but let's take a look at the facts, okay?_

 _Kurosaki and Kuchiki fought like an old married couple._

 _They sort of cancelled the whole deal about going together to the dance._

 _And that was it; after that, they didn't want to go to the dance, they were both sad and devastated, but… Ichigo realized his mistake and apologized to Rukia, she of course forgave him. Ichigo asked again if they were still going to the dance together and Rukia rejected him; saying how she needed a little time to clear out her feelings._

 _Quite dramatic; don't you think? But who can blame her? The boy made her cry._

 _Yui, being the attention seeker puppy she is took advantage of the situation and INVITED (yeah you read that correctly, a girl invited a boy to the dance, lame) Ichigo. The poor boy asked Rukia if it was okay with her and she told him that it was fine._

 _That's it._

 _Poor Yui is just a replacement…_

 _Now, you might be wondering; who's going to be Rukia's date? Well, some sources told us how Grimmjow wanted to be the lucky guy that night, unfortunately Rukia rejected him by telling him how she didn't want to bring problems for him._

 _Such a sweet girl…_

 _So, since Rukia doesn't want to know about boys for now she has decided that her date will be Riruka Dokugamine! Both girls have decided to make that night an only girl's night for them!_

 _Don't get us wrong but that is the coolest friendship ever._

 _We can't wait._

"Oh." Kaien said blinking several times "is that true? Who writes that shit? Where did that gossip section came from?!"

Uryuu coughed but no one paid attention to him and for that he was thankful.

"What?! That's not true!" Ichigo said.

"It's not?!" Hisagi asked.

"I mean… half of it" Ichigo said "I canceled Rukia but I never asked her if it was okay to take Yui to the dance and I never asked Rukia to go with me again!"

"Well you should've!" Kaien said "you have to cancel Yui and take Rukia to the dance!"

Everyone in the room nodded at that.

"Why?!" Ichigo asked.

"Because you're in love with her!" Kaien yelled exasperated and a heavy silence fell in the room.

It took Ichigo three seconds to process what Kaien said and when the words sunk into his mind he started to laugh. His laughter was so authentic and hard that Kaien started to worry about his cousin's mental health. Perhaps, the lack of air of when he was using the cloth affected his brain. The whole soccer team exchanged confused glances as Ichigo kept laughing.

Renji, who knew Ichigo slightly better than anyone was starting to get annoyed.

"What's so funny?" the redhead asked and Ichigo tried, in vain, to stop laughing.

After a little more laughter Ichigo started to compose himself.

"Sorry…" Ichigo said "it's just… oh my goodness, that was a good one Kaien."

Renji frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Me? In love with Rukia? The midget?!" Ichigo asked "where did you get that idea?!"

Renji and Kaien exchanged a look.

"Told you" Renji said "the bastard is dense and in denial."

Kaien nodded.

"Sorry Ichigo we didn't want to use this on you but…" he made a pause "we made a PowerPoint presentation."

Ichigo frowned.

"What?"

But they never answered him; instead Chad closed the curtains around Kaien's room, Hisagi turned off the lights, Kaien turned on his laptop and put it in front of Ichigo. Hitsugaya and the others made themselves comfortable next to the orange haired teenager as Kaien stood up ready to give the speech of his life.

"Good afternoon pathetic excuses of teenagers." He greeted and Ichigo was about to ask again what the fuck was happening but Ikkaku put a cloth on his mouth to prevent him from talking "we've reunited here to make Kurosaki Ichigo realize his feelings."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"So… let us begin."

In that moment Kaien started the presentation and the first thing that Ichigo saw was the title:

 _Actual proof that Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia belong together._

"Here are the facts…" Kaien said and Ichigo blushed; a sappy son started to play along with the presentation.

The first part started with a picture; it was the same picture that Rukia took on the first day of school, their sleepover. Ichigo was sleep, on his bed, and Rukia was beside him with smiling at the camera. Goddamn, they probably took his cellphone when they kidnapped him.

"Now, gentleman" Kaien said "does this look like something that only best friends do? Sleep together on the same bed? Taking pictures like this one?! I don't think so."

Ichigo turned to look at Renji with questioning eyes; he was the only one besides Rukia that knew his cellphone password.

Renji just avoided his gaze.

"Moving on" Kaien continued.

The next picture was even worse; Ichigo could remember perfectly when it was taken.

They were on the backseat of Kaien's car; Rukia was sitting on his lap, fast asleep and Ichigo's arms were around her, he was also asleep. It was one of those days when the whole gang decided to go to the beach. The picture was taken when they were coming back.

 _Fuck it._ Ichigo thought.

"Does anyone have any comments about this picture?" Kaien asked and Ikkaku raised his hand.

"Yes, Ikkaku." Kaien said.

"Ichigo… you're whipped." The bald boy said and Ichigo glared at him.

He wasn't whipped!

"Thank you Ikkaku" Kaien said "now, moving on."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the next picture.

He was pretty sure that Renji had taken that one; it was on Riruka's sweet sixteen. Rukia was there ready to punch Yui for going to the party although she wasn't invited and Ichigo was holding her by the waist, stopping her. The picture was funny… seriously, Rukia was screaming who knows what and Ichigo was scowling at the midget's antics.

He would've smiled if it wasn't for the cloth covering his mouth.

"Now, I have some questions" Kaien said "who's the first one to jump on her defense whenever Rukia is about to get into trouble?"

Renji raised his hand.

"The strawberry…" he answered and Ichigo glared at him.

"Sorry man" Renji said "but it's true!"

Everyone in the room nodded but Ichigo just couldn't understand… what was wrong with worrying about the midget? She was a magnet for trouble and if he wasn't there to look out for her... who would? Ichigo thought that friends existed for a reason and best friends like them should always have each other's back; right?

Ichigo frowned ready to face any other embarrassing picture until Kaien smirked at him.

"Now… the last one" he said "do best friends do this?!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

 _How in hell…?!_

"You might be wondering where we got this picture" Kaien said casually "but everything was on your phone."

Ichigo gulped; he was pretty sure he had deleted that one.

"Damn, Ichigo" Ikkaku said "and you're telling us you're _just friends_?!"

They had taken that one when they were both drunk. They were on the summer camp and Ichigo sneaked out of his cabin along with Renji and met up with Rukia near the lake, they took a few beers, without the teachers noticing of course, and decided to swim for a while. Everything was okay, except for the fact that Rukia was wearing a bikini that showed her tattoo.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia being the oblivious teenagers they were took some pictures and in one of them, the one that Kaien was showing him right now, Ichigo was kissing Rukia's tattoo while the raven haired girl laughed, it had been a challenge imposed by a drunk Renji and none of them thought that anyone would see the picture.

Until now.

Ichigo could feel himself blushing like crazy; damn! Damn it! Fuck it all!

"She has a tattoo on your honor?!" Hisagi asked surprised and Ichigo promised right there to break Kaien's nose.

* * *

Makoto found the locker quite easily.

He had seen the girl picking her books and closing it without a care in the world. He stopped in front of his daughter's locker and proceeded to slip the card inside; when his job was done he grinned. With that; it was just a matter of time, she would be the one looking for him, without Hisana or Kuchiki Byakuya his path would be clear to make his daughter open his innocent eyes and get rid of her so called family.

He smiled and left.

* * *

Yui read over and over again the article and she just couldn't believe how a few words destroyed her plan of looking good with Kurosaki Ichigo. No one would dare to question the gossips of the webpage, even if it was an illegal webpage. Whoever was writing the whole thing had something against her….

The only suspect she could think of was Rukia.

Yui frowned.

This was a low blow but it didn't matter; at the dance she would show everyone who really belonged with Kurosaki Ichigo and no Rukia, or anyone else for that matter, would be able to stop her.

* * *

Rukia kept walking along with Riruka through several stores and it didn't matter how hard they look they couldn't find the perfect dress; Rukia didn't even know what color she wanted to wear the night of the dance. They had also avoided the Chappy store because they both knew how they wouldn't be able to restrain themselves from buying everything and with Byakuya's black card at they complete disposition things could go out of control easily.

"Let's forget it" Rukia said "perhaps my sister can help us and…"

Riruka stopped walking and Rukia looked at her with a questioning look.

"This one is it" Riruka said "we'll find it here."

Rukia followed Riruka's gaze and her eyes widened; a new shop with several dresses was right in front of them. They exchanged a smile; perhaps they would have luck in there.

When they stepped into the shop they were greeted by a shy little girl with dark hair and big eyes. Rukia smiled kindly at her while Riruka started to search for the perfect dress.

"May I help you?" she asked and Rukia nodded.

"Yes, you'll see…" Rukia started but she was interrupted by a woman who came from the back of the store.

"What is it Ururu? We have clients?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Shihoin Yoruichi?!" she asked and the dark skinned woman grinned at her.

"Yo, little Kuchiki Princess!" she greeted "what brings you to my store?!"

"Well…" Rukia said a little unsure "I'm looking for a dress for the dance."

"Obviously" Yoruichi said rolling her eyes but the smile never left her face "do you want something specific? Color?"

Riruka stepped into the scene and smiled at the owner of the store.

"It has to be something that says "I'm the most beautiful girl in this place bitches!"" the pink haired girl said surprising Yoruichi "we need to make a girl jealous."

Yoruichi crossed her arms and nodded seriously.

"I might have something for you" she said "so, does this have something to do with how violently you kidnapped that poor girl Amy?" she asked with an amused grin.

Rukia and Riruka gaped.

"You have some explanation to do but don't worry…" Yoruichi told them "I'm on your side."

* * *

She was driving him crazy; she was kissing him deeply and passionately.

Kuchiki Byakuya was completely sure he was in heaven, with his wife on top of him and both of them half naked with the house completely for themselves he was feeling pure bliss. The effect Hisana had on him was undeniable; she was capable of make him forget every single one of his worries, his job, the several things he had to do…

In this moment everything that mattered was her; her gorgeous body and every single one of her curves. She smiled playfully at him and he couldn't help but get lost in those amazing and hypnotizing blue eyes of her. He was, without a doubt, the luckiest man in the world.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana said breathlessly as she stared down at him "I love you."

Byakuya couldn't hold himself anymore; he needed to make her his right now. So, with a swift move she changed their positions so he could be on top and Hisana chuckled.

"Aren't we a little impatient?" she asked seductively and Byakuya leaned down to kiss her once more.

While they both loved Rukia; they made the most of the time whenever she wasn't in the house.

This little time was everything they needed.

* * *

Yoruichi and Riruka were about to give up; Rukia didn't seem to find anything that liked her. She was super complicated when it came to shopping. So they decided to take a break; after hearing their history Yoruichi decided to close the shop so they could enjoy it without any other clients and while she believed that it was pure silly teenage drama she couldn't help but notice how funny everything was so she decided to help them.

Besides, she couldn't help but feel a little worried about Byakuya and her family. According to what Kisuke told her things weren't simple for the Kuchikis right now, so the least she could do was to give a little hand to the violet eyed girl.

A little gasped was heard and Yoruichi walked towards the two girls.

"This is it" Rukia said while looking with widened eyes at the dress in front of her "this is the perfect dress."

Riruka grinned.

They were ready.

* * *

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS YOU'RE AWESOME!**

 **Super quick chapter here because I won't be able to update for at least two weeks; my exams start tomorrow and it's going to be HARD! So, I'm leaving you this as a preview of how much drama there's going to be at the dance.**

 **Talking about the dance… IS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!**

 **Now, while I already chose the dress I need to know: Which color would you like for Rukia? Send me some suggestions.**

 **Now to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **Bleach Power: Thank you for your review! Oh, you guessed something about Grimmjow I can't believe it! Also, the dress is a surprise! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Ethereal Throne: Thank you so much! Well, I hope you don't find disappointing Riruka's date… and I totally agree with you, they should totally kick Ichigo but don't worry, his stupidity is temporary.**

 **Reesen555: Thank you for your review! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I promise you there will be Ichiruki at the dance! Kisses!**

 **Hinataellis: Oh, I hope you don't find disappointing the whole thing about the dance but I promise you, Grimmjow will appear in the next chapter! Let me know what you think about this one! Kisses!**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Thank you for your review! You're great! And of course there's going to be a fight but that'll have to wait a little longer! Kisses! Let me know what you think about this one!**

 **Jobananasan: How do you do that? You totally guessed! Also, Grimm will teach Ichi a lesson I promise you that! Oh my Gosh I just love your reviews so much seriously never change please! The next is chapter is the dance so stay tuned! Let me know what you think about this one! Take care! Kisses and hugs and seriously, you're awesome.**

 **Anak mecin: Thank you so much! and good luck to you too! Oh I promise to give you so much more Ichiruki really soon seriously, you're awesome! I'll be waiting for more reviews from you; let me know if you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Margecamins: Thank you so much! While this chapter is not as excited as the last one I hope you still liked it! Let me know what you think, and don't worry there will be more confrontations between Ichigo and Grimmjow.**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Thank you! I loved your review seriously! I hope you liked this chapter so let me know what you think; there will be more Ichiruki soon, I promise! Kisses!**

 **Wolfgang04: Oh my gosh thank you so much for your kind words your review made me smile so much I swear! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **TheOneWhoProtects: Your review was awesome and it made me smile so much, thank you! Thank you so much! seriously, I love when they tell me how they like their personalities because sometimes I'm not sure if they're overreacting, thank you! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Guest: Grimmjow will take advantage of this; I promise! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thank you so much and don't worry the dance will have so much Ichiruki I promise! I loved your review! Seriously! Let me know what you think about this chapter!** **I hope you liked it! Take care!**

 **NekoMimiR: Ichigo va a dejar de cagarla pronto jajajajajaja, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos!**

 **Nao: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like this silly fanfic of mine! Please let me know what you think! Take care!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you so much! Byakuya is my favorite of all time I swear! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Take care! I'll be waiting for your review! Kisses!**

 **Uin: Oh I cannot ship Rukia with someone who's not Ichigo either so don't worry about it! Thank you so much for your review, your words make me smile every single time I swear! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Take care!**

 **Nana: Oh no, while I was hurt and sad as fuck because of the end of the manga I'm not planning on dropping this fanfic so don't worry! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and don't be sad… our ship is the best goddamn ship ever. Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: Thanks! I love to know you like what I write! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Draven32: Ichigo is fine I promise! Thank you so much for your review and of course I'm giving this a happy ending… I'm not Kubo. Please let me know if you liked this chapter! Kisses! You're great.**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **GUYS YOU'RE ALL AWESOME AND YOUR REVIEWS GIVE THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING SO I'LL BE WAITING FOR THEM!**


	25. Dance with Snow White (Part I)

**PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT:**

 **I wanted to put on my profile the links for the dresses, but Fanfiction doesn't let me, no matter what I do it doesn't work so if anyone of you can sort of tell me what to do I'll be forever grateful. I'll reveal on the author note of the bottom where Rukia's dress came from so you can look for it (Don't look at it beforehand or you'll spoil the scene, I'm serious), again guys I'm sorry!**

 **The one who is behind the title of this chapter is: RukiYuki!**

 **THANK YOU REALLY YOUR IDEA WAS BRILLIANT SO THE TITLE IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

 **Please enjoy and I apologize but I suck at describing clothes so I took most of the description for the same page of the dresses. I don't know why I'm so nervous about your reactions for this chapter guys.**

 **Moving on…**

* * *

 **Chapter 24.**

" _ **Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony."**_

* * *

The day prior to the dance was everything Rukia expected it to be; everyone was excited and chatting about dresses and suits. She, on her side, was panicking, basically she was ready; her dress was safe inside her sister's closet, the makeup she was going to wear was on her sister's vanity and all she had to do was to get dressed, but her stomach wasn't settling, she was extremely nervous.

The worst part was that she didn't know what she was nervous about.

Was it Ichigo's reaction? Or was she afraid at her own reaction of seeing him dancing with Yui? Goddamn, at this rate she wouldn't be able to eat peacefully. She opened her locker and noticed a little note, without thinking too much about it she tucked it safely inside of one of her books. She was already regretting going along with Riruka's plan…

After the news exploded on the webpage of the school people wouldn't stop talking about her, some even congratulate her for dumping Ichigo, while other boys suggested how they could be her date. She obviously, rejected all of them. Tatsuki and Orihime promised to have her back at the dance, even after Rukia told them not to worry, they insisted. It was too funny to miss.

Rukia sighed.

Tomorrow was Saturday so Riruka would sleep today on Rukia's house and they would get ready together.

Classes for the day were over, so she closed her locker and was about to leave when Ichigo appeared in front of her, he looked stressed for some unknown reason.

"Hey there, carrot top" she greeted "I thought you had practice."

Ichigo gulped.

Yes, he had practice, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Apparently when the boys kidnapped him they didn't tell to Kenpachi that the whole team was going to miss the training, so the coach, was mad as fuck with them. He was probably going to torture them so they couldn't feel their muscles or legs for the stupid dance. Ichigo sighed, it wasn't going to be nice.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked him while taking a step forward, she put a hand on his forehead, he looked sick but he didn't have a fever, before she could ask him again what was wrong Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Midget…" he said and looked straight at her violet eyes. He wanted to tell her how anxious he was feeling; he didn't want to go to the dance, at least not without her, at some point he thought that going to the dance was a waste of time but after he invited her, he was actually looking forward to it.

He wanted to go and pick her at her house, he could easily ignore Byakuya's death glares, he wanted to see her wearing a ridiculous and expensive dress, because he was sure that Hisana-san wouldn't let Rukia wear something cheap, and he wanted to spend the night laughing with her. He could even try to dance, just for her. But now, things went horribly wrong and he ended up inviting another girl, who was sort of annoying… goddammit! He wanted to punch himself.

"I…" he said "I'm sorry."

Rukia blinked confused, his hand was still around her wrist but he wasn't hurting her, it was almost as if he was making sure that she was paying attention to him.

"You're sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for everything" he said "I mean I know we already apologized but I'm regretting everything now!" he explained "I…" he took a deep breath to let out his next words "I really wanted to go with you to the dance."

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at Ichigo; it meant a lot to her, hearing him saying this. She almost felt bad for him but a part of her, a little, really tiny part of her, was telling her how he deserved this, because he was the one who cancelled without hearing her explanations first. But still, this was Ichigo, he was like her sun, always there and always shining, so seeing him so miserable was killing her.

Smiling at him, she hugged him, leaving him breathless.

"I'll save a dance for you." She promised.

Ichigo just hugged her back.

* * *

Byakuya was sure that his whole weekend was going to be a nightmare; Hisana couldn't stop talking about how perfect the dress Rukia had picked was and how she couldn't wait to start the makeover and so much girls stuff, that Byakuya could actually feel his ears getting stuffed with glitter by every single word of his gorgeous wife.

Why, this sort of ridiculous activities was so important to the females? The worst part was that Rukia, the same girl who despised the patriarchal system, was eager to be part of this?

He needed a drink.

* * *

"So, we're all set, right?" Riruka asked the girls once classes were over.

"Yes!" Tatsuki said happily "I'll get there before you so I can keep you inform about who's getting to the dance and with who."

Riruka nodded.

"Ishida-kun will pick me up at seven" Inoue said with a shy smile "I'll have my cellphone ready so we can text through the whole dance."

"Perfect" Riruka said with a grin "I made a group chat so we'll receive messages from… loser? Are you okay?"

The three girls turned to look at Rukia who was slightly pale and she was holding her stomach as if it hurt. She didn't want to tell them, but the nervousness was winning the battle and she wanted to throw up her whole lunch. Dresses, makeup, dances, lights, texts and evil plans were too much for her, too freaking much, suddenly she was regretting going along with the whole thing.

"I think that I'm pregnant" Rukia said and Orihime gasped "I want to throw up and I'm dizzy and oh my Gosh I can't go to the dance."

Riruka rolled her eyes.

"First of all" she said "you're a virgin, you cannot be pregnant, you're just nervous."

Tatsuki nodded.

"Calm down" she said "it's just a dance."

Rukia nodded.

Yeah… just a dance, she would just have to use the most ridiculous and expensive dress she had ever bought and, no, nope… her stomach wouldn't be able to hold her lunch much longer.

"We have to go" Tatsuki said checking her wristwatch "come Orihime, see you tomorrow."

When the two girls left Riruka turned to look at Rukia; luckily the hallways were empty since most of the students left quickly to get ready for tomorrow's dance.

"Okay loser" Riruka said seriously "what's worrying you?"

Rukia gulped.

She didn't know where to start; first of all, would the dress look good on her? Would she be able to stand the heels the whole night? Would Yui try to ruin her good time by dancing sappy and romantic songs with Ichigo? Would the carrot top look at her? Christ! How would she explain to her sister that Ichigo wasn't going to pick her up?

"Rukia" Riruka said again "are you okay?"

"I'm nervous…" she admitted "extremely nervous."

Riruka put her hands on Rukia's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be" she said "you'll be the most gorgeous girl on the dance floor."

"I'm sorry" Rukia said suddenly and Riruka frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

But Rukia didn't answer her, instead, she hunched and threw up her lunch all over Riruka's shoes.

"I'll kill you" Riruka said while patting Rukia's back patiently, although on the inside, she was dying "but first, the dance" she took a deep breath "come on loser, you owe me a new pair of shoes."

* * *

 _ **Saturday afternoon, 5 O'clock.**_

Orihime checked her clock, she had exactly two hours to get ready for the dance, she danced around her apartment because she couldn't hide her excitement. She was going with Ishida Uryuu to the dance! She couldn't wait! She took a seat in front of her mirror and started to comb her hair with a classy, yet messy, bun. She thought that it was sort of overused for these kinds of events, but she liked it because it was comfortable. She let a few locks of hair to frame her face, then, she started with the makeup.

She applied black eyeshadow and waterproof mascara, not too much, afraid to look like a panda. She kept it simple and natural.

She smiled at her reflection and stood up to walk straight to her closet.

She opened it and took out her dress; she was ready to use it.

She put it on and appreciated herself on the mirror. The dress was a classic floor-length formal gown, it had a figure flattering ruching that finished with a twist on the v-neck, it was sleeveless and it had wide lace straps wrapped around to the back that framed a keyhole opening above the ruched waist. It looked marvelous on her body and it was comfortable enough to dance.

Orihime grabbed her purse and put inside her cellphone, lip-gloss and her apartment keys; after that there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she said smiling.

When Uryuu heard Orihime coming towards the door to greet him, he fought the urge to panic, he was nervous because he was going to the dance with the most beautiful girl around the whole high school. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He checked his black suit again, it was quite simple but elegant nonetheless.

Orihime opened the door suddenly and Ishida's heart leapt.

"Inoue-san…" he said breathless.

"Hello, Ishida-kun!" she said with a smile.

"You look…" he gulped while a blush tainted his cheeks "you look…" he couldn't find the words "you're so beautiful."

Orihime blushed and her smile got wider.

"You look really handsome Ishida-kun" she compliment him and grabbed his hand "shall we go?" she asked shyly and Uryuu nodded.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tatsuki asked Riruka while checking herself on the mirror.

Riruka huffed at the other side of the line.

" _Not yet"_ she said and Tatsuki could hear the exasperation on her voice " _it took us a lot of time and effort to put makeup on Rukia's face."_

"I can't blame her" Tatsuki said "I hate that shit, my face feels heavy and I swear I'm not wearing a lot."

Tatsuki heard how Rukia was yelling at the other side of the line things like " _No! you can't make me! I'm not going!"_ and " _Holy fuck those are my heels?! Do you want me to die?! What kind of sister are you?!"_

"Is she okay?" Tatsuki asked a little concerned.

" _She will be_ " Riruka answered with conviction " _this is for her own good."_

There was more yelling and Tatsuki winced.

"If that's how she behaves while putting on a dress I don't want to imagine her for her wedding day…" she said "or through pregnancy."

" _Oh my God_ " Riruka said " _let's hope it never happens."_

Someone rang the doorbell and Tatsuki gasped.

"That must be Renji" she said "I have to hung up, see you later."

" _Sure_ " Riruka said " _have fun and try not to lose your virginity tonight."_

Tatsuki huffed and hung up. She put the cellphone on her black purse, because she was totally going to need it, and went to open the door.

* * *

Renji didn't know what to expect about Tasuki. He had overheard around the hallways several girls talking about how colorful and amazing their dresses were, and while he couldn't care less, he grew a little curious about what kind of dress would wear Tatsuki, she wasn't girly and since she used to spend most of her time training she never wore makeup.

Renji sighed.

In the end, it didn't matter to him. He liked the girl and no matter how she looked, he was completely sure that he was going to have a blast with her, honestly. He thought all of that while waiting for her to open the door and when she finally did it, Renji gaped completely amazed.

Tatsuki was wearing a curve-hugging party dress. It highlighted her hourglass figure perfectly, it had a low v-neckline with spaghetti straps that created a captivated effect and her legs… goddamn, with those black heels her legs looked amazing. She looked fearless, as always, and Renji swore right there that he had the hottest dance to the dance.

Tatsuki smirked at Renji's reaction.

"Nice to see you too." Tatsuki greeted and Renji coughed trying to compose himself.

"You look…" he said "hot."

Tatsuki could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Thanks" she said "so, are we going or what?"

Renji took the chance to give her a red rose that he had hide behind his back.

Tatsuki blinked surprised.

"What's this?" she asked while taking it carefully between her hands.

"It's a rose" Renji said stupidly "it's for you… thank you for going with me tonight." He looked aside to hide the blush from his cheeks.

"Thank you." Tatsuki said sincerely and she thought right there that perhaps dances weren't so horrible.

* * *

"Remind me again" Miyako said, with a smile, while Kaien opened the car door for her, charming as always "how exactly did you break your nose?"

Kaien winced.

Long story short, after they untied Ichigo from the chair, the orange haired teenager was so angry about the PowerPoint presentation and his kidnapping, that the first thing he did was to punch Kaien right on the face. There was a crack and his nose started to bleed quite profusely, it was painful as fuck.

"Luckily I look handsome as always, right?" Kaien asked.

Miyako rolled her eyes amused.

"Sort of" she answered "but since we have time before getting to the dance" she said "would you explain again; why did you kidnapped your own cousin?"

Kaien sighed and explained everything to his girlfriend.

She nodded several times, understanding everything.

"So, it is safe to assume that this dance will be full of drama?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Totally." Kaien said and they both laughed.

They couldn't wait.

* * *

Byakuya drank the whole bottle of whisky while trying to ignore her little sister's cries from upstairs, he had always known how much Rukia hated wearing formal clothes, but this was on another level completely. She yelled, kicked, cried, bite and even then Hisana and Riruka didn't give up.

It was quite a sight.

In the end, Rukia ended up telling Hisana that she canceled Ichigo because he accepted, for pity, Yui's invitation to the dance, believing that Rukia would be okay with it. Hisana got a little mad and promised right there to make Ichigo regret his decision by transforming Rukia into a Princess. It was then when Rukia paled and the whole ordeal started. Byakuya locked himself inside his studio when she saw Rukia's puppy eyes looking at him.

Two hours had passed since then and the only thing he had accomplished was to finish his expensive whisky bottle.

"Byakuya-sama!" Hisana yelled from outside the door "they're ready! You can come out."

Byakuya nodded.

He walked towards the door and when he opened the first one he saw was Hisana, she took his hand happily and dragged him towards the end of the stairs.

"Okay, he's ready!" Hisana yelled and Riruka appeared at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a black tailored suit, which she had bought at Yoruichi's store, and she was wearing her usual pig tails.

"Ladies and gentleman" the pink haired girl said dramatically "I have the honor to present, tonight, the Princess of Karakura town… Kuchiki Rukia."

It was then when Rukia appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, Byakuya-sama" Hisana said "do you have anything to say to your little sister?"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that she's Rukia?" he asked looking at his wife.

Hisana huffed.

"I'm completely capable of recognizing my own sister" she said taken aback "what do you think?"

Byakuya looked at Rukia once again, and making sure that his face didn't betray any emotions he said:

"You look stunning Rukia" he said "you make the Kuchiki family proud."

Hisana gaped at Byakuya's words, she wasn't expecting that.

"Oh no!" Riruka said to Rukia "you better hold back those tears! I'm not applying makeup to your face again!"

Hisana laughed while running towards Riruka's aid.

* * *

Ichigo had zero motivation to go to the dance.

He was sitting on his living room, already wearing his black suit, sulking. He was waiting for Yui, he had told her how they should meet at the school because it was easier, considering how Ichigo didn't have a car. Unfortunately, she told him how it didn't matter, her dad was going to lend her his car so she would pick Ichigo.

Ichigo had tried, several times, to refuse but she didn't let him.

The girl had invited him to the dance and now the same girl was going to pick him up, his manly ego was officially crushed.

"Why the long face?" Karin asked while standing in front of him "dances can't be that bad Ichi-nii."

Ichigo sighed.

"That's true" Yuzu said while stepping into the living room "you should be excited!"

He tried not to frown at his little sisters; he didn't tell them that his date was no longer Rukia, first of all because Karin would kick him and Yuzu would cry, so he kept the information a secret. He just hoped that they could go and mind their own business before Yui appeared.

But this was Ichigo and luck was never on his side, so right at that moment someone rang the doorbell.

"Is Rukia-chan going to pick you up?" Karin asked frowning.

"I'll go!" Yuzu said "I want to see her dress!"

"Wait! I want to see her too!" Karin said and both sisters ran towards the door.

Ichigo gulped.

This wasn't good.

* * *

When the door was opened, Yui was expecting to see Ichigo ready to kiss her hand and compliment her dress, but instead, two minions appeared in front of her. The one with the brown hair was looking at her with confusion while the one with black hair was looking at her dress with a disgusted expression on her face. Yui frowned, these were probably Ichigo's sisters.

"Hi" Yui said awkwardly, she wasn't good handling little girls.

"Hi" Yuzu said, still confused "who are you?"

"I believe that the question would be… what are you doing here? The clinic closed hours ago." Karin said.

Yuzu turned to look alarmed at her sister, if this was really a client, that wasn't the right way to talk to her.

"Well…" Yui said "I'm here to pick up my date."

"Wrong address." Karin said and closed the door on her face.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu said "that was rude!"

Karin shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked approaching his sisters "who was it?"

Karin glared at Ichigo.

"No one" she said "a girl with a ridiculous dress who got the wrong address."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, he knew that this would happen. Without even explaining anything to his sisters he opened the door.

He understood then why Karin didn't like Yui's appearance.

She was wearing a short, pink frilly dress, with a black waistband and white high heels. Ichigo didn't like to judge girls because of their outfits but Yui looked tacky, he could already picture Yumichika's comments about her in the gossip column, her long hair was falling in cascades down her back. He sighed heavily, it was going to be a long night.

"Hi, Yui." Ichigo greeted, emotionless.

Yui flashed him with her most amazing smile.

"Hi Ichigo!" she said happily "are you ready?! You look really handsome!"

"Thanks" he said while tucking his hands on his pockets.

Yui stood there, expecting a compliment, after five awkward seconds, when she realized that she wasn't getting any kind words from the boy in front of her, someone coughed.

"Ichi-nii" Karin said while crossing her arms "did we miss something? Weren't you going to the dance with Rukia-chan?"

Yui raised an eyebrow, apparently Ichigo hadn't told them.

"Well…" Ichigo said "I… I canceled."

Yuzu gasped and Karin gaped.

"Why would you do that?!" the twins yelled at the same time.

"It's a long story" Ichigo said "I'm going with Yui now so…"

The twins turned to look at Yui again, this time Karin was glaring at her with all her strength while Yuzu looked like she was about to cry. They weren't expecting this, they wanted to see Rukia and Ichigo leaving together and apparently that wasn't happening anymore. Their big brother was going with this… this… _girl_ , she didn't even look friendly. In fact, she didn't even greet them properly. Without thinking Yuzu started to cry and ran upstairs while Karin kicked Ichigo on the shin and ran after her sister.

Ichigo wanted to go upstairs and explain them but Yui grabbed his hand.

"Come on Ichigo" Yui said "they'll be fine."

Ichigo sighed.

He knew that they would be fine, he just didn't expect them to be so disappointed, he let himself being dragged by Yui towards the car.

He was regretting leaving home already.

* * *

"Okay" Riruka said "everyone is in position… now we just have to get there."

Rukia sighed while looking out of the car's window; she felt comfortable and pretty wearing her dress but still she didn't feel ready to see everyone at the dance. The chauffer, under Byakuya's orders, promised to be parked outside in case of emergency, or in case Rukia wanted to go back early. Either way, she was grateful for that.

"There's no need to worry" Riruka insisted "everything will turn out okay."

Rukia nodded, while she wasn't sure about what Riruka had planned, she was determined to have fun. Yui was not going to ruin her night, no matter what, besides her sister and Riruka had put so much effort in getting her into the dress, she couldn't let everything go to waste.

She was about to tell Riruka how she shouldn't worry too much when her cellphone rang.

"It's probably Tatsuki" Riruka said and Rukia answered.

"Hello?" she said.

" _Rukia-chan! What happened?!"_ the person at the other side of the line asked and Rukia gasped, it was Karin " _why is my brother going to the dance with a slut?!"_

" _Karin-chan! That's rude!"_ Rukia heard Yuzu yelling at the other side of the line " _tell Rukia-chan I say hi!"_

Rukia smiled fondly.

"Karin" the raven haired girl said "you should listen to Yuzu, it's rude to call people that."

Rukia heard Karin huffing and she could picture perfectly her angry expression.

" _Well, I don't care!"_ Karin said " _why aren't you his date?!"_

Rukia sighed.

"It's hard to explain" she said "but…

" _You better make him regret it_ " Karin said interrupting her " _you have to make him see what is in front of him! Fuck!"_

"Karin language!" Rukia said and apparently she yelled at the same time as Yuzu.

" _Promise me Rukia-chan! Promise me that you'll torture him tonight!"_ Karin said.

"Karin…" Rukia said amused "we're talking about your brother here."

" _I'm not talking in the literal sense of the word…"_ Karin excused herself.

Rukia laughed, she really loved the Kurosaki sisters.

"I promise you" Rukia said "he'll regret it."

" _YES!"_ Karin yelled and then Yuzu grabbed the phone.

" _Rukia-chan_ " Yuzu greeted " _you'll come the next Friday to watch Chappy with us, right?"_

Rukia's smile couldn't get any wider.

"Of course, I'll be there."

The twins exchanged goodbyes with her and she hung up, somehow, that call was the motivation she needed to enjoy her time in the spotlight at the dance.

* * *

 _ **Saturday night.**_

 _ **Ten O'clock.**_

Matsumoto Rangiku smiled.

The dance was everything she expected it to be, the students were drinking punch and her eyes were getting lost in the sea of dresses and people, everyone was having fun. Well, almost everyone, she had seen Kurosaki Ichigo drinking a lot of punch, while avoiding, by all means, to dance with his date. Apparently the boy didn't want to come.

Well, she hoped that he would loosen up later.

She scanned the crowd again and saw, with satisfaction, how Shiba Kaien was kissing playfully his girlfriend in the middle of the dancefloor, close to them Abarai Renji was smiling at his date, apparently they were caught up in the conversation rather than dancing, either way they looked happy and comfortable with each other.

Ishida Uryuu and Orihime were holding hands while smiling at each other near the snacks table, Rangiku smiled, they were so cute together!

"Up until now…" someone said standing next to Rangiku "nothing interested has happened."

It was Yumichika, he was looking handsome as always, but he looked extremely bored.

"Oh" Rangiku said "you just have to pay attention, besides, the chaperones are part of the board of directors, no one is stupid enough to get into trouble here."

Yumichika nodded at that.

He had seen the purple haired woman with tan skin and a cat like grin talking with the blonde guy, who was using a hideous hat, he obviously knew who they were, and he couldn't hide the surprise when he noticed that those were the chosen chaperones. Shihoin Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara.

Seriously, what was the old man Yamamoto thinking?

Either way, Yumichika still didn't have enough juicy material to write.

"Look!" Matsumoto said while pointing at the crow "Chad arrived!"

Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"What about it?" he asked uninterested "the guy doesn't even talk."

"He has a date!" Matsumoto said excitedly and Yumichika's eyes widened.

He followed Matumoto's eyes and yep, there couldn't be a mistake, Chad was there and holding hands with… Amy?! The chubby blond girl was dating Chad?! What the actual fuck?!

"Am I seeing things?!" Yumichika asked alarmed.

"No, you're not!" Matsumoto said "how cute!"

"Talking about cute…" Yumichika said "look who's arriving just now."

Matsumoto looked at the entrance of the gym and gasped, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were entering and the brown haired girl was laughing, she looked gorgeous with a light blue short classy dress and black high heels.

"The captain doesn't look bad with that suit" Yumichika said "I'll put them on the poll of best couples of the night."

Matsumoto nodded enthusiastically, she was totally going to vote for them.

* * *

Rita frowned and observed how Kurosaki ignored all of Yui's attempts at dancing with him, she chuckled, finding the situation super fun. She really couldn't blame the boy, not only Yui was sort of annoying but her dress was the worst, what possessed her to wear that in the first place? Looking around, she noticed how almost everyone was having fun, yet, nothing worth mentioning was happening.

The boys who didn't have a date like, Izuru Kira, Hisagi Shuuhei, Madarame Ikkaku and some others were sharing jokes and pranks on the dance floor, apparently they didn't mind being single. While the couples, except for Yui and Ichigo, were dancing without a care in the whole damn world.

Even Amy seemed to be having fun with Chad.

Rita sighed, she didn't have a date, and while she was a little offended by that she decided not to spoil her mood with depressing thoughts. Smirking, she took out of her purse a tiny bottle and when she saw that no one was looking at her she spilled it all over the punch.

The fun needed to start at some point.

* * *

 **From:** _Riruka_

 **To:** _Ass kickers_

" _We're inside, cameras ready?"_

 **From:** _Orihime_

 **To:** _Ass Kickers_

" _I'm ready! I can't wait!"_

 **From:** _Tatsuki_

 **To:** _Ass Kickers_

" _Hurry the fuck up, I can't wait and Renji is asking what I'm so excited about."_

 **From:** _Rukia_

 **To** : _Ass Kickers_

" _I'm going to throw up."_

* * *

"So, you're not having fun uh?" Yui asked at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the brunette. He didn't want to be rude, really, but he wasn't feeling well, not only he was wondering how his sisters were handling the revelation of his date, he was seeing his friends having fun and while, yeah, he greeted all of them casually, he couldn't but to feel a little bit jealous. They had chosen their dates wisely, thinking about his feelings and all of that emotional bullshit, while his own rage and jealousy made him let down the only girl he wanted to dance with.

Talking about the midget…

Where in the fuck was she? Wasn't she going to come? She had promised him a dance and he was, although he tried to hide it, waiting for it. He noticed how Riruka was also nowhere to be seen. The dance had started almost an hour ago.

"Well, I don't dance very well…" Ichigo said to Yui "I don't want you to make you feel uncomfortable."

Yui sighed.

She wasn't feeling uncomfortable, she just wanted to find something, anything, to make the boy notice her and steal him definitely from Kuchiki Rukia, but it was useless, even now Yui could tell how he was thinking about her.

"There's…" Yui was about to say but in that moment the lights of the whole gym went off.

Someone yelled while others cheered, suddenly a reflector lighted a spot at the top of the gym stairs, everyone turned to look there.

Much to Yui's dismay, Riruka Dokugamine appeared, dressed up as a boy, Yui huffed with jealousy, how could she look so good and classy while wearing a suit? She could even see that it was an expensive one.

The music stopped and Riruka grinned.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman" she said "don't mind me, I just wanted to make a grand entrance with my date" she said smugly and Yui observed how the pink haired girl looked straight at Ichigo "once we descend the stairs you can continue with whatever you were doing."

It was then when it happened.

Kuchiki Rukia stood next to Riruka in all glory, looking like a queen.

Her dress was a breathtaking white Grecian style long halter gown, it was a long sleeveless V-neck dress with bold golden bands showcasing her glowing open back and plunging neckline, it was one of a kind dress and it was gathered at the golden banded natural waist, it also had a thigh side slit that revealed her legs. Her hair was tied in a messy bun that somehow looked extremely classy.

Yui's mouth dropped open with shock.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened the moment he saw her and his breath was knocked out of him, he couldn't even believe it. She looked gorgeous, stunning and breathtaking, she was the epitome of all the beautiful things on the whole wide fucking world. He was speechless, his palms started to sweat and right at that moment he couldn't help but compare her to the moon.

She was the white moon that came in time to illuminate his whole night.

She looked like a Princess… hell no, more than that, she looked like a _queen_.

His queen.

He didn't even register his own moves but when she started to descend the stairs along with Riruka, he started to walk, he wanted, no, he needed to be the first one to dance with her, he wanted to tell her how amazing she looked. Ichigo could swear that he heard Yui calling him but he ignored her.

Kuchiki Rukia had won, in a matter of seconds, his undivided attention.

"I hate you" Rukia whispered to Riruka as they came down with all the looks on her "I'll kill you."

"Shut up" Riruka whispered back "everything is going according to the plan."

When they finished descending the stairs the lights and the music went back to normal and everyone started to chat and dance again, but this time, several boys who didn't have a couple, tried to talk with Rukia. Luckily, one of Riruka's death glares was enough to send them away.

Rukia was about to go and greet Tatsuki and Renji, when Ichigo stepped in front of her.

She gasped.

He looked deadly handsome wearing a suit.

"Midget" he greeted "it's good to see you."

Rukia smiled.

"I wish I could say the same…" she said "but your hair along with these lights it's awfully striking."

Ichigo chuckled and leaned down, Rukia's eyes widened.

"You look so gorgeous." He whispered on her ear and Rukia could feel herself blushing.

* * *

Riruka grinned and left the two lovebirds alone, Yui was approaching dangerously so without wasting time, Riruka intercepted her.

"Get out of my way" Yui said.

Riruka could tell how angry she was.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that" Riruka said "come with me" she added while grabbing her arm forcefully "we need to go to the bathroom."

"What?! No!"

Luckily, Riruka was stronger than Yui, so she dragged her to the bathroom quite easily. In a matter of seconds Tatsuki followed them and Riruka grinned. This was the second part of the plan.

"What are you doing?!" Yui asked scared when Tatsuki closed the bathroom door.

"We seriously want to stop bullying you…" Riruka said although her face didn't show regret "but Rukia wanted a truce and you declared war!"

Yui frowned.

"Kuchiki Rukia is a bitch and she deserves whatever I throw at her!" she said fiercely.

Tatsuki sighed.

"Listen, we're here just to make you a question" she said "are you going to give up in getting between Ichigo and Rukia?!"

Yui clenched her fists.

"Never!" she answered.

Riruka nodded.

"Then you leave us without a choice." She said and Tatsuki took out of her purse a rope, how in the world did something like that fit inside the tiny purse?

"What are you going to do with that?" Yui asked taking a few steps back, scared.

"We need you out of our way tonight" Riruka said with a mean smirk "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Riruka then grabbed Yui and Tatsuki started to tie her, they knew it was a matter of time before Rita started to look for her so they weren't worried about her wellbeing. They both knew that she was going to seek her revenge later and they would be ready.

* * *

Rita was shocked, to say the least, how did they manage such a perfect entrance? Where in hell Kuchiki Rukia bought her dress and where the fuck was Yui? Ichigo was dancing, fucking dancing, with Kuchiki and she was nowhere to be seen! Was she stupid?!

Without further thoughts she started to search, they couldn't let these losers win.

"Where's your date?" Rukia asked as Ichigo put a hand on her waist, ready to start dancing.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence "I thought you were my date."

Rukia pouted and Ichigo wondered if her lips had always looked that delicious…

"Where's Yui?" Rukia asked "I haven't forgotten that you came with her."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Well…" he said "who cares? I wanted to come with you."

Rukia smirked.

"Fine" she said "but you still owe me a Chappy plushie."

Ichigo chuckled.

He was totally going to buy one for her later.

* * *

"You girls are certainly evil" Renji said as Riruka and Tatsuki came out of the bathroom "is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yui?" Tatsuki asked "obviously, that bitch is hard to kill."

Riruka nodded agreeing with Tatsuki.

"Excuse me lovebirds" the pink haired girl said "but I promised Hisana-san that I was going to record all of this."

After saying that she took out her cellphone and walked towards the dancefloor.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe how smoothly everything was going, she was enjoying being in Ichigo's arms, twirling around like crazy, the dress allowed her to move around easily and she was getting dizzy with happiness, the lights and the music were perfect. She looked to her side and watched, amused, as Riruka took pictures of the whole thing. She smiled at her, Rukia added to her mental list of "things to do" to thank Riruka later, she was the master mind behind all of this after all.

"You look happy" Ichigo said as he pulled her closer to him.

She blushed.

"I am" she said "you are not a bad dancer, carrot top."

He smiled smugly at her.

"You're not half bad either" he said jokingly and Rukia rolled her eyes.

Someone gasped between the crowd but Rukia couldn't care less, she was in her own personal bubble of happiness, unfortunately everything stopped when someone tapped Ichigo's shoulder. Due to her height she couldn't see who the intruder was but when Ichigo turned to look at the person behind him, his hold on Rukia got tighter.

She frowned and separated a little from Ichigo so she could see whoever interrupted them and when she did, she couldn't help but to gasped surprised.

Grimmjow was there, wearing a formal black suit, smiling at her.

"You look gorgeous, Princess" he said and Rukia could swear that Ichigo growled, she couldn't be sure "now, I believe it's time for you to go back with your date Kurosaki" Grimmjow continued and winked at Rukia "I'm dying to dance with the Princess, right now."

Rukia smiled, completely unaware of the tension between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Am I the only one who, for some strange reason, was super excited at the end of this chapter?**

 **Let me know.**

 **You all voted and white won for our queen so a white dress it is, it suits her, don't you think?! THE DRESS RUKIA WAS WEARING IS THE SAME DRESS THAT TAYLOR SWIFT WORE AT THE RED CARPET OF THE 2013 GRAMMYS! Just write on google "Grammys 2013 Taylor Swift" and you'll see (don't hate me for loving Taylor, okay?)**

 **Now, as I said before; I apologize if I couldn't describe the dresses really well. Some vocabulary does not come so easily to me but I tried, okay?!**

 **HOLY CRAP GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS! If it wasn't for those I wouldn't write, honestly.**

 **Something is wrong with the internet at my home so it took me a while to upload this and it took at least two plates of Chinese food, lots of soda and a little screaming at my computer to get this chapter done. So I would really appreciate if you could tell me what you think and which was your favorite part. Personally, my fav one of this chapter were Byakuya and Riruka but that's me so let me know.**

 **TO THAK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER:**

 **Uin: I don't even know how to start, please never change, you're amazing! Yeah Fanfiction had a malfunction about the reviews but now I'm grateful because thanks to that I got to read you twice and your words are so awesome and kind I can't even explain how much you made me smile! Thank you so much! Oh and your words are not annoying at all Rukia is so precious to me too! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Bleach power: Thank you so much for your review, Ichigo will realize his feelings soon I promise you that! Thank you again! Take care!**

 **Wolfgang04: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so let me know what you think! I'm dying to read your reaction! Kisses!**

 **Hinataellis: Well, the plan is working out so far, let me know what you think and thank you so much for your review! Take care!**

 **Jobananasan: You guessed Chad's date! I was surprised because I didn't give any hints, honestly, thank so much for your review they make me so happy! I'm always looking forward to read them! You're awesome! Let me know what you think about this one! I hope I didn't disappoint you! Kisses and hugs for you!**

 **Reesen555: I hope you liked Rukia's dress and the chapter! Let me know what you think, the drama of the dance is barely starting! Kisses!**

 **Tangerine Vision: Thank you so much! I totally agree with you! White looks perfect on her! I hope you liked this! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Guest: White totally won! Let me know if you liked it! Thank you for your review! Kisses!**

 **Ethereal Throne: Thank you so much for your review! White won, I hope you liked it, still you're right Rukia is snow and she's awesome! Stay tuned more drama on the next chapter! Kisses! Let me know what you think!**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! You're great! Take care!**

 **Anak mecin: Thank you so much! I hope I didn't disappoint you with the whole dress thing! Let me know what you think! Oh, the drama is barely starting! Kisses!**

 **Margecamins: Oh my Gosh thank you so much for your review! You're awesome and white won! Let me know what you think, okay?! I'll be waiting for your review! Take care!**

 **Redly24: Totally agree! Thank you for your review! I hope you liked it!**

 **Achalida: I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! You're great! Kisses!**

 **Draven32: Oh, I loved your suggestion, I hope you liked Rukia's dress! Let me know what you think! I'll be waiting for your review! Take care!**

 **Shirayuki992: I loooove long reviews like yours! Now, I listened to the song and I loved it! So I'm planning on using it soon, white won between the reviewers but I loved your suggestion and don't worry I already have a lowkey hot Ichiruki scene! You're so awesome! Thank you! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you so much for your review! Don't worry I have a little surprise for Byakuya and Hisana in this fanfic! Let me know if you liked the chapter! Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: Your suggestion was so amazing, I haven't thought about it! Let me know if you liked it! Take care and kisses! I'll be waiting to read your opinion!**

 **MugetsuIchigo: Thank you for your suggestions! Let me know if you liked the chapter! Take care!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: The waiting is over! Let me know what your reaction was and if I didn't disappoint you with the dress! I can't wait! Take care! Thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.  
**


	26. Dance with Snow White (Part II)

**Don't hate me after this, okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25.**

 **Dance with Snow White (Part II)**

* * *

"Yoruichi-san…" Urahara said casually while taking a sip of his punch, he smirked, the black haired girl, Rita if he wasn't mistaken, had choose tequila for her silly prank "you should do something about the girl trapped in the bathroom."

The purple haired woman huffed.

"Why don't you do it?"

Urahara gasped, pretending to be surprised by her suggestion.

"Yoruichi-san that would be…" he pondered his next words for a second "awkward, I'm an old man, I cannot go into the women's bathroom."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Well…" she said shrugging "her friend will find her soon enough, besides, I want to see who will start the kitty fight."

Urahara followed Yoruichi's gaze and his eyes darkened, apparently Kurosaki Ichigo had a rival, who would've said? The situation was, not only a super cliché, but quite complicated… as a chaperone, if a fight were to start, he would have to be the first one to stop them and while he wasn't afraid of two teenage boys, he had to admit that he had a soft spot for Kurosaki Ichigo. He didn't want to see the boy involved in any sort of trouble.

Which brought him to the little troublemaker beside him…

Kuchiki Rukia was in a dangerous situation, he was curious, how exactly a girl like her, who was constantly spoiled and overprotected by her brother, met a guy like the blue haired kid? He was obviously bad news, considering how Ichigo was trying to keep her far away from him as possible. Also, during his investigation, Urahara discovered how Rukia's father was hired at Karakura High School, he huffed at how careless the man was being. It was obvious how he was going to try to approach the girl in here, that's why he decided to help Yoruichi with the chaperone thing, unfortunately, until now, Makoto hadn't make his appearance.

What was he waiting?

With a heavy sigh he decided to wait until the events unfolded.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Tatsuki asked Renji, who was about to go to Ichigo's aid.

"I'm going to stop Ichigo from committing murder" he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Tatsuki chuckled and gave Renji some punch.

"Calm the fuck down" she said "do you think Rukia will let those two make a scene? Think twice."

Renji blinked, what Tatsuki was saying was completely true, if someone knew how to control Ichigo and Grimmjow, was Rukia. Perhaps, this would open the idiot's eyes and he would notice how he needed to open up about his feelings before losing Rukia forever, besides, Renji didn't want to leave Tatsuki alone on the dancefloor.

Taking a sip of his punch he decided that his date was right, Ichigo would be fine.

* * *

"Who invited the blue haired freak?" Ikkaku asked while drinking a lot of punch "shouldn't we do something about it?"

Kira shrugged.

"It wouldn't do any good to cause a commotion" he said wisely "I believe that Ichigo can handle it very well."

Hisagi nodded.

"Totally" he agreed "is it me or this punch is really good?"

* * *

Rita was frantic, shit was about to get down and Yui was nowhere to be seen. Amy, who was the only one who could help her look for their friend was enjoying herself too much with Chad's company so it would be useless to ask for her help.

Rita didn't have another choice, with shaking legs she approached Riruka and glared at her.

"You're blocking my view" the pink haired girl said annoyed "could you move, please?"

Rita clenched her fists.

"Where is she?!" she asked angrily "where the fuck is Yui?!"

Riruka smirked.

"What makes you think that I'll tell you?" she asked.

Rita frowned.

"If you don't…" she said threateningly "I'm going to create a ruckus so big that Rukia's whole night will be ruined."

Riruka huffed.

Those were empty threats, she could create all the ruckus she wanted to, there was no need to worry considering how their entrance was a huge success. With all the eyes on Rukia, and her predicament right now, there was no way this bitch could hurt her without exposing herself. Not to mention how Yoruichi Shihoin was one of the chaperones, the purple haired woman promised to have their backs the whole time, so if something were to happen to Rukia they could easily go to the board to teach Rita a lesson.

"I don't have time to listen to you" Riruka said carelessly "go on and try to ruin this for her, for us, and that'll be the last thing you'll do."

Riruka didn't notice at the time, but something changed behind Rita's eyes.

The black haired girl smirked and looked at Riruka.

"Tell Kuchiki" she said "that you're the one who caused this to her, you'll remember my words by the end of the night."

Riruka was so busy observing how Rukia was trapped between Ichigo and Grimmjow that she missed the determination, and cruelty, behind Rita's words.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ichigo asked angrily, without letting go of Rukia.

Grimmjow smiled, thing that only irked Ichigo more, and looked straight at the orange haired teenager eyes.

"Well, I've been talking with the Princess these last few nights" he said smugly "and she told me how, since you cancelled her, she didn't have a date."

Rukia could feel how tensed, and angry, Ichigo was. Although, she couldn't understand why, basically he already knew everything that Grimmjow was telling him.

"What about it?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow just smiled and looked at Rukia.

"Well, it would be a waste to let such a beautiful girl to be alone on a dance" he said and winked at her "so, I'm her official date tonight."

Ichigo huffed.

"She doesn't want to be with you" he said "in case you haven't notice, I'm with her."

Ichigo didn't notice how Rukia frowned at him, she hated whenever someone would make her decisions for her, and Ichigo was crossing a line.

"That's not up to you to decide" Grimmjow said, not losing his cool attitude at all "besides, don't you have another date?"

Ichigo wanted to punch Grimmjow, he could picture himself breaking his nose and ruining his suit, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he didn't have the upper hand in this.

"Ichigo" Rukia said and both boys turned to look at her "you should go and find Yui."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to ignore the sudden painful pang on his chest.

"But…" he tried to say but Rukia wasn't letting him talk.

"Grimmjow is right." she said, and both boys noticed how she was kind of sad while saying this "Yui is your date, besides… now that Grimmjow is here, I believe that you don't want to spend time with me."

Ichigo gulped, he knew why she was saying this _" had I known you wanted to spend your so precious time going around with assholes you could've told me, I would've leave you alone."_ Those words resonated inside his head, that was what he told her during their fight at the rooftop.

"Oh" Grimmjow said, the smile never leaving his face "unless, you want to spend more time with the Princess, you know…" he said while pretending to think a lot his next words "like, if you need to clear out your feelings and tell her what you really feel for her, I might just leave the two of you alone."

Rukia frowned confused, what does he meant by that?

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, was he going to bother him with that too? Why, was everybody insisting that he had some feelings towards Rukia? Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow gave him a weird look and his eyes widened, he wasn't suggesting anything, he was goddamn sure about what he was saying. He was giving him the chance _admit your fucking feelings and I'll leave her alone_ that was what he was saying. But… why?

Would he really leave her, for good, if he were to say that he was feeling something deeper than friendship towards Rukia?

It was a long shot and he was going to take it.

He looked at Rukia again and the words, the lies, that he was about to say didn't leave his mouth. Because as he stared at her violet, magnificent, eyes he realized that he couldn't do it. As he shared this look with her a lot of things went through his mind; their sleepovers, their pranks, their closeness, the way she seemed to fit perfectly inside his whole life as if she was destined to be next to him forever.

He couldn't picture a life a without her in it.

But he couldn't lie to her either.

He was sure that he felt something for her, something new and scary for him, but he didn't know what it was. So, he wasn't going to risk their friendship for this, Grimmjow could share this night with her, after all he was right, he was the asshole that cancelled her, he didn't have the right to steal all her dances but Grimmjow would never have what Ichigo had with her.

He wasn't part of her world like he was.

With a heavy sigh he let go of Rukia and pushed her gently towards Grimmjow.

Rukia's eyes widened and Grimmjow smiled while taking her hand.

"What…?" Rukia tried to ask confused, because she just didn't understand what just happened, but Ichigo was already walking away from her.

"You shouldn't be here!" Rukia told Grimmjow as he put a hand on her waist, ready to start dancing "you'll get in trouble!"

Grimmjow sighed.

"Princess, stop worrying about me" he said "I don't want to get you in trouble but we need to talk."

Rukia frowned.

"You won't get me in trouble" she assured him, although she was sure that her brother was going to interrogate her about what he was doing at the dance "but you're not really welcome here."

Grimmjow sighed, he knew she had seen the death glares that members of the soccer team were giving him.

"I don't give a single flying fuck about those losers" he said and he wasn't lying "but as I said before, I need to talk with you about something."

"About what?" Rukia asked and Grimmjow sighed again.

"Are you in love with Kurosaki?" he asked bluntly and Rukia gaped.

What?

* * *

Matsumoto, and some other people that were watching the interchange between Ichigo and Grimmjow, gasped.

Did Kurosaki Ichigo just give up on Kuchiki Rukia?!

"No!" Matsumoto said "he's being an idiot! What is he doing?!" she turned to look at Yumichika "and what are you doing?!"

Yumichika was grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't believe his luck. This was the jackpot! Since Ichigo approached Rukia at the end of the stairs he started to livestream the whole thing on the school webpage, where the video was obviously going to stay forever, this was pure gold! He was almost shaking with pure glee, the dance was starting to get interesting, now he only needed to follow Ichigo to see what his next moves were going to be. Maybe he would be able to get an interview…

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Matsumoto asked but he wasn't answering.

She shrugged, she would find out later.

* * *

Rita grinned.

This was her chance to make her move.

She found Ichigo beside the snacks table, he wasn't drinking or eating anything, she stood next to him and served a lot of punch, she passed it to him.

Ichigo looked at Rita with distrust, as long as he could remember she hadn't talk to him, ever, they weren't friends and Ichigo had been an ass to Yui the whole night, so why was her best friend offering him punch?

"It's not poisoned." Rita assured him with a smile "drink it."

Ichigo shrugged and drank the whole thing from a single sip.

He almost spit it all, it tasted horrible.

"It sucks, right?" Rita asked and Ichigo was about to tell her how yeah, the punch suck, but he noticed how she wasn't talking about the drinks, she was looking straight at the dancefloor where Rukia and Grimmjow were. Ichigo huffed.

"It's…" Ichigo said "well, this whole thing is pure shit."

Rita smirked.

"Have more punch" she suggested while passing more to Ichigo "it'll help you to feel a little less… shitty."

Ichigo was too caught up in his own miserable bubble that he failed to notice how Rita's eyes were shining with mischief and cruelty. They kept talking, about useless stuff, about how awful the snacks were, how weird some of the dresses and couples were, like Chad and Amy and it went on…. It wasn't until Rita made sure that Ichigo was no longer being himself, the poor guy was probably seeing blurry by this point that she set her plan on motion.

"You should go and dance right there" she said pointing the middle of the dancefloor "you'll feel better."

He nodded, like a brainless zombie, and walked straight to the point Rita told him.

She took the chance to run towards the only place she hadn't look for Yui, the fucking bathroom. She opened the door like a maniac and found her, tied with a fucking rope and struggling to be free. When she saw Rita her eyes shone with unshed tears and Rita rolled her eyes while throwing herself at her to untie her.

"There's no time" Rita said "don't cry now, you still have one chance to make that bitch pay."

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked.

"I prepared him for you" Rita said "this is wat you'll do."

* * *

Kira, Hisagi and Ikkaku didn't understand what was happening but they were laughing, enjoying the silliness of the whole thing, they were being really loud but it didn't matter no one was paying attention to them thanks to the loud music and the lights around them. They were pointing at everyone who would walk in front of them and make fun of their outfit, their hair, makeup… it didn't matter.

At some point Ikkaku found out that someone had spiked the punch but he didn't say anything, he liked alcohol, and he took advantage of the situation to give a little to Kira, who was a complete rookie when it came to this sort of thing.

That was probably why he looked about to pass out.

"Hey Kira" Ikkaku said amused "don't you love that stupid song?"

Kira listened intently to the song that was playing and in fact, it was one of his favorites. The guys used to tease him about how much he liked that "American shit" but he didn't agree… American music was awesome. That's why he didn't think twice when he heard "Beep" from the pussycat dolls and jumped straight to the stage where he started to dance.

"Dear God" Hisagi said alarmed "is he really dancing on the stage?"

Ikkaku laughed.

"Take out your cellphone dude" he said "this is going to be good!"

Most of the crowd turned to look at the stage where Kira was showing his most amazing dance moves. People started to cheer for him and yell at how good he was doing it, everything was sort of okay until a girl, yelled "take off your clothes blondie!" perhaps it was the alcohol or the adrenaline of the moment but Kira obeyed and everyone took out their cellphones to record the whole thing.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi said "stop that boy right now!"

Urahara nodded and proceed to walk towards the stage, unfortunately no one was letting him go through the crowd, it was as if the heat and the excitement of the dance were starting to get to everyone's heads. Urahara observed alarmed at how the boy threw his button up at someone between the crowd.

He wasn't going to make it in time.

* * *

"Isn't that Kira-kun?" Hinamori asked Hitsugaya while watching the whole thing "what is he doing?"

Hitsugaya was utterly confused, Kira was shy and a down to earth guy, he would never perform a striptease in front of the whole school. Hitsugaya took a sip of his punch and spit right away. It definitely had alcohol, his eyes widened when he noticed how Hinamori was about to drink a little, he drop the drink from her hands and she looked at him angrily.

"What did you do that Shiro-chan?! I'm thirsty!" she whined.

Hitsugaya huffed.

"It has alcohol!" he explained "Kira is probably drunk otherwise he wouldn't be shirtless on the stage!"

Hinamori gasped.

"You have to stop him then!" she said alarmed "if he's really drunk he'll end up naked in front of everyone!"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms.

"I don't think that Kira would…"

A sudden yell distract him and when he turned to look at the stage again he noticed how Kira was about to take his last piece of clothing, his underwear to be specific, Hitsugaya's eyes widened and when Kira proceed to show everyone his manhood he covered Hinamori's eyes instantly. Goddamn! Everyone was taking pictures and he could see Ikkaku and Hisagi laughing his asses off, they were probably drunk too.

He needed to stop the dance right fucking now and there was only one person who could help him.

* * *

"Shiba!" someone yelled and Kaien turned to look, annoyed, at whoever was interrupting his glorious time with his girlfriend.

"Captain!" he greeted "oh, and Momo-chan! How are you?" he asked.

Hinamori smiled.

"Very well, thank you for asking."

Hitsugaya glared at Kaien.

"There's no time for formalities!" Hitsugaya said "we have to stop this madness!"

Miyako, who was standing next to Kaien, blinked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Everyone is getting drunk! Someone spiked the punch and Kira… haven't you seen Kira?!" Hitsugaya asked.

Miyako and Kaien exchanged a look, they were having so much fun together, kissing and dancing, that they weren't paying attention to what was happening around them.

Kaien observed the crowd and noticed how Ichigo was dancing by himself in the middle of the dancefloor, most of the people seemed to be dancing wildly while Yumichika was walking around recording everything. Hisagi and Ikkaku were laughing while drinking a lot of punch…

Well, things were really heated but Kaien didn't see the need to worry, that was until he saw the stage and in a matter of seconds he covered his girlfriend's eyes.

"What the fuck is that idiot doing?!" the Shiba heir asked afraid to hear the answer.

Kira was dancing, stark naked, in the middle of the stage and everyone was cheering.

"Holy fuck" Kaien said "is no one going to stop him?!"

"Apparently no" Hitsugaya answered "get the others, we either stop all of this or we're leaving, the soccer team won't be involved in more drama."

Kaien nodded.

"Understood captain."

* * *

"Renji!" someone shouted and Renji looked how Kaien was running towards him "what are you doing?"

Renji sighed.

"I'm waiting for Tatsuki" he said pointing towards the bathroom door "where's the fire?" he asked uninterested.

"On the stage" Kaien said pointing at Kira.

Renji's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I need you to get the other immediately! Everyone is drunk and Ichigo is dancing by himself!"

Renji blinked.

"Don't worry I'll handle him!" Renji assured him.

"She's not here!" Tatsuki yelled while coming out of the bathroom with a crestfallen expression "she escaped!"

Renji cursed under his breath; what were they supposed to do now? Things were getting troublesome.

"Wait" Kaien said "isn't that Uryuu? Fighting?"

* * *

"Inoue-san…" Ishida said while looking at Orihime's eyes "I have to tell you something."

Orihime was in cloud nine, she had spent the whole night laughing and dancing with Ishida while the world around them was turning into complete chaos but none of them paid attention to it. They were so busy, being happy with each other, that they didn't bother to look around them for their friends, although Orihime admired every second of Rukia's entrance to the dance, but now she was in her own world, with Ishida Uryuu.

"What is it, Ishida-kun?" she asked.

Ishida gulped.

This was it, he needed to tell her how he felt about her, he needed to man the fuck up and confess how crazy in love he was with her, it didn't matter if he made a fool of himself, he couldn't hold it any longer. Unfortunately… luck wasn't on his side.

He leaned down a little to give her a peck on the lips, that was his intention but before he could do it a boy, he didn't recognize him, perhaps he was from another class, pushed Orihime who fell with an ugly thud on the floor. Uryuu helped her as fast as he could and when she was on her feet again he turned to look at the boy who pushed her.

"Be careful asshole!" he yelled "you could've hurt her!"

The boy, who was slightly taller than Uryuu, glared at him.

"What did you say four eyes?!" he asked angrily.

"You heard me!" Uryuu said.

The boy sneered and pushed Uryuu.

He hated being provoked, and he thought that fights were only for barbarians like Kurosaki but this was a different situation, they guy didn't seem in the least affected after hurting a girl.

Uryuu pushed him back.

"Listen to me" he said "you have to apologize to her!"

The boy laughed.

"What for? You know, I'm getting tired of your shit, nerd."

"Yeah?!" Uryuu asked taunting the boy "what are you going to do about it?"

The boy didn't answer, instead, he just smiled and punched Uryuu square on the face, the people around them started to yell "fight! Fight! Fight!" but Uryuu fell, half unconscious on the floor, and Orihime gasped.

"What would you do that?!" she asked.

"He was being bothersome!" the boy said "he'll get over it, Princess."

Orihime frowned and clenched her fists.

"It's not nice to punch people" she said "but you deserve this!"

"What?" the boy asked "what could a silly and weak girl like you do to me?"

Orihime proceed to kick him right on the balls and boy hunched over while holding the affected area.

"You're a bitch!" the boy yelled and was about to charge at Orihime but she was faster and punched him on the nose, there was a painful crack and the boy fell unconscious on the floor. Everyone around her cheered and she smiled shyly.

* * *

When Uryuu came to his senses he saw Renji, Tatsuki, Miyako and Orihime looking down at him. Apparently someone dragged him far away from the dancefloor.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

He remembered the punch but nothing else.

Orihime kneeled down so she could talk to him face to face.

"You were being an awesome and reckless dance partner" she said.

Uryuu was about to apologize for not being able to protect her, but before he could do it, Orihime kissed him softly on the lips, shocking everyone around them.

Uryuu blushed and smiled stupidly.

Perhaps, luck was really on his side tonight.

* * *

Grimmjow dragged Rukia to a secluded place behind the gym so they could talk without interruptions.

"Princess…" he said "just answer me."

Rukia punched him on the shoulder.

"I don't answer stupid questions" she said "could you explain what got into your head?"

Grimmjow grabbed her by her shoulders and looked straight at her eyes.

Damn, she was goddamn gorgeous.

"Listen, I've been thinking about this lately but…" he took a deep breath "haven't you notice? The way he looks at you?"

Rukia blinked.

"I don't understand…" she said "what are you talking about?"

Grimmjow wanted to tell her how he felt, he was crazy about her, it was thanks to her why he ignored his stupid alcoholic father and got better, this short, hot tempered and beautiful girl had helped him to go through much… and while he wanted to be with her, he had also realized how Ichigo was hurting her by playing around that "we're just friends" façade, she was oblivious at his and her own feelings and he was going to change that.

That's why he came to the stupid dance.

It hurt him deeply to let Kurosaki have her but he was going to help her realize what was happening between her and the carrot top, as a way of saying thanks, she had saved him from the street once and now he was returning the favor.

She deserved to be happy.

Besides, he recognized Kurosaki's look, he looked at her as if she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world, he probably wasn't aware yet but if someone could open his eyes it was Rukia.

"Look at me" Grimmjow said "look at me and tell me how you could never picture yourself with him."

Rukia gulped.

She opened her mouth but no words came, she couldn't say it. Because when she thought about it she couldn't imagine her life without Ichigo in it, he was her sun and he had been there since she was five years old, he would take care of her, play with her and when they got older she realized how she couldn't be apart. With his orange hair and boyish smile he had become irreplaceable and the boy she loved the most…

Her eyes widened.

"I'm in love with Ichigo" she said suddenly realizing.

Grimmjow smiled, despite the hurting on his chest after hearing saying that, and leaned down to whisper on her ear.

"Then you should go and tell him."

Rukia shook her head.

"He doesn't…" she said "he would never look at me the same! I cannot risk my friendship with him."

Grimmjow smirked.

"I know he feels the same Princess" he said "you just have to open his eyes."

Rukia frowned.

Could she really do it?

* * *

Riruka reached Tatsuki after receiving her message about Yui's disappearance, apparently things were going to get complicated, well… at least Orihime was having a great night, she hit the jackpot with Ishida.

The pink haired girl looked around and observed how everything seemed to be out of control and the chaperones where nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Riruka asked Miyako.

She shrugged.

"He said something about going to ruin the lights and the music but I don't know where he is."

* * *

Rukia was going to tell him, she needed to let out the words and Ichigo would be the first one to hear them. She kissed Grimmjow on the cheek and let go off his hand and he gave her a thumbs up.

She walked with steady steps, making her way inside the crowd, towards where Ichigo was standing; what was he doing in the middle of the dancefloor by himself? He looked stupid and slightly drunk, but this was a school dance, so that was probably her imagination, alcohol wasn't allowed.

She didn't notice how Yui was approaching him too.

* * *

Yui was really glad that her dress was short, this was her chance, as she saw how drunk and out of his senses Kurosaki Ichigo was she approached him. She walked as fast as she could, careful not to ruin her high heels and she noticed how Rukia was walking towards him too, she smirked, she had taken the spotlight of the dance from her… but not this, Kuchiki Rukia was going to be the one who would end up humiliated this time.

* * *

Orihime gasped and when Riruka turned to look at what made her react like that, besides the whole disaster around them with so many drunken people, her heart stopped.

Rukia and Yui were walking towards Ichigo.

While she couldn't comprehend what the fuck was Rukia thinking she understood completely what Yui was about to do, she had seen that look several times on other girls and she couldn't let that happen. Without even thinking she started to run, she needed to take Yui out of the way, she needed to stop her! Unfortunately, luck had left her at some point of the night, because before she could reach Yui someone tackled her and she fell painfully on the floor.

"What?!" she asked outraged and she realized that Rita was on top of her, her strength was unbelievable, Riruka couldn't get her off her.

"Let me go!" Riruka said struggling.

"Hell no bitch!" Rita said "I warned you! Just watch, I told you how you were going to remember my words by the end of the night!"

Riruka's eyes widened as she saw how Yui stepped right in front of Ichigo, she had reached him before Rukia.

"Look how that idiot breaks your best friend's heart, bitch!" Rita said and Riruka hated her more than never.

* * *

Rukia stopped walking once she saw how Yui put her arms around Ichigo's neck, she swallowed, what was she doing? Right before her eyes, Ichigo put his hands on Yui's waist and Rukia observed how he leaned down to whisper something on her ear, Yui blushed and laughed and after that…

Rukia gasped.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed Yui, full on the lips, it got worse when Yui decided to hug him closer to her and Ichigo was, willingly, answering to her by hugging her like if his life depended on it.

Rukia didn't notice she was crying until she felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"We're getting the hell out of here." Someone whispered on her ear, she didn't know who, and dragged her out of the gym.

She, officially, hated school dances.

* * *

Kaien reached the stage and pushed Kira off it, the boy fell on the dancefloor where Ikkaku and Hisagi grabbed him to put some clothes on him. Kaien took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up losers!" he yelled "the party is over! Go home!"

No one listened to him, instead, people cheered and danced as if nothing was wrong, Kaien sighed, he would have to do it. Without a warning he disconnected the music and instantly everyone glared at him.

"Get off the stage right now!" Miyako yelled at him and he ran as fast as he could as everyone started to throw glow sticks, punch, snacks and even shoes at him.

He stopped when he crashed with someone.

"Shiba Kaien" Yamamoto Genryusai greeted "please explain, what's happening?"

Kaien gulped.

They were in deep shit.

* * *

 **That escalated quickly… didn't it?**

 **HOLY CRAP I LOVE RUKIA GODDAMN BUT THIS WAS NECESSARY DON'T WORRY EVERYHTING GETS BEETER! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, let me know what you think, I had fun writing it, even the evil parts, I mean guys Ichigo needs something like this to open his eyes and well… the consequences FOR EVERYONE will be fun and a little bit… well, everyone will face some trouble after this. So stay tuned.**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS, YOU GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING.**

 **Before thanking everyone I'm going to do a shameless promotion… I wrote another history it's on my profile (Ichiruki obviously) so if you want to check it out I would really appreciate it and let me know what you think.**

 **Now, to thank everyone, seriously you're awesome:**

 **JoTerry: Your review made me super happy! Thank you! Don't worry, Ichigo's suffering will end soon… I guess. And yeah, Grimmjow is an ass but his priority is Rukia happiness, I assure you that. Let me know what you think about this chapter and if you liked it! Take care and kisses!**

 **Bleach Power: Hi again! thank you so much for your review! It made me smile a lot… about the advice; I believe that is a little late to give it to you? If it's not, write a PM to me and I'll answer as soon as I can. Let me know if you liked this chapter! Take care!**

 **Gin: Oh my Gosh! I hope you don't hate this chapter since everything is now upside down! Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for your review! Kisses!**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed the chapter! There's still a little part of the dance so stay tuned!**

 **Jobananasan: Oh my Gossssshhhh! Now I'm nervous about your reaction for this chapter but I'm super glad that you liked the last one and let's hope you liked this one too! I know you love Rukia as much as I do so don't worry about her, things will get better I promise.**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Thank you so much for your review! Yeah, there's going to be more drama but I hope you enjoy it! Seriously! You're great! Let me know what you think. Take care!**

 **Cavisze: And there's more to come! Stay tuned! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Margecamins: I loved every single word of your review, thank you so much, it really makes my day when people tell me how this silly thing of mine makes them smile! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think please! You're great! Take care and kisses!**

 **Mugetsu-moonless sky: The twins are the best of the best. Thank you for your review! Kisses!**

 **Mbravesgirl7: Thank you so much for your review! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! You're great! Take care!**

 **Yesmin: Thank you so much! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Reesen555: Thanks! I will! Take care!**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation: Thanks for leaving a review, I'm sorry the last chapter didn't turn out how you expected! Let me know what you think of this one! Take care!**

 **RukiYuki: Oh my God, happy birthday! I'm glad I gave you a present that day, without knowing, so it's awesome! "Sparks fly" it's awesome! I agree with you! Thank you for sharing my fanfic, it means a lot to me! Kisses and let me know what you think!**

 **Guest: Oh, I'm so happy you liked it! Yeah, I don't write angst, mostly because it doesn't suit with me so I hope you still enjoy the humor, the next chapters are a little funnier than this one so stay tuned! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thank you so much! I seriously hope you liked this update! Don't worry, the scene you're waiting so much it's just a few chapters away! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Take care! Kisses!**

 **Kee: well… they didn't dance exactly but there will be more of Grimmjow in chapters to come! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know if you liked it! Kisses!**

 **Ethereal throne: Thank you so much for your review! I'll be waiting to read your opinion of this chapter! Let me know what you think! And I'll look for you on tumblr, I promise! Take care!**

 **Uin: Again your review made me smile so much! I'm so nervous about your reaction for this chapter I swear! You guessed some things and well… don't worry about our queen okay?! You're awesome please let me know what you think! Kisses and take care! Oh, before I forget, thank you for reading my other history I'm so happy you like it! Thanks again!**

 **Draven32: Thank you so much for your review! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! Take care! Let me know what you think about this one! Kisses!**

 **Kaisha Agariba Hiniku: Ichiruki will be the forever endgame for me I promise, the last chapter is nothing but a nightmare! Thank you so much for your review! Kisses!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**


	27. Better than revenge

**Chapter 26.**

" _ **Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge" –Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

Rukia knew something was wrong the moment an unknown man dragged her towards the parking lot, once she recovered her common sense she stood firm and pushed him away from her, what was this guy thinking? Sure, she was crying and in pain but she wasn't a defenseless silly girl, she didn't go around with strangers, it wasn't as if she was drunk.

"Stay away from me!" she said breathing heavily "who the fuck are you?"

The man sighed and when he turned to look at her Rukia's eyes widened.

It was the same guy that was at the parking lot that night at the pizzeria.

"Should've known better" the man muttered to himself "listen here girl, I saw you crying and I supposed that it would be good for you to breath some fresh air…"

Rukia blinked.

"I don't even know you!" she said though gritted teeth "I need to go so…"

She was about to go back to the gym, or towards her car, she didn't know, but she needed to stay away from this creep as fast as possible but when the man noticed how she was going to ran away he grabbed her by her wrist.

"Listen here kiddo" he said "we need to talk."

Rukia clenched her fists.

"I don't talk to strangers!" she said, suddenly feeling like a five year old again on the street, wanting to run away from the creeps that would look at her weird "let me go! I've nothing to talk to you about!"

"Oh we do" he said "I told you didn't I? Sometimes your father just want to hear from you."

Rukia glared at him.

"My father is dead!" she said angrily.

"Hisana lied to you" the man said struggling to hold her, the girl had some strength, that was for sure.

"I don't know how you know my sister and I don't care" she said "but if you keep with this I'll tell my brother and…"

"Makoto" the man said and Rukia stopped struggling "that's my name."

Rukia gulped.

Several years ago she had asked her sister about her parent's name, she told her how their father name was "Makoto." At the time Rukia wanted to know more about him, how was he like, his work, if he was kind or not but Hisana never told her, she was evasive about the topic and Rukia stopped asking. She never doubted about her sister, she had saved her from the street after all, but… how could this man? No, it had to be a coincidence, Makoto was a common name in Japan after all.

"What about it?" Rukia asked.

"What did your sister told you?" the man asked, letting go off Rukia's wrist when he noticed how she wasn't going to run away anymore "didn't you read the note on your locker?"

Rukia frowned.

She remembered tucking a note inside one of her books, with all the hassle of the dance and everything she didn't read it, she thought that it was probably from Yui to annoy her or from another boy who wanted to go with her to the dance. How did this man know about it?

"No" Rukia answered unsure "how do you know about it?"

The man ran his hands through his head, clearly frustrated.

"You're hopeless" he said "listen I'm…"

"Is there a problem here?" someone asked and Rukia turned to look at whoever interrupted the man.

Urahara Kisuke was walking towards them, with a sly smile and steady steps, Makoto took a step back.

"Not at all" Makoto answered "I'm a janitor of this school, I saw the girl crying and I thought that I could help her."

Rukia looked at Makoto.

Basically he wasn't lying.

"Is that true?" Urahara asked Rukia.

She didn't know much about the mad hatter but she liked him, he had helped her reunite with her family when she was little and he helped her with the whole Ashido thing at the board meeting. She trusted him and yet she couldn't tell him all the madness this man was talking about, she was a little curious after all.

"Yes" Rukia answered "it's true."

Urahara clapped once.

"Well, that's marvelous" he said cheerfully, somehow his smile made Rukia feel safer "your job is done in here then" he said looking at Makoto "the dance is over so you'll have a lot to clean."

Makoto nodded.

He would have to find another moment to talk with Rukia.

When he was far enough Urahara turned to look at her.

"What did he tell you?" he asked her seriously.

Rukia shrugged.

"Well, he just wanted to know why I was crying" she lied "then he told me his name and… that's it."

Urahara cursed inwardly, he knew the girl was lying and that was a bad sign, whatever the man had told her it could compromise her safety and it bothered him to no end not being able to tell her. This job was getting more and more complicated…

"Princess!" someone yelled and Grimmjow appeared next to Rukia "what the fuck were you thinking?!"

Rukia blinked.

"Uh?" she asked.

"Didn't your brother teach you not to leave with strangers? Who the fuck was that creep?"

Urahara sighed.

The girl would be fine for the rest of the night, he would have to go and deal with whatever mayhem was happening inside the gym. He left without saying goodbye to Rukia.

She didn't notice him leaving.

* * *

Riruka was seeing red.

Everything had gone wrong, she couldn't see Rukia anywhere, Rita was laughing as if she had just heard the joke of the century, the principal was walking towards the stage and the worst thing was that Ichigo wasn't letting go of Yui, they were still kissing.

It was obvious how the poor idiot was drunk but still there was no excuse.

Without thinking about how she was probably going to get in so much trouble she clenched her fists and punched Rita square on the face, the girl yelled something and fell on her bum. Riruka took the chance to run towards the snacks table and grabbed the bowl of punch.

Sanity could be damned.

* * *

Yui was having the night of her life.

Who would've said that Kurosaki Ichigo was so good at kissing? Although the words he had told her before kissing her weren't for her she didn't care.

Revenge was sweet.

Unfortunately her moment of bliss didn't last long because Ichigo ended the kiss and took a step back the moment something wet and sticky fell on both of them.

Yui gasped.

It was punch with tequila!

She turned to look at whoever had thrown that shit on her and she found Riruka looking at her with a murderous expression, Yui took a step back out of instinct, Riruka was clenching her fists and glaring at her with all her might, it was too damn scary.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Riruka yelled at Yui and she gaped.

Yui stood there with her mouth open and ready to defend herself in case Riruka were to jump at her, but it never happened, instead Riruka turned to look at Ichigo who was dizzy and looking around as if he was lost. He obviously couldn't handle alcohol.

Riruka took two steps towards him and when she was right in front of him she slapped him, hard.

Everyone stood in shock watching the interchange, she had slapped him so hard that it was unbelievable how Ichigo could keep his balance, the slap seemed to take him out of his stupor because he looked at Riruka and blinked several times.

"What happened?!" he asked dumbfounded holding the affected area.

Riruka shook her head and ran out of the gym, looking for Rukia.

She found her in the parking lot, talking with Grimmjow who was looking distressed.

"Loser!" Riruka said standing next to them "I'm sorry to break this for you but we need to leave, Yamamoto is here and he'll give hell to whomever he finds."

Rukia nodded.

"I'll call the others" Riruka said "say goodbye to Mr. Muscles."

Grimmjow smirked.

"See, Princess?" he asked amused "at least someone appreciates the sight of me."

Both girls rolled their eyes and Riruka left them to call Tatsuki and Orihime.

"I've to go" Rukia said "I… thank you for tonight."

Grimmjow sighed.

Everything had gone to hell, just when the Princess was about to get her happy ending the bastard decided to make a move on another girl, damn. Well, if the idiot had someone else that left him with no obstacles to make his own moves with the Princess. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"He's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you." He whispered on her ear.

He felt the sudden urge to kill Kurosaki when he saw the tears that were threatening to fall again from Rukia's eyes.

"Thank you." Rukia said with a broken voice.

Grimmjow promised right there to kick Kurosaki in the balls soon.

* * *

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said while grabbing the girl's hand "you'll see him on Monday, we need to leave or we'll be in trouble!"

Orihime nodded.

"I just have to say goodbye!" she said and went to hug Ishida once more.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"So… you're leaving uh?" Renji asked her.

Tatsuki looked at him and chuckled.

"Running away seems more appropriate" she said "do you need a ride?"

Renji shook his head.

"I need to save the idiot" he said pointing at Ichigo, who had a face that clearly said " _kill me now_ " because Yui was hugging him "besides, I also have to knock some sense into him."

"They are both idiots" Tatsuki said "but don't punch him too hard, I want to punch him too."

Renji smirked.

"Deal." He said.

Tatsuki took a deep breath, besides everything that happened in the last few hours she really had fun, seriously. Renji was awesome, he was funny and well… hot. So, grasping some courage she grabbed him by the collar of his suit and kissed him. It was obviously a clumsy kiss, but it was enough to make him blush.

Tatsuki let go off him and smiled.

"Thanks for tonight" she said and ran to separate Orihime from Ishida and both girls left the gym.

Renji didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

Yamamoto Genryusai was enjoying his Saturday night reading a book and not worrying about kids, that was until he decided to get into the School webpage to see the whole disaster. That's how he ended on the dance, throwing murderous looks at every single student, the teenagers recoiled with fear at seeing him and some ran out of the gym but it didn't matter, he would find them and give them proper punishment on Monday.

He stepped on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Every single student that still has some conscious will stay to clean this mess" he said gravely and everyone looked at him with fear and respect "take into consideration that I know every single one of you so don't try to run away or the consequences will be severe."

No one dared to move.

Yui exchanged a panicked look with Rita, who had now a horrible bruise on her left eye, they weren't used to do any housework, like cleaning, so they clearly were deciding what to do.

Rita nodded at her and the choice was made.

"I had a lot of fun Ichigo." Yui said at him "I'll see you on Monday."

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft peck on the lips.

Ichigo stood there without moving, completely speechless, he was trying to remember what was he doing after leaving Rukia with Grimmjow but everything was a blurry mess inside his fucking head! Why was Yui kissing him? Why did Riruka slap him? How come everything had gone to hell around him without him noticing? What was happening? Before he could ask all of this to Yui she left him and ran, along with Rita, towards the gym exit. He looked around him and noticed how everyone was starting to clean, Yoruichi was passing some mops and cleaning stuff for everyone but Urahara was nowhere to be seen.

Someone threw a mop at him and Ichigo barely grabbed it on time.

"Listen here dear cousin" Kaien said and Ichigo noticed how he was a little upset "you better start cleaning because I'm not wasting the rest of the night like a fucking Cinderella."

Miyako appeared right behind him and punched him on the head.

"May I ask…" she said "what's wrong with Cinderella?"

Kaien blinked, apparently his girlfriend wasn't amused about having to stay to clean another school's gym.

"Nothing!" the Shiba heir answered fearfully "although, if I say it myself you're way more gorgeous than her!"

Miyako sighed.

"You're useless." She said.

"But you love me." Kaien retorted.

"Unfortunately." She said with half a smile.

* * *

"Okay…" Tatsuki said looking at her friends, they were all on the backseat of Rukia's car, apparently a pajama party was necessary to discuss everything that happened on the dance "what the fuck happened?" she asked.

Riruka sighed.

"I don't know" she said "what were you thinking?" she asked looking at Rukia who seemed to be lost on her own thoughts.

The raven haired girl took a deep breath.

Her friends deserved to know.

She explained everything to them, the conversation between Ichigo and Grimmjow, how Ichigo just left her without even explaining, her conversation with the blue haired boy and how she finally figured out her feelings towards her best friend.

Orihime gasped at this and Riruka gaped.

Then, she told them how Grimmjow convinced her to tell him, claiming that he was sure that the orange haired teenager felt the same way about her. That's when she decided to approach him to confess her feelings…

That's when Yui kissed him.

"Damn…" Tatsuki said after five seconds.

The news were too much for Riruka so she exploded.

"You are such an IDIOT!" she yelled at Rukia.

"What?!" she asked glaring at the pink haired girl.

"A girl, and all of you better listen to me on this one" she said "a girl never, NEVER, chases a guy, no matter how crazy in fucking love you are! A girl never says "I love you" or "I'm in love with you" first, that's the first step to doom and self-destruction!" she explained.

Riruka took a deep breath.

"I never thought that I would say this but I'm really glad Yui got to him first."

Rukia gasped.

"That bitch…!" she started but Riruka covered her mouth.

"That bitch made a fool of herself by kissing a drunk boy who doesn't want her!" Riruka said "so be grateful!"

"Riruka-chan is right!" Orihime said.

Tatsuki nodded.

"Now, we need to decide what we are going to do" she said.

"For now we wait" Riruka said "we don't know what those bitches are planning."

Rukia nodded, she needed time to process everything that had happened and how she was going to handle her new found feelings for Ichigo.

For now she just wanted to sleep.

"Kuchiki-san" Orihime said while looking at her with widened eyes.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Well… does your brother look at the webpage of the school constantly?" she asked.

Rukia sighed heavily.

"Totally" she said "he says that it's too keep tabs on me, besides he takes seriously his job as a member of the board and all that."

"Well, don't you want to run away from the country?"

Riruka, Rukia and Tatsuki looked at Orihime as if she had gone mad.

"What's the matter?" Riruka asked.

Orihime gulped and showed them her cellphone, on the webpage of the school was the video of Rukia in Grimmjow's arms, well, the whole dance was there but now Rukia understood why Orihime was asking all of this.

"You know girls…" Rukia said with a shaky voice "tonight's sleepover is cancelled, I'll take you to your homes."

Byakuya and Hisana were going to kill her.

* * *

"Unless you want me to tell Yamamoto Genryusai how you looked for a job, inside his school, to harass a teenage girl…" Urahara said with a low voice "I suggest you to stop walking."

Makoto stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"No one really important…" the blonde man answered, a smile crept on his face "I just happen to be the chaperone for tonight's dance."

Makoto huffed.

Urahara noticed right there the malice and ill intent behind his blue eyes, while they were the same shade of blue of Kuchiki Hisana's eyes, they didn't held the kindness that the woman had. It was almost impossible to believe that this man right here was the father of the Kuchiki sisters.

"You're not doing a great job" Makoto said amused.

"Why were you talking with that girl?" Urahara asked ignoring his comments "janitors are not allowed to bother the students, in fact, no one of the staff is allowed to do it."

Makoto shrugged.

"I saw her crying, I wanted to help." He said simply.

Urahara thought right there how his lying skills were sort of impressive… not like his, but still, they were something to look at.

"You should stay away from her" Urahara suggested "in fact, stay away from every single student, unless you want to lose your job and your freedom."

Makoto's jaw tensed.

"It's not what it looks like" he explained "now, if you excuse me, I have a mess to clean inside that gym, thanks to your poor chaperone skills."

Urahara smirked.

"Well then…" Urahara said "I'll see you later."

Makoto frowned.

"I doubt it, a poor janitor like me doesn't get along with the likes of you" he said eyeing Urahara's expensive suit with disdain.

Urahara chuckled.

"Don't let the clothes fool you" he said "I, like you, just got a job inside the school, although I'll be teaching science for the junior and seniors, I believe I'll see you here and there."

Makoto fought the urge to curse under his breath, this man right here wasn't normal, he decided. He had seen him taking Rukia out of the gym, and he wasn't sure if he had heard his conversation with the girl but if what he was saying was true… he wouldn't be able to move around the school freely anymore, because apparently the new science teacher didn't trust him.

Fuck.

"In that case…" Makoto said finally while walking towards the gym again "see you later."

Urahara just smiled politely at him.

* * *

"I want everything shiny, you poor excuses of drunkards!" Yoruichi said "I can't believe it, at your age I was able to handle way stronger liquor!" she sounded so disappointed that Ichigo almost felt bad.

Perhaps she was expecting something more about them, like a ride or die party or… who knows? A body shot competition? The orange haired teenager wondered right there what possessed the old man Yamamoto to hire Yoruichi, of all people, as a chaperone. She didn't stop anything! Not even a stark naked Kira! Although, he couldn't blame her, he was having a hard time looking at the boy straight at his eyes, after all he had seen his manhood.

He wouldn't be able to erase that image of his head.

"Renji" Ichigo asked while moping the floor along with the red haired teenager "what happened?"

Renji sighed heavily.

"I knew you wouldn't remember" he said "can I stay with you tonight?" a pause "damn, that sounded gay."

Ichigo half smiled.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" he asked amused "you're not my type."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"It's to explain you what happened" he said "apparently your type are girls with green eyes and frilly pink dresses."

Ichigo winced.

"Don't remind me that part" he said "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking, bro" Renji said.

"Less talking!" Yoruichi said "I want to be able to see my reflection on this floor!"

Both teenagers sighed.

* * *

Rukia told the chauffer to leave Riruka after Tatsuki and Orihime.

When they parked outside the pink haired girl's house Rukia sighed heavily. She wanted to thank her everything, which she did, she told her how amazing she felt and how fun was to do this with her. Riruka told her how she had fun too, and even if she had paid for her suit with Kuchiki Byakuya's credit card she wasn't going to give it to her, never.

"It looks awesome in me." She said with a grin and Rukia laughed.

"Listen…" Rukia said "I don't know what to do."

Riruka punched her on the shoulder.

"You grow some backbone!" she said "Yui kissed him but that's no big deal, you have kissed him too, right?"

Rukia nodded while a smile graced her lips, it didn't count so much, after all they were little when it happened but still…

"You're his best fucking friend" Riruka insisted "that's not going to change."

"Then…?"

"You will not tell him about your new feelings" Riruka said "he has to say it first."

Rukia snorted.

"That's not going to happen" she said "I… he doesn't, well… how do I do that?"

Riruka smirked.

"Well, I don't know" she admitted "but we have to make that guy fall for you, so get ready, Yui wanted war well that's what she got."

Rukia exchanged a mean smirk with Riruka.

While she was still slightly afraid at whatever Byakuya was going to tell her, or how Hisana was going to react, she was completely positive that everything was going to be fine. She would have to cope up with whatever she was feeling, the best part was that Riruka was going to be there to support her.

With new found optimism she said goodbye to Riruka and braced herself for her brother's lecture.

* * *

"Okay dude" Renji said while taking a seat on Ichigo's bed "you have ten seconds to explain everything because I'm going to fall asleep at any second."

Ichigo sighed.

He explained to Renji everything, starting by how he couldn't keep his eyes off Rukia after her jaw-dropping entrance, next he told him how he really decided right there how he wanted to dance with her and only with her unfortunately the blue haired asshole decided to interrupt them. Ichigo also told Renji everything that Grimmjow said to him and noticed how the redhead's eyes widened, then he told him how Rita offered him punch, everything was blurry after that and next thing he knew Riruka was punching him.

"Damn" Renji said finally "your problems are really something."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo muttered.

"Well…" Renji said "what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo look at me" Renji ordered "what do you feel about Rukia?"

Ichigo frowned.

"Fuck Renji!" he said "We're best goddamn friends! You know this better than anyone!"

Renji ran a hand through his hair.

"Asshole!" he said "would you let go of this stupid denial!"

"Denial?!" Ichigo asked angrily "I'm not in denial!"

Renji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Then why is so awful for you to imagine Rukia with someone else?!" Renji asked him and Ichigo blinked.

"Give me two goddamn reasons why you're not in love with Rukia" Renji said "and I'll leave you the fuck alone about this."

Ichigo smirked.

He could do it.

"Okay first of all…" Ichigo started but stopped, he couldn't come up with any coherent idea.

He took a minute and thought about her, the reasons why he wasn't, why he couldn't, be in love, were simple, first of all… she was the midget; a troublemaker with suicidal tendencies and huge violet eyes, she was thin and short enough to ride on his back and make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, she could yell at him at the top of her lungs to get him out of depression, she was also the only girl he had brought home and was accepted without second thoughts.

She was strong, independent, beautiful a little bit crazy too.

She was like the moon, just like he couldn't imagine the night sky without the white moon, Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't imagine his life with Kuchiki Rukia, just the thought of Grimmjow, or anyone else for that matter, taking her away from him was enough to make him see red.

Ichigo's eyes widened and looked at Renji with panic.

"I'm in fucking love with Kuchiki fucking Rukia." He said and Renji smirked proudly "what the fuck am I going to do?!"

Renji put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll make her fall for you" he said.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ichigo asked him "I just kissed her swore enemy in front of everyone! She'll hate me!"

Renji shrugged.

"Don't worry" he said "you'll explain to her that you were drunk."

Ichigo scowled.

"What about Grimmjow?" he asked "the bastard will probably…"

"Ehm…" Renji interrupted him "I wouldn't worry about him, in case you're forgetting the whole board saw the thing on the webpage, Byakuya is probably giving her hell right now."

"Shit!" Ichigo said and grabbed his phone "I have to see if she's okay!"

Renji stopped him.

"No, those family affairs are her problem" he said "now, get ready, the plan to make the Kuchiki heiress fall for the orange haired loser has just begun."

Ichigo smirked.

It was not going to be easy but he could do it, right?

* * *

"I cannot even start to enumerate the reasons why I'm upset" Byakuya said while taking a seat behind his desk, Rukia stood there, on his studio, hoping that it would end soon "therefore, you're the one who's going to do the explanation."

Rukia nodded.

"I didn't know Grimmjow was going to go to…"

"No" Byakuya interrupted her, and she noticed the seriousness of his tone "you're going to start from the beginning, what have you been up to? Are you really fighting with that Yui girl over a boy? Don't you have a little respect for yourself?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

He was really mad.

With pleading eyes she looked at her sister who was standing next to him, and noticed, much to her dismay how she looked equally pissed. Rukia gulped.

She was done.

"I told you how you had three days to tell me everything that has been happening" Byakuya said "just because I give enough freedom to do as you please every once in a while it does not mean that I'm stupid" Rukia winced at that "you should start talking now."

Rukia took a deep breath.

"Well…" she said "I don't even know where to begin."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"How did Grimmjow know that there was going to be a dance?" he asked "as I recall other schools are not aware of our private events."

Rukia frowned, she would hate forever the fact that Kuchiki Byakuya was a member of the board, besides that was half a lie, Hinamori and Miyako were at the dance without problem at all. Although, their school was a little more prestigious than Hueco Mundo High School, so her brother probably thought that someone like Grimmjow shouldn't be able to join her in such an event.

She thought that it was completely stupid.

"Well, I told him" she explained "but I didn't invite him, it was just a casual conversation and the topic came out."

"Where was this casual conversation held?" he asked and Rukia stiffened "remember not to lie to me."

Rukia sighed.

Well, she had promised to be honest and, judging by how angry her brother looked, if she were to lie things would definitely go out of hand. After all, this was Kuchiki Byakuya, the same man who hired a private investigator to find her when she was five, it would be a piece of cake for him to figure out everything that was going on with her and that would make everything worse. She would have to tell him everything.

"On a pizzeria not so far from here." She said finally and Byakuya's jaw tensed.

"How…?" Hisana was the one who spoke this time "no, more precisely, when did you go out with him? You're grounded."

"A few nights ago" Rukia admitted while fidgeting with her hands "I… left the house without permission."

Hisana gasped.

"You what?!" she asked "all by yourself?! Did any of your friends know about this?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I…" she gulped "I kept it a secret from everybody, I didn't want to upset you and… I didn't want to upset Ichigo either."

Hisana blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Before Rukia could open her mouth again Byakuya raised a hand to stop her.

"Explain everything that happened since that night" he said "every single detail."

Rukia nodded.

She told them everything about her plans with Grimmjow and how she escaped that night, Hisana paled considerably and Rukia thought about stopping but Byakuya urged her to keep talking, then she told them how Ichigo invited her to the dance and how she thought that everything was fine. Unfortunately, Yui and her friends ruined the whole thing and that's how she ended up having a nasty fight with Ichigo, she avoided talking about how she ran away from the school crying because she didn't want to worry her sister, then she told them about her plans to ruin Yui's night.

She also left out of the whole thing how she kidnapped Amy with her friend's help.

"Let me see if I understand everything" Byakuya said "you've been playing with two boys for the heck of it?" he asked.

Rukia's cheeks reddened.

"That's not true!" she said angrily "Ichigo invited me as friends and I have never played with Grimmjow! Why is so hard to believe that they are both important friends to me?!"

Hisana frowned.

"Don't raise your voice at your brother!" she warned and Rukia shut up.

"Fine" Byakuya said "I'll believe you, but first, you have to look straight at my eyes and tell me, with conviction, how you've never thought about any of them as something more than friends."

"Why?" Rukia asked confused.

"Because what I saw toning on the goddamn webpage wasn't mere friendship" Byakuya said "and let me remind you the conditions I gave you for you to be on that school."

Rukia glared at him.

"The condition was to don't have a boyfriend" Rukia said "and I don't have one."

"Point taken" Byakuya said standing up "and since I would like you to keep respecting the rules of this house, you'll be leaving to your Grandfather's house until you've come to your senses and until you know how to take wiser decisions."

"What?!" Rukia screeched "but I haven't done anything! And what about my classes?!"

Byakuya looked at her sternly.

"You broke my rules, you went out with a boy you're not allowed to see, ignoring how your life could be in danger, you've made a hell of Yui's life, not to mention how you've manipulated every single one of these situations to your favor and you're telling me that you haven't done anything?!"

Rukia could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Besides" Byakuya continued "even a blind person can see how deep your feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo are, a little bit of fresh air will be healthy for you, after all it's more than obvious how that boy has something serious with Yui" Rukia felt those words like a slap to the face "and about your classes… well, you're one of the top students, it'll be easy for you to keep that place, at least I would hope so."

Rukia clenched her fists.

Her brother's posture was unwavering against Rukia's tears.

"All of this because I went out at night?! Because I danced with Grimmjow?! Because I might like Ichigo?!" she asked without taking a breath "do you realize how unfair you are?!"

"Oh" Byakuya said "so, you get to do all of those things, going around buying expensive dresses, creating mayhem at school and bully one of your classmates but I decided that you deserve a punishment and I'm the unfair one?" he sighed "you'll leave on Tuesday, so go to sleep and don't talk to me until you remember what it means to behave like a Kuchiki."

Rukia blinked away the tears furiously.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't, leaving to her grandpa's house would mean to be away from her friends and her sister, why?! How everything went to hell in a matter of hours?! And what does her brother meant by behaving like a Kuchiki?! She was adopted! Goddamn adopted! She was just Rukia!

"Please" Rukia said finally and Hisana's eyes widened "I'll behave, just let me stay."

Byakuya didn't even blink,

"Yes" he said "you'll behave but until then enjoy your time with your grandfather."

Rukia left the studio running.

"That was cruel Byakuya-sama" Hisana said "I completely agree with the punishment but you didn't have to talk about what happened with Ichigo."

Byakuya avoided his wife's gaze.

"The boy hurt her" he said "he'll have to work to win her trust again."

"How much time will she stay at Ginrei-sama's house?" Hisana asked while taking his husband's hand.

"As long as necessary" he said "besides, Urahara told me how he found him, he talked to her tonight at the dance."

Hisana gasped.

"Did he…?"

"He didn't reveal who he was" Byakuya assured her "but we must keep her away from him at all costs."

Hisana nodded.

They needed to take care of Makoto as soon as possible.

* * *

It took a while but Rukia calmed down a little. She was putting on her pajamas when she remembered her conversation with the weird man, Makoto if she wasn't mistaken, without being able to hold her curiosity she grabbed her backpack and took out the note.

" _If you want to know the truth about your mother and father call me, I'll be waiting." –Makoto._

She frowned and observed how he left his phone number at the bottom of the note.

That was weird.

Sighing she decided to call him another day.

* * *

On Monday morning the first thing Ichigo did was to walk towards Rukia's locker, she was there looking for a book. Ichigo took a deep breath. He needed to talk to her, he hadn't decided or at least he hadn't make up his mind about this whole "make Rukia fall for you", first of all because when he talked with Renji about it he was still slightly drunk but again he couldn't deny how whatever she felt for her couldn't be considered simple "friendship" so the first step was to clear things with her.

"Morning, midget." He said and Rukia turned around.

"Hey there carrot top" she greeted and closed her locker "what brings you here?"

Ichigo smirked at her.

"Would you believe me if I were to say how I needed to check if you were still short?" he asked "after seeing you wearing heels I had my doubts."

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her from head to toe.

"Still the same midget as ever, I'm glad."

Rukia chuckled and a heavy silence of a few seconds fell between them.

"So… you and Yui, uh?" Rukia asked while casually leaning against her locker.

Ichigo on his side was there with his hands inside his pockets.

He winced after she mentioned Yui.

"So…" he said "you and Grimmjow, uh?"

It was clear how upset he was and how he wasn't amused at whatever scheming she was planning because he avoided answering her question. Still, she laughed and Ichigo frowned at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Carrot top" she said "I would never date Grimmjow, he's a free soul and besides, Nii-sama made very clear that if I were to try to even held Grimmjow's hands he would send me to Norway or to a convent in England" she seemed to ponder those options for a second "although he would miss me too much, so he probably won't do it."

Ichigo sighed heavily.

He was really grateful at Kuchiki Byaluya's existence, he was the only one who could control Rukia a little.

"Did your brother give you a hard time because of the dance?" he asked "I mean… he must've seen everything."

Rukia took a deep breath.

"He's really mad" she said "but only because I danced with Grimmjow and because I couldn't… you know" she waved a hand dismissively "hold my tears until I was alone."

Ichigo looked aside.

"Why did you cry?" he asked "I… I saw the whole thing but I don't understand."

 _Because it should've been me with you_ Rukia thought but she didn't say it.

"I don't know" she said instead "I, you know I don't like her and then I saw you with her and well…" she gave him a warning look "don't get cocky but I got jealous and I had to leave."

Ichigo tried not to smile at hearing her say that she got jealous, it was good to know how they felt almost the same, it meant a lot. He wanted to say something, anything, like "I was jealous too" or "you know? It killed me to see him with you" but this was Ichigo, and he wasn't really vocal, he was used to show everything with actions, and why she was there, leaning so innocently on her locker, while looking at him with those incredible, impossible eyes he thought about kissing her.

He really wanted to do it.

"You know" she said while interrupting his thoughts "I got a weird note on…"

"There you are!" someone yelled and both turned to look at Yui who was smiling while approaching Ichigo with a flirtatious smile.

Rukia huffed annoyed.

"I was looking for you" she said and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Well" Rukia said ignoring her "I have to find the others, see you later carrot top"

"Sure, midget" Ichigo said although she didn't want her to leave.

* * *

The rest of the day was as shitty as Rukia expected it to be, but everything got worse at lunch, she was at a table with Tatsuki, Inoue and Riruka. The food of the cafeteria was crap, Rukia was thinking about giving some of it to her brother so he could use his influence to change the menu, there was no way she was touching the mysterious meat… or whatever was called.

"Okay" Riruka said "start talking, what did Mister Carrot top said to you?"

Rukia blinked confused.

"You saw us talking?" she asked.

Riruka nodded.

"I was walking towards your locker, looking for you" she said "but I didn't want to ruin the moment, you two looked as if you were talking about something important."

Rukia sighed.

"It was nothing, really" she said "I just told him how there wasn't anything between Grimmjow and me and then Yui got there and I left them."

Riruka exchanged a look with Tatsuki.

"Well…" Tatsuki said "things will get better, we just have to wait until the stupid people of this school stop gossiping about the dance and then we can make our move."

Rukia nodded.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep doing this silly game with Yui, she tried to reasoned with her and yet she didn't listen, she tried to tell Ichigo how she felt and Yui decided to rub on her face her lost chance, she was afraid that if she were to do anything else it would explode on her face. Besides, she was already grounded, tomorrow her brother would send her to her grandpa's house and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"What are you thinking about Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

"Well…" Rukia said while poking her food with her fork "I think that Nii-sama is arranging a marriage contract with me and a foreigner."

Orihime gasped and Riruka's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?!" Orihime asked horrified.

"Well…" Rukia said "he told me how he was going to make sure that I make the right decisions, and how my taste in boys sucked, so he's probably checking lists of possible candidates right now."

Tatsuki chuckled.

"Stop being dramatic" she said with a smile "your brother would never do that to you."

Rukia shrugged.

Perhaps she was right.

"Listen students" the Principal said while entering the cafeteria, it was an unusual sight and Rukia tensed "all of the seniors and juniors will face some punishments, but there is a list of people who will be suspended because of the incidents that happened on the dance."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"The people who will be suspended for a whole week are" Yamamoto cleared his throat "Izuru Kira."

Kira groaned while blushing madly.

"Shiba Kaien"

Kaien jumped on one of the cafeteria tables.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled but the principal ignored him.

"Riruka Dokugamine"

"Hell yeah!" Riruka said cheerfully "vacations for me!"

"Ishida Uryuu"

"My father is going to kill me" Uryuu muttered.

"Inoue Orihime"

Orihime started to cry right there.

"Maebara Yui and Rita"

Both girls sighed.

"And finally…" Yamamoto said while making a dramatic pause "Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia exchanged a look with Ichigo who was at the other side of the cafeteria.

She forgot to tell him how she was going to her grandpa's house tomorrow.

* * *

 **How are you guys?! I missed YOU!**

 **Okay, I don't have a valid excuse to explain why I couldn't upload this earlier, there are several reasons, first of all college, it's eating me alive I swear, also, I was procrastinating, watching anime, reading books, my internet was down for DAYS, and when I decided to sit down and write this the words wouldn't come out!**

 **But let's stop talking about me let's go with this fanfic…**

 **I know how is it going to end and if I'm counting right (which doesn't happen too often) it's going have less than fifty chapters, which means that it's going to end soon… sort of. But don't worry, I'll try to upload faster these next weeks. Now, moving on.**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR REVIEWS I WOULDN'T CONTINUE WRITING.**

 **Now, to thank everyone:**

 **Kotakku: Here it is! Hope you liked it and thanks for your review!**

 **Hachi: Oh! Thank you so much! Let me know what you think!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love how you've been reviewing every chapter, let me know what you think about his one! Kisses!**

 **Wolfgang04: I'm back! Thank you so much for review seriously! Don't worry even if it takes time I'm not planning on stop writing this! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Sneaky Snake: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you enjoy this! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Take care!**

 **Blackhearth75: Oh, I'm sorry if the whole "balance" thing is bothering you, hopefully this chapter will explain to you why I managed the relationship that way (as I said before it's because of the character development) but don't worry, if it's really annoying I'll understand if you stop following this fanfic. Kisses and take care!**

 **IchiRuki 4vr: You should be mad at the evil writer! Thank you so much for your review I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Kisses and hugs for you!**

 **Sinfulxdaises: I loved your review, I was smiling like crazy while reading it oh my Gosh, oh please study hard so you can keep reading fanfics later! Thank you so much, you don't know how happy it makes me to find people that smile because of this! Take care and let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Ulquiorra900: Day offs is a foreign concept for me! Kidding! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Jobananasan: Your reviews are so awesome I can't never get enough like I'm dying to see your reaction for this chapter and you guessed again! It was Makoto! Don't get so mad at Ichigo he'll make up for everything! We'll see grandpa on the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! Love you! Kisses!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Reesen555: Thanks! I will! Take care!**

 **Margecamins: Thank you so much for your review I loved it! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Queenis: I agree with you when you say how Rukia deserves someone brave, but you should give some time to Ichigo to grow (character development) it starts from this chapter as you can see. Thanks for your review.**

 **Hinataellis: Totally! Thanks for your review! Take care!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thank you so much for your review, don't worry about Ichigo! He's coming to his senses now! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses and take care!**

 **RukiYuki: Oh don't cry! Thank you so much for review I hope this chapter makes you feel better! let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **JoTerry: Oh it gets amazingly better I promise! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think, and how you feel, about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Uin: Oh my God, as always your reviews are awesome, you're great! I can't wait to read what you think about this chapter (and thank you for your support with "My little genie") take care! Kisses! I can't wait for your review!**

 **Ethereal throne: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Your review was awesome and it made me smile so much I swear! Please let me know what you think about this one! Kisses!**

 **Mbravesgirl7: Thank you so much for your review! Yes, it's a little rough for Rukia but everything gets better! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **NekoMimiR: ¡Espero te haya gustado! Ichigo va a dejar de cagarla a partir de ahora lo prometo. Me muero por leer tus comentarios. ¡Besos para ti!**

 **Bleach power: Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Take care!**

 **Mr. self-Deprecation: Thank you for your review! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Take care!**

 **Draven32: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let me know if you liked it! Kisses!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Thank you so much! Reviews like yours make me really happy seriously! You're awesome! Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it! Kisses!**

 **Guys you're so great I can't even explain how much your reviews mean to me!**

 **I love all of you!**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Pd2. Have you read "My little genie" you should check it out it's on my profile! Kisses!**


	28. Trouble

**Chapter 27.**

" _ **I'm in trouble I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn,  
What's not to adore" –Never Shout Never.**_

* * *

"Suspension" Kuchiki Byakuya said while looking, uninterested, at the others members of the board "I find it quite appropriate, although, I do not understand why Kurosaki Ichigo is being suspended too."

Yoruichi grinned and looked at him.

"I'm surprised" she said "shouldn't you be asking why we're suspending your little sister?"

Byakuya fought the urge to glare at her, she was obviously trying to get on his nerves and he wouldn't fall for it. Besides, he couldn't easily come and tell her how Kisuke Urahara, who was also in the meeting, had told him about how Makoto, the damn bastard, got a job inside the school. After all, it wasn't as if Yamamoto Genryusai was aware of everything that was happening with the Kuchiki family.

Those were private affairs.

"Rukia is well aware of how much her bad behavior upsets me" Byakuya explained "she knows she can't get away without consequences."

Yoruichi frowned.

"Damn Byakuya, how a girl is supposed to have fun with someone like you as parental figure?"

"I fail to see how making a scandal in the middle of a school event is having fun" Byakuya said coldly.

Unohana chuckled.

"It's obvious how Kuchiki Rukia inherited her free spirited personality from her sister" she said amused.

"Her good looks also" Yoruichi agreed and Ukitake smiled.

"Rukia is a nice girl" the white haired man said "it's unfortunate that we have to suspend her but youngsters need a lesson once in a while."

Kyoraku nodded.

"Are we waiting for someone?" he asked "we have to discuss the other student's punishments."

Yamamoto, who was at the center of the table, nodded.

"Our last member decided to show up today" he said "apparently he made time inside his tight schedule."

Ukitake smiled broadly.

"It'll be good to see him after so much time"

Byakuya wanted to disagree but he knew better than to start speaking. The inability of the last member to come on time, as if he was the only one with a difficult schedule, was a nuisance. Byakuya could already imagine what he would have to say about the suspensions and the whole punishment procedure. He was too soft and fond of children after all.

There was a knock on the door and Byakuya could already feel a headache growing.

"Come in" Yamamoto said.

It was then when Kurosaki Isshin stepped into the room, smiling without a care in the world and wearing his Doctor's coat.

"Someone told me how my third daughter is going to be suspended" he said taking a seat next to Byakuya "why, such a good girl, is being punished?"

Yoruichi laughed.

"The Kuchiki heir right here was asking why _your_ child was being punished" she said to him "what's going on between your families? Some marriage contract we should be aware of?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Let's suppose that our families have an understanding" he said "what makes you think that we would inform you about it?"

Yoruichi pretended to grab her chest dramatically.

"You hurt me little Byakuya" she said "I was expecting to be invited to the wedding."

Byakuya decided to ignore her for the rest of the meeting.

"Aren't you worried about Ichigo's suspension?" Urahara asked Isshin "he's in trouble after all."

Isshin waved a hand dismissively.

"I've taught him to fight his battles fiercely, yet he acted like a coward at the dance, a little time away from his friends will help him" then he closed his eyes "how am I supposed to have cute grandchildren when he keeps hurting Rukia-chan like that?! He's acting like a disgrace to the family!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo was a victim" Byakuya said "the boy is a disgrace but only because he cannot handle alcohol, unlike Rukia, who danced with another boy letting Kurosaki Ichigo go, she is the one to blame I believe."

Urahara's eyes widened.

This was an interesting conversation.

"Oh no!" Isshin said "Rukia-chan would've let that boy go if only my son had shown some backbone! How a girl can be attracted to a boy without balls?!"

"How can a boy take serious a girl who goes around town looking for trouble with a blue haired criminal?" Byakuya retorted.

Isshin seemed to ponder those words for a second.

"Well, Ichigo looks like an orange haired criminal." He said finally.

Yoruichi laughed.

"Can we go on with the meeting?" Yamamoto asked "we'll discuss the other punishments."

Everyone nodded, although most of them were having fun with the argument at hand.

* * *

"Suspended" Hisana said while reading Rukia's report "you've been suspended."

Rukia nodded sadly.

"Last time you were suspended it was because you and Riruka decided to recreate a scene from the "Fight club" on the rooftop" Hisana said "somehow, I wasn't disappointed that day."

Rukia smiled bitterly.

Her fight with Riruka was memorable because she realized right there how valuable as a friend she was, and how scary as an enemy, the fight was how they came together. Although the suspensions were always bad news she couldn't help but noticed how her sister looked relieved? She wasn't yelling or enumerating the several punishments that Rukia would have to endure, that was weird.

"Well…" Hisana said finally "this convenient considering how we're sending you to your grandfather's house."

Rukia frowned.

"Do I really have to go?" she asked.

Hisana nodded.

"Some fresh air will help you" she said "go and pack your things, Ginrei-sama will come for you in a few hours."

Rukia nodded and left the room.

* * *

When the meeting was over Byakuya was planning on going home, Ginrei was going to pick Rukia up and he wanted to be there to say goodbye and inform his grandfather about what they were going to do while Rukia was away. He wasn't ready to see Makoto, cleaning one of the hallways, while looking around him as if he was waiting for someone. Byakuya didn't want to talk to him, he had heard from Hisana everything what he had done to her and Rukia and that was enough to loathe him, but still he needed to try one last time.

"Oh" Makoto said while looking at the Kuchiki heir "what brings the highest scion of society to this humble school?" he greeted sarcastically.

It didn't help at all that Byakuya considered himself the highest scion of all Karakura town, but he didn't say anything. That sort of comments brought Byakuya to think that this man was very well aware of what kind of disadvantage he had against him.

"This school is one of the best schools around town" Byakuya said "I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case."

Makoto snorted.

"Obviously" he said.

"I wish I could keep talking to you, but you're not worth my time" Byakuya said and Makoto frowned "so if you could just set your price right now I'll make a check and we can all go home satisfied."

Byakuya noticed how Makoto's expression changed completely.

"I don't understand why is so hard to believe that I don't want money" Makoto said "I just want my daughter."

Byakuya looked at Makoto threateningly.

"Why now? She's already a grown up with friends and family, she doesn't need you."

Makoto huffed.

"That's the thing" he said "she doesn't need me but I need her."

Byakuya tried to think what could Rukia give to the man, first of all she didn't have money, Byakuya was obviously going to leave the family fortune to her but there was still plenty of time before that, also, he was pretty sure that a man like Makoto wouldn't be able to handle her or to give her everything that he had given to her the last years, so if it wasn't about anything that Rukia could give him now, then it had to be…

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Oh" Makoto said without noticing Byakuya's expression "you should warn that orange haired teenager to be careful, he got in between when I tried to approach my daughter some days ago, I haven't forgotten."

Was this man seriously threatening Kurosaki Ichigo's life?

"See you around, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya didn't even look at him when Makoto decided to leave him in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to stay to the practice" Renji said while walking with Ichigo towards the soccer field "Kaien is begging the coach to let him come to the practices although he is suspended, he's been crying for nearly an hour."

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not going to stay, I'm not in the mood" he said "I was just looking for something in my locker, but I wanted to say goodbye before leaving."

Renji stopped walking and Ichigo looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked him.

"Not really" Renji said and Ichigo could see how he was slightly nervous "unless you think Kuchiki Byakuya is going to kill you when he sees you."

Ichigo frowned.

"He probably wants to kill me" he assured him "but I'm not planning on seeing him anytime soon."

Renji gulped.

"You have a horrible luck" he said and pointed in front of them "he's coming this way and he looks murderous."

Ichigo turned around and paled a little. Renji wasn't lying, Byakuya was looking straight at him and he looked like if he was determined to kill Ichigo, hell… Ichigo was completely sure that Byakuya could beat the shit out of him any fucking day. Not only he was scary, but he could remember how one day Rukia told him that Byakuya was a swordsman or some cool shit like that.

"If I die here" Ichigo said looking at Renji "tell Rukia that I was the one who peed on the bed while we were on summer camp."

Renji gaped.

"You made everyone think that I was the one who did it bastard!" he said "how could you?!"

Ichigo raised his hands in surrender.

"I was desperate!" he said "you would've done the same!"

"No! I wouldn't have!" Renji said "I thought that it had been Rukia and I wanted to save her from public embarrassment!"

Before Ichigo could say anything else Byakuya stood next to both teenagers and cleared his throat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he said coldly "may I speak to you?"

Ichigo nodded fearfully and Renji ran away saying something like "soccer practice" and "I don't want to know".

* * *

"Drive" Byakuya ordered the chauffer while taking a seat with Ichigo on the backseat.

Ichigo started to sweat, this felt like an scene of a movie and in which the villain, Byakuya in this case, kidnapped a poor bastard, that would be Ichigo, only to interrogate him about why did he sleep with his daughter, luckily Ichigo hadn't done anything like that to Rukia, and when the interrogation was done the villain decided to kill the poor bastard. Ichigo started to pray, nothing could save him from Byakuya's wrath.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said coldly and Ichigo tensed "we have a lot to discuss."

Ichigo gulped.

He started to count the seconds, then the minutes, Byakuya said that they needed to talk but he couldn't bring himself to ask about why and the tension was accumulating with each passing minute, then the silence became unbearable Ichigo exploded.

"I never meant to hurt her! Okay?! I was drunk and she was there looking like a goddess dancing with that asshole and I couldn't bring myself to stop her! I wanted to, I swear to you Byakuya that I wanted to! I thought about punching the guy right there and take her away! Seriously! But she's like the moon, I mean have you seen her? She looks so precious and so unattainable that I just went to the punch table and started to drink" Ichigo sighed "I… I don't know what happened."

Byakuya blinked.

"I see." He said.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Ichigo asked him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…" Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head "I made her cry."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"You did not" he said "you were victim of a teenage girls plan but you weren't the one who made her so unhappy, we could blame the Maebara girl for that."

Ichigo nodded at that.

"That's why I decided to talk to you today" Byakuya said "what are your intentions towards Rukia?"

Ichigo groaned.

He didn't want to talk about this with Byakuya while he wasn't completely sure himself, but this was the first step, acceptance, so if he wanted to keep going with the plan he needed to grow some balls, and nothing yelled "courage" more loudly than admitting to Kuchiki fucking Byakuya how deep his feeling for Rukia were. So he took a fighting pose and looked at Byakuya with all seriousness and after taking a deep breath he said:

"I'm in love with Rukia."

Ichigo wasn't an expert at reading Byakuya's facial expressions but he could tell he surprised him.

"If that's the case" Byakuya said after ten awkward seconds "why are you still letting the Maebara girl getting close to you?"

Ichigo blinked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"While I agree about how you didn't know what you were doing when the whole incident happened I didn't see you trying to stop it." Byakuya explained "if it's true that you are in love with Rukia why is the Maebara girl still going around you?

Ichigo frowned.

"I never thought…"

"Exactly" Byakuya interrupted him "you never stopped to think about how much it upsets Rukia to see you with her and how you don't seem to mind, no girl likes to be a second choice."

"Rukia is not a second choice she's…!"

"Then prove it to her!" Byakuya ordered "then perhaps I'll consider you suitable for her."

Ichigo frowned.

"How?"

"Get rid of Maebara Yui" Byakuya said "let her know how much Rukia means to you and then you can try to have a relationship with Rukia."

Ichigo gaped.

"Are you giving me your blessing?"

"Don't be a fool" Byakuya said and glared at him "Rukia is not allowed to have a boyfriend until eighteen, but I trust you and I trust that for the time being you'll take good care of her, so unless you want to leave the free path for the blue haired boy I suggest you to start thinking like a man."

Ichigo nodded.

"I will." He promised.

"Excellent" Byakuya said and then the car stopped.

Ichigo noticed how they were in front of his house.

"Another thing" Byakuya said "I'm sending Rukia away, she leaves tonight, so I suggest you to act quickly."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Where are you sending her?" he asked afraid to hear the answer.

Byakuya just gave him a look that suggested how he wasn't going to answer.

"Where the fuck are you sending her?!" Ichigo insisted "Please don't tell me that you're actually sending her to a convent in England!"

"What if I did?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo couldn't help it, he grabbed Byakuya by the collar of his shirt.

"I suggest you to let go off me" Byakuya said seriously "now."

Ichigo obeyed him.

"Get off the car" Byakuya said but before Ichigo could move he added "keep your promises, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Kaien was miserable, well not really, but he was eating lots and lots of ice cream while watching TV because he wasn't allowed to stay at the soccer practice and he was suspended, he still blame his cousin for the whole thing although deep inside he knew that they hadn't done anything. Kaien was determined to find out who had spiked the punch to make him pay, luckily he was sort of popular so he was planning to use his charming to get the answer.

But for now he was still eating ice cream and sulking so when his cellphone rang he answered without looking at the screen.

"Who is it?" he answered unhappily.

His eyes widened when he heard the frantic response at the other side of the line.

"Would you calm down?!" Kaien asked "repeat everything."

It took two minutes for the person at the other side of the line to explain everything.

"Fine" Kaien answered "I'll be there in five."

* * *

"Wait!" Riruka said while stepping into the Kuchiki mansion and seeing Rukia with her bags "you're leaving me? In this town? Alone?!"

Rukia nodded.

"Take me with you! You have to take me with you!" Riruka begged "don't leave me here!"

Rukia looked with puppy eyes at Hisana and Riruka joined her.

"Oh no!" Hisana said "I mean there's nothing wrong with… but at the same time, I mean, no! stop looking at me like that! Ugh, fine, you can both go."

Riruka hugged Hisana.

"You should adopt me too!" she said.

"Don't push your luck." Hisana said playfully and both girls laughed.

* * *

"Okay, repeat that" Kaien said while Ichigo got inside the car "where are we going?"

"First we're going to a travel agency, I need to buy a ticket to England" he explained "next we're going to Yui's house and after that you're dropping me at the airport."

Kaien looked at his cousin as if he had gone mad but started to drive.

"Are you running away to England so Uncle Isshin won't kill you for your suspension?"

"No" Ichigo answered "I'm following Rukia, Byakuya is sending her to a convent."

Kaien hit the brakes suddenly.

"Why you didn't say it sooner?!" he asked "we got to hurry the fuck up!"

Ichigo was really thankful, even after Kaien ignored several red lights and almost crashed with another car he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

* * *

When Yui opened her house's door she was surprised at seeing Ichigo, her eyes widened and she couldn't help but stare at how handsome he looked, he was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon and he had some tickets on his hand. Yui thought right there how he probably wanted her to travel with him now that they were both suspended and it made her smile with pride, perhaps this boy right here didn't want Rukia so much, otherwise he would be already looking for her.

"Ichigo" she said "what are you doing here?"

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Yui" he said and put his hands on her shoulders "I'm in love with Rukia, I'm leaving the country right now to look for her and I hope you understand how we can no longer keep playing like this, you're nice and everything but you're not Rukia."

Yui gaped.

It was then when everything hit her, she had kissed him and she had gotten his attention and yet he couldn't stop thinking about Rukia! It was like if they had an unbreakable bond and it drove Yui crazy! She didn't like Ichigo like that, not in the romantic sense of the word because they weren't that close but why?! Damn it! Why was Rukia so goddamn lucky?!

"You cannot break up with me!" she shrieked "what the fuck?!"

Ichigo cringe at the tone of her voice.

"Sorry" Ichigo said again "but we never dated to begin with so this is over, I just feel that you should hear this from me, goodbye."

Ichigo ran towards Kaien's car and Yui stood there, speechless.

"You'll pay for this Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yui yelled "you're an asshole!"

Fine, her plan to make Rukia pay was over but she could just try to ignore them for a while, she would make both of them suffer later.

* * *

Rukia sighed while looking through the window of the car, she felt weird leaving her brother's house and she was already missing her sister.

"It'll be okay loser" Riruka assured her "we'll come back before you notice."

Rukia nodded.

She really hoped so.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually leaving" Kaien said while looking at Ichigo who was waiting to get on the plane "call me as soon as you get there."

"Oh shit!" Ichigo said "I forgot to call dad!"

Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Here, use my cellphone."

"Thanks" Ichigo said and took it.

He dialed his father's number.

" _Hello?"_ Isshin greeted.

"Old man" Ichigo greeted "listen I don't have much time, but I'm leaving tonight, to England, I'm going to bring Rukia back, Byakuya sent her to a convent so tell Karin and Yuzu that I'll come back soon, okay?"

There was a pause that lasted thirty seconds.

" _Are you drunk?"_ Isshin asked him finally.

"What?! No!" Ichigo said "I just told you that…"

" _Yeah, I heard you! But Ichigo Byakuya didn't send Rukia to England, he sent her to her grandfather's house on the countryside of Karakura, just a few hours away._ "

Ichigo was shocked.

"What…? How do you know this?" he asked "are you sure?"

" _Byakuya told me today in a meeting_ " Isshin said evasively " _where did you get the idea that he would send her too England?"_

Ichigo couldn't speak.

"You know dad, tell Yuzu that I need dinner, I'll be there soon." He hung up after that and looked at Kaien.

"What happened?" Kaien asked him.

"Byakuya fooled me" Ichigo said "I just spent all my savings in this stupid ticket when Rukia is at her grandpa's house!"

Kaien didn't stop laughing the whole way towards Ichigo's house, and Ichigo couldn't blame him, he was such an idiot, but now he knew where to find Rukia so it was just a matter of time. They went to Ichigo's house and in the end Kaien stayed to have dinner with Ichigo and after saying goodbye Ichigo went to sleep but before turning off the light he sent a text.

* * *

Grimmjow was coming out of the shower when his cellphone rang so he picked it up to read the new text he had received.

 **From:** _Unknown number._

" _Hey motherfucker, it's me Ichigo, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not giving up and I'm guessing that you're not giving up either, so challenge accepted. You won't take Rukia away for me, so good luck asshole, you'll need it."_

Grimmjow smirked and saved Ichigo's number.

He was always up to a good challenge.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, there's something about this chapter that I love so damn much.**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS YOU'RE ALL AWESOME.**

 **You know, I'm curious so if you could tell me on your reviews where are you from it would be awesome! I would love to know from which part of the world you read this silly thing guys!**

 **The action comes back in the next chapter, along with the ichiruki-ness.**

 **To thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **Uin: I loved your amazing review as always! Oh no, that's my fault, I wasn't exactly happy when I wrote the last chapter, hopefully you'll find this slightly better! Don't worry about Grimmjow he's way stronger than we think! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know! You're awesome as always! Thank you so much for your review! Kisses!**

 **Guest: I'm really glad that the last chapter helped you with your tiring week! Yeah, so much drama! Let me know what you think about this one! I hope you enjoyed it! Kisses!**

 **E-kingmoney18: Thank you so much for your review! You're awesome! And yeah, I know what you mean, the ending sucked, hopefully this fanfic will make you feel a little bit better about bleach. Let me know what you think! Take care!**

 **Achalida: Thank you! Ichigo and Grimmjow will bring more drama I swear! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Take care!**

 **IchiRuki 4vr: Thank you so much for your review, Byakuya needed to make the rules clear again so hurray for him! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Shirayuki992: Thak you for your review, and don't worry is Makoto showtime and trust me when I say that Ichigo is the one who will be there when everything comes down to it! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Jobananasan: Half of the things you want will come true and the other half won't but oh my God your reviews are always awesome and you always end up guessing important parts! Will you ever stop amazing me?! Thank you so much for your reviews! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I love your reviews! Kisses!**

 **Mbravesgirl7: Thank you so much for your review! The marriage contract was a joke Rukia is dramatic so don't worry! Oh, things will get complicated while Rukia is away so stay tuned! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Take care!**

 **Bleach power: Ichigo and Grimm against Makoto, let's just say that you're not wrong with that. Thank you so much for your reviews! You're awesome! Kisses! Let me know what you think about this one!**

 **RukiYuki: Ichigo and Grimmjow are going to get into a big fight I promise you that! I hope you enjoyed this update! Let me know what you think! Kisses and hugs!**

 **Ulquiorra900: Rukia adores her grandpa I mentioned it on some chapter before but don't worry we'll see more about their relationship in the next chapter! Thank you so much for your review! Please let me know what you think about this one! Take care!**

 **Draven32: Thank you so much! Yep, things are getting interested! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review! You're awesome! I hope you enjoyed this update and it makes me really happy to know how you enjoyed the last one! Let me know what you think! Hugs!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Oh I had mixed feelings about the last chapter too don't worry! But I loved your review so much! let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses and take care!**

 **Blissbeat: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last one! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **JoTerry: Oh I'm still sensitive about that ending too so I totally understand you! Ichigo will be there to go against Makoto don't worry! Thank you so much for your review seriously! Take care and let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **If I didn't mention you let me know so I can thank you properly.**

 **Love you all and thank you!**

 **Your reviews keep me going so keep them coming!**


	29. Rich Youth

**Chapter 28.**

" _ **I'm giving all my energy,**_

 _ **I'm making my own history,**_

 _ **I'm no ghost, No fool,**_ _ **Rich youth**_ _ **, Brand new" –Hayley Kiyoko.**_

* * *

"You two seem to believe that you're here enjoying vacations" Ginrei Kuchiki said while casually entering his kitchen, where Rukia and Riruka were eating sandwiches "if that's the case you're terribly mistaken."

Rukia smiled innocently at her grandpa.

"No" Ginrei said "don't use that smile, you both are punished."

Rukia frowned.

"Well, yes Grandpa" she said "that's why we're here."

Riruka nodded.

"We are on lonely solitary confinement" the pink haired girl said while grabbing another sandwich.

Ginrei shook his head.

"I understand that" he said "unfortunately I'm not Byakuya, I won't lock you inside a house so you can enjoy all the commodities, you'll have to work in order to learn the lesson."

Ginrei noticed amused how both girls paled quite considerably.

"What kind of work?" Rukia asked unsure.

Ginrei sighed again.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Ichigo noticed how the taxi driver wouldn't stop looking at him as if he was going to attack him at any minute. This was the reason why he hated to go outside town, people who were not used to see his hair would look at him with fear as if he was some sort of criminal. He couldn't blame them of course but it still bothered him to no end.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Ichigo said to the driver "I promise."

The man sighed heavily.

"Thank God" he said and Ichigo's eye twitched "sorry kiddo, but you should consider dyeing your hair."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, when he was younger he thought about it but after Rukia almost kill him for even thinking about it he gave up the idea.

"So… what brings you to this part of town? Looking to hook up with a rich girl?"

Ichigo half smiled.

Yeah, he was looking to hook up with a rich girl. Looking outside the window he noticed how big and expensive looking the mansions of the country side were. He had gone one or twice to Ginrei's house and he still remembered the expensive furniture and the swimming pool. It was quite a sight.

"Sort of…" Ichigo answered "well, she's my best friend but we had a misunderstanding so I came to explain some things."

The driver nodded.

"Rich girls are troublesome" he said "especially because behind every single one of the there's an overprotective father."

Ichigo chuckled.

"You're quite right" he said "her brother hates me."

"Damn, good luck then" The taxi driver said "well, we're now near the well-off residences, do you know the name of the owner of the house or should I drop you on a hotel?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Do you know where Ginrei Kuchiki's house is? That's where I need to go."

The taxi driver hit the brakes suddenly and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Are you trying to fuck Kuchiki Rukia?! Do you have a death wish?!"

Ichigo battled with himself for a few seconds so he wouldn't hurt the poor guy.

* * *

Ginrei Kuchiki was pretty sure that he was seeing things, perhaps he was getting old…

Because when his chauffer hit the brakes he looked at the car in front of them, it was a taxi. Unusual, considering how at this time of the year, people wouldn't come to this part of the country side. He frowned when a teenage boy with orange hair got down of the taxi with an annoyed expression.

Ginrei sighed.

He knew that face way too well, apparently Byakuya had pulled some strings to get Kurosaki Ichigo, which meant, that Byakuya whole heartedly agreed on the relationship between the boy and Rukia or perhaps he was trying to protect him by sending him. Well, if that was the case and the boy was here to try to talk to Rukia he would help him, apparently another teenager was going to work for him.

"Please" Ginrei said to the chauffer "hit that boy with the car."

The chauffer gulped and looked at his boss as if he had gone mad.

"Ginrei-sama I don't think…"

"It wasn't a question." Ginrei said.

The chauffer nodded, at least the payment was good.

* * *

Rukia sighed as Riruka struggled with the lemons, she was squirting every single one as strong as she could and yet the juice wouldn't come out. What was she doing wrong?

"Perhaps we have to cut it first." Riruka suggested and Rukia frowned.

"Yeah, we should try." She said.

After a while they found how to make the perfect lemonade.

"Now we only need customers."

Rukia looked around her, they were in the middle of a highway that had a lot of stores on both sides and some mansions… apparently her grandpa's idea of hard work was to make them sell lemonade in front of one of Ginrei Kuchiki's stores, which was quite embarrassing. The only bright side of the whole situation was that they could keep the money.

"No one will buy lemonade" Riruka whined "this is a neighborhood fill with rich people! They don't need lemonade!"

Rukia nodded.

She was right.

"Well, we can always drink it later." She said while taking a sip.

"Is it good?" Riruka asked.

Rukia didn't answer, instead, she spit the whole thing on Riruka's face. It was awfully bitter!

"I'll kill you someday" Riruka promised and Rukia just smiled innocently at her.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of an unknown room, he panicked while trying to remember what happened to him. After the taxi driver accused him of trying to fuck Rukia he got down completely annoyed and before he could react another car hit him, something made Ichigo thought that it was probably planned, after all he wasn't dead.

He was kidnapped.

He put a fight pose when the door of the room opened.

"Now calm down boy" the man said "you're safe."

Ichigo gaped.

Ginrei Kuchiki was there smiling at him, as if it was completely normal to be brought into an unknown house.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well" Ginrei said "I ran over you with my car so I could bring you here to chat."

Ichigo's left eye twitched.

It was the second time of his whole life that a member of the Kuchiki clan had attacked him that way. It was a relief that Rukia didn't have a car, otherwise she would've already tried.

"I see" Ichigo said "so… is there a special reason of why am I being held here like a prisoner?"

Ginrei nodded.

"I was surprised when I saw you getting down of the taxi" he said "so thinking it through I wondered why you might be here and the answer was obvious."

Ichigo observed how Ginrei looked at him with a serious expression.

"You came here to talk with Rukia, am I right?"

Ichigo gulped.

"Yes" he answered.

Ginrei nodded and smiled kindly.

"Well, is it safe to assume that Byakuya approved of this?" he asked.

"Well…" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head "sort of, he kind of told me how I was a better choice than Grimmjow."

Ginrei couldn't agree more with that.

"So, you came here with Byakuya's blessing to try to fix your relationship with my granddaughter?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I guess…"

There was a pause and Ichigo wondered if he had to say anything. Yeah, he came here looking for Rukia and of course Byakuya approved otherwise he wouldn't be here, God knew that the Kuchiki heir would send some professional killer against him otherwise. He had hurt Rukia so it was his job to fix it.

"Oh" Ginrei said after a while "aren't you forgetting something? Aren't you going to ask for my blessing?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Of _fucking_ course! While Byakuya was the paternal figure of Rukia, Ginrei was the patriarch of the whole clan! Damn it… fuck it all! Why all of the rich families were damn complicated?!

"I…" Ichigo tried to find the perfect words "wait, Ginrei-sama I'm not asking to marry her yet, I mean we're young I just want to be allowed to be her boyfriend!"

He said it.

Damn it all!

"I understand that" Ginrei said nodding "but Rukia is not allowed to have boyfriends until she's eighteen, but dear boy if you're serious about it, I can help you."

Ichigo gaped.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked dumbfounded.

Ginrei shrugged.

"Perhaps."

"Why?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well…" Ginrei said "I agree with Byakuya and you, my boy, are a better option than Grimmjow."

Ichigo thought right there about sending flowers to Grimmjow, if it wasn't for his existence the Kuchiki leaders wouldn't let him get closer to Rukia but now, since he was the only thing standing between them they were actually helping him!

"What do I have to do?!" Ichigo asked eagerly.

Ginrei smiled.

"You'll work for me."

Ichigo nodded.

He would get Ginrei's approval and then, not even Grimmjow, would be able to get between Rukia and him.

* * *

"Loser" Riruka said while eyeing the swimming pool from Rukia's window, they had just come back after trying, unsuccessfully, to sell at least one cup of lemonade, apparently they were useless at the business "there's a stallion cleaning your gandpa's pool."

Rukia blinked confused.

"You shouldn't be spying the workers" she said "besides grandpa would lock us if he were to find us with…"

"HOLY FUCK!" Riruka said shocked ignoring Rukia's words "Kurosaki Ichigo is working! Kurosaki Ichigo is cleaning your gandpa's pool! No wonder why the orange hair seemed so familiar."

Rukia ran straight to Riruka's side and indeed, there was a shirtless Ichigo while cleaning the swimming pool. Rukia gaped, what the fuck was he doing here?! Why her grandpa let him work without telling her anything?! Fuck, how did he find out where she was?!

"Close your mouth" Riruka ordered "he's not that hot."

Rukia blushed and closed her mouth.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

Riruka shrugged.

"Beats me" she said "why don't you go and ask him?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I can't do that! He's…"

"He's your employee as long as he works for your family" Riruka said smiling mischievously "ask him for a striptease, you're his boss!"

Rukia looked at Riruka as if she had gone mad.

"He's my grandpa's employee not mine" then an idea struck her "but, since grandpa is not here…"

Riruka exchanged a mean smile with Rukia.

* * *

When Ichigo agreed to work for Ginrei Kuchiki he was expecting something exciting, after all he had so many businesses around, but no, he ended up cleaning the pool, which was sort of big and apparently the other part of the job consisted of taking care of the house security.

But the most shocking part of the whole thing was that he had to be Rukia and Riruka's bodyguard.

Ichigo thought how Rukia would hate the idea but he knew better than complain so he accepted.

"So, my grandpa is hiring freaks with striking hair?" someone asked and when he turned around Kuchiki Rukia was there smiling at him.

He tried not to show his eagerness to talk to her.

"Well, it depends… is Riruka working here too? I mean her hair is…" he couldn't finish the sentence because a shoe came flying to his head.

"SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY HAIR AGAIN AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" Riruka yelled while walking into the pool area.

"Damn" Ichigo said while rubbing his head "that hurt."

"What are you doing here carrot top?" Rukia asked while taking off her sundress to reveal her black bikini.

Ichigo felt really hot suddenly.

"I'm… I… I mean…" he said stupidly.

"Damn" Riruka said while crossing her arms "you don't even have boobs and you already gave him an aneurysm, how the fuck is he going to react when he takes your virginity?"

Ichigo blushed madly while Rukia just chuckled.

"He'll be too busy hearing me moaning his name to think about anything else." Rukia said casually and Ichigo felt heat travelling to his southern regions.

This was bad.

What was Rukia playing at?

"Well" Rukia said while walking towards Ichigo "since you're the pool guy from now on, will you swim with me?"

Ichigo looked aside to hide his expression.

"I'm working right now" he said with a hoarse voice.

"It doesn't matter" Rukia said while running a finger on his abs "I can always sneak out at night so we can have some privacy and…"

Ichigo couldn't stand it, he ran the hell away from the pool area without looking behind. He ran fast to lock himself in the room that Ginrei had assigned as his.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

"Oh my God" Riruka said while holding her sides "that was too much for him!"

Rukia was laughing madly.

"Do you think it'll work?!" she asked.

Riruka nodded.

"You'll have that boy eating from your hand in no time" she promised "we'll erase Yui from his head."

Rukia grinned.

Perhaps these vacations were exactly what she needed.

* * *

After Ichigo calmed down a little he started to think rationally.

Rukia was obviously playing something dangerous with him, extremely dangerous, because while she was thinking that he was an oblivious teenage boy he was also thinking about one hundred ways of playing along with her. Well, the Kuchiki heiress was in for a surprise.

With a boyish smile he decided to take full advantage of his work inside the mansion.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin tensed when he saw a blue eyed man walking inside the clinic. He put on his most professional face and smiled at the man.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

The man looked at him and he had no doubts.

This was Makoto.

"Yes" he said "do you have something to treat a migraine?"

Isshin nodded.

"Of course" he said while walking towards the medicine for the guy's problem "I haven't seen you around Sir, are you new in the town?"

"Yeah" Makoto answered carelessly "but I'll be not staying long, I'm just looking for someone."

"Someone?" Isshin asked "a lady perhaps?"

Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah" he said "I'm looking for my daughter, she ran away from the house so I want to talk with her."

Isshin thought about several ways to knock the guy in front of him and hide his body but it wouldn't do. He was well built and he didn't want to call undesired attention, so he just gave the man his medicines and accepted the payment.

"Well, I hope you find her soon" Isshin lied "her mother must be worried."

Makoto chuckled again.

"Trust me, she's not" he said "although she left something really important to her so I need her to retrieve it, take care old man."

Isshin gaped.

He had to call Kuchiki Byakuya immediately.

* * *

"Hisana" Byakuya said while trying to focus "stop."

The blue eyed woman smiled playfully at him and continued to kiss him senseless, not caring at all whether he had things to do. While he was working on his studio she came and straddled him, just to have her way with him.

All of his efforts to go back to work weren't working.

"Byakuya-sama" she said "come to our room, it'll be quick."

He tried not to frown at her, of course it wouldn't be quick, they could never get enough of each other. She just wanted to have him right now but he needed to work.

She started to bite and kiss his neck and Byakuya could swear that his self-control was being destroyed.

He was about to take her right there on the desk but his cellphone rang.

"Don't answer!" Hisana said but Byakuya knew better so he picked up the phone.

"This better be important" he said when he answered.

He became completely stiff and Hisana stopped her kisses, Byakuya nodded a couple of times and then hung up.

"What is it?" Hisana asked worried.

"We found Makoto's motives."

Hisana's eyes widened.

"What?"

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK?!**

 **Is anyone still reading this silly thing? I really hope so…**

 **GUYS I'M SO SORRY.**

 **I won't lie to you, my motivation during these last months was more than shitty. Lots of things happened and I tried several fucking times to write something worth your reading, if you're still out there reading this let me know if you liked it or if you hated it. I'm trying so hard to keep going so let me know your opinion.**

 **The next chapter will be longer and it'll have Ichigo and Rukia getting SUPER HOT with each other but it's all on you and your reviews.**

 **My apologies again.**

 **Let me know if I had some grammar mistakes.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**


	30. Shaking Hands

**Chapter 29.**

" _ **Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed  
'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west"**_ **–Nickleback**

* * *

"I'm telling you" Hisana said impatiently while trying not to slap Byakuya "my mother was poor, she didn't leave anything, there was no will, should I remind you why I had to leave my own sister on an orphanage?"

Byakuya sighed, he had spent the whole car ride trying, without success, to make Hisana remember anything about her mother, he knew it was painful and he would kill himself before make her suffer but it was the only chance to find out why Makoto was so interested in Rukia.

He parked in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

"I understand" Byakuya said finally "but I still think that you're wrong."

Hisana took a deep breath, this was her husband, the love of her life, she couldn't kill him.

"Byakuya-sama" she said "you cannot keep asking me this! I already told you everything and in case you have forgotten we just interrupted our time together so I'm not happy."

Byakuya sighed.

A horny Hisana wasn't a nice Hisana.

He would pay for that after all of this.

"I called Kisuke Urahara" Byakuya said ignoring Hisana's complains "he'll be here shortly, he will investigate your family's past."

Hisana opened the car door quite violently and rang the bell of the Kurosaki clinic, Byakuya was slightly afraid but he suddenly felt better about sending Rukia to Ginrei's house.

She couldn't be getting into trouble after all and Hisana was hard to handle when she was mad.

* * *

"Good morning Sir" Ichigo said while sitting at the dining room table with Ginrei.

"Good morning Ichigo." Ginrei said kindly "did you sleep well? How was your first day at work?"

 _Oh not much_ Ichigo thought _your granddaughter wanted to give me an aneurysm while her best friend laughed at my discomfort, should I mention how she suggested that we should get intimate with each other?_

"It was fine" Ichigo said "not exactly exciting but I did a good job cleaning the pool… I think."

Ginrei nodded.

"I see."

Ichigo couldn't understand how this patient man was Byakuya's relative, they were so different, Ginrei wasn't scary and…

"So, did you forget to mention how Rukia flirted casually with you or were you trying to hide that from me?" Ginrei asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

Ichigo paled considerably.

"I…" he said dumbfounded "how did you know?"

Ginrei sighed and shook his head disappointed.

"This is my house boy" he said "nothing happens here without me noticing it, also there are cameras on the pool area, in case you were planning to have your little time with Rukia there."

Ichigo blushed.

"I would never…."

"Would you look at the time?" Ginrei said aloud interrupting him "I must get to work, take care of the house while I'm away boy and keep an eye on the girls, they are still sleeping."

And with that Ginrei left the dining room.

Ichigo sighed.

The Kuchikis were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Loser" Riruka said once Rukia came out of the bathroom fully dressed "I'm not going to sell lemonade today."

Rukia nodded.

"I agree with you" she said "we suck at that."

"Therefore I was thinking" Riruka said "we should have fun with your new toy!"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"He's not a toy, he's my friend and just because he's slightly attracted to me it doesn't mean that I can…"

"Rape him?" Riruka asked.

Rukia blushed.

"That's illegal!"

Riruka sighed heavily and put her hands on Rukia's shoulder.

"You are not going to have sex with him, you're just going to make him forget Yui."

Rukia nodded.

"Fine, but if you get me in trouble with grandpa I'm killing you."

Riruka smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san" Urahara greeted playfully "it's always a pleasure to see you but, may I ask why you look so angry?"

Hisana sneered and Urahara shuddered.

"Let's skip the formalities" Byakuya said "we have reasons to believe that what Makoto wants from Rukia is money."

Urahara nodded while looking at Isshin.

"Did he say anything more specific?" the mad hatter asked curious.

"Not at all" Isshin assured him "he just said that her mother left something really important to her."

Urahara seemed to ponder about it for a seconds, money was obviously the first option to come to mind, a house perhaps? It was difficult to believe that Rukia's deceased mother had something hidden, much less a fortune, he looked at the frail looking woman sitting next to her husband. This was going to be awkward but it was going to be necessary.

"Kuchiki-san" Urahara said smiling kindly "this might be a little harsh but I need you to tell me anything related to your mother, whatever you can remember, did she ever tell you about having a secret account on the bank?"

Hisana sighed.

"My mother…" she said while getting lost in thought "she was really kind but for some reason she ended up marrying my father."

Hisana started to tell the men in the room about her family's past, with every word that left her mouth the expressions on their faces changed considerably, they paled, they got angry and at some points their faces showed lots of sadness.

She was sure that they understood why she couldn't tell Rukia anything.

In the end she didn't regret telling them.

* * *

Ichigo was completely sure that accepting a job inside Ginrei's house was a mistake, not only he was following the direct orders from the Kuchiki head clan, he was also living in the same house as Kuchiki Rukia and that was always dangerous. It was almost lunchtime and none of the girls had come out of their room.

He had a bad feeling.

What were they plotting? Should he go inside and check on them? No, that wasn't a wise option, Riruka would make an scandal about how he was a perverted teenager or something. Besides, he had things to do, Ginrei told him to take care of the house. Ichigo suspected that he said that just to keep him busy because for what he could see the neighborhood was completely safe, private and… expensive.

How much money did the Kuchikis have anyways?

He was so damn lost in his own thoughts that before he knew it someone pushed him inside a guest's room and he fell on the floor, before he could react he heard a door closing and when he turned around Rukia was there smiling mischievously at him.

Ichigo gulped.

He was doomed.

* * *

Makoto threw the whiskey bottle to the floor of the shitty apartment in which he was living for the time being. Nothing, the girl hadn't showed up to school and the orange haired boy wasn't there either. Just, what sort of influence had Kuchiki Byakuya? He couldn't have told them about him, he knew that he didn't want Rukia to find out about her dad, so where did he send her?

Time was running thin along with his patience.

He needed the girl but she didn't call him even after he gave her his phone number.

Well, if she didn't want to call him then he would have to call her. The problem was how to get her phone number? Sighing Makoto decided to steal a cellphone tomorrow at school, he had seen the red haired weirdo hanging around with Rukia a couple of times so it would have to be his phone.

Makoto sighed.

It was going to be another long day.

* * *

Urahara left the Kurosaki residence with bitter resentment. How could anyone do that sort of thing to his only family? It made him realized how he needed to act quickly and find whatever that bastard wanted. Sending the Kuchiki girl to the country side was a clever idea but it wouldn't be enough, the suspension wasn't forever.

Urahara sighed.

He would have to take drastic measurements.

* * *

"We need to talk." Rukia said authoritatively and Ichigo frowned.

"You mean… you locked me inside this room just to talk?" He asked trying not to show how relieved he was, for a second there he thought that Rukia was going to torture him or something.

Rukia tilted her head.

"Were you expecting something else?" She asked with sugar coat voice and Ichigo paled.

"Of course not" he lied and stood up to force her to look up at him "but we can talk while having lunch, I mean some of the maids might come looking for us and…"

"Why did you come here?" Rukia asked interrupting him.

Ichigo stopped talking.

He had planned to confess every single damn thing he felt for her, how much he needed her and how worried he was for her. But he couldn't, not yet, he needed Ginrei and Byakuya's blessing before taking any steps. Otherwise, he would fuck up everything again, but he couldn't keep quiet either so with a serious tone he decided to tell her the latest news.

"I broke up with Yui."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked confused "why?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Midget, I don't even know why I was with her in the first place" he said "and you seemed so damn upset so I just came to explain to you, somehow your grandpa ended up hiring me which is stupid because there's nothing to do here and…"

He couldn't keep talking, Rukia threw herself at him and he fell with her on top of him.

"Don't you ever go around kissing bitches Strawberry!" she said with her face just inches from his.

Ichigo laughed.

"Were you jealous midget?" he asked with a smirk "I mean you had no reason to be…"

Rukia blushed.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo didn't answer, instead he switched positions so he could on top of her.

"Well, apparently my sisters believe that I'm going to end up marrying you, so they weren't very nice with Yui."

Rukia chuckled.

"Where did they get that idea?" she asked amused "I would never marry someone with such hair."

Ichigo was starting to get lost on her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't marry someone so… short" he said "besides, you look so much like a child, people would mistake me for a pedophile."

"Shut the fuck up!" she said while pulling his hair a little.

"Make me" Ichigo challenged her and that's all she needed.

Before she realized what she was doing she kissed him and let herself go.

Ichigo forgot about where he was and what was he supposed to be doing, all he could think was that he was _finally_ kissing Kuchiki Rukia, she was under him smelling delicious so he bit her lower lip to make her open her mouth and without wasting time he deepened the kiss with his mouth. Rukia moaned pleased so he let his hands roamed freely through her petite body.

Rukia couldn't describe what she was feeling but it was so good that she let him do whatever he wanted, Ichigo broke up the kiss and continued to kiss and bite her neck. Rukia wanted to feel him closer so she put her legs around his waist.

Ichigo put his hand under Rukia's shirt and grabbed one of her boobs, he remembered how many times he made fun of her for not having big boobs but he was sure now that they were perfect for his hands, Rukia gasped when she started to massage her breast with confident hands.

"You have too many clothes on" Rukia said between heavy breaths and Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, he sat down a little and took off his shirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked with a hoarse voice and Rukia put her hands on his abs.

He was hard and well built.

"You don't look half bad" she said.

Ichigo smirked cockily.

"I want to see you" he said.

"Funny" she said while sitting down and taking off her shirt, revealing a black bra "I thought you said my boobs were too small."

"That was in the past" Ichigo said before kissing her again and unclipping her bra, when it was out of his way he pushed her down again, gently, ready to enjoy the sight of her but she covered her breasts with her arms.

He grabbed her wrists and looked at her face, she was embarrassed.

"There's no need to do that" he said "you're perfect."

She blushed and he took his chance to take her arms out of the way, he could feel how hard he was getting. Without thinking too much he sucked one of her pink nipples and Rukia gasped while arching her back, Ichigo thought how seductive that looked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said "what… what are we doing?"

Ichigo stopped just to answer her.

"I don't know, but I've wanted this for a while now, just tell me that you feel the same otherwise I'll stop."

Rukia didn't know what to say.

She wanted this! God she really did! Although it would've been good to talk about this a little first, but on the other hand, they had gone through a lot together, he was the first one to give her a home, he was her first kiss, her best friend, hell… they had lived together! His family loved her and she was sure that her family loved him in their own way too.

Sanity could be dammed, they could always talk later.

"I want this, I want you." She said.

Ichigo didn't need to hear more.

He continued sucking her breast and massaging the other.

"You know?" Rukia asked completely aroused "I think it's time to take off your pants…"

Ichigo was about to do it when the door of the room opened unexpectedly and Ginrei Kuchiki stood there, looking ready to castrate Ichigo.

The orange haired teenager gulped, at least he tasted a little bit of heaven before dying.

* * *

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Yes, I know, where the fuck have I been?! Well, I would give you a lame excuse but I'm guessing you would rather have new, longer chapters soon so here I am!**

 **I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP!**

 **Be a little patient with me, please? I'll try to answer reviews and everything the in the next chapter, I mean if there's anyone out there still reading this silly thing.**

 **Let me know.**

 **Also, was that sexy scene enough to make you forgive me?**

 **Leave me a review! Love you tons!**


	31. The love club

**Chapter 30.**

" **Be a part of the love club  
Everything will glow for you  
You'll get punched for the love club  
For the love club." – Lorde.**

* * *

"I always knew you were an idiot" Riruka said casually while watching Rukia panic in the middle of the room "I just didn't know to which extent…"

Rukia was pacing while breathing frantically. After Ginrei discovered them he sent both of them to their rooms to put on some clothes and promised to call them later.

"I'm doomed" she said with widened eyes "Nii-sama is going to send me to a convent in Norway, oh my God! What have I done?"

Riruka sighed.

"You know, I actually thought that you were just going to talk to him, perhaps kiss him but no give him your virginity or stealing his" she said "what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" Rukia admitted "I was just so damn happy that he wasn't with Yui anymore, we were finally alone and I forgot about everything!"

Riruka sighed.

"That's not how it works! You're supposed to talk about your…" she stopped talking the moment a maid entered the room saying that Ginrei-sama requested Rukia's presence in the studio. Rukia dismissed her saying that she would be there in a minute.

"That's it" Riruka said "I won't be the one knocking some sense into you, it'll be your grandpa, somehow it seems more proper."

Rukia looked at Riruka with sad puppy eyes.

"If they send me to a convent in Norway…" she said.

"I'll go with you and we'll escape when we're old enough to fend for ourselves." Riruka promised.

* * *

Ichigo was pretty sure that it didn't matter what excuses he were to give, everything sounded lame and wrong inside his head and he knew that Kuchiki Ginrei wasn't a simple man. Sure, he was kind and he liked children and teenagers, but for Christ's sake he wasn't to forgive Ichigo for almost stealing his granddaughter's purity. Hell, what were they thinking? They didn't have protection, damn! Taking a deep breath he stepped into the studio, Rukia was already there looking extremely nervous and Ginrei looked… pissed.

"Take a seat young man" Ginrei ordered and Ichigo took a seat next to Rukia.

"I have a lot to say" Ginrei started seriously "but before that, I'm giving you a chance to actually excuse yourselves, explain why you thought that having sex in my house was a good idea and I might forgive you."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. There was no possible way to answer that, there was no excuse, no fucking reason, they just let hormones guide them and, luckily, they had been stopped before it was too late.

"Well…" Rukia said while nervously looking at her grandpa "if we have to be fair we didn't have sex."

Ginrei raised an eyebrow and looked questionably at Ichigo.

The orange haired teenager gulped.

"There is no excuse" he said "we… we weren't thinking I mean, if you hadn't stop us…" Ichigo didn't dare to finish that sentence, if he hadn't stop them they would have probably spend a whole month worrying a lot and expecting Rukia's period because they weren't fucking ready for any of that.

Not for sex and definitely not for its consequences.

Ginrei nodded.

"I was stupid" the old man said surprising Rukia and Ichigo "I thought that I could trust you, even if you were to be under the same roof without supervision and, for what it seems, you cannot be trusted."

Ichigo felt a pang on his chest, and he could tell that Rukia was hurt.

They had disappointed him.

"Just, please, tell me that you haven't actually done it." Ginrei said.

"No, Sir." Ichigo said "we have never had sex."

Ginrei nodded.

"You know, sex is a huge step, it's not wise to take it lightly and it's a step that you often take with your significant other, but if I'm not wrong… you're not a couple."

Rukia blushed madly and Ichigo looked aside.

"That's what I thought." Ginrei said "I've known both of you ever since you can remember and I love, both of you, as my grandchildren, well, Rukia is my only and favorite granddaughter there's no point in discussing that."

Rukia could feel tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she said while holding back a sob.

"Rukia" Ginrei said "there's nothing wrong with behaving like a teenager, I'm just trying to make you realize that you have to be more responsible, with your body and your actions, you don't have a job you haven't even graduate, you're too young to start fooling around like that."

"Ginrei-sama" Ichigo said standing up and bowing "I'll take full responsibility, I apologize for disrespecting your house and for disrespecting Rukia but she's not to blame, I'll accept any kind of punishment."

Rukia's eyes widened while Ginrei cheered inwardly, he had made the right choice, the boy was no coward, he was mature enough to face his problems. Ginrei chuckled, still he couldn't let them go that easily so he thought that it wouldn't be wrong to have fun with them for a while and scare them a little.

"Well, you seemed honest but how do I know that you're not lying?" Ginrei asked.

"Sir?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, you two looked way too comfortable with each other in that compromising position" he continued "do you actually expect me to believe that you haven't done it before?"

"We haven't!" Rukia assured him blushing "I mean, there's a way of knowing, Doctors can check that sort of thing… can't they?"

Ginrei nodded.

"Yes, they can" he agreed "but I do not have the time nor the patience to actually go to the nearest clinic or hospital, if that's the kind of thing you do while you're alone I think that I might as well get a guarantee that Ichigo will answer in case things get out of hand and Rukia gets pregnant."

Rukia paled at the prospect of bearing a child.

"We weren't planning on having sex anytime soon…" Ichigo said "but even if things were to get out of hand I would never abandon Rukia, never."

Ginrei was enjoying this too much, it was starting to get hard to hide his smirk.

"Can you promise that boy?" Ginrei asked and Ichigo nodded solemnly.

"If that's the case I'll tell Byakuya to stop looking for candidates" Ginrei said.

"Candidates?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Byakuya had been looking for a while for someone suitable enough to provide for you in the future" Ginrei said and noticing the confused looks of the teenagers he added "he's been looking for someone to be your husband when you're old enough Rukia."

It was a lie but they both believed it, Ginrei could tell by their shocked faces. Rukia was dumbfounded while Ichigo's face betrayed lots of emotions; anger, confusion, sadness and finally… jealousy.

"You can't do that!" Ichigo said angrily "this is not the eighteen century! She has the right to choose whoever she wants to marry, she's not even eighteen!"

"Exactly and yet she's behaving like a grown woman while letting a man have his way with her."

"She's not like that!" Ichigo said without giving Rukia a chance to talk "she's never been like that, come on, you know her! She's obsessed with cute animals and she spends her weekends with her family, she watches that shitty Chappy the rabbit with my little sisters! Whatever you saw today was my fault, she's not to blame!"

"Then, as you said before, you'll take responsibility for her as well?" Ginrei asked "you'll accept any punishment for disrespecting her and my house, no matter what?"

"Yes, I will" he said "I swear I will."

Ginrei smirked.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the Kuchiki family Kurosaki Ichigo" he said "you just accepted a marriage contract with Rukia, once you turn eighteen you two will get married."

Both teenagers paled considerably.

"I'll call my lawyer to fix the paperwork" Ginrei continued saying but he wasn't sure if they were listening anymore "you have a complete year to decide what kind of wedding you wish to have, now if you'll excuse me."

Ginrei left the office without looking at the shocked teenagers.

* * *

When Byakuya received a call from Ginrei he knew something had happened.

"Hello?"

Hisana, who was next to Byakuya on the bed, noticed who was calling and she was about to take the phone to greet Ginrei-sama and to ask how Rukia was doing, but after noticing Byakuya's change of expression she decided to keep quiet.

"Are they some kind of… idiots?" Byakuya asked angrily and Hisana was dying to hear what was happening.

"They signatures are worth nothing, they are underage for fuck's sake! Why are you doing this? What kind of morbid sense of humour do you have?"

Hisana frowned.

What was happening?

"She did what?!" Byakuya asked very close to losing his temper "where were you when that happened?" there was a pause and Byakuya sighed "I understand, yes we'll pretend this is actually truth but you'll have to call Kurosaki Isshin I'm not talking about this with that man."

After that Byakuya hung up and sighed heavily.

"Byakuya-sama, what happened?"

Byakuya looked at Hisana seriously.

"Did I tell you how I sent Kurosaki Ichigo to talk to Rukia?"

Hisana nodded.

"Well, he got there and Grandfather found them about to have sex" Hisana gasped "he stopped them just on time but to make them face the consequences of their behavior he…" Byakuya took a deep breath "he lied to them and now they think they are engaged."

Hisana laughed.

"What? Oh my God! Give me the phone I have to ask Ginrei-sama the details!"

Byakuya was getting a headache, he had enough on his mind to follow his Grandfather's pranks but apparently his wife was more than happy to do it.

"Oh my God I wanted them to date for so long and now they are going to behave like a couple!" Hisana said happily "I can't wait to see them!"

Byakuya was thinking about taking vacations after the drama of Makoto was over, but apparently, now they would have to take his sister's fiancée to those vacations.

* * *

"I…" Rukia said breaking the uncomfortable silence "I have to talk with Riruka she was worried and…"

Ichigo stopped her before she could get up from her chair, he trapped her by putting his arms on both sides of her and looked straight at her eyes.

"I don't regret it" he said and Rukia blushed "your grandfather was right, we're not even a couple and we still have a lot to talk about and lots of problems to solve, but I don't regret what we did and I don't regret being engaged to you."

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Really" Ichigo said "we'll manage somehow, I promise and just for the record there hasn't being anyone else, it has always been you, not Yui and not anyone else, just you."

Rukia smiled.

"You've been the only one for me too" she said "I mean you're an idiot and I want to punch constantly but… I don't regret it either carrot top."

Ichigo smirked.

"Byakuya is going to kill me" he said under his breath and Rukia chuckled.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was about to ask Hisana who was on the phone but when he got close he heard someone yelling "Mom! Our son is finally a grown man! He's engaged with our third daughter!" so he stopped himself and walked to the kitchen to poured himself a drink.

He was going to kill Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

"Engaged?!" Renji asked while putting on the uniform to practice "did you propose?! I thought you were just going to talk to her! Not promise her a life full of love!"

" _Shut up_ " Ichigo said at the other side of the line _"basically we're a couple now, how am I supposed to behave around her? I'm afraid to step on the line…"_

"Step on the line?" Renji asked sarcastically "bro, you basically stole a ten percent of her purity just hours ago and now you're engaged, hell, you are now allow to sleep together! And you're just seventeen! How come you're the first one to get engaged?!"

" _Don't say shit like that! Should I get her a ring? I don't even have a job Renji and she's rich!_ " Ichigo said

"I know she's rich Ichigo, in case you've forgotten we grew up together." He said "stop panicking! What does your family think?"

" _Dad called a few hours ago to congratulate me, I hung up before he could start giving me weird advices…"_

Renji nodded.

"Is this the right moment to tell you that if you dare to hurt her I'll kill you? Because I will." Renji said.

Ichigo chuckled.

" _I would kill myself before hurting her."_ He assured him.

"Good." Renji said "just make sure to talk about all the shit you have going on, and let me know how everything's going, I gotta go, the captain is already yelling."

" _Thanks man, see ya."_ Ichigo said and Renji hung up.

He left the cellphone on top of his bag and ran towards the soccer field.

He didn't notice the blue eyed janitor getting into the room after he left.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was a practical man, he liked to do things nice and easy, so when he saw Makoto getting out of the soccer team lockers he didn't hesitate, he approached him and before Makoto could ignore him he punched him, straight in the face, with his fist. The man fell to the floor with an ugly thud and Urahara smirked, it was time to settle the score.

* * *

Makoto was pretty sure that the person in front of him was hired by Kuchiki Byakuya.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be tied to a wooden chair with a scary as fuck big guy next to him.

"Good morning" the blonde guy said "how are you feeling? My name is Urahara Kisuke and the fellow next to you is my employee, Tessai."

Makoto spit and he noticed blood coming out of his mouth, the bastard had knocked a tooth that was for sure. He could tell he was in the middle of an old store, probably on the outskirts of town. He was slightly afraid but he wouldn't show it, this guy wasn't a murderer after all, was he?

"As you can see, I brought you to my humble business to ask you a few questions" Urahara said with a smile "feel free to talk, of course, if you do not wish to talk Tessai here will help you, you don't have to worry, we have plenty of time."

Makoto glared at the mad hatter.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

"You know it's a prank, don't you?" Byakuya asked for the fifth time to Kurosaki Isshin "I can always send Rukia to another country, she's not going to marry your son."

The Kurosaki patriarch sighed while offering some coffee at the Kuchiki heir, he had called him because he needed to tell him something important but messing with him a little before was always worth it. Besides, from what he could hear on the phone Hisana was about to throw a party to celebrate her sister's fake engagement, Byakuya was more than happy to accept the Kurosaki invitation to his humble house, not that he would show it of course.

"I'm just saying that this is the first step" Isshin said "sure, they are not truly engaged but they are going to respect each other like a couple as long as we keep the joke running, although I have nothing against my third daughter becoming a member of my family…"

Byakuya sneered.

"Rukia still has a lot to do, she'll go to whatever college she wishes, get a job if that's what she wants although I've been making sure that her bank account has enough for a comfortable life, she doesn't need to worry about marriage."

"Oh" Isshin said with a smile "so you don't want grandchildren? Or to walk her towards the altar? I'm pretty sure that you want some of that."

Byakuya frowned.

"Let's change the topic" he said seriously "my little sister is still young and I'm not old enough to talk about this."

Isshin laughed.

"Fatherhood is difficult, isn't it?"

While they had been joking the whole time, Byakuya could easily tell how that last question wasn't a joke. Fatherhood was indeed extremely difficult.

"When I met her, here in your house of all places I thought that she would be easy to handle" Byakuya admitted "a week passed by and she got herself kicked out of a school just to be with your son and before I noticed she was going on dates and dances…"he sighed "now all of that is being threatened by a bastard."

Isshin let him talk, he needed someone who understood how worried he was, Isshin had noticed how since the very beginning Kuchiki Byakuya had referred himself as "big brother" but his role was the one of a father. He had obviously become attached to Rukia since day one, he couldn't blame him, and now she was in danger by none other than her own father.

Well, Makoto couldn't be considered a father, not after he did to his own daughters.

"If we only knew why he wants her" Byakuya said letting the Kuchiki mask fall a little and showing his anger "it would make everything easier."

Isshin took one last sip of his coffee and looked at Byakuya with all seriousness.

"Kisuke is interrogating him right now" he said and Byakuya's eyes widened "that's why I called you, apparently he's not talking so Kisuke wants to know if you want to try asking him a few questions."

Byakuya nodded.

"Come on" Isshin said standing up "I'll take you."

* * *

Ginrei Kuchiki was starting to wonder if the joke he had started was too much.

They were having dinner, but unlike the days prior, Rukia wasn't talking. She was blushing while looking for the corner of her eyes at Ichigo, who looked nervous and tense. Ginrei felt tempted to tell them to forget everything, after all, it was a joke. How exactly could they believe that marriage contracts still existed?! Perhaps they were a little bit… stupid.

Ginrei was about to tell them the truth when out of nowhere Riruka exploded.

"Okay! We get it! You are in love and trust me I'm happy for you because finally a forced marriage let you both see that you really like each other!" the pink haired girl ranted "but if you keep that pansy attitude while I'm trying to eat I'll kill you!"

Rukia looked at her confused.

"We're not doing anything" she said.

"Exactly" Riruka agreed "you're not even talking!"

"Okay" Rukia said "what do you want to talk about?"

Riruka smirked.

"Can I be the maid of honor?" she asked.

Rukia jumped to hug Riruka with all her might. Ginrei wondered if the heat of the moment lead them to believe that this was right, because it wasn't. First of all Rukia was a free spirit, it would be a matter of time before she started yelling about how she didn't want to marry young.

Ginrei regretted right there his sense of humor.

This was going to bring problems later on.

* * *

"We found this in his pocket" Urahara said giving a cellphone to Kuchiki Byakuya when he arrived at the store "it's obviously not his."

Byakuya checked the contents of the phone.

"It belongs to Abarai Renji" he confirmed "so, were you trying to get Rukia's number?" he asked while looking at the bleeding Makoto.

He was still tied to the chair.

"What?" the blue eyed man asked while looking with disdain at Byakuya "you're a kidnapper now? Did you come to watch this psycho torture me?"

Byakuya smirked while taking off his scarf.

"No" the Kuchiki heir said coldly "I'm here to torture you myself, you'll answer my questions and as you know, I'm not a very patient man."

Makoto gulped.

He needed to find out how to get away from here.

* * *

"Please" Kaien Shiba said while speaking on the phone to the headmaster "I'll behave just end this torture, my sister is making me clean the house daily, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Yamamoto Genryusai sighed.

The boy had been calling on a daily basis, he was on the verge of getting a restriction order against him.

" _As you wish Shiba Kaien_ " Yamamoto said finally " _I'll end the suspension so you and your classmates can get back to classes the day after tomorrow."_

Kaien cheered.

They were all getting back.

* * *

 **Okay, what do you think?**

 **I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I've been getting so critical at my own work that I'm truly nervous about how you will receive this chapter, hopefully you like it and if you didn't let me know so I can work on my mistakes, I can't thank you enough for sticking around this silly work. Honestly, I love readuing your reviews!**

 **Here's to thank you for reviewing the last chapter:**

 **Majrob: Thank you so much for your review! I'll try to update faster! What did you think about Ginrei's reaction? I personally had some fun writing it! Hope you liked it! Kisses!**

 **Peachberrylove: I must admit I thought about giving up, but hey! The Ichiruki love is forever, right?! thank you so much for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest: I hope you liked this chapter! I loved to see your reaction on the cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! Kisses!**

 **Achalida: Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Amethyst hazel: There will be more Ichiruki moments! I promise ;) thank you so much for your review, we'll get to know about Makoto in one or two chapters more! Kisses!**

 **Blissbeat: thank you for forgiving me! Hahaha! Makoto's true intentions will be revealed soon! Thanks for reviewing, tell me what you think about this chapter! Hugs!**

 **Uin: God I missed your reviews so much! I swear! You know? When I read your review I thought that you were actually reading my mind and now I can't wait to read what you think about this chapter! Did you like it? Are you happy that I'm back? Let me know, kisses!**

 **IchiRuki 4vr: I know, Ichigo has some serious bad timing lol! Did you like this chapter? Let me know and thanks for your review! Kisses!**

 **Ulquiorra9000: Ginrei was pretty much expecting something from them! Hahaha! I'm so glad you're still reading this! I promise I'll try to update faster! Thank you so much for your review, kisses!**

 **JoTerry: Thanks for your review and your advice on the rating, I'll change it! Also, I'm really glad you're still around reading this silly thing! Kisses!**

 **TheReading12: Thank you for your review! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Jobananasan: Your reviews are always awesome! I have a lot to say to you but hopefully this chapter gave you some answers, oh Grimmjow will appear soon, I can't wait to write about him again! Please let me know what you think about this chapter, I can't wait to read your opinion! Kisses!**

 **Emman214: Oh my God I laughed a lot with your review! Thank you so much! let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: Perhaps you wish just came true lol! Thanks for your review! Kisses!**

 **Dorothytd: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think! Hugs and take care! (I'm struggling a little with "My little genie" but I'll fix that soon!) Kisses!**

 **Bleach power: Oh my Gosh I'm so glad the update made you happy! Thank you so much for your review! I'm happy that you're still reading! Kisses!**

 **Anonymous2234: Hahahaha! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think! Kisses!**

 **Guys, you're all awesome! Please let me know if I didn't mention you so I can thank you properly!**

 **Love you and I apologize for my grammar mistakes!**


End file.
